


It's the Magic Between Us

by thoughtlessblogger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Fantasy, Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Louis, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Louis, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 90,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtlessblogger/pseuds/thoughtlessblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man's head shoots up, his eyes meeting Louis's and Louis can't fucking breathe. He knows those eyes. They're so familiar and so so green. They're wide and Louis can see fear and maybe shame in them. The same hair, same eyes, same face, same bad posture. He doesn't understand.</p><p>Taking a step forward, Louis gives a slight bow.</p><p>“<em>Prince Harry</em>, is it?” he says, more venomously than he'd wanted. “I'd say it's a pleasure, but that'd be a lie.”</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis' a Prince in a kingdom that needs help and Harry's a Prince with a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as something completely made up in my head. I started writing it, only to leave it sitting for about a year until I watched Merlin and I realized I had unknowingly started a Merlin-ish AU. It re-inspired me to write this. There are just a few things loosely based on Merlin that I included. 
> 
> I have no idea how long this will be and this is all I have written up to this point. I'm hoping that posting this first chapter will give me incentive to finish this. I can't promise regular updates as I'm still working on [In the End](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6149155/chapters/14088811).
> 
> As this is a WIP, expect the tags to change or to be added.
> 
> Also, I've made a map of Corinan and the surrounding Kingdoms. Only the important places – the places mentioned by name or that they go to – are labeled. Sorry it's not a link.  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2a8om04)
> 
> As always, I do not own One Direction.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> [Here's](http://www.thoughtlessblogger.tumblr.com) my tumblr if you want it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

Normally – _normally_ – he wouldn't question it, but things haven't been normal in a while, what with the raids and protests and petitions and whatever else is happening throughout the land. He's heard tale of some odd sort of storms coming in from the east. It's odd because weather usually doesn't come from that direction. Not to mention, that the people are saying these storms only touch one town or village, destroying most everything in it's path before it disappears completely. Things are so far from normal, which is why he's questioning this.

Questioning may be too strong a word, but he's curious and worried. The raids are something he's not permitted to know anything about. His father refuses to tell him anything about it other than they're looking for something – he has a strong feeling they're looking for _someone_ , but again he doesn't know – and that it's none of his business. He'd tried arguing, but he gets his stubbornness from his father and he'd been told that if he needs to know something he'll know. 

The protests and petitions are something he knows a little more about, but he'll be the first to admit his knowledge on the subject is lacking. The protests started a little over a month before the raids, which is why he feels the raids are because of the protests, looking for whoever started them or whatever. The reasons behind the protests are being kept secret. At least, as secret as they can be kept when half the kingdom are partaking in them.

They're a rich kingdom and his father, while harsh and quick to react at times, is a kind, noble, just ruler. For all of the twenty-five years he's been king – twenty-two of those he's been alive for – there's not been one issue. No one has spoken against the crown or voiced their unhappiness with the way things are done. He's not stupid, though. He knows not everyone is happy with every decision the king makes and they've probably not been happy for the whole twenty-five years of his father's reign, which is why he feels the protests happening all of a sudden like this is something that needs to be looked into.

The first protest was in Larkingshire, one of their smaller villages near the center of the kingdom. It wasn't anything too big, just a couple of the local men spouting some shit about how the King would rather see his people burn than to make a move challenging the Outsiders, a group who swear fealty to no one and run around all of the lands tormenting people. The men had been taken into custody and that's all he knows about that particular incident. 

He'd wanted to come to his father's defense, saying that for whatever reason no one has ever been able to take out the Outsiders. They've got secret tunnels under villages and manors, they're skilled fighters and he's heard that some of them even dabble in some dark magic, but the fact of the matter is him coming to his father's defense would have made things worse.

His father's confidants and military specialists assured him that everything was fine and no action need be taken. A fortnight later another protest happened, larger than the first and about a topic different than the Outsiders. These people were disgruntled over the price of taxes. He'd thought they'd had a point there, but he also knows that they have some of the lowest taxes compared to most of the other kingdoms in the realm.

After three more protests about three different things and several petitions to have his father removed from the throne giving power to the Steward, the raids started happening. The first was in Larkingshire and proved to be unsuccessful from what he can tell. He's not sure what the members of his father's court have told him or what they know, but whatever it is he's sure it connects everything that's happening. 

But things aren't normal and when Niall had told him several weeks ago that he was going to do some digging around, he'd thought Niall meant digging around the main city, seeing what the Grandmaster was doing when not in Court or something as equally illegal as spying. Niall does those things a lot. He's commented a few times about how he doesn't think it's right that Niall know more of what's going on in the kingdom than he does since he's the next in line and all. Niall had laughed, told him no body thought a knight was someone they had to worry about, but the Prince was definitely someone they needed to watch out for. Therefore, it made perfect sense for Niall to know more. Still, he doesn't think it's fair.

Either way, he'd thought he'd see Niall again in a day or two and when he hadn't he'd questioned some of Niall's friends about it. Turns out when Niall said he was going out to dig around he meant, going out of the main city to some of the lesser known areas of the kingdom. If he'd known where Niall was he'd have gone after him because Niall certainly wasn't going to be getting into trouble without him, but Niall was untrackable most of the time when he wasn't trying to be. When he really didn't want to be found it was impossible to even get a hint of his whereabouts. 

Things aren't normal and Niall's note that was delivered yesterday isn't exactly weird as it is unnerving.

**Louis,**  
**I'll be back tomorrow. Need to talk to ya, but can't be anywhere near the castle. Meet me in the woods, northern most part right at border with Fratin at midnight. You know the spot. Come alone and try not to get caught.**  
**-Niall**  
**Also, don't speak of this to anyone.**

Louis reads over the note again as well as he can using only the moonlight falling through the trees. He's in the right spot. Realin Woods, near the border. It's the place him and Niall would always meet up in as kids when they'd been causing trouble, he could find it in his sleep. There's nothing special about it, other than the giant rock that Louis'd fallen off of when he was eight. He'd hit his head hard and was ordered to stay in bed for the rest of the week. He's not sure, but there might be a blood stain on it.

Niall's late, which should probably worry him more, but it's Niall. He often loses track of time, he reminds himself trying not to think about the urgency of the tone of the note. He slowly dismounts Dilah. She glances at him briefly then turns back to the branch she'd been eating leaves off of. He pats her on the side just as he hears a twig snap.

He freezes, eyes narrowed as he runs his hand over the pommel of his sword and down to the grip. His hand is only resting there, but Louis's always been a good swordsman. Another twig snaps. He pats Dilah again.

Not turning around, he says in a warning tone, “If you want to keep your head you'll not sneak up on me.”

He can almost hear Niall roll his eyes as he sighs somewhere to Louis's left. “Normally, I'd take the piss for being so paranoid.”

Louis removes his hand from his sword, letting it fall limply to his side. He pats Dilah for the third time as he turns to face Niall. Like Louis, he's got his hood up, but Louis can see the blue of his eyes and the white of his teeth. He's not dressed in his typical Knight's suit of armor that Louis's grown accustomed to seeing. He's wearing peasant's clothes. 

Louis tilts his head, though Niall probably can't see. “In need of a disguise?”

“The places I've been? Yes.” 

Niall drops the reigns, trusting that his horse won't run away. Knica never has, Louis still wouldn't trust him. He's seen Niall have a hard time controlling him in the past. “The horse is a free spirit,” he always says, adding a shrug.

When Niall's perched himself atop the rock, Louis follows him. “Why the woods? Why in the middle of the night?”

“I don't know much,” Niall begins, picking at his fingernail. “I was in Larkingshire. Thought I'd ask around about the men that started the protest.” At this point in their friendship, Louis really should stop being surprised by the things Niall does in his spare time. “According to the townsfolk, these men had never once had a bad thing to say about the King or the throne or anything really. They'd gone on a hunting trip the day before and everything was fine. Then they started causing trouble and got themselves taken into custody.”

“What's the hunting trip have to do with it?”

He feels Niall shrug next to him. “No idea, but here's the weird part. The next day these men woke up in their cell having no recollection of how they got there. 'course they could be lying, but from what I heard these men were honest, hard-working, loyal men. They're still saying they don't remember doing anything to end up there.”

“It is possible they're lying,” Louis says, rubbing his hands together. It's a bit chillier than he thought it'd be, especially for this time of year. “What do you think?”

“The townsfolk seem to think they stumbled into some dark magic while on their hunting trip.”

“Yes, but what do you think?”

Niall turns his head to him. It's still too dark to make out his features, but Louis thinks he might see a glint of uneasiness in his eyes. “I think it's weird as fuck if they are telling the truth. It's weird anyway, but, uh.” He cuts himself off, breathing out through his nose. He turns away from Louis, watching as Dilah and Knica nuzzle against each other. “There's a chance you might think I've lost my mind.”

“I thought that a long time ago,” Louis quips.

Niall lets out a quiet laugh. “On my way out of Larkingshire, I was going to Rothran, you see, I stopped for a quick nap. I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that Ethras was burning to the ground. The army was fighting with each other as another group I didn't recognize was doing the burning and taking over this city. I was trying to make my way through the city, toward the castle. Once I got to the fountain I heard someone yelling that the King had fallen.”

Louis feels a slight panic shoot through him. He knows it's a dream, but it's something that Niall has deemed important enough to tell him, something that seems to have him worried.

“In the dream I was thinking “Oh shit. I gotta get to Louis.” because I figured they'd want you dead too,” Niall continues. “Things just kept stopping me from getting inside the castle, but I did eventually. The crazy thing was no one was there. It was eerily quiet, except for the sounds coming from outside. I started searching for you, but I couldn't find you. I went out to the stable, found Zayn. He was hurt, badly, but he was able to tell me that you'd taken Dilah and went into the woods. He was supposed to follow you, but he got hurt and forced you to go on.”

Sounds like something Zayn would do, Louis thinks. He quickly shuts down that thought, though, because they'll never be in that situation.

“I grabbed the first horse I could and went after you,” Niall says. “Tracked you. To here. You had your back to me, just staring down at this rock, Dilah was pretty much in the spot she's in now and everything seemed fine at first. You didn't acknowledge me and it wasn't until I got off the horse and started walking toward you that I realized you were crying. I went to say something to you, but someone grabbed me from behind. Gagged me. You turned to me then. I've never seen you look that sad before. In fact, you were more than sad. I'm not even sure I could describe it. I just know I never want you to look like that. I realized you had your sword out, but you weren't doing anything to help me and I watched as someone stepped out of the shadows. They weren't armed, but I could tell this wasn't a good person. I had to watch the whole thing, Louis.”

Niall pauses, taking a breath as he finally turns back to him. “You tossed your sword aside and dropped to your knees and let this man kill you using some sort of magic I know nothing about. The man who killed you then turned to me, looked me straight in the eyes, smiled and walked off. The man holding me let me go and followed after him. They left me alone with your dead body. Louis, I watched you let yourself be killed and there was nothing I could do about it. I don't even know why.”

He falls silent, eyes a haunting shade of blue as Louis searches them. He understands Niall's worry, why he'd be shaken up after that. He knows if he had a dream like that about Niall, he'd not let Niall out of his sight for days. But it was just a dream – a nightmare even.

“You know it's not real, right?” he asks hesitantly. “I'm very much alive. I'm very much here.”

“I know,” Niall nods. “I wouldn't normally think much about it, but it felt very real to me, Louis. And you have to understand that I have to be cautious when it comes to things like this.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow. “Are you saying that your magic is giving you premonitions in the forms of your dreams?”

Niall turns away, sighing in annoyance. “No, that's not what I'm sayin', Lou. There's a thousand other things it could be, but there is more to my story.”

“Well, please go on.”

“I visited every place a protest happened in. The story was always the same. The people who started it had been out in the woods the day before and the day after they didn't remember a thing. People are getting spooked, too. Especially now that the raids are happening and no one knows what they're trying to find.”

He's quiet for a minute, taking in Niall's words. Nothing about this makes sense and everything that Niall's told, including the dream because he doesn't think it's as much shit as he lets on, makes things even weirder.

“You don't think it's the Outsiders, do you?”

Niall shakes his head. “Well, actually I don't know, but they don't usually do this kind of thing, but I can see why they would. If what they say is true and the Outsiders to do use magic, then I'd bet me life they're behind it all.”

Louis can too. Get the people worked up, turn them against the crown. It's a good plan.

“Niall, let me ask you something, and don't take this to mean that I think we should be worried, but have any of your dreams like predicted anything before?”

Niall turns to him slowly, frown evident even in the dark. “You know they have, Lou,” he says sadly. “And there's no way to tell which ones are.”

He sighs, patting Niall on the knee as he pushes himself off the rock. “Well, I'm sure it'll be fine, but let's maybe not mention it to Zayn. You know how he gets.”

“Yes I do and I still think you're too hard on him.”

“He locked me in my rooms for a week when there was that cough going around the city.”

“Your mother let him,” Niall points out. “Besides he is the royal healer. I'd listen to him.”

Louis scoffs. “It was a _cough_ , Niall. I'm sure I would have survived.”

Niall flicks his wrist and a low tree branch smacks Louis across the back of the head. He rubs at it, glaring at Niall. “One day you're going to do that and someone is going to see.”

Niall shrugs. “I'll survive.”

Louis bites back his “We'll see”. While general, “good” magic is more accepted than dark magic it's still not something people accept easily. There were several instances a few years back of people with magic being stoned to death because of their magic.

He remembers when he was a child and being told the stories of the horrific things dark magic practitioners had done. They'd been so horrible that people were afraid of anyone with magic at all. If you were found to have magic in any way, you'd be ostracized or worse. It became easier to hide the magic, to not use it at all.

His father still doesn't trust magic, fears it even, and his father's father had been the one to outlaw it after a bad experience with it that no one will tell Louis about. When his father came to power, it was still outlawed and countless horrific things had been done in the name of magic. It was only after enough people had come forward and spoke out that his father even thought to listen.

Eventually, he had reconsidered when a self-proclaimed witch had helped him rid the kingdom of a disease that was plaguing the village. To this day, Louis still thinks his father truly believes the witch had started the disease herself in a ploy to get him to do away with the outlawing of magic.

He didn't, but he is more tolerant of it now. A person won't be put to death because of having magic unless they do something heinous. It's been years since that had last happened, but most people are still too afraid to admit to having it because it is still outlawed. 

Louis knows his father better than most and even he doesn't know how his father would deal with magic becoming more commonplace again. Everyone is still too afraid and those who have it don't dare to use it.

It was by accident that Louis discovered Niall's. They were around six, had run off from Louis's schooling and found themselves at the river that runs through the south courtyard. Somehow Louis had fallen in and since neither of them knew how to swim, he was drowning. Niall, in a panic, had used his magic to pull Louis out of the water.

Louis never told anyone about Niall and for the most part he never thinks about it. Niall rarely uses his magic. Only does if he has to or is in private. But there are times when Louis still worries about him, worries about what would happen if people found out that the Prince's best mate was magic. It wouldn't go over well for either of them.

He lets out a breath, walking over to Dilah. “Well, anyway. Let's go. Assuming you're coming with?”

Niall slides of the rock with ease. “You have food? I'm sick of eating bread and whatever I can kill.”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

**

He's in the library when someone slides up next to him. He knows who it is. The mysterious quietness and calm that follows Zayn around is something not many get used too. Zayn's content to sit in silence for as long as he can doing nothing. Louis doesn't understand it, but he appreciates it sometimes when he doesn't want to be bothered but doesn't want to be left alone either.

“Reading about premonitions? Got something to tell me, Louis?”

Louis quickly shuts the book, only realizing too late how that would come off. He was curious is all, but Zayn doesn't need to know that. “Just doing some reading,” he says, tilting his head to look at Zayn. “Did you want something?”

“Heard Niall's back. And I also heard that your father would like a word with you later.”

Niall isn't the only one who knows things before Louis. Zayn usually knows most things, but unlike Niall he doesn't feel the need to tell Louis every little detail. Turns out that being the royal healer comes with it's perks. People trust him enough that they tell him things. Louis's not sure why that is, but he's not complaining because he gets to know things as well.

“He has requested my presence for later, but I'm sure I know not why you care,” he replies flatly, setting the book on the table in front of him. “I'm sure it's yet another request from worried court members that I find someone to spend the rest of my life with.”

Zayn's lips turn down at the corners. “He's not going to make you, you know?”

He knows that. It still doesn't stop the dread settling in his stomach every time his father requests one of these meetings. Growing up it was always made clear that Louis would have to find a nice girl, preferably of noble blood to marry and procreate with to continue on the royal bloodline. 

When he'd realized that that was something that may not be what he wanted for several reasons he'd told Niall and Zayn, voicing his concerns that his father would force him to marry someone he didn't love. They'd assured him he'd be fine. That was when he was twelve.

When he was sixteen, he'd finally told his parents that women weren't the only people he was interested in and that he wasn't going to marry someone he didn't love. They'd taken it better than he'd thought they would, but they made him agree that he wasn't going to be careless about whatever he got up to in his romantic life. In turn, he wouldn't be forced to marry someone he didn't want to. It was a bit harder to convince the court, but his father is the King and what he says about his son goes.

“I know,” he sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I'm just saying I'd rather it be about anything else than that.”

“It could be.”

“Doubt it.”

“I'm pretty sure it is.”

Louis jerks his head to the right, eyebrows raised. “You have something to tell me?”

Zayn purses his lips. “Castle gossip is all. Just heard we might be having some visitors sometime soon.”

“Visitors?” Zayn nods. “I suppose that's all you know.” Zayn nods again. Louis rolls his eyes. “I don't know why I associate with you.”

“You should go. Don't want to be late.”

Louis pushes himself up, glaring down at Zayn. “I hate you.”

He doesn't hear Zayn's protest as he scampers out of the library. He's suddenly a lot more excited about this meeting with his father than he was before. If what Zayn says is true then Louis gets to do _something_. He's not sure what this is about and what he'll be asked to do, but it's got to be better than sitting around the castle all day doing nothing. The life of a prince is boring.

**

He ends up having to wait to see his father. The King is in a meeting with the chamberlain and the butler as well as the Grandmaster of the Hunt. Louis only waits a few minutes before they file out of his father's study, bowing when they see him.

It doesn't matter how many times they do that, Louis will always hate it. He's tried many times to convince all the servants to not bow or address him by sir, but it's a moot point.

He enters his father's study, bowing when the King looks up from the desk he's sitting at. “Ah, Louis. Please sit down.” He motions at the chair in front of him. “We've got important matters to discuss.”

Louis does as asked, noticing his father's jovial mood. “I do love important matters.”

“Excellent because this involves you.” When Louis tilts his head to the side, his father continues. “In two days time we will be playing host to the Princess and Prince of Vidal.”

No.

He did not hear that right. The Princess and Prince of Vidal? No way is that what his father said. Vidal is the kingdom east of theirs. They share a border and are generally quite hospitable toward each other, but they've never visited their kingdom.

Louis and his family were only in Vidal once and Louis doesn't remember much of it since he was only around nine at the time. He knows he was forced to spend time with the Princess and her younger brother. He doesn't remember what the visit had been about. He's really not permitted to know much about the politics, even if he is future king.

“Why?”

His father looks up at him, smiling. “Well, with the recent protests and those weird storms coming from the east, not to mention, they've been having some issues of their own. Plus, there is a growing presence of Outsiders in both our kingdoms. We think it's high time someone put a stop to it.”

“And you think the Princess and Prince coming here will do that?” he asks skeptically.

His father shakes his head. “Of course not. It's the first step, though. Now I do ask that you play nice.”

Louis scoffs, holding a hand up to his chest. “I always play nice.”

His father cocks an eyebrow. “When we were in Vidal when you were nine, you pushed the Prince into a pile of horse shit.”

He doesn't remember that, but he blushes anyway. “What are the chances he remembers?”

“Slim, I'd say. He would have been seven, I believe. The point is, play nice. I don't know much about the King's children. Don't insult them. We do have different customs.”

Louis wants to point out that they're coming to their kingdom and the King's children should be the ones that are mindful of their customs, but there's no point in arguing.

“Why doesn't the king come?”

“King Robert is poorly,” he fathers tells him. “Can't travel far distances and his children are just as good as he is. They know what's going on in Vidal just as much as he does. I'm not too picky. However.” The King pauses, giving Louis a pointed look. “The princess remains unmarried, as do you. I'm sure there's a bit of an ulterior motive for Robert, if you know what I'm saying.”

Louis does know what he's saying. Frowning, he says, “I'm not guaranteeing anything, sir. In fact, I'm saying no.”

The King holds a hand up. “I'm not asking anything from you other than to be a good host, Louis. To both of them. In fact, I have heard that the Prince is looking for someone as well.”

He has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “I'm not going to pretend to be interested in someone who is clearly not interested in me or someone of _my kind_.” 

“If you would have let me finish, I would have said that I've also heard that he's interested in someone of, how did you say, _your kind_.”

This time Louis does roll his eyes. “Sir, I'm not going to whore myself out to either of them just to enter into some alliance.”

His father blinks at him. “Again, I wasn't asking you to. I can see how you would get that, but I'm just telling you to play nice. And also, what if you do take a liking to either of them? I want my son my to be happy.”

“You want your son to produce an heir,” Louis points out, not hiding his annoyance. “Might I remind you that I can't do that with the Prince.”

The King sighs, rubbing at his temples. “I was being serious, Louis. I want you to be happy. I don't care who you're with as long as you are happy. I don't know why you don't believe me when I say that. As for you producing an heir, your sisters can also do that. I'm not worried.”

All right. That's something Louis honestly never thought about. Maybe his parents really are genuine. He feels himself soften against his will.

“Okay, okay. I'll play nice. If I don't, you can hang me up by my toes in the town square.”

“Oh don't worry. I will. Now go. I've work to do and more uninteresting things to deal with.”

**

“ _The Princess and Prince of Vidal?_ ”

“Yes, Niall. How many more times do I have to tell you?”

Niall shrugs, taking a bite of his apple.

“Didn't you push the Prince into horse shit?”

Louis groans. “Thank you for that reminder, Zayn.”

Zayn grins. “I bet _he_ remembers.”

Niall swallows. “Why did you push him?”

“I don't know. I don't remember even doing it. He probably just annoyed me. I was a little shit when I was a kid.”

“You're a little shit now,” Zayn quips. 

Louis throws a stick at Zayn, but it's tiny and doesn't come close to hitting him. “I'm banishing you both,” he says when Niall starts cackling.

He's spent the last day being taught about Princess Gemma and Prince Harry and the customs and traditions of Vidal. Honestly, he hasn't learned much about them. Both of them enjoy hunting and reading. The Princess likes to write and ride and the Prince seems to be more of a private person than his sister. Not much is known about him outside of Vidal.

Louis wouldn't mind so much about knowing little about them if he hadn't been tasked with being nice and being a good host so his father could carry out whatever plan it is he's got in his mind. His job would be a lot easier if he knew more about them. 

The differences between the cultures aren't too different. The most important difference Louis knows of is Vidal's absolute intolerance to magic of any kind. He wouldn't mind normally, but his best mate is magic and if Louis's expected to play host to these people he's definitely going to order Niall to be around so he isn't bored to tears. If the Vidal royal family are intolerant of magic, Niall needs to be extra careful. Louis's not going to take the chance of endangering his best mate's life and ruining his father's plans of an alliance against the Outsiders.

This news has Louis a bit on edge even without the danger to Niall. Louis knows a total of two people with magic. It's not a dark magic either of them possesses. (Niall has told him that there is no true dark magic, there's just people who choose to do dark things with it. Louis supposes that's true, but Niall could be wrong.) The thing is, his father isn't too keen on magic and Louis knows it's for whatever reason his grandfather had hated it so much. He doesn't know what the reason is, all he knows is that his father hasn't actively punished anyone for having magic in a long time, unless it's the Outsiders.

If the Vidal royal family were to find out about Louis's friendships with people who are magic he's not sure what would happen. They'd either break off all talks of alliance or his father, in a desperate try to keep the alliance talks alive, would denounce magic and probably banish anyone who has it – again. That'd be worse in Louis's opinion. 

Vidal isn't needed as much as his father seems to think. They'd be an added bit of protection, but certainly not something that would make or break Corinan. Louis needs his friends, but he also doesn't want to know what would happen if his father found out he had magic friends. And if his father is willing to do whatever it takes for this alliance to work, Louis's not sure he wants to know what “whatever it takes” means.

“I hear they don't like magic,” Niall comments, breaking Louis out of his thoughts. 

“More like absolutely intolerant,” Zayn corrects, leaning back on his elbows. Squinting he looks up at the sky, “I've got a feeling things are about to change.”

“For better or worse?” Louis questions, his mouth turned up at the corner.

Zayn hums, turning to face him. “That's for other powers to decide, not me.”

**

It's been too long. Way too long, in his opinion, but that's what happens when you have secret meet-ups with someone from a different kingdom he supposes, so he can't complain too much.

Normally, the meetings would happen every four to five months, which was too long in between visits Louis thinks. Their meetings have been happening for three years now. The first time, Louis was out in the woods at the spot he always meets with Niall and Zayn. It didn't take him long to notice the dark figure sitting on the rock.

It was the only time he'd seen someone other than Niall or Zayn there and he'd been concerned it was a spy or something and because Louis is who he is and not the most rational person, he snuck up on the person, drawing his sword and pressed the point into the back of the stranger. It was barely a second later that something flung Louis backward. He landed on his arse and he'd looked up to see the hooded figure jump to his feet and spin around.

It took Louis a moment to realize this stranger had used magic to deflect him. It took him a moment longer to realize he was staring into the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. It'd made him feel calmer and to this day he doesn't know if it was because of how honest his eyes had seemed or if it was the magic making him feel calmer.

Turns out the stranger was a man called Hershel. Louis had laughed when he'd told him, saying that Hershel was a horrible name and only old men had it. Hershel had pouted, but continued telling him that he was from another kingdom and he'd just needed to get away for a while and that's why he was there. Louis had offered a spare room, but he'd declined saying he needed to be leaving soon anyway so he'd be home in time for a family obligation.

They ended up talking for several hours and decided they should meet up again if they could. Louis wasn't expecting to see Hershel ever again, which is why he was surprised when he found a note stuck to his riding bag telling him “H” was waiting for him at the rock. The meetings became a regular thing and Louis's sure he's halfway in love with Hershel – would probably be completely in love if Hershel weren't so secretive about his actual life.

They continued to meet up every time they could manage, same spot every time and no one knows. He's not told Niall or Zayn, though Niall does know about the first meeting and expressed his concern when he thought Louis was upset by not seeing the stranger again. Louis lied and said he felt no need to and it was the end of that, but he heavily suspects that Niall suspects something. He's aware running off to the woods in the middle of the night to meet someone he knows virtually nothing about isn't his smartest idea, especially since he's the Prince, but he likes Hershel and likes talking to him.

But it's been seven months since they've seen each other and Louis's never felt the need to talk to him as much as he does now. Louis's worried about a lot of things – the raids, protests, petitions, and now the Vidal royal family and how all of this is connected and what his father has to do with it. It's a lot and Louis's not sure he could even begin to think about it.

Either way, he's not in the mood to greet and be nice to the Princess and Prince of Vidal. Although, being late for their arrival wasn't how he wanted to show that. Louis's always late, especially when he's with Zayn, which he wasn't this time, so it's all his fault and he has no one to blame but himself. He just lost track of the time and didn't take into consideration how far he'd ridden into the woods, so he's running into the throne room in his muddy riding boots, breeches and tunic. He looks very much not like a prince and he knows he's in for a telling off, but him not showing up at all is worse.

He flings himself through the door, halting to a stop when he sees a young woman with long brown hair speaking to his father and mother. She's wearing travel clothes, but it's evident by the color and design that she's the Princess.

The King glances over at him, frowning. “Ah, Louis. Nice of you to join us.”

His mother looks over smile faltering when she takes in his appearance. She looks disappointed and Louis has the decency to duck his head, cheeks coloring.

“I'm afraid I have to apologize for my son's appearance,” his father continues. “I'm sure there's a very good explanation.”

Princess Gemma finally turns to him. She gives him a once over, smirking when she meets his eyes. “Oh, I don't mind. It's fine really. My poor brother has just been sick all over your front hedges.”

Louis likes her, doesn't much care whether she's telling the truth or just trying to make him feel better. One quick look around the room tells him she might be telling the truth. There's no one other than servants and Zayn, who's standing off to the side failing to hide his amusement.

“We've called for our royal physician,” his mother tells her, gesturing toward Zayn.

“Oh, he's fine,” the Princess says. “Or he will be. Used to get sick on long trips all the time. Hasn't for a while, but I figure he was due.”

His father shoots him a glance, subtly nodding at her. “Oh, yes,” Louis says, taking several steps toward the Princess. He holds his hand out, noticing he's still wearing his gloves. He quickly pulls one off, sticking his hand back out. “I'm Prince Louis, in case you didn't know already. It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess, and I hope you enjoy your stay here in Corinan.”

She allows him to take his hand as she curtseys. “Please, to you it's just Gemma.”

He pecks her hand, smiling up at her. “Then you can call me Louis.”

“Oh I was planning on it.” Louis lets her hand go. “I am sorry that my brother is such a -.”

She's cut off by the door opening as a wave of more servants come in. A buff, well-dressed man walks in. He's not the Prince, Louis doesn't think. He doesn't look a thing like Gemma, but he's of nobility if the way he's carrying himself is anything to go by. Following him, is another man, hair long and wavy, falling across his face as he looks down at the ground as he walks.

The first man stops when he's level with Gemma. Bowing, he says, “I'm Lord Payne, your majesty. Close friend to the Vidal Royal family. I hope my presence isn't-.”

The King holds up a hand. “Nonsense. The more the merrier.”

Lord Payne straightens, visibly relaxing as he nods slightly, taking a step back. Louis turns his attention back to the other man, who's still looking down at the ground from his spot just behind Gemma. He must be Prince Harry. 

“Harry,” Gemma snaps, quickly plastering a smile on.

The man's head shoots up, his eyes meeting Louis's and Louis can't fucking breathe. He knows those eyes. They're so familiar and so so green. They're wide and Louis can see fear and maybe shame in them. And he just-. He doesn't _understand_. Louis knows he's staring, mouth open, his own eyes wide. 

He's not sure what is going on in the room as he forces his eyes away to take in the rest of the Prince. It's definitely the man he knew as Hershel. The same hair, same eyes, same face, same bad posture. Louis's not sure what the fuck is going on. He's confused and maybe a little hurt that Her- _Harry_ – didn't tell him who he really was when Louis had been nothing but honest.

There's a thousand questions running through his mind right now, but he can't ask any of them here. Not with the King and Queen and not with Harry's sister in the room. In fact, he may not want the answers.

His father saying his name breaks him out of his trance. He blinks quickly a couple of times before taking a step toward Harry, who's watching him cautiously. Louis gives him a slight bow, Harry returning it.

“ _Prince Harry_ , is it?” he says, more venomously than he'd wanted. “I'd say it's a pleasure, but that'd be a lie.”

Behind him his mother gasps. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Lord Payne biting back a smile and Gemma is smirking. Harry must have told them then.

“Louis,” his father warns. “I told you to be nice.”

Louis pays him no attention as he clenches his jaw and glares. Harry seems to be trying to make himself smaller by hunching in on himself. 

“Oh don't be cross with Louis, your majesty,” Gemma says, stepping back to put an arm around Harry's shoulder. “You see I'm afraid it's my brother's fault that the Prince was late and arrived in such a state. Harry insisted on stopping near the cities border to stretch his abnormally long legs, gave the horse a fright when he stepped through the bushes and it threw Louis off before running away itself.”

“Yes well he should still be polite.”

Louis mouths “thank you” at Gemma. Her eyes sparkle as she gives him a slight nod.

“With that being said, you've had a long journey and I'm sure you'd like to rest and wash before dinner. Lord knows my son does.”

Louis stands by watching as Gemma, Harry and Lord Payne are ushered to their rooms. Harry doesn't look at him as he leaves. The servants are bustling about, bringing in their belongings.

“Be nice,” his father growls on his way out of the room, his mother following closely behind him.

Louis drops his head down, sighing. 

“That was a lie if I've ever heard one. Dilah would never throw you off. Not to mention you're the best rider in Corinan,” Zayn comments walking up to him. When Louis can see Zayn's feet in his line of vision he looks up. “What was that about?”

“I'll tell you later. I have to go make myself look presentable to make up for this.”

**

Dinner proves to be as awkward as it could be. Louis's sisters are loud as usual and seem to have a keen interest in Harry. Louis doesn't blame them, he is a good looking man after all. He may be a liar, but no one can say he's not attractive. Gemma keeps giving him a knowing look every time she catches him glaring at Harry and Lord Payne – Liam as Louis's found he prefers to be called – keeps glancing between him and Harry like he expects one of them to cause a scene at any moment. Harry doesn't look at him once and doesn't speak unless spoken to and Louis's parents are like normal, which is weird considering the tension in the air, but maybe they didn't pick up on it.

The talk at the table stays away from anything political, which Louis is glad for. Instead they talk about how the journey was and how much Gemma loves the scenery and architecture. “It's much brighter than in Vidal. The stone is exquisite.” And occasionally Louis would throw in a question or two about Gemma's interests. She didn't reveal much that he didn't already know, but he tried and that's what counts.

After dinner, Gemma stops him in the hall with a hand on his elbow. “Could I have a word in private?”

Louis jerks his head toward the left wing of the hall, hoping she gets the hint to follow. She does and he leads them into one of the many sitting rooms that's only used for when his parents throw a ball or feast. Once inside and Louis's got the door shut Gemma immediately starts talking.

“Please forgive my brother,” she says, eyes following him as he walks toward the window. “He's only told me a little and what he has told me I've only found out about within the last two days. I know he lied and there's no excuse, but know that he did have a reason behind it. He's felt guilty this whole time and made himself sick worrying about how you'd react.”

“Well, he shouldn't have lied then,” Louis mutters, not knowing whether she heard him or not as his breath fogs up the glass.

“Yes, I know, but please don't think unkindly of him. It'd kill him if you did. If he means half as much to you as you mean to him, then please forgive him.”

Louis doesn't know what that's supposed to mean, but she seems earnest and the thing is they're going to be here for two months, maybe longer. Louis can't ignore Harry for that long.

“We'll see,” he says, turning to face her. “I do hold grudges, but people have done worse.”

“You did push him into horse shit when he was seven,” she points out, lips turning up. “Just please, don't ignore him. I'm not sure he could handle it if you did.”

“Like I said, we'll see.”

She nods, starts to turn toward the door when she stops herself. “Oh, he wanted me to pass this along to you.” 

She hands him a folded up piece of parchment, before continuing out of the room. It's a note from Harry asking if Louis would meet him at the rock tonight and that he understands if Louis says no. Louis almost throws it into the fire, but stops himself.

He might go even if it is to just tell Harry to fuck off. Then again he does want to know what Harry's reasoning was and why he was so far away from Vidal in the first place. He pockets the note and walks out of the room.

When he gets into one of the main sitting rooms, Gemma is talking to Niall. Niall's smiling bigger than Louis's ever seen as he leans on the wall with one hand. Leave it to Niall to try to chat up the Princess of Vidal.

“Niall, what are you doing?” he asks, walking up to them. 

Niall's eyes flit over to him but quickly return to Gemma. “Just talking to the Princess about how I helped build this room.”

“You did not,” Louis corrects. “You put one stone down before deciding you wanted to join the knights.”

Niall frowns over at him. “Well, it still helped.”

Gemma lets out an airy laugh. “I like knights better than builders anyway,” she comments right before walking off.

Louis and Niall both stare after her. It's not until she's completely out of sight that they turn to each other. Niall's smirking, arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh fuck off.”

He drops his arms, smiling fading. “What did Zayn mean when he said you seemed to not like Prince Harry as soon as you saw him?”

“Long story okay?”

“I want to know.”

“So does Zayn.”

“You'll tell us tomorrow?”

“Don't I always.”

“ _No_.”

Louis sighs. “Leave me alone for tonight, will you?”

Niall's features soften. “Okay, yeah. I'll go.”

He leaves and Louis's not sure how he wants to continue tonight. He could not meet Harry and let whatever happens happen or he could meet Harry and let whatever happens happen.

If he doesn't meet Harry and they never talk about whatever is happening things could go badly. The alliance his father is working on could in some way be hurt by it and Louis doesn't want to have to deal with that. If he does meet Harry and things go badly there the alliance could still be in jeopardy. Either way, things could go badly. Or Louis's just being paranoid and everything will be fine.

He's got a decision to make and he doesn't want to.

**

In the end he decided to meet Harry at the rock. He has questions and he wants answers and maybe he wants to yell a bit. So he'd waited until everyone else had fallen asleep before pulling on his breeches and dress shirt and sneaking out of the castle. Once he was at the stable and had saddled Dilah up, he'd pulled on his riding cloak making sure his face was hidden by the hood before riding into the woods.

It's darker and colder than it should be, but that's been happening a lot lately. The changes in the normal weather patterns aren't Louis's main concern considering everything else that's been going on. Maybe he should make it higher on his list of concerns because he's very cold right now.

Once he reaches the place he always ties Dilah up, he stops her and climbs off. Quickly, he ties her reigns on the tree branch like always before turning toward the rock. Harry's already there. His back is to Louis and he too is wearing a cloak with his hood up.

When he's a couple of steps away he stops. “I should have questioned the Hershel thing more.” Harry slides off the rock quickly, turning around to face Louis. “Knew it was too horrid of a name for you.”

“Louis-.”

He holds a hand up. “No. You lied to me. For three years you lied about who you were. You don't get to address me by my name.”

Harry's eyes are greener than usual. “You want me to use your title?”

“I don't know, _Prince Harry_ ,” he spits. “What do you think?” He watches as Harry drops his head, sighing. “What did you think was going to happen when I found out? Did you really think I would react well?”

“I'm sorry,” Harry says earnestly, looking back at him. “Would you please just listen to me before you judge me too harshly? Would you let me explain before you decide to never speak to me again?”

Louis narrows his eyes. He still doesn't know how he feels about this. There's a few different emotions he's feeling and one of them has to win out eventually. He might as well listen to what Harry has to say.

He reaches up and pulls off his hood, staring Harry down.

“Should you be taking that off?” Harry asks as he pulls off his own.

“Should you?”

Harry gives him a small smile. “Will you listen?”

Instead of answering, Louis moves to sit on the rock. Staring up at Harry, who's watching him cautiously, he pats the spot next to him. “Come on then. Explain.”

Once he's seated next to Louis, Harry clasps his hands in his lap. “My father and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. It causes us to fight and sometimes I need to get away. I know it's not the smartest thing to go without protection, but I noticed I could travel and not be noticed better without guards.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

Turning to look him in the eye, Harry says, “If you hadn't interrupted I would've explained.” 

Louis makes a waving motion with his hand and Harry continues. “Three years ago, we had a particularly bad argument. I don't even remember what about, but somehow I ended up here and you showed up. I was scared, Louis. You have to know that's why I lied in the beginning.”

Louis understands that. To be alone in someone else's kingdom, no one to help you and no one knowing where you are. He would have lied too. “You had plenty of chances to tell me the truth,” he points out, watching as Harry runs a hand through his hair. “Why didn't you?”

“I don't know,” Harry shrugs. “I mean, once I realized you were the prince I don't know. I never really planned on coming back, but I wanted to talk to you – to _see you_. But I had it in my head that you wouldn't want to speak to me if you knew who I really was. I was _afraid_ and I liked you and you listened to me. You were one the few people in my life that actually liked me for just being me and not the Prince of Vidal. I was scared I'd lose you.”

He gets what Harry's saying, but _honestly_. “You realize I'm a prince?”

“The Prince of Corinan,” Harry corrects. “Our kingdom's aren't violent with one another, but we're hardly friendly with each other.”

“Okay. I see your point, but seriously, Harry. I wouldn't ever treat you differently because of who you are.”

Harry turns, smiling. “I know that now. I've known that for a while, but I had lied for so long I was afraid of how you'd react to the truth.”

“So basically you were afraid and that's why we're here?” Harry nods. “Why not give me some heads up or something?”

“There wasn't time,” Harry answers. “Not _enough_ time. And I didn't know how.”

“I'm assuming your sister and your friend know.”

It's dark so Louis can't tell, but he'd bet gold that Harry was blushing. “Uh, yeah. I was panicking and they could tell. Told them a couple of days ago. Didn't go over well. Gemma gave me a talking to if it helps. It's actually why I was sick.”

That makes Louis feel a bit better. Not much, but a bit. Enough so he's not wanting to throw Harry out of Corinan. The thing is, he may forgive Harry, but forgiving doesn't mean he trusts him. Harry lied about who he was for years and while he may show remorse for doing so, Louis's not sure he wouldn't lie about something else to help himself or his kingdom if his father told him to.

Trusting Harry completely isn't something he's willing to do, especially since he is here to help unite their two kingdoms in an alliance. Louis's father doesn't trust easily and neither does Louis because as a future ruler you have to understand that people will do whatever it takes to get what they want. Everyone lies and everyone lies about lying. For this alliance to work both sides have to trust, but Louis and his father will not trust King Robert and his children completely and Harry lying to Louis like he had has made Louis not trust him even more.

“You'll understand if I say I forgive, but don't trust you, right?”

Harry blinks slowly. “Of course. Forgiveness is all I can ask for.”

Pushing himself off the rock, Louis turns to stare down at Harry. “Then I forgive you, but you will have to earn my trust and that is not an easy thing.” He pauses, realizing for the first time how quiet it is. “Now, let's get back to the castle before someone realizes we're both gone.”

He doesn't wait for Harry to answer, but he can hear him following. Their footsteps and breathing is the only noise Louis hears. It's not right that the forest should be this quiet, especially in the dark. It's making him jittery and he doesn't want to spend any more time out here than he needs to.

Scanning the area, he decides he's worried over nothing when he finds nothing out of the ordinary, but he unties Dilah quicker than normal so he can get out of the forest sooner. There's been a change in the air and he doesn't like it.

**

Thankfully, no one noticed Louis sneak out the night before and if they noticed Harry sneaking out as well they're staying quiet about it. Louis doesn't need rumors spreading about the two of them in any way. His father wouldn't appreciate it and neither would Louis.

After breakfast with Gemma, Harry and Liam, he's been enjoying a quiet day. He's spent most of it in the library reading more about premonitions and whatever else he could find about dreams because he has a feeling Niall isn't telling him something. He eventually got bored of the library, so he's spent the last two hours strolling around the castle grounds. He's been left alone most of the day and it seems everyone is content to continue leaving him alone.

However, Niall and Zayn both wanted to know what went on yesterday and eventually found him in the northwest garden. They'd cornered him and after Niall had told him to spill, he'd started with “Remember a few years back when I ran into a stranger in the woods?” and had gone from there.

He's finished his story now, including the details of last night and Zayn's staring at him with his jaw clenched, a sign that he disapproves of Louis's decisions and Niall's stopped cleaning his sword.

“So,” Niall drags out. “You were secretly meeting with the Prince of Vidal for three years?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know how stupid that was?” Zayn inquires, looking murderous. “You had no idea who you were dealing with. Imagine if it had been someone who lied to you? Someone other than Prince Harry. Louis you shouldn't be sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet strangers in the woods. You could have been killed! Or worse!”

Louis frowns. “I'm fine, Zayn.”

“For now,” he growls in reply.

He rolls his eyes, grabbing a handful of grass. “Well, anyway. I now know it was Harry and while I forgive him I do-.”

“You forgive him?” Niall asks, mouth open and eyes wide. “He lied for years about who he was.”

“Yes, but I kind of understand why. He still should have told me sooner, but he didn't, so. Anyway, I don't trust him.” Zayn snorts. “I mean, I wouldn't trust him anyway because he's the Prince of Vidal, but he lied and I trust him even less. Told him as much.”

Niall hums, resuming his cleaning while Zayn continues to frown. “I just don't like this very much. I don't like that he's staying in the castle so close to you. His room is literally in the same wing. On the same floor.”

“What do you think he's going to do, Zayn? Kill me in the middle of the night? Because he's had plenty of chances and hasn't yet.”

Zayn crosses his arms over his chest. “I don't trust him.”

“Neither do I,” he agrees, laying down on the grass and closing his eyes. “But I doubt he's going to kill me.”

“You never know,” Zayn replies. “I heard a story once of a man in Br-.”

“Wait,” Niall interrupts, “didn't you tell me that at your first meeting he got out of you having your sword pointed in his back by using magic?”

“Yes, but that was hardly my point with any of that.”

“Mate,” Niall draws out. “Prince Harry's magic.”

Louis's eyes open quicker than ever as he sits up abruptly, staring at Niall. “Oh. _Oh_.”

Again, Zayn snorts. “How do you think that went over with his father?”

“Don't think it did,” Niall comments, not looking away from his sword. “He's still alive, isn't he?”

“I don't think he'd kill his own son for that.”

“I do.”

Louis didn't even think about Harry having magic. He's only seen him use it a few times over the last three years. He's not even sure what all Harry can do with it. He's seen Harry grown a rose in his hand once and he'd been able to use the air to throw Louis away. And there was one time when Dilah had been bitten by a snake and Harry had been able to calm her enough for Louis to get her back to the stable.

He's not even sure Harry's father knows about him being magic. Although, if he did it could explain why they don't get on and why Harry was so desperate to have someone to talk to who didn't care who he was. They definitely need to have a chat about this.

“He didn't say anything to you about it?”

“Obviously not.”

“Do you know if King Robert knows?”

Louis turns his attention to Zayn, who's watching him curiously. “I have no idea, but when I can get a moment alone with Harry I might ask.”

“You should.”

“Don't want to scare him.”

“You should, though.”

“I think Louis's right, Zayn.”

Louis turns to Niall. “Thank you, Niall.” He turns back to Zayn. “I think I'll wait for some time before I ask about it. See how things play out for a bit.” 

“Speak of the devil,” Zayn mutters, looking over Niall's shoulder. Louis follows Zayn's gaze and sees Harry walking toward them with Liam. “Suppose you want me to play nice?”

As he pushes himself off the ground, Louis answers, “If I have to so do you. Get up.”

Zayn's quick to stand when he notices how close Harry and Liam are, but Louis can tell he's not too happy about it. Niall's slower to stand, taking the time to properly sheath his sword. Then he's taking the time to clean his hand with a cloth, not paying any attention to what's going on around him.

Harry and Liam stop just behind Niall, but to his right. Harry's uncomfortable he can tell. It seems he's having a hard time meeting Louis's eyes. Good. Liam on the other hand seems to be enjoying Harry's embarrassment. Louis might like Lord Payne after all.

“Beautiful day, isn't it?” Louis comments, clasping his hands behind is back. “Don't you think so, Harry?”

Harry seems startled that Louis addressed him, but he quickly gathers himself, smiling softly. “It is,” he answers. “Although, it does seem a storm is coming.” He nods his hand toward Louis and Zayn. They both turn to look. Sure enough, the sky is getting darker. “I was promised a hunting trip, but I don't think one will be happening today.”

The hunting trip isn't much of a surprise to Louis. No one told him, but he gathered he'd be expected to partake in one. He knows both Harry and Gemma like hunting and Liam looks the type to as well.

Beside him Zayn snorts, doing a poor job of hiding it with his hand. Louis elbows him in the side, ignoring the bemused looks from Harry and Niall. “Harry,” he says, nodding at him. “Lord Payne-.”

“Liam.”

“Liam,” Louis smiles. “I don't know if you've had the pleasure of meeting our royal healer yet.” He gestures toward Zayn, who bows. “It doesn't matter what his actual title is. Just know that his name is Zayn and he's a bit of an arse.”

When Zayn straightens back up, he shoots Louis a glare. “What Louis is trying to say is, I don't take to people well, but if you give me a reason to like you I will. And it's Court Physician, by the way.”

Niall lets out a chuckle. Louis gestures at him. “Ah, yes. And this merry little chap is Sir Niall Horan, Knight of Corinan and my self-proclaimed best mate.”

Niall playfully rolls his eyes before turning around to address Harry and Liam. When he does turn, Louis can see him tense up. While he can't see Niall's expression he notices that Harry's brow furrows. Niall quickly glances back at Louis, eyes narrowed.

“This is Prince Harry of Vidal?” he asks, turning back to Harry. He turns back to Louis, lips pursed. “If you'll excuse me, my lord.”

He bows and stalks off quickly. Louis glances at Zayn who seems equally as confused. Niall never addresses Louis by title unless important members of court or the King and Queen are around. Not to mention, Niall is never cold toward anyone when he first meets them.

Louis watches Niall as his retreating figure disappears toward the castle. When he can no longer see him he turns back to Harry. “I'm very sorry about that. I-. He's normally not like that. Must be having a bad time.”

“And I'm the arse,” Zayn mumbles.

Harry blinks slowly. “Um, it's fine. I understand. I probably deserve that to be honest.”

“I'll say,” Liam agrees. “Sneaking out all alone for three years to meet up with someone you were lying to. If I weren't under order to keep you alive I would kill you.”

Zayn perks up, tilting his head to the side and smiling. “See? Louis thinks I'm wrong to be worried about his sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet someone he knew nothing about.”

Liam nods. “I think we can agree they're both idiots.”

Harry's staring at Liam, mouth agape and eyes wide. “I thought you were my friend.”

“Be glad I'm not your sister.”

“We can always have them both beheaded,” Louis suggests, watching as Harry's eyes dart over to watch him. “I don't think they're at liberty to judge our decisions. At least I know Zayn isn't. He once thought it would be a good idea to engage in an argument about the coloring of his robes with my sisters. It was an argument no one could win but those girls. He knew that going into it and he was made a fool of.”

Zayn frowns over at him. “I still say they were an emerald color, but that's hardly the same thing. I wasn't endangering my life.”

“And neither was I,” Louis argues, turning his body toward Zayn.

“Yes you were.”

“No he wasn't,” Harry interrupts earnestly, causing them both to turn to him. “I meant him no harm. I shouldn't have lied and I've felt guilty every day for three years for doing so, but I never once meant him harm. I understand your worry and you have every right to be, but Louis was safe with me.”

When Harry finishes, Liam looks toward the sky, frowning and Louis smirks, crossing his arms over his chest. “See, Zayn. Told you, I was safe.” 

Zayn hums and when Louis turns his head he sees that Zayn's watching Harry carefully, eyes searching and mouth set in a hard line. “Well,” he says eventually. “Louis is safe for now, but just because I'm not a knight doesn't mean that I won't rip someone's heart out if they harm him.”

Harry pales, stuttering. “I-. Of cou-. I would never-.”

“We know that,” Louis says, cutting him off. “Zayn's just being a protective idiot. Pay no attention to him.”

Zayn grunts, but doesn't say more. Instead, Liam turns his attention back to them. “I hate to interrupt this, but the dark is getting closer and I don't want to be out here when it starts raining.”

Louis doesn't have a chance to look at the sky because Zayn grabs him by the elbow and pulls, muttering, “Come on, Louis.”

He's able to throw a quick look over his shoulder. Harry's watching him with a somber expression and maybe Louis would like to go back and have an actual conversation with him, but he knows Zayn wouldn't allow it so he allows himself to be pulled back to the castle.

**

Zayn finds him later that night in one of the smaller sitting rooms in a more private area of the castle. It started raining shortly after Zayn had pulled him inside and it hasn't stopped. The thunder is loud and the lighting lights up the whole room. He couldn't sleep, so he'd come in here, started the fire and curled up in front of it. Zayn lowers himself down next to him.

“Did you ever see Niall again?”

Louis shakes his head. “I hope he has a good explanation for whatever that was.”

Zayn sighs, wrapping his arms around his bent knees. “I'm sure he does, but I doubt he'd tell you.” Louis hums his agreement watching the flames dance around in front of him. “I did want to apologize to you, though. I should apologize to Prince Harry as well, but I don't really care about him.”

Louis turns, arching an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I should trust your judgment,” he answers. “I still don't think what you did was smart, but you wouldn't have continued doing it if you thought you'd be in danger. I behaved badly earlier and I might have judged Prince Harry too harshly. He shouldn't have lied, but it was obvious to me that he's truly sorry. And my talk with Lord Payne earlier proved to me what I thought.”

When Zayn doesn't elaborate, Louis prompts him. “And you thought what?”

“That Prince Harry likes you,” Zayn answers simply. “Maybe more than he should and I maybe shouldn't be telling you, but I want you to understand that I still don't trust him, but I believe him when he says that you're safe with him. It's clear to me that he means you no harm.”

“Nowhere in there did I actually hear an apology.”

Zayn frowns. “I'm trying, okay? Now tell me, how much do you care about Prince Harry?”

Louis's brow furrows. “What?”

“Come on, I saw the way you were looking at him earlier and the way you were watching him at dinner tonight. There must have been a reason you were sneaking out to meet him.”

He could deny it, but Zayn knows when he's lying and he's got a feeling this is one of those times when Zayn's not going to let him get by with it. 

Sighing, Louis looks back at the fire. “Think I might have been falling in love with him.” Not surprisingly, Zayn only hums. He must have suspected. “I mean, I never knew much about him, but over time he was revealing more and more of himself to me and I think I could have. Fallen in love with him, that is.”

“You still could,” Zayn says, softly.

He shakes his head. “Well, sure, but no. It wouldn't work out. He's a Prince.”

“So are you.”

“Yes, but he's a Prince of the kingdom my father is trying to make an alliance with.”

“That's good. Think about it, if you and Harry were to fall in love your kingdoms would be united because of that.”

“Or not,” Louis argues. “I don't know much about King Robert, only what I need to know and what little Harry had spoken to me about. He doesn't seem to be the most open-minded man. His feelings on magic is a great example of that. Besides, I don't trust him.”

Zayn lets out a loud breath. “You could learn to trust him, but you don't actually have to trust him to fall in love with him, I don't think. But,” he pauses, waiting for Louis to look at him. “But if you think it's best not to, then I'll leave you alone about it. All I'm saying is I think he cares for you more than you know and I've only gotten that impression by a small interaction with him and a short conversation with Lord Payne. But it's your life and your relationship, so I'll leave you alone.”

It's unlike Zayn to let something go that quickly. Louis usually has to work for several hours before Zayn will allow the conversation to be changed. He's not going to mention it, though. If Zayn is willing to drop it, so is Louis.

“You should get some sleep,” Zayn tells him, patting him on the thigh before pushing himself up. Staring down at him, he adds, “We'll find Niall tomorrow and force him to tell us what happened earlier.”

He walks out, leaving Louis alone again.

**

The weather has gotten worse. It storms the same time every day, no where near as badly as what's happening in the eastern part of the kingdom, but storms every day isn't something they're accustomed to in Ethras. And what's worse is that Niall has disappeared again.

He and Zayn searched everywhere for him the day after Niall practically ran away from Harry. They couldn't find him and it was only after they'd given up that Zayn found the note Niall had left saying that he needed to see someone in Aligna. Louis had to read over it several times to make sure he had actually read Aligna.

Aligna is one of the worst villages in Corinan. Most people in the kingdom tend to try to forget it even exists. No one likes going there. Louis's only been once or twice and he hated it. It's dark, damp, cold, and there's a lot of weird people. Zayn claims most of the people there are magic, which is why weird things are always happening.

He'd told Louis once that magic had originated there just inside the Parieon Forest, which is what the left over ruins are from. The very first people who lived there and had practiced magic prospered in that forest and even the locals won't go in there for fear of Old, Dark Magic and whatever evil spirits hide between the trees.

Louis's never asked his father about it, isn't sure he'd get an answer even if he did. But if Zayn's right and the legend is correct, there's a magic there that no one understands, that no one should have. He hopes whatever Niall thinks will be accomplished by going there works out for him.

He doesn't quite feel like losing his best mate.

**

Louis' taking a casual stroll through the citadel after training with the knights when he sees a familiar blond head ride up on a horse. He stops, frowning as he watches Niall dismount and hand the reigns over to a waiting stable hand.

Niall starts toward the stone steps that lead inside the citadel, but a couple of the knights cut him off, no doubt asking if Niall wants to join them at the tavern. While he is a Knight of Corinan himself, there are only a few of them that he can handle outside of knightly duties. Truthfully, he's sort of looking forward to the day when he becomes king and will no longer be the head of the knights. He wouldn't ever admit that out loud.

Still, he's thankful that the knights have stopped Niall because it means he doesn't have to chase after him. Once he reaches them, Niall's in the middle of explaining about the time he got the two of them thrown out of the tavern because he'd unknowingly insulted the barkeep's hair. It's not a particularly good story, but Niall tells it well.

His back is to Louis and the knights notice him, but he shakes his head and they don't address him like usual.

“So I say to him, sir, I'm sorry, but I don't-.”

“Sir Horan, are you really boring the other knights with this outdated, uninspiring story?” Louis interrupts, crossing his arms.

Niall freezes as the other knights try to hide their snickers. “My lord,” he begins, turning to Louis, “It's not every day one is responsible for getting the crowned prince kicked out of a tavern.”

“Be that as it may,” Louis says, narrowing his eyes. “It's a story you've told countless times. I'm sure every single one of these men have heard it before.” 

He looks over to them, cocking his brow. Whether they have or not, they mutter their agreement. Turning back to Niall, he says, “I'm surprised to see you back so soon.”

“I had to be back, my lord. I promised Princess Gemma I'd take her on a tour of the lower quarter today. And I'm a man of my word.”

This is news to Louis. Last time he'd checked he was the one playing host. Before he can question, Sir Nievan is asking in surprise, “The lower quarter? Why in the world would she want to see that?”

“Surely they have a lower class in Valina she could gawk at,” Sir Sarline adds.

“Ah, yes, because that's all the lower class is good for. Gawking at,” Louis says dryly. “I'm sure she has her reasons. But I must say,” he adds, turning to Niall. “I thought it was my job to accompany her.”

“She asked for me.”

“But you're just a lowly knight.”

“And you're a prince that's not interested in her.”

Louis scoffs, turning to the other knights. “Can you believe him?” he asks, gesturing to Niall. “You give him an inch.”

The knights laugh uncomfortably and start to disperse, leaving Louis free to grab Niall by the elbow and drag him back down the stairs and across the courtyard to a deserted covered walkway. 

“Why the hell were you in Aligna?” he hisses, letting go of him and glancing around to make sure they're alone. “What were you doing?”

“I had the dream again,” Niall whispers, leaning in. “I'm worried Louis. I don't usually have reoccurring dreams.”

“Yeah, so what's in Aligna?”

Niall steps back, sighing and scratching his neck. “There's a woman there, said to be over a hundred years old. She knows a lot about a lot of things, namely magic. I was hoping she could tell me if this dream is something to worry about or not.”

“Did she?” he asks, finding himself more nervous than he'd thought.

“Unfortunately, she didn't even know,” he answers. “Rode through cold and ice and scary looking ruins to find her and I got nothing.”

“I'm sure it's nothing to worry about,” Louis says, trying to convince himself just as much as Niall. “It's just a dream. It's not like your magic is foresight.”

Niall lets out a loud breath. “It's happened before, Louis.”

“Yes, but it hardly ever happens. It's fine.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“How'd you get there and back so quickly?” 

“Knica is a damn fast horse when he wants to be,” Niall says. “Not to mention I'm a skilled rider. It's one of the reasons I'm such a fantastic knight. I'd say I could even give the crowned prince a run for his money.”

Louis purses his lips. “Go shamelessly flirt with Vidal's Princess and leave me alone or I shall have you hanged for treason.”

“Like I couldn't get out of that,” Niall calls as he's already backing away. “I have a gift.”

“Fuck off,” Louis calls back, then to himself he adds, “That's what I'm afraid of.”

**

Louis' not too keen on hunting, a fact that his father is most disappointed in. There's no appeal in it for him, but, yet, his father keeps trying to force him into it.

As the start of every spring, there's a hunt – the biggest they have in Corinan – and the people come from all over the whole kingdom to participate. To keep his father happy, Louis obliges and takes part in it. The hunt takes place in the Realin Woods just outside of Ethras and Louis usually returns with the biggest game.

He's actually a quite good hunter, which he should be since he was handed a crossbow as soon as he could walk and taken on his father's hunting trips. It's only another thing that disappoints his father, the fact that he hates it, while being so good at it. This past spring, his father had gone so far as to tell him that it was a waste of talent that had been bestowed to Louis. 

Louis had merely laughed and walked away. It's not the first time he's disappointed his father and it won't be the last.

When he'd woken up this morning, he'd given great thought into asking Zayn to give himself that would give off the illusion that he was sick – too sick to accompany the Princess and Prince of Vidal on the hunting trip his father has asked the Grandmaster of the Hunt to set up.

Unfortunately, Zayn refused to help him and Louis' been forced into pretending he enjoys this.

It's not exactly their hunting season anymore, but no one seems to care too much about that. Gemma and Niall have struck up a bet on who can take down the largest deer and Lord Payne is all too happy to have the quail to himself.

When they'd started out early that morning Louis had been afraid he'd be all alone, but as it turn out, Harry doesn't seem to enjoy hunting as much as his sister. Louis still hasn't completely forgiven him and he's still a bit angry that Harry lied for years, but it's nice to have someone hanging back with him.

They'd abandoned the horses about two hours in and the only person who's managed to kill anything is Liam. He's got two quails hanging by rope around his neck, swinging back and forth as he brags about being the only one who's manged to make a kill. Louis bites back his reply that he and Harry aren't even trying.

“I need a break,” Harry mumbles, already deviating from the path they'd been following. 

Louis follows after him, silently agreeing. He doesn't mind present company, but he can't take much more of hearing about the actual act of hunting. He really doesn't care enough about it. Following and staying with Harry is the much better option, even if Harry is leading them up the cliff.

That's another thing Louis hates, climbing.

Although, he guesses it's not really climbing when a clear path up the cliff has been cut out. It's old and worn, but it's easy to walk and once you get to the top of the cliff it's a beautiful view of most of the northern part of Corinan.

“I used to love coming up here as a child,” he comments, stepping onto a boulder and then down over the other side. 

“Used to?” Harry asks, looking over his shoulder at him.

Louis shrugs. “Stopped having time,” he says. When Harry quirks a questioning eyebrow at him, he explains further. “Once I turned eleven, my father upped my training. I had more lessons, more training for the knights, then more lessons and, of course, I had to accompany him to court, which was the absolute worst thing for me as kid. I had a ton of energy and sitting in court, listening to old men drone on about politics was torture.”

“I'm sure,” Harry agrees. “It was the same thing for me, 'cept probably not as bad, since Gemma's next in line.”

“Really?” Louis asks, stopping and sitting on a rock. “For some reason I assumed the throne would go to you.”

Harry realizes Louis' stopped and comes over, sitting next to him on a lower rock. “Well, it wasn't something a lot of people were happy with, but my father was firm in his decision.”

“Good for him,” Louis says. 

Harry only hums, picking at some tall grass around him. Louis looks in front of him, out over his kingdom. It's a bit foggy, something that's not normal for this time of day or year. It's another one of those things that's changed.

“That's the River of Andrian,” Louis says, pointing at it as he gets Harry's attention. “It runs through the whole north of the kingdom. I'm sure you would've followed it to Ethras.”

“I've crossed it many times,” Harry points out, alluding to the meetings in the woods.

It makes something sour settle in his mouth and a fluttery feeling in his stomach all at once and he wants to ask Harry if those nights spent in the woods meant the same to him as it did for Louis. Because Louis had grown accustomed to those meetings, looked forward to them more than anything and fancied himself half-way in love with Harry.

And he may still be.

The problem with that is, he's still angry and upset with Harry for not telling him the truth. Even if Louis were in love with him, it'd be hard for him to trust him. Not that Harry even feels the same, but he remembers that his father said he'd heard that Harry was interested in men as well, so there's at least some hope there. And even more hope when he remembers that Harry was the one that kept coming back.

He starts to ask what those meetings were to him, but as soon as he opens his mouth, there's a loud, sharp howling in the distance.

“Is that a wolf?” Harry asks, turning to Louis with a slightly furrowed brow. “Should we be getting back to the others?”

“Nah,” Louis says, shaking his head. “It's a ways off. We should be fine here.”

It's no sooner than it's out of his mouth that another wolf howls, this time much much closer. He and Harry both stand and whirl around, eyes widening when they see it.

There's a giant, grey wolf barring it's teeth and staring at them from the edge of the treeline, eyes dark slits.

“Thought you said it was a ways off?” Harry says out of the corner of his mouth.

“I lied,” Louis tries. “Though, to be fair, the wolves usually don't come this far. They usually stay near the border with Fratin.”

“Looks like it's taken a trip south.”

The wolf snorts out it's nose and starts stalking toward them. Louis' hand instinctively lands on his sword. He sees Harry do the same, but he knows the swords won't help them much if there's more wolves out there.

“You should run,” Harry says, jerking his head infinitesimally to his right. “I'll cover you.”

“What? Why you? If anything you should run,” Louis argues. “I know these woods. I'd be able to run from it and lose it.”

“I highly doubt that,” Harry says. “And if you-.”

Harry doesn't get a chance to finish because the wolf is lunging at him, leaping over the boulder. They both jump out of the way, in opposite directions. Louis tries to pull his sword out as he does so, but he trips and he loses his grip and it flies out of his hand and way to far away as he falls to the ground.

He lands with an oomph and immediately turns and starts backing away from the wolf. But he's safe for the moment since the wolf's attention is solely focused on Harry.

He'd managed to stay upright when he's gotten out of the way, but he's nearly on the edge of the cliff. There's no place for him to go and his hand is still settled on his sword, but it's still in it's scabbard at his side.

The wolf and Harry have a stare down for what seems like forever and then all at once the wolf leaps and Harry ducks out of the way. It's obvious Harry was hoping the wolf would sail over the edge of the cliff, but it manages to stop itself.

Harry's getting to his feet, dusting his hands off with his back to the wolf. Louis only has enough time to yell out his name once. Harry turns just as the wolf jumps on him, knocking him to the ground. They're struggling against one another and Harry's not armed. There's a good possibly he can't even reach his sword at this point and the wolf is so big there's no way Harry can throw it off him.

The wolf swats at Harry's neck with his paw and barely misses getting his jugular. Harry cries out in pain and blood starts seeping out of the claw marks. Louis stumbles to his feet and pulls his crossbow from his shoulder. Grabbing an arrow, he aims, takes a second to breath, hoping he aims this well and doesn't hit Harry.

He releases the arrow just as the wolf is ducking down to bite him. 

There's a howl of pain from the wolf as it leaps back from Harry, spinning around to growl at Louis. It starts stalking toward him and Louis reaches back, grabbing for another arrow.

His fingers close around air a couple of times before he realizes all his arrows fell out and scattered around the ground when he fell earlier. There's one at his feet, he realizes, so he ducks down quickly, grabbing it as he turns a bit an starts backing up.

It's too late when he realizes he's backing toward the edge of the cliff. He doesn't have time to load the crossbow and the wolf is about to leap and Louis' got no where to go.

The cliff drops off into the River, but there's a lot of big, pointed rocks directly below them. He wouldn't survive the fall and he'd be leaving Harry alone to deal with the wolf, which really isn't an option since he's still sprawled out on the ground.

The wolf leaps at him and Louis clings to the arrow in his hand. He takes a step back an thrusts the arrow into the wolf's neck just before it bites his neck. All it's motion stills and Louis drops his arms, the wolf falling to the ground in front of him.

For a brief second, he thinks it's all over, sees Harry sitting up, but he stumbles from where he's standing on the edge and the ground disappears from under him.

As he goes over the edge he hears Harry yell out his name and he tries to turn himself in midair so he can maybe reach something to hang on to, but he fails. 

He's falling, his back to the rocks and river below him and then suddenly he's not.

Jolting, he looks down, then back up. He's about halfway through the fall, frozen in midair. It's not until whatever the force that stopped him starts bringing him back up that he realizes what's happening.

Harry's using his magic. He's standing at the edge of the cliff, eyes wide and hands out, moving in swift motions as he guides Louis back.

_Harry's using his magic_

Harry used his magic to save him.

Why the hell didn't he use it against the wolf?

Once Harry gets him over the cliff, he reaches out, grabbing Louis' hand and guiding him back to his feet. He's still suspended in midair when he's the right way up and Harry wraps his arms around his waist as Louis drops.

It sends a shooting pain through his feet when he lands and he stumbles forward a bit, but Harry's got a hold of him and his hands curl into Harry's shirt.

“Thanks,” he says, pulling a way a bit and looking into Harry's eyes.

His pupils are blown and he's breathing heavy, but he nods. “I've got a lot of blood on me,” he says. “It hurts.”

“I'd say so,” Louis says, eyes flicking down to the gashes in his shirt and skin. “Zayn can fix you right up.”

“Is this why he didn't want to come?”

Zayn didn't come because he despises hunting more than Louis does, but that's not important.

“You're still holding me,” Louis points, ignoring the fact that his hands are still tangled in Harry's shirt.

“Oh,” Harry blinks. “Uh, yeah.”

“Harry!”

They break apart, taking a couple steps away from each other, as Gemma and the others climb up the cliff.

“What happened?” she demands. “We heard yelling and -.” She cuts herself off, eyes landing on the wolf, laying behind them. Both of Louis' arrows are sticking out of it. “Oh.”

“I didn't know you had wolves,” Liam comments.

“We don't usually,” Louis says.

“Are you okay?” Gemma directs at Harry, eying the gashes across his chest.

“Yeah, just hurts.”

Niall, who's not said anything, steps to the edge of the cliff, looks down and then up at Louis. He glances between he and Harry and then back down the cliff. 

“I thought I heard you yell Louis' name? He seems fine,” he comments, drawing everyone else's attention.

Louis' going to kill him. 

Harry looks at Louis with pleading eyes. Either his sister and Liam don't know or he just doesn't want Niall to know, which is funny since Niall's the only other person Louis knows with magic. But he obviously doesn't want to talk about it and it's still a subject Louis has yet to breech with him.

“Oh, I just about took a tumble over the edge,” he says. “No biggie. Managed to right myself.”

“My god,” Gemma gasps. 

Niall narrows his eyes, mouth open as he stares at Louis for a moment. Louis shoots him a pointed look when Harry and Gemma turn away. Niall gets the hint and nods walking away from the edge and toward the wolf.

“I guess this ends the hunting trip,” Liam says, following Gemma and Harry back down the path.

Louis picks his sword up off the ground, sheathing it and following.

“Once again, Louis gets the biggest kill,” he hears Niall complain. “And he wasn't even trying.”

Louis huffs out a quiet breath. Gemma's got Harry pulled into her side, leading him back to the horses. The space on Harry's other side is filled with Liam, who's going on about how lucky they'd been. He'd quite enjoyed their time together and he tries not to feel disappointed that he's not with Harry now while he's hurt.

He may still be mad and upset, but he does like Harry. He'd considered them friends and had, on occasion, hoped for more. Still, he doesn't know what their relationship is for Harry, but seeing as Louis was the only one back there that seemed privy to Harry's magic Harry must trust him to some extent.

Which does not equate to friendship, but it _does_ mean something.

It's just a matter of figuring out what that something is.

**

The king had issued a warning to the people of Corinan that they had a pack of wolves in their midst. Nothing had been said about Louis and the royals from Vidal being attacked, but that hasn't stopped people from finding out. He's been stopped several times a day by the townsfolk and the knights, all asking him to regale them with the story.

He strongly suspects Niall's the one that told. He's the biggest gossip Louis knows.

Zayn had been able to heal Harry's wound without a problem. The biggest issue was the pain Harry experienced and the fact that his arm was in a sling.

He'd hunted Louis down more than once to complain about that, said it made it difficult to do anything, especially riding.

It was ill-timed that Harry was injured when he was because the king had planned for Louis to take Harry and Gemma to some of the closer villages so they could become more acquainted with Corinan and be better suited to advise their father.

He'd taken them to Rothram, as it's one of their richer, bigger cities, then cut through the Travair Forest to Cholon. If circumstances were different he'd have taken them down to Gravier because it is their richest city, with more than enough farmland to sustain the kingdom and artisans that can keep you looking for days. 

Gravier is almost as beautiful as Ethras, but when he'd shared his plan with his father he'd been told to do otherwise. From what his father had told him, they've received from information that a group of Outsiders have been staying in the Dredain Swamp.

The Prince of Corinan leading the Princess and Prince of Vidal to Gravier would have drawn enough attention for them to hear about. They would have had enough time to plan an attack since the road to Gravier runs right past the swamp.

He was more disappointed than he should have been. He thinks Harry really would've enjoyed the art. The only thing that made him feel better was that he hadn't mentioned it to Harry yet so there was no disappointment on Harry's part.

When they'd been in the cities he'd taken them on a tour of each one. As Prince, he'd been expected to acquaint himself with each one. He's been to most – the ones his father deemed the most important. The goal was mainly for him to let his future subjects know who he was and how he'd be with the people. He was successful.

The people love him, according to his father and Niall, at least. He doesn't think about it too much and tends to shy away from the praise. He doesn't mind being the center of attention when he's brought it on himself, but being a decent human being doesn't deserve the praise he gets in his opinion.

Of course, it doesn't help that he enjoys being out amongst the people. He recognizes a lot of the faces and occasionally he can remember a thing or two about the people he comes across. Some of the children in Mithran he knows by name.

The spirit of the villages are unlike in Ethras. The people are more lively and friendlier. They were, anyway, before things started getting weird. Now they're all scared of having their homes torn apart, whether it's from protests, raids, or whatever. Still, the atmosphere in Rothran and Cholon were enough to appease Harry and Gemma.

While Louis was taking them through each city, Gemma would stay close to him, listening intently as he spoke about how the city ran, what they contributed to the kingdom, that sort of thing. Harry was usually further away, having been pulled away by a group of children who were entranced by his hair and his clothes.

Harry had entertained them and seemed more than content to do so. On more than one occasion, Louis found himself paying more attention to what Harry was doing than what he was telling Gemma. More than once, Gemma caught him staring at Harry. Thankfully, she'd not said a word about it.

Once Harry caught him and Louis had panicked for a second, but then Harry had smiled over his shoulder before turning back to the children in front of him.

Harry didn't say anything, either.

Louis tried not to stare anymore.

He failed.

**

“I think target practice went quite well today,” Niall comments, clasping his hands behind his back.

They're walking down the north east rampart, something they started doing years ago after particularly grueling trainings. The trainings aren't as bad anymore, mostly because Louis' running them now and Niall is his self-proclaimed right hand man, but they still come up here every so often to talk.

“That's easy for you to say,” Louis snorts. 

He'd actually not fared well today, missing three targets all together and only making it to the center of the target twice. It was embarrassing and if it gets back to his father he'll be forced to spend the rest of the evening making up for it.

“Well, if you weren't so distracted thinking about a certain prince,” Niall quips.

“Oh shut up, Horan.”

He wasn't _just_ thinking about Harry. There's other stuff on his mind, like what's going on within the kingdom, if his family is in danger. He was thinking about important things. Niall doesn't need to know that it had somehow started and ended with Harry.

“You know, I still think you should be careful around him,” Niall voices.

“Are you ever going to tell me why you don't like him?”

Niall shakes his head.

The worrying thing is, Niall generally likes most people. He's easy to get along with and can make a friend out of anyone, so people take to him too. And by the off chance he doesn't like someone it's because they've given him a reason not to.

As far as Louis knows, Harry hasn't done a thing to Niall.

Louis can't even be too mad at Niall for not liking Harry because he's sill friendly with him. He's not being rude or mean to Harry. He's just not quite as chipper around him as he is with most people.

“I don't trust him,” Niall says and Louis groans, walking away from him. “I'm serious, Louis, and you can't tell me you trust him because I know you don't. If you think-.”

“What is that?” Louis asks, stopping and narrowing his eyes as he looks out, well past the city.

Niall stops, comes up to him. He glances at Louis an follows his eyes. “Looks like smoke to me.”

“That's an awful lot of smoke.”

“Hey, look!” Niall exclaims, pointing toward the drawbridge. There's a rider coming over it and into the city. “That looks like a rider from Mithran.”

Louis doesn't question how Niall knows that, only spares him a look before running down the rampart and out into the citadel.

They meet the rider there as he's pulling his horse to a stop.

“What's going on?” a knight asks as Louis and Niall meet up with the group of them.

“Mithran is under attack,” the rider breathes out. “We cannot hold out much longer. It's the Outsiders.”

All eyes turn to Louis and in a split second he makes his decision. “How far a ride is Mithran from here?”

“Less than a day's journey,” Niall answers. “Quicker if we don't follow the road, but-.”

“We're going,” Louis says, turning to address the knights. He doesn't know many of them by name as most are new. It doesn't matter. They can handle it. “Sir Prine, tell my father Sir Horan and I are going to help.” 

“Louis,” Niall whines. “He's not going to like this.” 

Despite Niall's protest, he follows Louis toward the stable.

“I don't care,” Louis tells him.

His people are in danger and they need help. “Who would I be if I did not come to my people's aid?”

No one answers him. He wasn't expecting one because he knows they all understand. It's their duty as Knights of Corinan to do whatever they can to protect the people. 

Louis may be the prince, but he's also a knight. He will do his duty.

**

On the way to Mithran, the weather had gotten horrible. It'd started raining and everything was muddy and they could barely see ahead of them, but they'd managed to make it there in record time.

The city was burning to the ground, the rain doing nothing to stop that, and there was more dead bodies laying in the streets than Louis had expected. He has no way of knowing how long this attack had been going on for or how many people they're up against, but that hasn't deterred him or the knights.

Louis' been there for about two hours and the group of Outsiders is finally starting to dwindle. For a while, he'd been afraid they were too outnumbered, but his knights, even the new recruits, are better than most. As far as he can tell, they've not had any causalities outside of the villagers. That doesn't make him feel any better, though.

His hair is plastered to his face and even though he's remained on his horse the whole time, he's covered in mud. But he hasn't sustained any injuries, thinks he can make it through the rest of the fight without one since he and the knights have definitely managed to calm things down. Some of the villagers are now able to focus on putting out the fires and retie the livestock.

In a way, he's glad it's turned out the way it has. With the rumors of the Outsiders using magic during their attacks, he'd expected to see some of that, but he's not experienced any magic today, aside from when Niall used his to knock a man out with a hanging sign. He fears if magic had been used this fight would not have gone their way at all.

It's clear they're going to win and he's just managed to take out an attacker when, through the rain, he sees Niall get knocked off his horse. He doesn't know how it happened and it's perplexing because Niall is the best rider, aside from Louis, but he doesn't have time to dwell on it.

Niall's slow to get up, but he does and Louis thinks it's okay until an Outsider is running out a burning building and running Niall through with his sword.

“Shit!” Louis exclaims, steering Dilah over. 

By the time he gets there, Niall's got his own sword through the Outsider, gripping at his side where his armor doesn't cover him with his free hand.

Jumping down from Dilah, Louis asks, “Please tell me it's not as bad as it looks.”

Niall turns to him, pale and sweaty. “That fucker had great aim.”

He sways a bit and Louis rushes forward to catch him. Supporting his weight, he glances around the village. It's nearly over and the knights have this. Niall needs medical attention. He needs _Zayn_ and soon. 

Louis knows nothing about medicine, but he's seen men die from wounds like this and he's not about to let Niall die.

He starts steering Niall toward Knica. “Okay, we're gonna get you back to Ethras,” he's saying as he hoists Niall onto the horse. “And Zayn's gonna patch you right up. You're gonna be okay. You just need to hold on.”

He gets Niall situated on Knica, grabs the reigns and mounts Dilah. 

He'll have to ride quickly, which will be hard considering the weather, but he can do it. He has to. 

Niall's eyes slip closed before they get out of Mithran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally. The second chapter is here.
> 
> I still don't know how long this will be or how often updates will happen.
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you!

The ride back to Ethras was as difficult as ever, the rain falling sideways, pelting Louis in the face, the mud making it hard for the horses to run. Despite that, Louis made it.

Harry and Liam met him in the citadel with questioning looks. Louis' not sure how they knew when he'd be back or if they had even known he'd need help getting Niall to Zayn, but he'd not questioned it, welcoming the help.

He's exhausted, his joints ache, his clothes are soaked through and all he wants is a decent meal and his bed, but Harry and Liam are lowering Niall onto the extra bed in Zayn's quarters and he's not about to leave Niall now.

Zayn blearily steps out of his room, rubbing at his eyes, muttering to himself. When he sees Niall lying on the bed, his eyes snap open and he runs over, kneeling at Niall's side.

“What happened?” he demands, pulling Niall's clothes away from the wound.

“Ran through with a sword,” Louis tells him stepping around to the other side of the bed. “About five hours ago.”

“Will you be able to help him?” Harry asks, stepping to the foot of the bed. “What do you need?”

Zayn groans. “What I need is for you and Lord Payne to get out.”

The physician's quarters are cramped even when it's only Zayn in there. He's got tables full of his ingredients, books and droughts. They take up the majority of the room. Louis' not sure he really needs this much, but Zayn's a man of science, he claims, and he needs to be “on top of things”.

Harry and Liam don't know that, though. They don't realize that Zayn works better when he's not being watched or that too many people in this small a space drives him crazy. It's not personal. It's just how he is.

Still, after a couple of seconds of watching Zayn curiously, they both nod and leave. Harry's stare lingers on Louis a little longer than it should as he crosses the room. Louis doesn't pay it attention.

Once they're out of the room, Louis turns back to Niall. He's paler than he had been, which is saying a lot considering he's normally paler than most. Sweat is dripping down his brow and he's shivering, but there's no signs of him being conscious in any way.

“He's lost too much blood,” Zayn's saying, wiping at the wound. “I don't have much time.”

He pushes himself up, sprinting toward a table on the other side of the room. He grabs a book and starts flipping through it. 

Louis groans in frustration and follows him. “But you can fix it?” he inquires, getting in Zayn's face. “You can save him?”

Zayn fixes him with a pointed look. “I can try, Louis.”

He turns around and goes back to Niall, kneeling beside the bed again.

This is Louis' fault. Whatever Niall's fate may be, it's his fault. Niall didn't really want to go, had complained the whole way to Mithran about it being a bad idea. Louis hadn't listened and had told him it was their duty as knights to protect the people and they'd damn well do that even if it killed them.

Truthfully, he'd been angry at Niall for suggesting they not go even if he had questioned it. Niall generally agrees with Louis' decisions and is one of the first knights to a fight. He had found it odd that Niall was so against going, but he hadn't questioned it.

Maybe Niall had a feeling. He gets those sometimes. Louis never listens to him, even though by now he knows he should. He doesn't know if it's Niall's magic giving him those feelings, but he's usually spot on. If Niall says he's got a feeling something is a bad idea, it's a bad idea.

Louis never fucking listens.

“I can't heal him with medicine,” he hears Zayn say. “I think the blade was soaked in poison. This isn't working. He's too close to death.”

“What?” Louis exclaims, stalking over. “You can't just give up! This is Niall we're talking about! He's risked his life countless times to save mine and I-.”

“My lord, do shut up,” Zayn says, meeting his eyes. “I said I couldn't heal him with _medicine_ , not that I couldn't heal him at all.”

Blinking, Louis crosses his arms and snorts. “Yeah, right. Like there's another way you could heal him. Magic, I suppose?”

Zayn only frowns up at him.

Oh.

_Oh._

“You're going to use magic?” he gasps. “I didn't-. You have-. You can-.”

“Sorry, Louis.”

Louis watches as Zayn turns his attention back to Niall, his hands hovering over the wound. He mutters something under his breath, a language Louis doesn't understand and...nothing happens.

“Wait, that's it?” he questions, as Zayn pulls his hands away. “That's _all_? Nothing happened. You didn't heal him at all. Do you even have magic? Because it doesn't look it to me. What are you on about? Huh? Do you think this is funny? Because I can have you beheaded, you know. Right now, even. I'll call the guards right now. You won't even get a chance to ple-.”

“ _Shut up_ , Louis.”

Louis' eyes widen and his mouth pops open as he stares down at Niall's side. The wound has stopped bleeding. In fact, it's barely there at all now. Just a tiny cut, a little red and puffy.

“You have magic.”

“I do.”

“And _you kept that from me_?”

Zayn sighs, standing and pulling a cover over Niall. “He'll be fine, by the way,” he says, gesturing to Niall as he turns to walk away. “Just needs to rest.”

“Yeah, that's great and all,” Louis says, following after him. “But you have magic. And you didn't tell me.”

Spinning on his heel, Zayn asks, “Why would I? Hmm? Your father may not put people to death for it anymore, but he's still not keen on it. And there are a lot of people in this kingdom and others that would not take kindly to the court physician practicing magic. Can you imagine? They'd accuse me of using it to _influence_ or summat.”

“Still could've told me,” Louis mumbles because Zayn _is_ right. Something like that would be frowned upon and his father would not take lightly to being accused of being under the influence of magic. Zayn would be out of a job.

“I like what I do,” Zayn continues. “I'd like to keep my job.”

“Well, I'm not going to tell anyone,” Louis defends. “But I suppose this is how you healed me after Brithian.”

Zayn scoffs. “Like there's a way I could've healed those burns that easily. You'd have scars all over the place. People wouldn't find you attractive. I saved your reputation.”

“Am I supposed to say thank you?” Louis asks, cocking an eyebrow. “You have been lying to me for – well, as long as I've known you. So, like ten years?” 

“I am sorry,” Zayn tells him, eyes imploring. “I honestly felt like I had to.”

“It's fine.”

It's not fine, not really. 

Zayn's not the only person that's been lying to him for years about who they really are. Here lately it feels like everyone in lying to him. It's breaking his trust and he doesn't know who's telling him the truth any more.

Not to mention, the two people he considers himself the closest to have magic. And then Harry has it to. At this point he wouldn't be surprised if half the kingdom were magic and had just been hiding it.

“I suppose Niall knew.”

“Of course,” Zayn nods. “We're both close with the crown prince and it was just another thing we had in common.”

“I hate you both.”

“You love us.”

“Not hardly.”

Except he does.

They're his best friends and he has know idea what he'd do without them.

**

His father had given him a stern talking to after he'd left Niall in Zayn's care.

Apparently, what he did was reckless, dangerous and a couple other words that meant about the same thing that his father had rattled off. He wasn't surprised his father was angry; he'd expected it. That didn't help him feel better, though.

Louis had spent some time trying to explain that the people in Mithran – their people – needed his help and as a Knight of Corinan and the Prince it was his duty to them to help. His argument didn't help his case any and the only thing that seemed to placate his father's anger was that he got back to Ethras alive and unharmed. 

The King had even yelled at him for endangering Niall's life. According to him, Niall is almost better a knight than Louis, which isn't surprising. Louis knows this, but he does pride himself in being the best. Niall's just a close second. It annoyed him a bit that his father was only upset because of Niall's ability as a knight and not as his position as Louis' closest friend.

Not that the King would care so much about that, but Niall's been Louis' friend since they were children. A little common decency would have been nice.

After some begging, Louis had been able to convince him to bring the people of Mithran to Ethras while Mithran is being restored to it's usual self. There's still a threat of the Outsiders returning to Mithran to finish what they started too and Louis didn't want to leave the women and children and the injured there without a way to protect themselves.

The King had agreed, but forbade Louis from accompanying the the people as they traveled.

Louis' been forbidden to leave Ethras. He can travel into the Realin Woods, but only if he's got at least one knight with him.

He thinks the punishment is a bit severe. Or he did until now.

He'd been walking through the castle – pacing really. It's something he does when he needs to think. But he'd been passing the throne room when he'd heard his father's voice.

Normally, he'd have kept walking, but the door was cracked open and he could see the members of court in there. There hadn't been a meeting of the court scheduled for today, but it isn't unheard of to have a meeting when one of their cities has been attacked. Usually, he's a part of them.

Either someone forgot to tell him, in which case his manservant will need a talking to, or his father didn't want him there.

That seems more likely and he should walk away, but he's always been a curious person and has gotten very good at eavesdropping over the years.

He gets as close to the door as possible and peeks in.

His mother isn't there, but that's not too worrying. She attends court as she pleases.

Zayn's not there either, but he's probably attending to whatever injuries the people of Mithran are bringing to him.

None of the knights are there either. That's a bit more concerning.

There are no servants.

The viceroy of Mithran is there, as well as the one from Rothram. There are a couple of advisers in the room, but they're not the one's Louis' focused on.

The Grandmaster of the Knights is there, sitting next to where his father stands, which has Louis side-eying whatever this meeting is about. The Grandmaster doesn't really have control over the knights anymore. It's not a position of power anymore, except when Louis is unable to perform his duties.

As far as he knows he's able to perform his duties. Unless there's another attack currently happening at this moment. He's not allowed to leave, so if there is he assumes his father would bring in the Grandmaster. But none of this makes much sense.

“If there is a threat,” one of the advisers is saying, but the viceroy of Mithran interrupts. 

“ _If_? There is one. My city was attacked, as many others have been. As many others will be until we put a stop to this. How many more people have to die before the crown starts taking this seriously.”

“Relax, Madrin,” his father says calmly. “We are taking this seriously.”

“It seems to me you've only considered taking it seriously until your crown was at risk.”

His father purses his lips, running a hand down his face. “I've always taken the safety of my people seriously,” he says. “But you know as well as I that there's no stopping the Outsiders. We do not know where they make camp and the fact that they use magic against us is-.”

“We've heard they make camp just inside the border in Vidal,” an adviser points out.

“I know,” his father agrees. “But we cannot just send our army into another kingdom without proof. This is why we need the alliance with King Robert.” 

Well, that makes more sense now, Louis thinks. 

“King Robert won't give you an alliance,” someone speaks up.

“Prancing his children around Corinan won't help with that,” someone else says.

“My son can convince the Princess and Prince,” his father defends. “I'm confidant in that.”

“But not confidant enough in his abilities to have him here.”

Louis' eyes narrow, watching as his father takes a deep breath. “Louis is more than capable of doing what I need him to do.”

“Than why have you ordered him to stay in Ethras?”

“You know perfectly well, Dorian,” his father says, addressing the Grandmaster.

“You mean to not tell him?”

“No.”

“It's why you're here,” his father continues. “The threat to my crown is enough, but the threat to my son is what will be the end of these people. They will not use Louis against me and I will not let them hurt him. He's safer here in Ethras and, while I trust his judgment and his skill as a knight, I will not allow him in a situation where he can be captured.”

Louis...he didn't know about this. He'd assumed that if there were people wanting his father dead he'd be next on the list, but this sounds like more than that. His father's reaction to him going to Mithran makes more sense now. His paranoia makes more sense.

“Won't he become suspicious?” an adviser asks. “Especially with Dorian here?”

“He's a smart boy. I'm sure he will. I'm sure he is already,” his father says. “But, unfortunately, to protect him, I have to minimize his knightly duties. The minute he finds out about this is when he'll try to deal with it on his own.”

“Not to mention he'll rush to the aid of whomever is under attack, which is what they want.”

“Yes,” his father nods. “Louis cannot know about any of this.”

“How do you expect to explain my presence?”

“Merely that I want him more focused on King Robert's children,” the king answers. “Now, let's talk about protection of our people.”

And that's when Louis steps away from the door.

Everything he heard makes sense...except it doesn't.

Has there been a threat specifically to Louis? Or is it just an assumption on the court's part? And does his father really think that diminishing his duties as knight would stop him from aiding his people if they need it? Surely his father knows him better than that.

And he's not sure keeping this from him is his father's best decision. He gets where his father is coming from. Not telling him would keep him in the dark and he wouldn't be worried about it, but at the same time it does keep him in the dark. He won't be prepared for an attack or whatever it is the Outsiders are planning.

He gives a thought to marching into the room and demanding to be told the truth, but he doesn't want to make a scene. And, while he'd prefer to know all the details, he does know how important this alliance is with his father and if making sure that alliance happens is Louis' only job, he'd better damn well do it. 

Besides, he promised Niall he'd go with him for a walk around the castle grounds today. 

Zayn may have healed him with magic, but he'd not done a whole healing as, according to him, it'd raise suspicions if Niall were to not have a mark on him or a recovery period. Louis supposes that's true, but Niall's whining more than his sisters do.

Still, Louis promised.

**

He and Gemma are walking through the lower quarter of the city. She's dressed down today, which Louis appreciates. He always hates coming through here in his dress clothes, makes him feel like he's rubbing in his money and status.

The lower quarter is filled with the people of Ethras, plus the people of Mithran – mostly the women, children and wounded. Whoever could stay in Mithran were asked to do so to help restore the city. Across the way, Zayn's trending to some of the injured men.

“Do these attacks happen often?” Gemma asks as they stroll through the main street.

“More than we'd like,” Louis tells her, his arms crossed behind his back. “The Outsiders manage to travel through the kingdom without us knowing and they'll kill whoever they come across. We can't find their camp. And it seems when we take some of them out they show up the next time with even larger numbers.”

Gemma hums. “We've had a problem with them too,” she says. “They mostly attack the southern villages, though. They've never come close to Valina.”

She doesn't say anything else and they walk in silence. People are watching them curiously, something that Louis isn't as used to as he used to be.

When he was younger and his father first started letting him explore the city and the kingdom on his own people always watched him with narrowed eyes, acted almost as if they were afraid of him. He supposes they probably were. He will be king one day, it's only natural that the people would be suspicious of him until he proved himself.

His father and mother hardly ever come out into the city and his sisters are still too young to be allowed outside of the upper quarter. It was surprising to a lot of people when Louis made it a point to visit down here. The people have gotten used it, but seeing the Princess of Vidal here is a different thing.

“I know your people think the Outsiders have a camp somewhere just inside our border,” Gemma starts, “but my father says that's not true.”

“And why does he think that?” Louis asks, turning his torso to her.

She shrugs. “Says they've checked. He also says there's a possibility they're hiding out in the Trajene Mountains.”

“Do you believe that?”

“I don't know,” she says. “I suppose it would make sense because the Trajene span past the border on both sides. It would give them access to both our kingdoms, but it's too far south for the attacks on your cities.”

Louis hums noncommittally. Gemma's right. It would give them access to both kingdoms and the mountains are too dangerous to send an army to. The Outsiders would be protected there, on the assumption they know their way around the mountains.

But, as she said, it's too far south. They've been attacking cities mostly in the central part of the kingdom. Mithran was the furthest north they've been. To have an army travel that far without being caught is an amazing feat, something Louis isn't sure they could do, even with magic.

“I know this alliance means a lot to your father,” she begins, “but I fear my father doesn't care for it.”

Louis stops walking, cocking an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I can't know for sure,” she says, stopping and turning to him. “He doesn't confide in me much, but he's not as sick as he lets on. He could have made this trip himself.”

“Would your brother know?”

The sides of Gemma's mouth quirk up. “No, Harry knows less than I do. He tends to stay as far away from politics as he can. Father doesn't enjoy that much, but he leaves Harry alone.”

“Is that why he's not with us today?”

Gemma smiles harder. “Why? Do you miss him?”

“No,” Louis frowns. He doesn't miss Harry. “I was just curious.”

She narrows her eyes. “Niall promised him and Liam a tour of the stables. From what we've heard, they're quite impressive.”

That's not entirely true, Louis thinks. The stables are nice, but they're not anything elaborate. He doesn't think so at least. It's not like Niall knows a thing about them, anyway.

And for someone who doesn't particularly like Harry he's certainly been spending a lot of time with him. It didn't take Louis long to notice Niall was whisking Harry away every chance he could get if it kept him away from Louis.

He's not brought it up to either of them, though. Harry probably doesn't even realize what Niall's doing and Louis' tried getting Niall to tell him why he's so adverse to Harry, but he won't say a word about it.

“Anyway, I'm just letting you know that my father may not be as cooperative as you'd like,” Gemma finishes. “He's not-. Well, let's just say he isn't the easiest person to get along with.”

Before he can say anything, Gemma's walking away, continuing down the path.

He watches after her for a while, deciding not to tell his father what she's told him. If the king can keep secrets from his son, the prince can keep secrets from his father.

**

“Niall's healed quite well,” a voice says from the doorway.

Louis closes the book he was reading, setting it aside, and shifting on the lounger and meeting Harry's eyes. “Yes, he did. There's a reason Zayn's the court physician.”

“I can see that,” Harry says, stepping further into the room. His arm is no longer in the sling. His shirt is open halfway, his chest on display. The marks from the wolf are still there, but barely visible. “I'm thinking about stealing him and taking him in as Vidal's court physician.”

“I'm afraid he'd miss me too much.”

Harry smiles, walking over and sitting on the floor in front of Louis. His back is resting against the lounger and if Louis really wanted to he could reach over and run his hand through Harry's curls. The fire from the torches on the wall and across from them in the fire place is giving his skin a golden glow and Louis doesn't touch, though he wants to.

“I never got a chance to thank you,” Harry says, eyes focuses on the fire in front of him. “For saving me from the wolf.”

Louis snorts. “I was saving myself just as much,” he says, though it isn't necessarily true. “And I never got a chance to thank you for saving me when I fell.”

“You did say thanks,” Harry points out.

“That's not sufficient enough.”

“Of course it is,” Harry says. After a second he adds, “Especially because you're keeping my secret for me.”

It's the first time it's been mentioned and Louis' not sure how to proceed, doesn't know if Harry's willing to talk about it or not. He doesn't want to say the wrong thing here.

Harry leans his head back on the cushion, his hair tickling Louis' ankle and he looks so peaceful. Louis doesn't want to ruin that.

“I don't mind,” he says quietly, too long after Harry had last spoke. “I won't tell anyone. You're safe with me.”

He meant to say that Harry's secret is safe with him, but his brain must have stopped working. And for a frightful second he thinks he's said the wrong thing because Harry's turning his face away from him, but then he sees the smile he's trying to hide.

“I mean it,” he adds. “You're okay.”

Harry doesn't say anything, just continues failing to hide his smile and he sits there in silence, watching the fire while Louis goes back to his book.

**

“I don't understand why I was needed,” Zayn comments from the back of the group. “Or why the two of you willingly agreed to this,” he adds to Harry and Liam.

They only share a look and a small laugh before continuing through the woods.

A prisoner, thought to be a member of the Outsiders, escaped from their prison the night before. It's thought he used magic to escape, but as he was trying to get out of the castle one of the guards saw him and managed to land a blow to his leg. The prisoner is hurt and presumably hiding out in the woods.

Louis, since he's been cooped up in Ethras for a fortnight and desperately needed to get out, volunteered to go looking for him. His father had initially disagreed, but after Louis promised he'd take Niall and wouldn't cross the river or the border his father agreed.

While Niall was getting his horse ready, he'd mentioned it to Liam, who then mentioned it Harry, who decided that he and Liam would help out, since four pair of eyes is better than two. 

Louis, unknowing of this, had begged, then ordered Zayn to come along. His thought had been that if this prisoner is magic, he wouldn't stand a chance if they met in the woods, especially since he knows now that the Outsiders plan on kidnapping him or killing him or whatever it is they're planning.

Zayn hadn't wanted to come because he hates the woods and hates sleeping in the woods even more. Louis tried explaining that he'd feel safer with Niall and Zayn – two people with magic – with him, but Zayn hadn't listened. Louis literally had to threaten to lock him up for a week before he'd agreed.

Niall wasn't too happy about Harry tagging along, but his protests would bring suspicion to him, so he'd not voiced it. Only Louis could tell he wasn't pleased when Liam and Harry led their horses to the citadel to meet them. 

There's been no sign of the prisoner and, since he got half a day's head start, he could be anywhere in these woods. Zayn's done nothing but complain the whole time and Harry's been telling really bad jokes, but, despite the reasoning behind the trip, Louis' enjoyed it so far. 

Even with whatever reservations Niall has against Harry, they all get along quite well.

Zayn's still complaining about being forced to come when Niall comes up to him, leaning in close. “I think we should stay away from the rock,” he suggests quietly.

“Why?” Louis asks.

Niall breathes through his nose. “You know why,” he says insistently. “And don't think I don't know about the thing you aren't supposed to know.” He gives Louis a pointed look. “And with that dream I had, I just don't think you should risk it.”

He probably has a point and if the others weren't close by Louis would argue with him just to get him worked up. 

“Okay,” he agrees.

Niall blinks. “Really? It was that easy?”

“Yes,” he says. “If you think it's a bad idea we'll stay away from there. Promise.”

“Secrets don't make friends!” Harry calls from behind them.

Niall's eyes flit back to him, darkening infinitesimally and for a brief moment Louis wonders if Niall's issues with Harry is because he knows Louis used to meet up with him at the rock and the rock is Louis' supposed place of death. He shakes that thought away, though. It's getting dark and they should start making camp.

“It'll be fine,” he tells Niall, slowing. “Whatever you're feeling badly about, it'll be fine.”

He walks away, thinks he hears Niall mutter something about it never being fine, but ignores it. “I think this is a good enough place as any to make camp,” he says addressing the group.

Zayn frowns, taking the area in. There's not much to it, but there is a small enough clearing for them to make a fire, but enough tress to give them some cover.

“Great,” Liam says happily, dropping his bag down. “I'll start collecting firewood.”

Louis drops his bag as Liam walks off and sits on the fallen tree. Zayn comes over to him, settling down. “Tell me again why we had to walk it.”

“Because the horses would have made too much noise.”

“That's not true and you know it.”

In front of them, Niall places his hands on his hips and takes a deep breath. “I love nature.”

“So do I,” Harry says from where he's lying against the base of a tree. “Could stay out here forever.”

Niall purses his lips, dropping his hands at his side. “I'm going to go help Lord Payne.”

Once Niall walks off, following the path Liam had taken, Harry sits up. “I get the feeling he doesn't like me.”

Well, there goes Louis' hypothesis that Harry hadn't picked up on it. 

“Nah, he's just a moody git,” Zayn tells him. “I know people say I am, but Niall is honestly worse.”

“I believe that.”

It's sometime later, when it's dark, that they'll all huddled around the fire, just having eaten some of the food they'd brought with them that Harry had cooked.

The air is cool around them, the flames flickering every time the wind blows. Branches break and leaves rustle, but there's nothing there. They've checked. It's an animal, most likely, but with the knowledge of an escaped prisoner with magic and Louis knowing what he knows about his own safety, it's made him jumpy.

The others are jumpy as well. Every time the wind blows and the fire flickers, Niall startles, eyes gazing around the area they're in.

“I hate these woods,” he mutters.

“It's not these woods you should be scared of,” Zayn replies, wrapping his arms around himself and gazing into the fire.

“I didn't say I was scared,” Niall defends, face drawn up.

Louis snorts. “Sure sounded like it. You're acting a bit squirrely.”

“Louis' right, Horan,” Liam says. “Never seen a knight jump so much at the wind.”

Niall narrows his eyes, biting at his cheek. Louis knows the real reason Niall's worried and knows Niall is fighting back saying something about it.

“Why is that?” Harry directs at Zayn, leaning forward. “What'd you mean when you told Niall it wasn't these woods he should be afraid of?”

Zayn opens his mouth to reply, but quickly shutting it, eyes meeting Louis' from across the fire. He's asking something, but Louis doesn't know what. He turn to Niall with the same questioning look.

“Seriously, what'd you mean?” Harry asks, sounding more amused than anything.

Niall nods slightly and Zayn sighs. “The Parieon Forest,” he begins, picking up a stick and poking the fire, “is the woods to be afraid of in Corinan.”

“Why?”

“It's said to be filled with a deep magic,” Zayn tells him, not looking away from the fire. “A dark magic,” he clarifies. “Aligna is the city that sits just on the outer reaches of Parieon and the people there don't dare venture into it for fear of awakening the spirits of the damned.”

“Oh come on,” Liam snorts. “Are you saying it's haunted?”

Zayn's eyes flick over to him. “No, I'm not, Lord Payne,” he answers. “But I'm saying there's something evil in that forest that has the locals scared of it. They don't let their children go near it and I've heard tale that most who go in never come out.”

“Zayn stop trying to scare them,” Louis scolds playfully.

“No, I want to hear this,” Harry says, forehead wrinkled. 

Louis wonders if his curiosity is because of his own magic and how he thinks Zayn and Niall would react to it. Still, he really doesn't want to encourage Zayn. He loves history and despite his aversion to being the center of attention, he loves telling people about it.

Of course, the tales of the evils of Parieon isn't exactly history as there's no real proof, but it's one of Zayn's favorite stories to tell. Louis used to think it was because he could get a strong reaction out of people, but now he thinks it's because Zayn's honestly curious because of his own magic.

Zayn looks to him for consent. “Well, go on now that you've started it.”

“The lore says that magic started in Parieon,” he starts, “way before the division of the six kingdoms. No one knows for sure, though, but it's stated that there was a village. Brialle, it was called and the people were starving. You see, it's icy, cold, and nothing grew outside of the forest. They had no food.”

“What's this got to do with magic?” Liam asks impatiently.

“Deep in the heart of the forest there was a cave,” Zayn continues, ignoring him. “It was said to have a power to it that drove people away when they got too close. It was said to hold the secrets of the world, to have the answers to whatever questions a person had. One particularly bad winter, a woman named Neenah's family was dying from lack of food. 

“Half the village was dying. What had started out as a rich, prosperous village was soon to be nothing but a desolate place. She had kids – twins – and they were set to die soon, but she couldn't accept that, so she ventured further into the forest and found the cave. She was able to enter it.”

Zayn pauses to catch his breath and Harry leans forward, eyes transfixed. “No one knows what happened while she was in the cave, but she came out and had magic,” he continues. “She went back to her family and conjured food out of thin air. She saved the village.”

“What happened then?” Louis asks. Zayn's told him before that magic started in Parieon, but he'd never gone too in depth with it and he finds himself more curious than he should be.

“This is where the story gets murky,” Zayn tells them. “She claims that the cave gave her the power, but the people of Brialle didn't believe her. According to Neenah, she was supposed to return to the cave and return her powers or face the consequences.”

“Let me guess, she didn't return,” Niall mutters.

Zayn nods. “The people of Brialle, while thankful for her help, were frightened of the power that she had received. They believed it was unnatural and a sin. Neenah was captured and sentenced to death.”

Harry lets out a loud breath, face hard. “That's not right.”

“No,” Zayn agrees. “But before she died, she cursed them. If she were to be put to death, the village would never see food ever again. The whole area would be dead to anything, but the forest itself. They didn't listen and she was hanged.

“The very next day, the food Neenah had brought them, spoiled. They couldn't grow anything and they were back to where they started. One by one, the people died and eventually a group went into the forest and found the cave. When they returned to Brialle they spoke about a great power there, one that was more powerful than God himself, but they did not receive the answers they wanted.”

A branch breaks just behind them and they freeze. When nothing happens and no other sound is heard, Zayn continues.

“That wasn't good enough and they went back, demanding that their village be restored. Their answer was that they had killed Neenah and it was her curse they had issue with. Of course, they asked how to undo it. They didn't get an answer. So the villagers mounted an attack on the cave. Neenah's spirit met them there. 

“Her curse wasn't enough for them to realize what they'd done was wrong, so, from the dead, she cursed every single one of them with the power they had so feared. It became clear they would not win the fight, so they left. Brialle was not fit for life and they moved on, spreading out among the lands of the six kingdoms. And thus, magic was born,” he concludes.

They're silent for a while, all watching him as he starts poking the fire with the stick again.

“That's a horrible story,” Harry comments.

“Indeed,” Zayn agrees. “See, magic was never meant to be a human thing. It's too powerful for humans to understand and even then, at the very beginning, it was feared for that reason. Over time, magic has become a thing that has been villainized and weaponized. The Parieon Forest is said to be haunted by those who perished during that time of Brialle. Neenah's spirit is said to still linger, cursing the forest every winter.”

Louis hums, leaning back against the fallen tree. “I always thought the people in Aligna were crazy to be afraid of some trees, but now I understand.”

Next to him, Niall snorts. “I've been in Parieon Forest. It's not a welcoming place.”

“Why were you there?” Liam asks him.

Niall freezes from where he was adding more wood to the fire and blinks, realizing his mistake. “I, uh, I was looking for someone.”

“Who?” Liam questions, cocking an eyebrow. “If the forest is feared as much as Zayn says, who would be in there.”

“There's a woman who lives in the forest,” Zayn starts for Niall. “She's said to be hundreds of years old. People say she knows things – things about magic – that no one else knows, but she's difficult to find and many question her existence.”

“Well, did you find her?”

Niall shakes his head. “Of course not. Just a legend, after all.”

Thankfully, Niall's a good liar and Louis and Zayn are smart enough not to react to it. He did find the woman, though she was of little help. Louis' still not sure she's the woman from the legend or sure if the legend is even right.

It helps knowing a bit of how magic started, according to lore, anyway. The way Zayn tells the story makes it clear to Louis that magic wasn't an innate thing for people to have or something evil, but people's fear of it turned it into something incomprehensibly evil in the eyes of most. 

Zayn changes the subject and no one questions Niall further about why he went looking for her. Although, occasionally, Louis catches Harry eying him suspiciously across the fire.

He chooses not to worry about it.

They look for two days but find no sign of the prisoner.

**

Several days ago, while Louis was dining with his parents, Gemma and Harry, Gemma had suggested that Louis come to Vidal. She said it was only fair that her and Harry got a look at Corinan, that Louis deserved to see some of their kingdom.

His father had seemed skeptical at first, but Louis pointed out it would be a good idea to have him speak to King Robert personally. If he truly wanted the alliance Louis visiting Vidal would be a sign of good faith and prove to Robert that they were serious about it.

Eventually, it was agreed upon and Gemma immediately sent word to her father that they'd be coming. Harry had been quiet through the whole conversation. (He's been keeping to himself mostly since they were in the forest a week back, but Louis' not taking it personally.)

Gemma's been quite excited about Louis visiting, listing off all the places she wants to show him, starting in Valina. Louis commented that he was sure it's a beautiful kingdom and he couldn't wait. Harry scoffed at that and then disappeared.

She'd frowned after him, apologizing to Louis for her brother's poor mood. Apparently, Harry's mood swings were a common thing that Gemma's used to and said it was something that gets him in trouble a lot back home because he'll shirk his duties and argue with their father quite a lot.

Louis had asked her if she knew why he got like that. She hadn't. All she knows is that he's been that way since he was a child, but she promised him Harry would be okay in a couple of days.

He certainly hopes so. He's quite missed having Harry following him around or hunting Harry down just for a talk. It's something they've been doing a lot recently. Spending more time together than is strictly necessary, but Louis enjoys it.

Prolonging his time with Harry is a perk of this trip to Vidal and really the only reason he'd worked so hard to convince his father of it. He will never admit that to anyone.

“Are you sure you don't want to come?” Louis asks Zayn, following him around the library as he looks for a book on ways to make poisons not poisonous.

“Are you kidding?” Zayn replies. “I wouldn't step foot in that tyrannical, ignorant bastard's kingdom if my life depended on it.”

“Wow, tell me how you really feel,” Louis says dryly.

“Besides, the rest of your family will still be here,” Zayn continues. “What if they fall ill?”

Louis picks a random book off the shelf and starts flipping through it. “That's highly unlikely.”

“Isn't Niall going? I'm sure he'll be more than enough company. You don't need me too.”

Niall is coming, but as one of the conditions of Louis being allowed to go. His father made him promise to take him along. Louis would have, anyway, but he'd been a bit taken aback by his father being so insistent on it. It wasn't until later that night that Louis understood why.

He'd come across another one of his father's secret meetings with the court and immediately started listening in. The king's advisers were questioning him on whether it was smart to let Louis travel given the circumstances. 

The king had said it was actually perfect because they were going to keep Louis' trip quiet and no one would know where he was. Louis has to admit that it does make sense, but he's not happy about it. He'd like to do things based solely on his own decisions and because he wants to do them, not because his father thinks it will keep him safe.

Niall says he's being ridiculous and should be happy his father cares so much. Louis' response had been that his father cared about his family keeping the crown long after he's dead. He'd gotten a slap upside the head for that.

“I'm not sure it's a good idea,” Louis admits, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf haphazardly. “I don't think I'll like King Robert.”

“Well, I certainly don't,” Zayn tells him. “He'd have me put to death the minute he found out about my magic.”

“That's what I'm afraid of,” Louis sighs. “I'm afraid for Niall.”

“Oh, so you'd be perfectly fine endangering my life, but Niall's you worry about.”

“Shut up. You're more careful about it than Niall is.”

Zayn turn to him with an unamused look. “You realize Niall is careful about it, right? When has he ever been caught?”

“It took me ten years to find out about your magic,” Louis points out.

Zayn opens his mouth, then snaps it shut. “Fair enough.”

“I mean, I'm sure he'll be okay,” he says, leaning against the bookshelf. He bends his knee, placing his foot on it and crosses his arms. “But that's not it. You know, Harry's not spoken much about his relationship with Robert, but I know it's not the best. They don't get along hardly at all. And I know, Harry's managed to live this long around him without his magic being found out, but I'm not sure how this is going to go over. And Gemma told me a few weeks ago that she doesn't think Robert truly wants the alliance. Lord knows what I'm going to do about that. And it's-.”

He cuts himself off, noticing that Zayn hasn't interrupted him or made a sound at all. 

Looking over to where Zayn last was, he sees he's not there. He glances around and doesn't see him. He checks the rest of the library and doesn't find him.

“Bastard,” Louis mutters on his way out of the library.

Zayn's always been unnaturally good at slipping in and out of rooms without being noticed. Until recently Louis had always thought it was just because Zayn was good at it, but now he thinks it was his magic.

Not for the first time in the past couple of weeks does Louis wish he had magic as well. His friends couldn't pull half the shit they do if he did.

**

Vidal is flatter than Ethras, with warmer temperatures and not as many trees or water. At least not the part he'd been through on the way to Valina. It's still a beautiful country, flat land stretching on forever and farmland as far as the eye can see.

When Harry and Gemma had first come to Ethras, he remembers Gemma saying something about the city being brighter than she was used to, something about the stone, she said. He hadn't really understood what she meant, but now that he's seen Valina, he gets it.

It is darker, yet beautiful. The stone the castle and main city is made out of is a dark color, almost black. The inside of the castle is dark too, with torches and fireplaces everywhere, still only illuminating what needs to be seen. Gold curtains hang by nearly every window, with rich green banners on the walls. He feels rather foolish for thinking it, but the gold and green remind him a lot of Harry's eyes. He wonders if it's a coincidence that those colors are the colors of Vidal or if it had somehow been done on purpose.

It's a silly thought, but he can't help but think it every time he walks down one of the corridors of the castle.

Valina is smaller than Ethras and the surrounding woods don't seem as deep as Realin. Harry mentioned something about them not having a name for them because it was so small. There's no direct water source in the city, but water has been irrigated from other parts of the kingdom. Louis was particularly interested in how they manage to not run out of water, but he was assured it was perfectly fine.

The people he's met have been nice enough so far, but they keep their distance. They seem wary of him, which is to be expected, but nice just the same. Having only been here for a day and a half, he can't pass too much judgment. The people are nice and the city is dark.

One thing he'd noticed during their journey to Valina is that the weather had been, according to Harry, normal. Apparently, normal for Vidal in this time of year is warm and sunny. He wouldn't normally think much of it, but the off weather they've been experiencing in Corinan is coming from the East. He supposes it's entirely possible that the storms are forming near the border and never touch Vidal, but his father had been told they'd been having the same issues with their weather.

Louis didn't question. He doesn't think he's been here long enough to do so without offending someone too terribly.

Offending King Robert seems like something he could do easily enough without trying.

He'd met them in the great hall the evening before when they'd first arrived. He was cordial and he seemed to take an instant liking to Louis, which was something that had every one in the room a bit confused about. Niall had commented once they were shown to their rooms that Robert seemed almost too friendly and stuck on Louis.

He has to agree, but he's here for a reason and he doesn't want to muck this up for his father.

The feast in Louis' honor wasn't held yesterday due to the late hour they'd arrived, so it had been scheduled for today. Louis had tried convincing them he didn't need a feast in his honor, but Robert had insisted, saying it was customary to throw a feast for any guest of honor. It's customary in Corinan, too, but it doesn't mean Louis likes it.

They'd provided good entertainment – some woman singing in a language he didn't understand and a juggler – before the meal. 

Most of the court is here and some nobles. Louis' gotten a seat at the head table, on Harry's right. He'd hoped that Harry separating him and Robert would mean he wouldn't be able to speak to Louis much, but Harry has remained quiet most of the evening and Robert doesn't seem to have a problem talking around him.

He's still being friendly, but there's something about him Louis doesn't trust. He doesn't know if it's what Gemma had told him or if it's the very few things Harry has said about them not getting along that's making him think it, but Niall doesn't trust him either. It makes him feel a bit better.

Another thing he's noticed is that Robert doesn't seem to be sick. The reason he'd sent Gemma and Harry in his place was because he was too sick to travel, but he doesn't seem it now. There's always a chance that he recovered some time ago after Gemma and Harry had already left for Corinan, but for some reason Louis doubts it, especially since Gemma had mentioned that Robert wasn't as sick as he'd led on.

“Our annual tournament is next week,” Robert is saying to him. “I wonder if you'd be competing in it.”

Between them, Harry lets a breath out through his nose and frowns. “Oh, don't be like that, my son. I know he's a Prince, but if he wants to compete let him.”

Louis doesn't think that's Harry's issue with it. Besides, they have tournaments in Corinan, as well, Louis always competes, almost always wins, and any knight – or royal – can compete. He'd just assumed it'd worked the same way in Vidal. It seems it does, anyway.

Whatever Harry's issue is, neither Louis or Robert know and they'll probably not find out. He's not really come out of his mood like Gemma said he would. Louis has a suspicion that it's because he doesn't like being around his father, but he could be wrong.

“What sort of tournament is it?” Louis asks, taking a sip of his ale. “Because I warn you I'm quite good at them all.”

Robert grins toothily. “So I've heard. Simple sword tournament. The jousting isn't until the fall. I doubt you'll be around that long, but, please, feel free to travel here any time you want to compete. Lord knows, my son won't.”

Harry frowns harder. Robert ignores him. “The prize is one thousand gold pieces. Not that you need it, but you're welcome to compete. In fact, I insist.”

Down the table, Niall's stopped his conversation with Gemma and is signaling for Louis to say no with wild eyes and making a cutting gesture across his throat. He supposes Niall's right about this. If Robert isn't to be trusted, who's to say any of these knights Louis would fight could be trusted. Louis could be setting himself up here.

But, as the Prince of Corinan and a knight, he can't say no without people speculating as to why. The speculation would get out of hand and then his father would hear about it and-. Well, actually, his father may not approve of him competing.

Looking away from Niall and meeting Robert's eyes, he says, “I'm in.”

Harry sighs.

Niall looks murderous. 

Robert smirks over his glass. “Excellent.”

**

“I really wish you'd not done that,” Niall says, right on his heels as Louis leaves the great hall. “Did you not see my gesture?” he adds, repeating the cutting action from before. “It meant say no.

“I saw it, yes,” Louis tells him. Turning to Niall as he walks, he says, “I chose to ignore it.”

Niall stops walking and frowns, but Louis keeps walking. “I think this is a mistake,” he calls to him.

Over his shoulder, Louis calls back, “Good thing I don't.”

It's not true.

**

Louis' practicing. He may be good enough to win nearly all the tournaments he competes in, but he has a feeling most of the knights in Corinan are afraid to beat him. They wouldn't let him win, but he's seen a lot of them fight for real before. They're better than what they show in tournaments against him.

Any one of the knights competing here in Vidal would love to be able to say they defeated the Prince of Corinan and won't hesitate to bring everything they have. Louis needs to be ready.

He's got Niall helping him with it, though he fought Louis the whole way to the courtyard about it. He even tried reminding Louis that spending his time in Vidal competing in tournaments wouldn't help in completing the alliance. 

It hadn't worked. Louis did not let him out of it.

Louis parries against Niall's attack, landing a blow of his own to Niall's shield. 

Niall steps back, drops his shield and pulls his helmet off. “I wish I could compete in this tournament,” he sighs.

“And why can't you?” Louis asks, pulling his own helmet off and dropping it next to his feet. “You are a knight.”

“Someone has to watch you, make sure nothing happens.” 

“Okay, firstly, you could watch and compete. You wouldn't be doing both at the same time unless we were competing against each other,” Louis points out. “Secondly, what could happen?” 

Niall glances around to make sure no one is listening in. “I don't trust Robert,” he answers, lowering his voice. “And I wouldn't put it past him to have this rigged.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Well, if what Gemma said was true and he doesn't want the alliance, a good way to make sure your father wouldn't is for something to happen to you while you're here.”

It makes sense, but Louis isn't sure Robert is that horrible of a person. “You worry too much,” he says, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

“And you don't worry enough,” Niall counters. “I just-. Promise me you'll be careful.”

“Aren't I always?” Niall purses his lips and cocks an eyebrow. “Eh, alright. I promise.”

Niall relaxes. “Good.” 

His eyes flick over to something over Louis' shoulder and he looks amused. Louis turns his head slightly and then back quickly.

Harry's sitting on a bench at the edge of the courtyard watching them.

“He's been watching for some time now,” Niall points out, eyes back on Louis.

Louis feels his cheeks heat up. “I'm sure there's some other reason he's out here.”

“Spying for Robert maybe,” Niall snorts. “In all seriousness, though, tell me. In those three years you were meeting up with Prince Harry, did you two ever, you know?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“Niall,” Louis hisses. “We don't have that kind of relationship and you know it.”

“You wouldn't mind it, though.”

“It doesn't matter what I want,” Louis tells him. “I'm sure he wouldn't feel the same.”

Niall's face falls a bit. “You don't love him, do you?”

“I don't know,” Louis answers, running a hand through his hair. “I think I might have been falling in love with him, but then I found out he was lying to me the whole time.”

Making a clicking sound with his mouth, Niall glances back over to where Harry's sitting. “Well, for what it's worth, I think he might feel the same. So, you know, feel free to do whatever it is you want to do with him.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “I thought you didn't like him.”

“I don't, but if he makes you happy.”

“Any chance in you telling me why you don't like him?”

“Of course not.”

Louis shakes his head, bringing his sword back up and setting his feet. “Come on. Do your job.”

Niall rolls his eyes, but brings his sword up and swipes at him. Louis ducks out of the way, landing a blow to the ground right in front of Niall. He'd meant to miss. It's a great tactic, gives his opponent the feeling that he can't aim.

Unfortunately, Niall's fought with him many times and knows it. He counter attacks and manages to get Louis on the shoulder. Thankfully, Louis' wearing his armor. It still sends a pain coursing through his arm.

“Bastard,” Louis mutters, lunging for him.

Niall spins out of his way and Louis has to turn to face him. He catches sight of Harry watching them, a light breeze blowing his hair around.

For the rest of the practice session, he's all to aware of Harry watching him.

He may or may not show off a bit.

Niall may or may not end up with a bruise and blood dripping down his head.

**

His first fight is in just a few minutes. Nerves have never been a problem for him. He gets nervous, yeah, but it's never an overwhelming thing. He's not exactly feeling nervous in this moment, but he is about to fight in a tournament in a kingdom that isn't his. In front of Harry.

He's been trying not to think about it, but Harry kept popping up at every one of his training sessions with Niall and it's impossible to ignore Harry when he's around. Harry provides a distraction and he'll no doubt be sitting next to Robert right in the center of the crowd during the tournament.

It's going to take everything he has to concentrate on what's happening in front of him when Harry's right there. As a knight, he's been trained to deal with distractions and ignore them, put them out of his head completely, but he can't seem to do that with Harry.

Which is a frustrating enough thing as it is, but he's found he's more worried that he'll fail and lose embarrassingly so _in front of Harry_. He doesn't mind if he loses because he's not egotistical enough not to realize there are knights better than he is. He just doesn't want to lose if Harry's watching.

There's nothing for him to prove, which makes it all the more confusing in his head. Harry's seen him fight before. True, they weren't actual fights, but he and Niall don't go easy on each other. He doesn't want to fail.

“Hey,” a soft voice says from the opening in the tent. “Mind if I come in?”

Louis looks over his servants shoulder, who's doing up his belt for him. “Should you really be seen spending time just before a fight with the opposition?” 

Harry laughs. “I don't know what you mean?”

“Won't people begin to think you're partial to the Prince of Corinan beating your knights?”

A slight red colors Harry's cheeks as he smiles. “I see you haven't done your research,” he replies. “Sir Ewin is a knight from Fratin. I'd prefer it if he didn't win.”

His servants disappear behind him for a moment, coming back with his chain-mail and tunic. 

“I've seen the competition,” Harry comments more seriously, watching from just inside the tent as Louis' servant helps dress him. “You better be as good as you say.” 

“Have I said I was good?” Louis questions, his face scrunching up.

“Not really, but I've heard. You have a reputation.” 

“I'm decent,” Louis admits, shrugging. “But I'm sure you're just as good.” 

“I'm not a knight, though.” 

His servant finishes putting his armor on and starts to hand him his helmet and sword. “I'm good, thank you. Wait for me outside.”

The servant bows, bowing again when he passes by Harry. “Yeah, and why is that?” he asks, going back to his conversation with Harry.

“Not something I wanted for myself,” Harry tells him. “It's one of the things father and I disagree on, but at the end of the day he couldn't make me.” 

Louis doesn't doubt that. Harry's proven to be quite stubborn when he wants to be. He hums noncommittally.

“I do hope you win,” he continues quietly. 

“Just today's or all of it?” 

“All of it.” 

“You'd _honestly_ rather I win instead of one of your own knights?” 

Harry smiles shyly. “Well, the winner gets a feast thrown in their honor, not to mention the money, but they get to sit with Gemma. It's why most compete. She hates it. If you win she wouldn't have to deal with it.” 

“Oh, okay. Yeah, sure.”

Louis grabs his gloves, pulling them on, all the time Harry watching him intently. It's hot in the tent and he's already sweating under his armor. He can't imagine what it'll feel like one he starts competing. Hopefully, he doesn't pass out from heat exhaustion.

God, how embarrassing that'd be.

On Louis' way out of the tent, Harry steps in front of him, leaning down slightly. “Seriously, Louis, good luck,” he says earnestly, eyes alight with something Louis doesn't recognize. “And watch out for Sherith if you ever have to face him.” 

Sir Sherith is a knight from the Kingdom of Bargane. Louis doesn't know much about him, has only heard a few stories. 

He's good and ruthless and doesn't enjoy losing. Louis would have his work cut out for him if he were to face Sherith, but there's something in Harry's eyes. He doesn't understand it – what it means or what Harry's really trying to tell him.

“I mean it, Louis,” Harry continues when Louis goes to long without responding. “Promise me you'll be careful.”

“I promise,” Louis says with more sincerity than he'd meant.

Harry smiles and ducks out of the tent.

By the time Louis follows Harry's no where to be seen.

**

Harry's sitting in the very front of the crowd on his father's right, eyes following Louis intently.

Louis wins his match-up against Ewin.

He wins every match he's in.

He's going to be competing in the final against Sherith.

**

Sir Sherith of Bargane is twice Louis' size, in height and weight.

Louis had seen him fight in a couple of his matches. He's skilled, more so than Louis had thought, and none of his opponents stood a chance against him.

He'd be lying if he weren't nervous and both Harry and Niall have warned him about Sherith. It's a bit weird, really. Niall still doesn't care for Harry, but the one thing they can agree on is that Louis needs to be extra careful against Sherith.

Gemma and Liam even warned him, though not to the extent as Harry or Niall.

At this point, Louis' only got two options. Withdraw, which is actually not an option. Or, fight Sherith in the final.

All he can really do is pray that he's payed enough attention to Sherith's technique that he can beat it.

**

He won, but only just.

Sherith had managed to shatter Louis' shield and, while trying to dodge a swipe, Louis tripped and fell backwards. His sword somehow managed to land too far away from him and he couldn't reach it.

Louis was exhausted – had lasted longer than any of Sherith's other opponents – and his shoulder was aching from the blow he'd received. He'd very nearly accepted his loss, but then he'd caught eyes with Harry. He was staring, wide-eyed and fearful as Sherith came at Louis with his sword pointed at his chest.

Something in his chest lurched and he barely rolled out of the way, Sherith's sword meeting dirt rather than Louis' skin, and he grabbed his sword and somehow managed to win in the next ten seconds.

The crowd roared and Sherith looked like he was plotting Louis' murder, something he's sure Niall didn't miss, but all Louis could focus on was Harry's relieved expression as Robert announced Louis as the winner.

He felt good for about ten seconds before the pain in his shoulder was too much. He'd been rushed to the court physician, a man named Nick, who can't stop talking to save his life. He actually talks more than Niall, which is a feat because Niall hardly ever shuts up.

But Nick's incessant talking provides a nice distraction from the pain in his shoulder as Nick cleans and resets it.

“I'm afraid you'll need a sling for a while,” Nick's telling him, as he pours more water over the cut. 

Louis winces, his body jerking away from Nick's touch. “Hold still, your highness, please,” Nick drones out.

He sounds like he's dealt with difficult patients a lot in his time. “Well, if you'd stop hurting me.”

“I'm going to hurt you,” Niall quips dryly from the other side of the room, where he's perched in a windowsill, eating an apple.

“Do you want to lose your arm?” Nick questions, applying more pressure than he had before. “Because I can stop right now and let infection set in. I'd give it about a three days before if becomes so infected it falls off.”

“Nick, don't be mean,” Harry says.

He's been standing in the corner, arms crosses and frowning the whole time they've been in there. He'd congratulated Louis initially once they'd met up in Louis' tent, but he's been silent since then, glowering every time someone says anything.

It's almost identical to what Niall's been doing.

“I'm not being mean, Harold,” Nick protests and Louis caught off guard by it. Harry doesn't seem overly friendly with Nick, but maybe it's just his mood. “But the twat won't sit still and it's making it quite difficult for me to fix him, which is what you'd like me to do, right? I know how upset you'd be if I-.”

“Just do your job,” Harry snaps.

Louis' forehead wrinkles. “No, it's fine. Nick's right. I am being quite difficult.”

“As long as you don't start complaining nonstop,” Nick counters.

“Surprised he isn't,” Niall supplies. “He usually does.”

“That doesn't surprise me,”he hears Nick mutter as he starts wrapping the sling around him.

In an odd sort of way, Nick reminds him a bit of Zayn. He's not taking Louis' shit, which is slightly impressive considering Louis is a visiting prince, but then again Zayn has never once treated him like a prince either. It's refreshing, really.

“I told you to be careful,” Niall says around a mouthful of apple. He swallows, pointing at him. “You nearly lost.”

“But I didn't.”

“You came close,” Nick agrees.

“See?” Niall continues, jumping off the windowsill and crossing the room to stand in front of Louis. “You came pretty damn close to losing. In fact, I'm half convinced Sherith was going to kill you. Imagine what I'd have to tell your father. Sorry, you highness, but your son was an idiot and didn't listen to me and got himself entered into a tournament, where he was run through with a sword. It was an untimely death that could have been avoided, but, alas, Prince Louis did not listen to me. I've brought his body back with me, sir, but do note that it's badly mangled.”

Nick snorts out a laugh. “Are you quite finished?” Louis asks, staring up at Niall and cocking an eyebrow. “It wasn't that bad.”

“Blondie's right,” Nick tells him, tossing his shirt back to him. “It was close.”

Louis frowns. His arm is in a sling and he's-. “How am I meant to put this on?” 

“Do you need me to call for your servant?” Niall asks him. “Or can you actually manage to be an actual human and put your shirt on yourself?”

Niall smiles widely and Nick laughs. In the corner, Harry's biting back a smile.

“I'm going to have all of you beheaded.”

That only makes Niall and Nick laugh harder.

**

This feast is exactly like the first, but with more people.

He's trying not to think about the fact that there have been two feasts held in his honor. But Gemma seems to enjoy teasing him about it because she can tell he's uncomfortable.

It's nice, though, that she's teasing him. It makes him miss his sisters, but it feels normal and he'd forgotten how easily he got homesick. He's fine for a few days, but it always hits him quickly. The fact that he gets homesick has always been a bit odd to him, though, because even when he is in Ethras, he doesn't see his sisters much.

They're busy with their own things and Louis' always doing something important, but he loves them and he misses them all the same when he's away. He needs to remember to get them gifts before he leaves.

Maybe he'll find out where Gemma got her dress made. It's exquisite, a royal blue, off the shoulder, flowing dress with a gold accents around the neck and waist. She's beautiful all the time, but the dress really is something else.

His sisters' dresses are impeccable, but this is on a whole other level and he's sure they'd love to have something similar.

“Gemma,” he asks, leaning closer to her so she can hear him over the music. “Who is it that makes your dresses? Do you think they could make a couple for my sisters before I leave?”

Gemma smiles. “They'll be ready for you in a couple of days.”

“Thank-. What?”

She smiles wider. “I figured you'd want to take them something and while I was with them in Ethras they had questioned me about my dresses. So I figured they'd love to have some.”

Overwhelmed with gratitude, he nods and smiles. “Thank you, very much so.”

“Oh, don't worry about it. It's a pleasure.”

Most people are dancing in the center of the room. Niall and Liam are making up moves together, drawing attention to themselves. 

People are watching them with smiles and confusion at some of the moves they've managed, even Robert seems to be enjoying it. Louis wonders how much they've all had to drink.

Down the table, Harry's slumping in his chair, frowning so hard he's got lines across his whole face. He's barely spoken, whatever mood he was in earlier in Nick's chambers having stayed on, and he's barely touched his food.

Louis pushes himself up, offering a hand to Gemma. “Would you like to dance?”

She smiles up at him, placing her hand in his. “Of course, but can we compete with that?” she asks, motioning with her free hand to Niall and Liam.

“I dare say I think we can,” he answers, pulling her up. “And I suspect they'll be passing out soon.”

She laughs and he pulls out and meld into the rest of the dancers.

The whole time he's dancing with Gemma, careful not to hurt his shoulder, he's aware of Harry watching them with narrowed eyes. Robert says something to him at some point and Harry's face darkens. 

He has to look away because he and Gemma turn, but when he looks back Harry's gone.

“What's up with your brother, if you don't mind me asking,” he starts. “I thought you said his mood would dissipate.”

The smile Gemma's been wearing most of the night, disappears. “I don't know,” she tells him. “It normally does, but he won't talk to me. The only time I've seen him close to happy in the past couple of weeks is when you've been around.”

“That's not been the case today,” he says, remembering the way Harry's been short with all day. “He's barely spoken to me.”

Gemma does her best to shrug. “I don't know. He's an odd one. Just keep trying.”

He doesn't get to ask her what she means by keep trying because Niall cuts in then, pulling Gemma away from him and sweeping her across the floor.

Louis stares after them, a couple dancers bumping into him, until Liam comes up to him, grabbing his good arm and pulling him into whatever dance he and Niall had made up.

It's the most fun he's had in a while and even manages to forget about Harry for a while.

**

The feast is dwindling down to nothing, most people already having retired for the night. He'd never seen Gemma and Niall again and Liam had eventually, as Louis predicted, passed out. Harry had come and gone the whole night never once making an effort to talk to him.

So Louis had spent most of the remainder of the night talking to Nick, who somehow talks even more when he's been drinking. He slurred his words a lot, but Louis had been able to understand him most of them time.

Nick had regaled him with stories of when Harry was younger and growing up and how he'd always sneak off and hide in the court physician's chambers when Nick had merely been the apprentice. He learned that Gemma and Harry's mother had died when they were quite young and that's when Robert started to lose his mind a bit.

Louis' not sure if Nick should have been telling him any of that or not. Or if it was just a result of the ale and it was hard for him not to take advantage of it. All he'd really gotten was that after Robert's wife had died, he'd spent a lot of time holed up in his personal rooms, ignoring Harry and Gemma even, and when he'd finally emerged he'd been a lot colder than before.

It was all he got. He hadn't felt comfortable prying Nick for information about Harry and his family.

Eventually, he'd left Nick and he's finally decided to retire for the evening.

He's walking to his rooms when Harry comes out of nowhere and grabs his elbow and starts pulling him into an empty room all without saying a word. 

Louis stays quiet as Harry closes the door behind him and checks to make sure they're truly alone. The only light in the room is the moonlight coming through the windows and Harry looks paler than usual as he comes to stand directly in front of him.

“Louis, I have to tell you something,” he rushes out.

It's urgent it seems. His hair is a mess, his eyes wide and he's breathing heavily. “I don't-. My father-.”

“There you lads are!”

Harry groans, running a hand done his face as Liam comes in, the door banging off the wall. “You disappeared, Harry,” he says. 

“Liam,” Harry says through gritted teeth.

“It was a nice feast tonight,” Liam chatters, not picking up on Harry's obvious anger. “Don't you think? I think it was great.”

Harry's jaw is clenched and he glares at Liam before stalking out of the room. Louis watches after him, wondering what the hell that was about. What was Harry going to tell him about Robert?

“Did he not like it?” Liam asks, worry breaking through his chipper mood.

“No, Liam, he thought it was fine,” Louis tells him.

“Did you see the dance Niall and I made up?”

“Of course,” he says, using his good arm to grab Liam's elbow. “Come on, let's get you to bed,” he adds, leading Liam out of the room as he blathers on.

This was a strange day, Louis thinks. A strange, strange day.

**

Harry hadn't mentioned the night of the feast and Louis was too worried to bring it back up, so he'd not mentioned it. He hadn't even mentioned it to Niall because knowing him he'd go looking into it himself.

But things have been going much the same way they had been. Harry had, reluctantly, taken him on a tour of the city. He'd not spoken to Louis much, only saying what needed to be said and as soon as they'd finished Harry took off and Louis hasn't seen him in two days.

He's been assured but Liam, Gemma and Robert that Harry is still in Valina and the reason he hasn't been seen is because he's not feeling well.

Louis knows it's not true because he'd spoken to Nick personally about it when he went to get his shoulder looked at again. Nick told him that he's well and no longer needs the sling and when Louis had casually brought up whatever illness Harry had, Nick looked genuinely bewildered.

Harry's not sick, at least not sick enough to require Nick, which means he should be healthy enough to be seen. Niall told him it's probably better that Harry is hiding from him because he still doesn't trust Harry.

At this point, Louis doesn't think he trusts Harry either.

That morning Liam had taken Niall just outside the city to hunt for pheasant. They'd offered to bring Louis along, but he'd declined, choosing to stay in the city and explore.

One of the things he's noticed about Valina is that knights and guards are constantly out in the city. They have patrols in Ethras, but nothing like this. They're literally everywhere and all the time. He's sure there's a reason for it, but it's making it harder for him to snoop around.

He's noticed that the lower quarter of the city has a heavier presence of guards and knights, yet none of them are doing anything to help the little girl across the way.

Louis' watching as she cries, sitting on a crate by an abandoned food stand. She's alone and crying and Louis thinks she may have been bitten by a dog or something because her leg is bleeding.

He's about to go over to her and take her to Nick, but a boy, maybe a year or two older, comes up to her, kneeling down in front of her. Louis' too far away to make out what they're saying, but he clearly sees the kid use nothing but his hand to heal the wound.

It's the exact same thing Zayn did when Niall was hurt and undeniably magic. 

Eyes widening and heart rate picking up, Louis' eyes dart around the area to see if anyone saw.

While he's been here, he's not seen or heard anything about magic, but he does know Robert doesn't tolerate it at all and this little boy just risked his life by using it. Louis'd like to believe that Robert would sentence a boy to death, but, then, he doesn't really know Robert.

No one seems to have seen and Louis relaxes as the boy and girl run off. 

It's as he's turning to head back to the castle that he sees, hidden behind a half wall, an older woman with grey eyes staring at him. She watches him as he walks away.

**

“Louis,” Niall says, bouncing on the balls of his feet, eyes never staying on one thing for too long. “There's an issue.”

“What? What it is?” Louis asks him, taking Niall in. He looks pale and he's sweating. Niall's nervous and dread settles in Louis' stomach.

Niall glances around them. “Someone saw a little boy in the lower quarter using magic.”

_Shit._

“Robert's ordered the guards to take him into custody and be put to death.”

It's not Louis' kingdom and even if it were, he's only the prince, but his stomach drops and he feels the need to do something. To put a stop to it. 

He's running toward the throne room before he realizes it.

When he gets there, he throws the door open, all eyes turning to him.

Robert is sitting in his throne, stony eyed. Gemma's beside him, looking smaller than normal. Most of the court is there and surprisingly so is Harry. He's standing off to the side, eyes downcast and shoulders hunched in on himself.

And standing in the middle of the room, is the woman from before.

“My lord, is what I heard true?” he asks, stepping into the room.

“I'm afraid it is,” Robert says with an air of remorse. “The boy was seen using magic and he must be stopped.”

“By putting him death?”

Robert narrows his eyes. “It is the law of this kingdom that anyone proven to be practicing magic be put to death.”

“That's wrong,” Louis argues.

Robert stands. “You question my governing? This is not your kingdom, may I remind you, and the kings of Vidal have been ruling by these laws for generations. I will not let some prince from another kingdom question me.”

“He's just a child,” Louis pleads. “I saw him use it, he was only healing another child. He's not dangerous. He doesn't deserve death.” 

“He's a danger to us all!”

“You don't know that!”

No one says anything, Robert only continuing to glare. “Will no one agree?” Louis asks the room. Harry avoids his eyes. “Will no one stand up for a _child_? You'd let a little boy be killed because you fear something you don't understand?”

“Silence,” Robert growls. “Or I will have you kicked out of my kingdom before you can even think to apologize for disrespecting me.”

Louis isn't getting anywhere and easy to see there's no way he'll change Robert's mind. He's already caused a scene and spoken out against the king. There's nothing he can do and his stomach clenches at the thought of that little boy being taken away from his parents and being hanged for something he didn't choose for himself.

“That won't be a problem,” Louis spits through gritted teeth. “I'll leave immediately.”

He spins on his heel and stalks out of the room, going in the direction of his chambers.

“You can't leave.”

“I bloody well can, Harry,” he spits, turning to him and pointing at his chest. “I'm not going to sit here and watch a little boy be put to death because he used his magic to help another child. How can you let this happen? To someone like you even!”

For a moment, Harry doesn't say anything and Louis' about to walk away. He turns, takes a step, but stops when he hears Harry's quiet voice.

“Nothing will change his mind.” 

“Then you're condemning a child to death,” Louis says, not turning around to look at him. He has a feeling Harry's head is bent as he stares at the floor. He doesn't need to see that. “I thought I knew you better. I thought you were different from your father.”

With that Louis walks away knowing this will probably be the last time he'll see Harry.

His heart aches for the child, for the parents, for Harry and for himself.

**

Despite Robert wanting Louis gone, he'd wanted to leave as quickly as possible. There was no way he was going to stick around and watch a child die or endanger his best friends life any further. However, there was storm.

The storm was so bad that Robert even had a servant come tell Louis that he and Niall should at least wait until morning to leave because they'd never get through it alive. That was a bit comforting, that even if Louis had disrespected him he didn't want Louis dead.

Still, staying another night in Valina wasn't ideal and he'd spent the remainder of the day with Nick in the physician's chambers. Niall had been with them most of the day and Gemma had hunted them down to apologize and to tell Louis the dresses for his sisters would be ready by morning. 

He hates leaving Gemma because he genuinely likes her. There's some pity on his part for her because she's got to live here with her father's outdated, inhuman laws. But, there's nothing he can do for her.

Liam had shown up at one point to get a medicine for Harry, apparently he'd developed a headache. Louis tried not to be too worried about it, but Nick assured him it was a common occurrence for Harry and he'd be fine. Brought on by stress, he'd said. 

On his way out, Liam had given him a look between disappointment and pity. For what those things were meant Louis doesn't know.

The storm had gotten bad, worse than any one Louis' ever been a part of. Someone had mentioned to him in passing that storms worsen with heat. He doesn't know if that's true, but it makes sense. Vidal is hotter than Corinan. (Somewhere he remembers being told Vidal didn't usually have storms at all.)

But it's morning now and he's eaten and his bags are packed. He'd already sent his servant with most of on his way home. Louis would rather make the trip home with just him and Niall. There's a lot he wants to talk about and servants are gossips.

The window in his room overlooks the citadel where they're setting up for the hanging. He watches as people are already gathering around and it makes him sick that so many people would gather round to watch a child hang.

He watches for a long time, sees the boy's parents be brought in and that's when he can't take it anymore. It's bad enough Robert is killing this child, but to force the boy's parents to watch. It's inexcusable.

He'd told Niall he'd meet him in just outside of where they're hanging the boy, so he grabs his sword and heads toward the stable.

Once he's on Dilah, he makes his way to where he'd said he meet Niall. Unfortunately, that takes him right through the citadel and when he gets there, they'd got the noose around the boy's neck.

He wasn't quick enough. He didn't get out in time. 

He sees Niall across the way, watching with a horrified expression as the boy's mother cries and begs the guards not to do this.

Robert is watching from a balcony, Gemma and Harry standing behind him. They look a lot less okay with this than Robert does. It doesn't help.

The executioner is reading the last rites.

He should really leave. He can't sit here and watch this.

Then why can't he direct Dilah out of there?

At least Niall seems to be struggling with this as well. His eyes keep flicking to Louis, the boy and the path leading out of the city and back.

The executioner is close to being finished and the mother's wails are louder than anything Louis' ever heard before.

He has to do something. This can't happen.

He makes eye contact with Niall and Niall _knows_. He can tell. It's why Niall's his best knight. Slightly nodding, Niall turns his attention back to the crowd.

Louis jumps off Dilah. Petting her snout, he says, “Please stay here. I'm going to need you.”

She snorts, ears flicking and he's not sure what she means by it, but when he lets go of the reigns she stays.

He starts making his way toward the gallows, weaving his way through the crowd. No one seems to notice him yet, which is good. For this to work he needs to make it to the boy before he's seen and they can stop him.

“...sentenced to death for the practicing of magic...”

No sooner does he reach the front of the crowd does the executioner start to pull the lever.

“No!” Louis screams, leaping onto the gallows.

In one swift movement he pulls his sword out and cuts the rope, the boy being freed. The crowd gasps, there's yelling. 

Before anyone can try to stop him, he grabs the boy, freeing his hands and starts pulling him along. The executioner lunges at him, but Louis' able to push him off the gallows. 

That's when the guards and knights start coming toward him, but Niall rides Knica closer and with his hands and an incantation sets fire to the gallows. 

Louis leaps down, pulling the boy with him and starts making his way toward the boy's parents.

The knights are still trying to get to him and people are running and screaming everywhere, but Niall is using his magic to deflect the knights, making fires sprout up wherever they are. He even causes some of them to fly backwards, landing on their arses.

He reaches the boy's parents and the mother pulls him to her, hugging him and patting him up and down to makes sure he's okay.

“I'm going to take him to Corinan,” he tells the father. “He'll be safe there. When you can, come. I will make sure you and your family have a nice set-up.”

“Thank you.”

Louis nods. “Come, we must leave now while Niall keeps this up.”

The mother hugs him one last time, then pushes him toward Louis, muttering thank you's as she does. Louis nods once more, hoists the boy into his arms and heads toward Dilah.

Niall does a good job of keeping the knights away from him and he's able to get the boy – at some point he'll learn his name – on Dilah and climbs up behind him, grabbing the reigns and turning Dilah around so he's facing the balcony Robert and his family were on.

They're still there and Louis stares up at them. Niall's created pandemonium and Louis' suddenly grateful Dilah isn't scared of fire.

Robert is glaring down at him, no doubt cursing his entire existence. Gemma's smirking, though hides it when Robert turns to bark orders and someone. Harry, though, Harry's the most intriguing of the three.

He's come closer to the edge of the balcony, his eyes trained on Louis, face void of emotion. Louis doesn't know what it means and they lock eyes for moment. Time seems to stop as they stare, everything slowing down around him.

This is it. The last time he'll see Harry and Harry doesn't seem to be feeling anything, but Louis thinks, though it's hard to tell from this far away, that there's a spark of something in his eyes.

“Louis!” Niall yells, snapping him back to the present.

A fire explodes behind him and knights are running toward him. He spares one last look at Harry before leaving the citadel.

Niall meets up with him just outside the city. “That was the best thing!” he calls over to Louis.

Well, he saved a child's life, but god only knows what's going to happen to the alliance now.

They keep the horses running, not slowing down until they're well past the border and back into Louis' kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than the others have been, but it's still a good one. I think you'll like it.

His father is not happy and neither is his mother. 

They'd gotten back to Ethras and Louis had been informed by a knight that his parents requested his presence immediately and were waiting on him in the throne room. Louis and Niall hadn't wasted anytime making their way there. When you're summoned to meet with the King and Queen you get there as soon as possible, regardless of your relation to them and especially when you've done something to ruin a possible alliance.

When he'd walked in with Arron his mother had sighed, while his father demanded to know what was wrong with him and Niall. Apparently, word had somehow already reached Corinan of what Louis and Niall had done and Charles had been seething for a couple of hours waiting on them to show up.

They explained what happened – leaving out the bit about Niall's magic – and his mother had directed one of her maids to take Arron, clean and feed him and then provide him with a bed before she allowed the conversation to further.

“I cannot believe you,” his father is saying, pacing the room. “You disrespected another king and made yourself look insolent and-.”

“Father,” he says exasperated. “King Robert was going to hang a child. You can't expect me to sit by and watch that happen.”

“It is their law.”

“An ignorant one,” Louis defends, licking his lips. “Sir, I understand that this boy has magic, but he wasn't harming anyone. He was using it to help a little girl. _To heal her_. He should not be condemned for that. His family should not have to go through that.”

His father stills, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. “Yes, Louis, I know. I agree with you, but you were a guest in his kingdom.”

“Charles,” his mother chastises, raising from her chair. “Louis did the right thing.”

His parents share a look, the one his mother is wearing is one Louis' seen a lot. Her face is soft, lips pursed and eyes kind. It's the look she always adopts when she knows Louis is right about something, but his father is being ridiculous. It's a look he saw a lot as a child.

It usually means Louis won't be punished.

“I don't like Robert,” his father says, turning back to him.

Louis glances at Niall over his shoulder. He's standing a bit behind him, hands crossed in front of him, head bent down, but eyes on the king.

“What you did was foolish,” his father continues, gaining his attention. “And I wish it hadn't happened, but you stood up for what you believed in and saved a little boy's life. That takes a great deal of bravery.”

Behind his father, his mother rolls her eyes. Louis has to bite back a smile.

“One of these days, you'll understand why that is important for a king. The proposed alliance may be stagnant now, but you're setting a good example for our people, Louis. You're showing them what kind of king you will be. You're earning their trust.”

“Charles, get to your point,” his mother sighs, sitting back in her chair.

“That is my point,” his father replies exasperated, turning to her. “Do you want to take over? Please be my guest.”

She pushes herself up again and crosses the space between them, placing her hands on Louis' shoulders. “We're proud of you for standing up for what you believe in. Maybe don't be so dramatic about it next time, but we are proud.”

Louis nods, wondering what she'd say if she knew just how dramatic it had been with Niall's magic.

“So, is now a good time to mention that I also told his family that we would set them up with housing and make sure they had jobs within Ethras?”

His mother, who'd been in the process of turning back to his father, turns back to him, eyebrows raised. His father, is wearing a similar expression, though, slightly more comical since his eyes are wide.

“Okay, I think we're done here,” Niall says, stepping forward and grabbing Louis by the shoulders and pulling him toward the door. “You know, long day and all. We're exhausted. Must bathe, eat, and sleep.”

His parents don't say anything else and once out in the hall, Niall lets go of him and shuts the doors to the throne room. He places his hands on his hips and breathes out loudly through his nose, while looking to the ground.

Looking back up and turning to Louis, he says, “That was nerve-wracking. Thought Charles was going to explode there for a while.”

“Be glad we didn't tell them the whole story.”

“I can't believe,” Niall starts, pacing the small area in front of the doors, “that we went through _all_ of this for the alliance not to happen because a _little boy_ healed a girl.”

“Excuse me,” Louis says, forehead wrinkling. “What all did _we_ go through?”

Niall stops pacing, turning to him and blinking. “Well, I had to worry about you every time you were alone with Prince What's His Name.”

Groaning, Louis runs a hand down his face. “I told you, Niall, there was nothing to worry about.”

“At least he won't be coming around anymore,” Niall continues, ignoring what Louis said. “Unless you plan to continue your secret, little rendezvous in the middle of the night in the woods.” 

No, no he doesn't mean to continue it, doesn't think Harry would want to see him at all after what happened. Not that Louis much wants to see him. “Of course, I don't,” he says, holding his head high. “Why would I? He didn't even try to stop Robert.”

“He was probably afraid,” Niall mutters, looking to the side.

For a brief moment, Louis' taken aback by Niall taking up for Harry, but then the realization of Niall having been afraid too hits him. “Regardless,” he says, “I don't expect to be seeing Harry ever again and I'm perfectly fine with that.”

Except he isn't, but there's not much to do about that. The fact remains that Harry was going to let a child be killed – a child he could relate to – and Louis can't even begin to understand why anyone would be okay with that.

He gets if Harry was scared of Robert. Hell, Louis'd be scared of him too, especially if he had magic like Harry, but _it was a little boy_. No fear in the world is worth a child dying.

As he walks away, Niall watches him with a frown.

**

On the way to his chambers he'd stopped to check in on his sisters to make sure the dresses were delivered. They had been and his sisters had barely acknowledged his existence because they were so wrapped up in them. It wasn't until he'd threatened to take them back that they went back to being their usual selves when he's been gone for a while.

There'd been a lot of hugging and a lot of crying – this time it was mostly him, he's not even sure why he was so emotional. He'll blame the stress. 

After the surprise of having Louis back home had worn off they'd gone back to the dresses, arguing over who was going to get which one and he'd left, returning to his rooms, stopping to make sure Arron had settled in properly.

He knows he should probably bathe and eat, but he'd dismissed his servants in the middle of their unpacking and has been sitting in silence since with his head propped on his hand. He's not been thinking about anything, really, just staring mindlessly at the table in front of him.

He's too exhausted, physically and emotionally, to think about anything at the moment.

His door bangs open and Zayn storms in, smacking him upside the head as he starts pacing. “What is wrong with you?” he demands. “What in the hell were you thinking? I get saving the child's life, but putting Niall's in danger? Are you mad?”

“So you know then?”

Zayn stops, mouth popping open and fists clenching at his sides. “Of course I know!” he spits. “Niall told me.”

“Then you should know I didn't ask Niall to use his magic,” Louis explains. “That was all on him. You can't blame me for it. Why don't you give him this speech.”

Growling, Zayn smacks him again. “I already did,” he says, throwing himself down in the chair next form him. “The whole thing was reckless. Both of you didn't think and risked your lives.”

“Are you saying I should have let the boy be hanged?”

“No, of course not. I'm just saying going about it differently would have been better.” He pauses, taking a deep breath. “Although, I am a bit miffed I didn't get to be a part of it,” he admits.

Louis glances over, smirking. “You had the choice to come.”

Zayn's tracing patterns into the table absentmindedly. “True, _but_ I had my reasons for not going. I told you Robert would put me to death.”

“He _was_ putting a child to death.”

“For magic,” Zayn points out. “When he declared it I would've whipped up everything I've got and thrown it at him. _I'd_ have been sentenced to death,” he adds factually. “Also,” he says, leaning forward and smacking Louis of the third time. “That's for participating in a tournament. That was dangerous as well.”

Frowning, Louis stands and moves to lean against the mantle above the fireplace. “Anything else you want to scold me about?”

“No,” Zayn answers. “But can I just say I'm glad this means Harry won't be around.”

“Why do you and Niall-.”

Zayn holds a hand up. “Look, I never had anything against him personally. I still don't know what Niall's issue with him was. I just didn't trust him.”

Louis turns to him, lips in a thin line. “Yeah, why?”

“I'm not sure,” Zayn shrugs. “But I've been doing a lot of thinking, right? And what if Robert knows about Harry's magic and was planning on using Harry to get to and take over Corinan?”

There's a second of silence where Zayn's watching him hopefully and Louis' blinking at him before he explodes into laughter. He laughs so hard and for so long that his eyes water and he has to sit down.

“That's ridiculous,” he breathes out eventually, Zayn staring at him with an unamused frown. “That's the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life.”

Zayn narrows his eyes and stands. “Man, won't you be sorry when I end up being right.”

He's out of the room quickly and Louis bursts out in laughter again.

**

A few weeks have passed and Louis' maybe a little more surprised than he should be when he got a letter from Harry asking him if he'll meet him in the woods.

The letter hadn't said anything else and Louis had spent the whole day deciding if he should go or not. They hadn't parted on good terms, the whole situation enough to make Louis nauseous. It's enough to make him rethink everything he thought about Harry.

He understands that, due to Harry's own magic, fighting his father on it wouldn't be the best idea, but Harry _didn't even try_. That Louis' not okay with.

And he's still not okay with Harry lying to him for so long about who he really was. Enough time has passed that Louis has forgiven him, but he still doesn't trust Harry explicitly and he probably never will regardless of how much he wants to.

But the combination of those two things had Louis deciding against the meeting. Whatever Harry hopes to accomplish with it isn't enough of a reason for Louis to go through with it.

He doesn't care.

At all.

**

“Louis wake up.”

Louis does not want to wake up, so he rolls over in his bed, snuggling deeper into the warmth there. The intruder sighs and Louis hears him walking around the bed.

“Louis.”

He squeezes his eyes shut tighter.

“This is the third time in two hours I've tried waking you.”

Somewhere in his mind he recognizes the voice, knows he should listen to whatever it's saying, but he snuggles deeper into the bed.

“You're going to want to be up for this,” the voice breathes out. “Don't make me use my magic,” it adds quieter.

That narrows down the list of people that could be attempting to rouse him, though, still he doesn't move.

“Oh for god's sake, Louis!”

Less than a second later, the covers are across the room and every single candle and torch is lit. He jolts up, rubbing at his eyes and when he opens them again the room is back to being dark, only illuminated by the early morning light.

“About time,” the voice says on his left.

Louis turns and is met with Niall's bright blue eyes. “What in the hell are you doing?”

Placing his hands on his hips, Niall frowns. “We've caught a trespasser,” he says. “I didn't know until two hours ago, but they caught him around midnight.”

“What time is it now?” Louis yawns, stretching.

“Almost dawn,” Niall answers, moving around the room and throwing Louis' clothes at him. “He's been sitting in the cell for about six hours now. I don't have the authority to do anything about it and as much as I'd like to keep him down there, I'm not sure it's the best idea.”

Louis sleepily starts pulling his clothes on, but it's not until he gets his shirt half-way on that he realizes he has no idea what Niall's been saying.

“What?” he asks when his shirt is on.

“Well, you know, keeping him locked in our cells isn't the best idea considering who he is,” Niall blabbers on. “And like, your relationship with him is questionable. I'd keep him down there, but that's just me. Still, I figured I'd get you instead of the king.”

Louis looks up from where he's pulling his trousers over his knees. “What _are_ you on about?”

“Harry,” Niall tells him blinking like Louis should have known. “He was caught by Sir Nievan trying to get into the castle. Lord only knows why, but I have some ideas. That's not important, though.” He pauses and turns to Louis. “Prince Harry is locked in one of our cells.”

Because Louis is still half asleep it takes him longer than it should for him to understand and when he does, he stands abruptly, pulling his trousers on quick and fastening his belt. “What?” he demands. “Harry was arrested for trespassing?”

Niall nods. “Yeah, like I said, I don't know why. Although, I have thoughts. It's not a -.”

“He wanted to meet with me,” Louis says, crossing the room to grab his shoes. He grabs them and sits in a chair at the table. Looking up as he laces one up, he adds, “He sent a letter asking to meet with me tonight. I guess when I didn't show he decided to seek me out.”

Snorting, Niall says, “We could keep him down there, you know. It's no trouble.”

Louis stands, grabs his sword, sheathing it, and says as he walks past Niall, “Until Robert found out.”

“It's the only reason I'm telling you,” Niall replies somberly, following him out of the room.

**

The dungeons in the castle are damp, dark, and overall unpleasant and he's glad he hardly ever has to come down here, which is why he feels a twinge of guilt thinking about Harry having been down here for the last six hours.

He'll need to have a conversation with his knights about telling him things sooner than they have been. (It doesn't matter if it took Niall two hours to wake him. “You kept nodding like you were about to get up, but then you'd turn over and start snoring again,” Niall had defended when Louis was chastising him on the way down here. “I didn't know what to do. You have the power to behead me.”)

Niall hangs back as the guard opens the door to Harry's cell.

Harry's on the floor, leaning against the stone wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he stares up at the tiny window near the ceiling letting bits of light in. When Louis walks in and clears his throat, Harry looks up, eyes widening as he scrambles to get up.

He gives Louis a half-bow, keeping his head bent when he stands fully. Louis rolls his eyes. Harry's a prince too, there's no reason for this.

“Oh stop that,” he says.

Harry lifts his head up, genuine regret across his face. “Louis.”

“What the hell are you doing?” he asks, stepping into the cell further and holding his arms out. “Trespassing? You could've just come to the door.”

It's hard to tell because the room is barely lit, but he thinks he sees Harry blush as he shrugs. “Didn't want to wake anyone. Besides, you didn't show so I thought you didn't want to see me.”

“You didn't think I wanted to see you so you thought sneaking in was the way to go?”

This time Harry definitely blushes, but he doesn't say anything.

“Harry, you're right. I didn't want to see you,” Louis tells him, more bite to his voice than he'd intended. Maybe he's angrier about all this than he'd originally thought. 

“I just wanted to talk.” 

Harry's voice has a pleading tone to it and it only sets Louis' anger off more. “Now? You want to talk now? You sure as hell didn't when you're father was-.”

“You disrespected him,” Harry bites back. “In his kingdom. He had-.”

“I saved an innocent child from being put to death,” Louis grits out, getting in Harry's face. Harry stands his ground, though, his eyes show surprise. “I will not apologize for how I acted or for what I did. And, honestly, if you were willing to sit there and watch that happen I don't want to know you.”

And just like that Harry's eyes are back to being dark. “I wasn't okay with it. It's not my fault if you thought that.”

“You made it pretty damn clear when you didn't even try to stop your father.”

“It's complicated, Louis, and you know it.”

“That's no excuse,” Louis argues. “It was a _child_ , Harry. A child.”

“With magic and the law in my kingdom states-.”

“Yes, yes. I know what it says,” Louis says, finally stepping back and turning away from Harry, throwing an arm out. He turns back, gesturing toward the cell door. “That doesn't make it right. And how can that be okay with you when you have it yourself?”

“Because I do-.” He cuts himself off, running a hand down his face. “Look, I didn't come here to fight with you.”

“You shouldn't have come at all,” Louis says, clenching his jaw. He doesn't really mean that, doesn't even know why he's said it other than the fact that Harry's standing in front of his, saying this ridiculous stuff and all Louis wants is to kiss him.

“You don't mean that,” Harry says quietly, eyes averted. “You just don't understand.”

Louis purses his lips. Maybe he doesn't understand what it's like for Harry, but whatever it is like doesn't excuse sitting by and watching a child die.

“You're right. I don't,” he admits. “And I won't ever understand what it's like in your position, but I do know that what your father was about to do was not right. I know that I wouldn't have let that happen no matter what my situation was.”

Harry swallows, eyes slightly wet around the edges. “It really isn't that easy, Louis.”

There's a long stretch of silence. The sun is almost fully up outside and there's more light in the cell than there had been before. There's dark circles under Harry's eyes and they're bloodshot. 

“It may not be that easy, Harry, but I can't-.” He cuts himself off, glancing at the ground and then to the door. “Maybe you should just go,” he says, Harry's head snapping up at that. “I don't think I can be a part of whatever it is your father is doing and being a part of your life in whatever way it is will undoubtedly put me there. I can't do it. And I can't really begin to understand how you could let that happen.”

Harry starts to interrupt, but Louis holds a hand up. “Harry, I've done everything I can to make the lives of my people better. I've done everything I can think of to make them feel safe and protected. To sit there and watch your people be afraid of their own king for something they can't control and then see you do nothing to even try to stop it...you're not who I thought you were.”

“Louis,” Harry whispers, ducking his head.

When it becomes clear he's not going to say anything else, Louis turns away. “I'll have my servant get your horse ready for you and get you some food. Try to leave as soon as possible.”

Harry doesn't try to stop him as he leaves the cell. It's not surprising really, but there was a part of Louis hoping that he would stop him and tell him all the ways he was wrong and prove that he isn't the person Louis now thinks he is.

Outside the cell, all the guards have disappeared, but Niall's leaning against the wall across from it, arms over his chest and frowning in sympathy. Louis has to walk directly beside him to get out of the corridor.

“You okay?” Niall asks when he does.

Louis pauses, placing a hand on Niall's arm. “I will be, mate. I will be.”

He sincerely hopes that's true, but as he's watching Harry leave the citadel from a window in the castle, he doesn't think it is.

**

“You're saying,” his father says, sitting up, “that if my son sets foot in Vidal, Robert will have him arrested and, what?”

The Grandmaster nervously glances around the room, before addressing the king. “We're not sure, sire.”

“We have a reason to believe he means to sentence him to death,” one of the advisers adds.

Louis stifles a sigh. 

Of course Robert wants him dead. 

“But you don't know?” his father questions.

“No,” the same adviser answers. “But it's a safe bet.”

“I agree,” his father says. “But I don't consider it a problem. Louis has no reason to be in Vidal and _if_ he does go and Robert catches him, I don't care what Robert does I will make him regret it. _But_ , like I said, he has no reason to travel there.”

“What of his relationship with Prince Harry?”

Louis leans forward, forehead wrinkling. What in the world do these people know?

“Prince Harry was caught trying to use the south servants' entrance the other night,” someone Louis can't see says. “He refused to speak to anyone, but your son. Louis did see him eventually and let him go.”

His father squeezes his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I do not know the nature of their relationship, but Louis is smart enough to not risk his life for the Prince of Vidal.”

He sounds so sure about it, which is refreshing, but Louis can't share in unwavering faith in him. Louis knows his last couple of meetings with Harry weren't the best and he did say he didn't want to see Harry again, but he hadn't meant it exactly. He misses Harry and would love more than anything to see him.

It probably won't happen, but Louis has secretly hoped since he dismissed Harry the last time that Harry felt something strong enough for him to not let what Louis said dictate anything. Because, the thing is, Louis actually does love Harry, a great deal, but it'd taken all this for him to realize it.

He'd had a bit of a breakdown after he'd watched Harry leave. Alone and sad, it'd finally hit him that he _did_ have feelings for Harry that had been festering for the last three – almost four – years inside him somewhere deep.

Even Harry lying to him about who he was for so long hadn't quailed it and, yeah, he's pissed as hell that Harry was willing to go along with his father, but that hadn't stopped it either. And now Louis' ruined his relationship with King Robert.

Not that he cares too much about his relationship to King Robert, but he is Harry's father and he apparently wants Louis dead, so there's that. He's not even allowed in the kingdom, so he doubts Robert would be okay with Harry being in a relationship with him.

If Harry even wanted that too.

Louis' not sure. 

There'd been moments over the years when Louis had thought Harry might have felt something for him, but he's not sure. And now he's basically told Harry he's done with him. And Louis can't even go see him.

He's really messed things up.

**

Him being banned from Vidal wasn't the only thing he'd found out from listening into the meeting a few nights prior.

One of the smaller villages near the Horloin Mountains had been practically wiped out by the Outsiders. One of the lone survivors of the attack had made his way to Ethras to inform the king that the Outsiders did, indeed, use dark magic during the attack.

There'd been a meeting of the court, one Louis and most of the upper level knights were required to be at, but nothing had come out of it. Too many people with too many opinions in one room for anyone to agree on anything. 

They _had_ eventually agreed to send word to Fratin that they were in need of military help against the Outsiders. Louis' not sure Fratin will be much help. They're a poorer kingdom, with a small military that's been plagued with it's own revolutions due to the economy being so bad, but his father had insisted that King Julian would do whatever he could to help.

The court had also suggested sending word to Queen Clarissa of Tuoluo. Her army is twice the size of Corinan's, but she's not keen on risking their lives for things they don't need to be involved in.

Of course, there had been some talk about how the presence of other kingdom's knights would only cause fear for their people, but his father had said that it was better they were protected and fearful than not protected and blind to how serious the problem with the Outsiders is.

Louis agrees. What he didn't agree with was his father insisting that Louis stay in Ethras instead of going out with the knights to hunt down the Outsiders.

“It's too dangerous,” he'd said. “I need you here.”

The Grandmaster had pointed out that the people have noticed Louis' not been out much, been staying cooped up in the castle and they're starting to get suspicious. Louis' never been one to stay inside too much. He's too adventurous and reckless, in some people's opinion – _Zayn_ – to not travel the kingdom. If Louis were a subject of this kingdom he'd be suspicious too.

But his father had heard none of it and Louis' not allowed to leave Ethras.

And they still don't know how to fight the Outsiders. They know even less now that the use of magic has been confirmed.

“It's not _dark_ magic,” Niall insists for the fifth time since court had been dismissed. “There is no such thing as dark magic. It's how it's used that makes it dark. It's dark people.”

“Don't think that makes much of a difference to my father or the court,” Louis scoffs, grabbing an apple out of the basket a servant is carrying by. 

“Niall's right, though,” Zayn says, swiping the apple away as Louis goes to bite into it. Louis glares, Zayn ignores it. “Dark and good magic don't exist. It's how it's used.”

Niall blows out the air in his mouth. “The only way to defeat _dark_ magic is to use dark magic. _Good_ magic won't be enough,” he explains. “As far as I know, anyway.”

Well, that's not good.

“Is there no other way?”

Niall shakes his head. Zayn purses his lips, tossing the apple to Louis and grabbing him and Niall by the arms and pulling them out of the corridor they'd been stopped in and into an abandoned room.

“Look,” he starts, letting them go and closing the door. “I'm less practiced than Niall when it comes to actually using magic, but I do know that Niall is right about this. When someone starts using magic for evil the only thing that can stop it is to use magic in the same way. Using it in a non-cruel way will only buy you time. _Good_ magic is not strong enough to defeat magic used for evil.”

“That's stupid,” Louis snorts, biting into the apple.

“The Outsiders could be defeated,” Niall starts, laying across one of the loungers, “if they weren't using magic, but they are and that's what's making this difficult. With the magic and using it the way they are we stand no chance.”

Zayn crosses the room, sitting in the chair opposite from where Louis is standing. 

Louis swallows the bite of apple he'd taken. “Forgive me for asking, but I don't know. Why can't you two just, you know, use your magic?”

Resting his arms on his thighs, Zayn looks up at him. “It's not that easy, Louis. Niall and I have never used our magic for evil. Even if we wanted to it's got to come from someplace dark and within ourselves. It's-.” He cuts himself off, shaking his head. “Maybe we could do it, but it'd take years of learning and training, not to mention, resources that we don't have.”

“And you don't have that kind of time,” Niall adds.

“Thanks for that reminder, Niall,” Louis says dryly.

“Well, Louis, I don't know what you want us to tell you.”

Louis sighs, tossing the apple into the fire beside him. “I don't know. I just wish this weren't happening. I feel so helpless.”

“We all do,” Niall tells him.

“At least you can do something,” Louis argues. “I can't. My father will barely let me leave the castle.”

“Because he cares about you,” Zayn points out.

Rationally, Louis knows this and understands it, but his rationality has never been something that stays with him in a crisis. “Doesn't really help, Zayn.”

Neither Zayn or Niall can come up with anything to say to him.

**

The kingdom is in danger, which means Louis and his family are as well and no one knows how to stop the Outsiders. In a desperate attempt at finding _something_ that could help, Louis sent a letter to Harry, saying they needed to meet and Louis was coming to Vidal in a week, regardless of what Robert had said.

It's stupid and reckless, but Louis thought it needed to be done. Why Harry? He doesn't know, but he has a feeling Harry could possibly help or convince his father to help Corinan, despite Louis. He thinks it's worth risking his life to save his kingdom, his _family_.

But it seemed Harry hadn't agreed that it was worth Louis risking his life. 

Just as Louis was about to set off for Vidal – without anyone knowing – his servant had come in with a letter. It'd been from Harry.

He'd started the letter off asking how big of an idiot Louis was because it was too risky for Louis to come to Vidal. He'd gone on for a while explaining all the reasons why, but he'd eventually switched over into saying that he was glad to hear from Louis, though he wished for better circumstances. Then he'd informed Louis that he could set up a cottage on the outside of Taline, a village just inside the Vidal border. That way it'd be less dangerous for Louis since he wouldn't be going anywhere near Valina or any place knights would be.

Louis' been thankful that Harry wasn't too hurt by the last things he had said to him, but he didn't have time to dwell on why that was because his window of safe time to leave was shrinking.

There's a back way out of the castle that leads to the edge of the forest that many don't know about – only Louis, his family, and a handful of knights – and the area around it is never patrolled, so, in disguise, Louis had set out.

Going to the stables to get Dilah was too risky so he'd proceeded on foot, which he'd have preferred not to do, but desperate times and all.

He'd crossed the border without a problem becoming all too aware of how big a risk he was taking, but he'd continued on, his need to protect his people and his family all too loud in his head.

He was jumpier than normal due to the circumstances and he thinks he made it to the border in record time. Having never been there before, he wasn't sure how Taline was. It's small, quiet, dark, cold and rainy. It certainly fits his mood for the past several days.

Harry hadn't given him directions on how to find the cottage, but he'd said it was near the edge of the forest, almost outside of Taline. It had taken Louis about half an hour to find the end of the village and he's thankful when he sees only one cottage near the line of trees. 

There's a light glowing in one of the windows and smoke coming out the chimney. With his cloak pulled tight around him and his hood up, he hesitantly knocks on the door. It's a second later before the door is cracking open and the green of Harry's eye is visible.

“Let me in, dickhead,” Louis hisses. “It's fucking freezing out here.”

Harry quickly opens the door and ushers Louis inside. He glances around outside before shutting the door and turning to Louis. “I didn't think you'd get here this quickly,” he comments, taking Louis' cloak and hanging it by the door.

“Well, the weather is quite horrible,” Louis starts, moving toward the fire and sitting next to it, “And people want me dead, so I walked as quickly as possible.”

Eyes widening, Harry questions, “You walked?”

“I told you people want me dead, but you focus on me walking here?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Harry shakes his head, coming to sit next to Louis. “Are you hungry? I could get you something if you want.”

“I'm fine.”

“You sure? I don't have much, didn't have time to properly stock up,” Harry tells him.

“What is this place, anyway?”

Harry licks his lips, looking to the fire. “It was a place my mother used to come when she needed to get away,” he answers. “I don't know how she found it or why she liked it so much, but she brought Gemma and I here a couple of times before she died. I don't remember much from those trips, though.”

“I'm sorry,” Louis says gently. 

“It's fine.”

Louis watches Harry, the way the shadows dance across the side of his face as the fire flickers in front of them, the way his throat and neck moves when he swallows, the way he keeps nervously playing with the rings on his fingers. He's absolutely stunning, which isn't new news to Louis, but he's got a new appreciation for Harry's beauty. He's torn between grabbing him and kissing him or just holding him close and never letting go. 

Harry would probably let him do either, but, unfortunately, Louis' here for a reason and mending and expanding upon his relationship with Harry is not it. He has a kingdom to save.

Forcing himself to look away, he focuses on the fire. “How much do you know about magic?”

“Honestly, not a lot,” Harry sighs. “Since it's outlawed in my kingdom not much information is available. I know what I've been able to find, which is, admittedly, not a lot. It's why I was so interested in that story Zayn was telling us.”

He pauses, turning to face Louis. “I want to know more,” he admits. “I want to know how it works, how to control it better, how to-.” He cuts off, eyes flickering back to the fire. “I don't how to help, Louis,” he adds quietly. “I really wish I did, but I don't have the slightest clue.”

“We've gotten confirmation that the Outsiders are using magic,” Louis tells him, voice quiet. “Dark magic. My sources tell me that the only real way they know of to defeat dark magic is by using dark magic, but, apparently, there's a lot of issues with that.”

Harry nods. “I'm sure,” he agrees. “Magic is tiring to use. To have, even. Whenever I do use it, my energy drops significantly. Dark magic is more powerful. I can't imagine how it would feel to use it.”

“I didn't realize magic....” He trails off, not really knowing what to say, but he thinks Harry gets it because he turns to him, eyes sad and thoughtful.

“It's not a gift,” Harry says seriously. After a pause, he adds, “Louis, I'm not-. He's my father and I'm limited on what I can I do when it comes to him. He may be my _father_ , but that won't stop him from killing me, as well.”

“I know,” Louis breathes out. “But you have to understand,” he continues, shifting his body to better face Harry, “I couldn't sit back and watch that happen. I couldn't leave knowing that it would. I don't blame you, but I couldn't let that happen.”

“It doesn't make me any better, though,” Harry says quietly, eyes downcast. “Allowing my father to do that makes me just as bad as him.”

Louis reaches over, gently caressing Harry's face. Harry looks back up at him. “You're not as bad as him,” Louis says, looking directly into his eyes. Harry starts to protest, but Louis leans forward and lightly presses his lips to Harry's. “You're really not,” he whispers, barely pulling away.

Harry makes some sort of noise between a whine and a growl, wrapping his hand around Louis' neck and pulling him into a harder, more desperate kiss. Briefly, Louis' brain tells him to stop this before it can go further, before either of them get hurt like he inevitably knows they will, but he wants this too much. 

He's spent years secretly thinking about what it would be like to kiss Harry, imagining what it would be like to have him in his bed. It's not his bed, but it'll do and he's not about to give up the one thing he might want more than saving his family and his kingdom.

Louis' soft and pliant, lets Harry deepen the kiss as he slides his tongue in and his hands tangle in Harry's hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Kissing Harry is electric and his body can barely handle it. Little gasps of air escape both their mouths between kisses and Louis wants more – so so much more.

It becomes urgent suddenly when Harry starts pulling at the hem of Louis' shirt. They break apart only long enough for Harry to pull Louis shirt off completely and to pull his own off, throwing them somewhere to the side. Once the shirts are gone, Harry's kissing him again, their hands eagerly roaming the other.

Harry's skin is soft beneath his fingers and they kiss like that for a while, exploring the parts of their bodies that are exposed. Eventually, Harry wordlessly pulls away and pushes himself up to stand, holding a hand out for Louis to take. Louis lets Harry pull him up and kiss him again as he backs Louis toward what he assumes is a bed.

His knees hit the mattress and Harry slowly and gently lowers him down, climbing on top him and never breaking the kiss. Their cocks brush against each other through the layers of their clothes and it occurs to Louis now more than ever that he _really_ wants this.

Harry pulls away, breath coming out in huffs. “Can I fuck you? Please?”

Louis groans, nodding and pulling Harry back to him. “You're beautiful,” he mumbles between kisses. “Fucking gorgeous.”

Reaching between them, Harry palms at Louis' cock through his clothes. Louis' eyes are closed and he feels Harry rummaging around somewhere off to the side with his free hand. Once Harry's found what Louis assumes to be the oil, he starts working on taking the rest of the clothes off. Louis lets him, content to lay there and be kissed, trying not to come just from the thought of Harry inside him.

Once they're completely unclothed, Harry starts kissing down his chest slowly, his hands gently caressing Louis' sides as he scoots down. When Harry's positioned between Louis' legs, he starts peppering kisses onto the insides of his thighs, while teasing at Louis' hole with his finger. 

Louis moans, his back arching as he fists at the duvet when Harry bites at his skin. It doesn't hurt too bad, just the right amount of pain and Harry bites him again. He works him open slowly, continuing to alternate between light bites and kisses at his thighs, drawing low moans and high-pitched whines from him at the same time. 

Eventually, he's ready and Harry's hovering over him, staring into his eyes and he lines himself up and slowly pushes in.

“Shit,” Louis gasps as Harry pushes in all the way, his eyes slipping shut.

“You okay?” Harry asks him.

Louis nods, reaching up and cupping the back of his neck. Harry leans down and kisses him as he starts to slowly thrust. It takes him a while, but as the speed of his thrusts increase he finds Louis' prostate. He gasps, throwing his head back and exposing his throat. 

Harry starts mouthing at his jaw, making his way down his throat and back up as he slightly changes the angel of his thrusting so he's hitting Louis' prostate every time. With each thrust, Louis' moans are getting louder and his nails are scrapping the broad expanse of Harry's back.

Harry's got a steady rhythm going and he's pulled back again, hand bracing himself, as he stares down at Louis, watching. It's nothing like he's experienced before. It's grounding and electric and _Harry_ and he can feel his orgasm building. 

Eventually, Harry's thrusts become erratic and he reaches between them, grabbing a hold of Louis' cock and starts jerking him off with each thrust.

“You're so good,” Harry mutters, before ducking down and kissing him again.

Louis whimpers into Harry's mouth, clutching at his back and it doesn't take much longer before Harry's body is tensing as he comes, gasping into Louis' mouth as he does. Louis' not far behind him, spilling over into Harry's hand between them.

As they come down, they kiss lazily, not a word said between them. Harry's the one to break it eventually, pulling away with one last peck to Louis' lips and rolling off him. 

“I've been wanting that for so long,” Harry admits quietly, staring up at the ceiling. “I've missed you.”

Truthfully, so had Louis, but he's not about to admit that. What he does is reach over and pull Harry to him as he shuffles around to pull the duvet over them. Harry curls into his side, resting his head on his chest as Louis wraps an arm around him. 

Harry's hair is tickling his neck, but Louis doesn't mind. It's probably the calmest, most honest, most vulnerable moment they've ever had together. 

“I know you aren't your father,” he whispers, hand curling into Harry's hair. It's probably not the best thing to bring up right now, but he didn't exactly say it earlier and he needs Harry to know. He needs Harry to know that it's not a one-sided thing, that whatever Harry is feeling is returned. “And I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want to see you ever again.”

Harry shifts so he can look up at him with a questioning expression. “Really?”

It's said so hopeful and cautious all at the same time that it breaks Louis' heart a bit. “Well, I did in that moment,” he admits, softly. “But I care about you too much to let you go that easily.”

“You told me to leave,” Harry points out, resting his head back down on his chest. “I thought you-. I'm not sure what I thought, but I've been miserable.”

“Me too.”

Not seeing Harry and thinking he never would again was only part of Louis' miserableness. The uprising from the Outsiders and the threat to himself, his kingdom and his family is part of it, as well, but he thinks Harry knows that. After all, Harry is a prince too and he knows as well as Louis that whatever is happening isn't an easy fix or, according to some, something that can't be fixed at all.

“Does he know?” Louis asks. When Harry looks up at him, his face is neutral, his eyebrow slightly raised. “About, you know, your magic,” Louis clarifies. 

“No,” he answers quickly.

“You've never told him.”

“No,” Harry scoffs. “When I realized that's what was happening to me I already knew he was intolerant to it. I was afraid to tell him because everyone else he knew who had magic ended up put to death, but I would argue with him about it. Still argue about it constantly. Funny thing is, I don't think he suspects.”

“I'm sorry,” Louis says, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head.

Harry lets a harsh breath out through his nose. “My magic is based in nature,” he says. “I've never used it for anything evil and-. I'm not a danger to anyone.”

“I know.”

“He doesn't seem to.”

Louis doesn't have anything to say that would make Harry feel better, so he tightens his grip on Harry. Harry clings to him harder and they stay in silence for a long time before Louis speaks up. 

“I have to leave in the morning.”

His voice is barely above a whisper and it takes Harry so long to respond that Louis thinks he's fallen asleep. “I thought as much.”

It's the last thing either of them say that night.

**

The next morning, as Louis' pulling his cloak on, Harry's watching him from where he's leaned against the wall across the room. They've not spoken much since they woke up, but last night is still very clear in Louis' mind. He was being honest when he said he wanted Harry around all the time, but right now it's not what he can spend his time focusing on.

He has a kingdom to save and no way to do it. Yes, he wants to deal with his relationship with Harry because there's so much there they need to talk about, but it's got to be pushed aside for now. He can't talk about it and it won't be a short talk. He knows Harry wants to speak about it, but Louis' been shutting him up all morning to avoid it whenever Harry opens his mouth. Harry's picked up on it by now, he's sure, but there's been no mention of what happened between them last night and what it means for the future. At some point before Louis leaves he knows Harry's going to manage to ask him.

Almost as soon as he finishes that thought, Harry's speaking, voice low and gravely.

“Will I see you again?” 

Louis stops, turns to Harry. He's half dressed. It's cold in the cottage, the fire having died during the night, so he's got his arms wrapped around himself and Louis' got an intense urge to warm him up.

Sighing, Louis starts toward him, grabbing a throw off the settee as he does. When he reaches Harry, he pulls the throw around Harry's body, forcing Harry to take a hold of it so it stays wrapped around him.

Looking up at him, Louis replies, “I hope so. I want to see you again. All the time even.”

Harry smiles wryly down at him. “My father wa-.”

“I'll have to be careful, then,” he says, cutting Harry off. He knows exactly what Robert would do if he found out Louis was in Vidal. He's even got a sneaky suspicion that if they were in Corinan and Robert found out what happened between them he'd still find a way to behead Louis.

It's a real fear, really, what Robert could and would do to him for any number of reasons, but, as much as Louis' worried about it, it's something else he needs to push aside. Harry will just have to live with that for a while. Maybe while Louis' out trying and failing to save his kingdom Harry can find a way for them to get around Robert.

But that's not something he's going to force Harry into doing. After all, Robert's issues with Louis were brought on by himself, not Harry. Louis should be the one to fix it – or he should be the one to figure out a way to not die while he continues seeing Harry.

However, he still needs to make it back to Ethras without being killed by the Outsiders or whoever else happens to want him dead. That's a bit more important and something else he won't bother Harry with.

“Promise me,” Harry says, eyes searching his. 

“Of course, I promise.”

Without another word, Louis pulls Harry in for a chaste kiss before turning and walking toward the door. On his way out, he spares another glance at Harry. He's holding tight to the throw and watching Louis walk out like it physically pains him.

Not for the first time, Louis wonders if this will be the last time he sees Harry.

He hopes not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thoughtlessblogger](http://www.thoughtlessblogger.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's medical inaccuracies in this one, but hang in with me.
> 
> It's looking like this is going to be six chapters, but I can't be for sure. Just know we're getting close to the end, my friends.
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis' trip to Vidal had gone mostly unnoticed. Although, he suspects Niall noticed his absence if his questioning looks during the court meeting the next day were anything to go by. But he'd never asked Louis to his face and no one else mentioned it. He'll have to remember to do something special for his servants. They keep too many of his secrets.

After the court meeting, Niall and Zayn had slipped out too quickly for Louis to speak to them and he's spent the last two days in and out of meetings with his father, as well as training the knights and his other princely duties. He's not seen them and has no idea what it is they're doing.

Zayn wasn't in the physician quarters when Louis checked and Niall's not in any of his usual places. He's searched the whole citadel. He'd look throughout the whole city if he could, but that would take him at least a day. Considering the day is almost over, he doesn't have the time.

There's a good chance Niall has gone off on another one of his “secret missions”, which would explain why Louis hasn't seen him in two days. What it doesn't explain is Zayn's whereabouts. He's got one more place to look, though.

The library.

Niall never goes in there, so it's a shot in the dark, really, but he's going to try.

At first glance, he doesn't see them, but there are a lot of dark corners in the library. He's got a feeling that if they are in here they wouldn't want someone to see what they're researching and ask questions. The dark corners are his best bet. And, if he knows Niall and Zayn at all, they would choose the place least visited and furthest away from the door.

He heads there first and sighs in relief when he hears heated whispers on the other side of the wall jutting out. The whispers are too low for him to make out what they're saying, but he can tell they're not happy. Turning the corner, Niall and Zayn come into view.

There's a table between them with one lit candle in the middle with books and parchment spread out across it. Niall and Zayn on are either side of the table, both tense as they argue.

“It's about time I found you two,” he says.

Niall and Zayn startle, whipping their heads around. Zayn breathes out a sigh of relief when he realizes who it is. Niall, on the other hand, glares, walking forward and grabbing Louis by the elbow and pulling him toward the table.

“Be quiet, will you?” he whisper yells, releasing Louis and resting his palms on the table. Turning back to Zayn, he says, “I don't think this is the way to go.”

“What's not the way to go?” Louis questions, brow furrowed as he glances between them.

Zayn focuses his attention back on Niall. “What other option do we have?”

“Options for what?”

“I can go back to Aligna,” Niall says, ignoring Louis. “Find the woman again and-.”

“She didn't help you last time, did she?” Zayn counters.

Niall straightens up, frowning and placing his hands on his hips. “No, but she could help with this.”

“You don't know that,” Zayn replies, shaking his head.

Louis rolls his eyes. Licking his lips, he reaches between them and snaps his fingers. “Hey, you lads know I'm here, right?”

They both turn to him, looking unimpressed. Zayn purses his lips. “Louis, we've been trying to find a magical way to help with the Outsiders-.”

“Because there's got to be one,” Niall adds.

“Yes, yes,” Zayn agrees, nodding exasperatedly. “But none of the things we have on magic is helping. We're lacking resources.” He pauses, grabbing a book off the table and shaking it around as he continues. “But I think if I keep looking through these things I can find _something_.”

Niall scoffs. “I don't.” Zayn starts to protest, but Niall cuts him off. “Look, Malik, you've not found a damn thing in three days. What makes you think you'll find something now?”

“What are you suggesting?” Louis inquires before the arguing can continue. “What's your option?”

Frowning, Niall drops his hands. “I think if I could just go to Aligna again and ask the old woman I could get something.”

“She didn't help you the first time,” Louis points out. On the other side of the table, Zayn hums in agreement. “What makes you think she could help with this?”

Niall lets out a loud breath, biting at his lip. “The same thing that has Zayn thinking he can find something here.”

It's a weak argument, but Niall's right. Zayn's probably not going to find anything here, but Louis' not sure this woman in Aligna would be much help. After all, it's just a story people tell. She most likely doesn't know a thing about magic; She didn't help Niall before. There's no chance she would now.

Still, they're running out of options and he's half-tempted to send Niall on his way, but with the threat of the Outsiders nearing he'd prefer to keep Niall close by. Niall and Zayn keep telling him their magic can't defeat the Outsiders, but it could by them time. If there's an attack on the city Louis wants them both here.

“I agree and disagree with both of you,” he says. Turning to Niall, he places a hand on his shoulder. “But, Niall, I don't want you leaving Ethras. Should the Outsiders attack I want you here. I need my best knights and I need my friends. For me, my family and my people.”

He pauses, dropping his hand and positioning himself so he's addressing both of them now. “Your magic may not be enough to stop them completely, but it's enough to help. I need you both.”

There's a second where neither of them do anything, but then they're both nodding and Louis internally sighs. He'd been expecting a fight on Niall's part and is sort of surprised there wasn't one, but maybe that's how serious things are right now.

Things are too bad even for Niall to disobey.

“Good,” he says, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. “Now, let's give these books another look through.”

**

“You know, if you'd only let me do my job,” Louis tries, following his father through the forest. They've been riding for an hour because his father needed to get out and clear his head. Louis was forced to come along. So far, all they've done is argue. “Then maybe-.”

“Your job is to take over as king when I am done,” his father states, holding his chin high. “Which you can not do if you get yourself killed being reckless.”

Dilah snorts. Louis would like to think it's because he can't and she knows that, so she was kind enough to do it for him. “I'm not being reckless,” he argues. 

Suddenly, his father steers his horse in front of him, blocking the path. A quick glance around shows the knights and guards with them have stopped, turning away from them. Niall's to Louis' right, petting Knica and pretending to not be listening.

“Listen here, Louis. I am your father and your king. And I suggest you start realizing that I'm not punishing you for whatever it is you think I'm punishing you for,” his father admonishes. 

He brings his horse next to Louis so they're face to face. “I am protecting you,” he hisses. “We are on the brink of war. Our enemies want me dead. And once they kill me, you can best bet they'll be after you. And you're wrong. You are reckless. You having secret meetings in the middle of the night in the forest with people you don't know is a prime example of that.”

Louis' head snaps up, eyes widening at his father's words. How does he know? Louis thought for sure he was never followed or found out. And if he knows about that, does he know about Louis' trip to Vidal? Surely he doesn't know the specifics.

Does he even know the stranger in the woods was Harry? Does he know what Louis' relationship with Harry involves? Does he know that Louis' willing to do anything for Harry even when Harry himself doesn't know that? That Louis is willing to risk his life with whatever Robert plans to do to him only to see Harry again?

There's so many questions running through his mind he doesn't know where to begin and panic is coursing through his body. His father's features soften marginally when Louis' breathing picks up.

“Did you really think I didn't know?” he asks. “Did you really think I didn't have people watching you to make sure you stayed out of trouble? It took them a while, but they figured it out. I don't think I have to tell you how dangerous that was, even if he did end up being a prince.”

“Father, I-.”

“I don't care,” he says, holding a hand up. “You are reckless, Louis. It's not a good trait for a king. Having no regard for your own safety is-.”

His father cuts off, body lurching backward as an arrow buries itself into his shoulder. Louis reaches forward, steadying him. 

He can hear the horses and the knights shouting. To his right, Niall's firing in the direction the arrow came from. There's blood dripping out of his father's shoulder and he looks pale, wincing every time he breaths.

“Are you okay?” Louis shouts at him, eyes glued to his face.

“I'm fine,” he replies, nodding. Louis doesn't believe him at all, but he knows his father, as the king, won't show any weakness.

“Niall!” Louis yells over his shoulder. “I'm taking him to Zayn!” 

He grabs the reigns of his father's horse, beckoning it to follow him. When he passes Niall, he stops, eyes hard. “Find whoever did this.”

Niall nods as serious as he's ever been. “Pretty sure I already hit him. Won't get far.”

**

“My lord, will you please sit still?” Zayn begs, trying and failing to clean the king's wound.

His father hasn't sat still since they brought him into the physician's quarters. He keeps trying to get up and leave so he can help the knights or whatever it is he thinks he can do. It's sort of comical watching Zayn slowly lose his patience with it. Louis strongly suspects if he weren't the king Zayn would hit him and tie him down.

When they'd stumbled through the door and Zayn saw who it was, his eyes widened as he dropped his book. He'd jumped up and started ordering people about, clearing space and mumbling about something Louis didn't hear. 

It was chaotic and had it been anyone else Zayn was attending to he'd have enjoyed watching, but he's worried about his father, regardless of if he seems in good spirits. It's a good sign, though, if he's trying to get away, he'll live. It's when he lays there and takes it wordlessly that Louis starts to worry.

“ _Hold still_. I swear this must be where Louis gets it from,” Zayn mutters, forgetting himself. When he realizes what he said, he pauses, blushing. “I mean, my lord, the prince is-.”

His father holds a hand up, wincing when he does. “It's fine,” he says. “I know you're friends. Just do that at court.”

“Yes, my lord,” Zayn says, bowing almost imperceptibly. “Now, please, hold still.”

Zayn presses the cloth to the wound. His father growls out in pain, flinching away. Zayn rolls his eyes, pressing harder. “If you don't want it infected you need to hold still and let me do this.”

“Just please don't tell my wife,” his father sighs out, wrapping his free arm around his waist. “I'll never hear the end of this.”

From the corner, Louis snorts, crossing his arms. “Pretty sure she'll find out on her own, father,” he says. “Honestly, I'm surprised she doesn't-.”

“Where is he?” he hears his mother yell from down the hall.

“Already know,” he finishes, dropping his hands.

The door to the room is flung open and his mother comes in, frantically going toward his father and muttering about how she should've been told immediately. They exchange a few words, his father no doubt downplaying what happened, before she rounds on Zayn.

She asks him multiple questions at once. Zayn only blinks before answering each one. Yes, he'll be fine. It'll be sore for a while and he should rest. He'll need to apply the antidote twice daily to avoid infection. And several other things Louis doesn't listen to.

“Louis,” his father says as his servant helps him back into his shirt. “I want you to coordinate with Sir Horan. Find this man, find out who he is and what his motives were. By tonight.”

“Yes, sir,” Louis nods, before stepping out of the room, his parents bickering quietening as he walks down the hall.

**

“He _stabbed_ himself?”

“Yes, sir.”

“With _his sword_?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What the hell are you on about?”

It's late night and the moonlight is streaming through the windows, illuminating the room. No one had bothered to light any candles when they'd came in. The king's arm is in a sling and he's grumpy from being woken up. Louis didn't want to wake him, but what happened was too strange to wait until morning.

Niall shuffles on his feet, hands locked behind his back and eyes downcast. He's nervous and, Louis suspects, a bit frightened. Louis wasn't there when this happened, but he's heard firsthand from Niall how strange the whole thing was. His father isn't going to take it well. It doesn't bode well for Louis either.

“Well, my lord,” Niall starts, letting out a breath. “We found the man, he'd been injured from one of my arrows and we tracked him to the river, near the border. When we stopped him, he refused to give us any information for the longest time.”

“But he did give you something, yes?”

Niall shrugs. “Sir, I was under the impression that he was part of the Outsiders. Although, it didn't make sense why they'd go about trying to kill you in that way. I figured they'd go for something more dramatic. But, that's irrelevant.” 

He pauses, shaking his head and relaxing his body. “He said he wasn't part of the Outsiders,” he continues. “But a knight from Vidal.”

The king's mouth pops open, but nothing comes out. He fish-mouths for a while before asking, “From Vidal? I don't understand.”

“Neither did I, sir,” Niall agrees grimly. “But he eventually told us King Robert sent him. Not to kill you, but to kill Prince Louis.”

“What?” the king growls, crossing the room quickly and standing in front of Niall. “What do you mean?”

“He said Robert sent him to kill Prince Louis,” Niall repeats. “And then he struck himself with his own sword. Now, the strange part about that, sir, is that his sword was in Sir Nievan's hands. It appears he used some sort of magic to propel it into himself.”

His father is silent as he steps back, rubbing at his neck. “My lord,” Niall continues. “I think we need to keep in mind that it may not have been King Robert who sent him. I think it very well could have been a ploy, set up by the Outsiders to further drive the kingdoms apart.”

The king says nothing, continuing to scratch at his neck. Louis steps away from the wall. “Sir, I believe what Sir Horan says has some merit to it,” he begins slowly. His father turns to him, his eyebrows raised. “It's no secret King Robert doesn't like magic. It's what got me in the predicament I'm in. Unless he didn't know about the knight's magic I doubt Robert would have left him alive.”

Turning away from them, Robert asks, “He was trying to cross the border?”

“Yes, sir,” Niall answers.

“Then I'm not comfortable ruling out Robert's involvement,” the king replies. He turns back to them. “Louis, I want you to put more guards on duty, surround the city. And I want to keep this quiet. I don't want our people thinking Vidal is turning against us, especially when it's questionable.”

“Yes, sir,” Louis nods.

“And stay out of trouble,” he warns. “Whether this man was telling the truth or not, the fact remains that you are in danger. Be careful.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I'm going back to bed.”

He doesn't say anything else as he leaves them alone in the throne room. They watch the door he existed from for a minute before Niall turns to him. 

“Louis.” Niall clears his throat. “Look, I'm not saying Robert had anything to do with this or not. I'm not saying this was the Outsiders or not. I don't know, but your fathers's right. You are in danger. Be careful.”

“I'm always careful,” Louis scoffs.

Niall fixes him with a look. “Be. Careful.”

Before Louis can reply, Niall's spinning on his heel and marching out of the room, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. Louis sighs, watching him go. Things have gotten a lot more complicated and he there's only one person he can speak to about this.

**

Louis had sent a letter to Harry asking if they could meet up again. Harry had replied immediately that he'd be in the cottage waiting for him.

It's probably not the smartest thing to do and it only proves his father right. He's reckless, but if anyone knows whether Robert was responsible for his father being attacked or not it'd be Harry. And Louis does want to see him, but that's not the most important thing at the moment.

The most important thing is getting answers. Harry may not have them, but he's got to try.

He's coming out of the hidden exit. It's dark out and quieter than he's used to and he pulls his cloak tighter around him as the wind blows. It's chillier than it normally is, too.

As he's nearing the edge of the forest, he hears something shuffling around behind him. It sounds like someone following him, he thinks. He can't have that. Slowly, he reaches for his sword, wrapping his hand around the grip gently, just in case. He takes a couple more steps toward the line of trees before he hears the voice.

“Did you really think you were that sneaky?” 

Louis jumps, pulling his sword out and spinning on his heel, braced for an attack. He waits, breathes, as a figure steps out of the shadows and into the moonlight. When he sees the familiar eyes under the hood, he sighs, relaxing. 

“Niall, please just let me go,” he says quietly, sheathing his sword. 

Niall continues walking toward him, stopping when he's right in front of Louis. His eyes are almost glowing under his hood. Louis thinks it's strange how Niall's eyes are always brighter at night. Maybe it has something to do with his magic.

“Louis, this is stupid on so many levels,” Niall says, keeping his voice low. “Robert _may not_ have sent that man after you, but he still doesn't like you and could very have you killed for stepping foot in Vidal.”

“Please,” Louis pleads. “I just-.”

“Harry isn't worth it!” Niall growls, gesticulating wildly. “He's not worth your life! And I'm not going to let you get yourself killed for him! If you walk away from me the first thing I'll do is set the knights out after you. You may be in charge, but if they think your life is in danger they'll listen to me. The second thing I'll do is tell your father and you best bet he'll lock you in the dungeon!”

“Well, I know you don't have a problem with that,” Louis spits, pulling his hood off. “How many more of my secrets have you told him?”

Even as he says it, Louis doesn't believe Niall told his father anything. He knows Niall wouldn't do that even if his father was having him tortured.

“That wasn't me, Louis,” Niall huffs, pulling his own hood off. His eyes seem to dim a bit when he does. “I like your father and I think he's a great king, but my loyalty is with _you_. He found out somehow, but it wasn't through me. I wouldn't do that to you unless I thought you weren't thinking properly and were endangering your life.”

Somewhere in Louis' mind he knows this is one of those times, but this isn't just about him. It's not about Harry. It's about getting answers. Or trying to. And if he can spend a little more time with the person he loves before things get even worse, then he'll take that.

Things are bad and there's a chance Louis won't make it out of this alive. He's going to be a little selfish and see Harry and try to get answers. Niall may be his friend and he understands Niall's trying to protect him, but this is bigger than Louis' safety.

It's about the safety of his kingdom. Of his people. Whether Niall believes that or not.

“I'm still going,” he says, but offers no explanation because he's running out of time. 

Niall sighs, searches his eyes and Louis' not sure what for. He must find it after a while because he sighs and nods. “Okay,” he says, frowning. “I don't trust him, but you do. Go.” He turns and starts to walk away, but he stops, turning back to Louis and pointing. “But if you aren't back in a couple of days I am coming after you.” 

“Understood,” Louis agrees.

He turns around and starts toward the forest again. Niall's not happy and they could spend days arguing about this if they had time, but they don't. So Niall's going to have to deal with it for a while.

“Just don't let yourself be blinded by your feelings for him,” Niall calls after.

Louis pulls his hood back up and continues walking, disappearing into the forest.

**

“You really shouldn't keep doing this,” Harry says as Louis hurries through the cottage door, shutting it behind him.

Even as he says it and before Louis can take a step forward, he's pushing Louis against the door, sliding his hand past Louis' hood to cup his face and kissing him harshly. Louis lets his eyes flutter shut, tangling his hands in Harry's hair. 

He's here for a reason, but he lets Harry pull his hood off and clumsily undo his cloak, anyway.

“I missed you,” Harry whispers between kisses. “So so fucking much.”

Louis hums in agreement, pulling Harry back to him. Reaching down, Harry undoes his belt, pulling it away from him and tossing it to the floor. Any other time Louis would give him shit for so carelessly throwing his sword to the ground, but he's got Harry's lips on his and Harry's hands on his body. To hell with his sword.

Harry squeezes his hands between Louis' back and the door, sliding them down and cupping his arse. Groaning, Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck and lets Harry slide his hands to the back of his thighs, pulling him up. He wraps his his legs around Harry's waist, never breaking the kiss as Harry staggers to the settee in front of the fire and sits down.

Settling in his lap, Louis deepens the kiss even more, biting at Harry's lips to draw little mewls out of him. It's one of his favorite sounds and he could listen to it all day, but when he feels his dick twitch it, oddly enough, brings him back. He remembers why he's here and, while this is a part of it, it's not the most pressing part. 

He places his hands on either side of Harry's face, slowing the kiss. He pulls back, pecking Harry several times before pulling away completely. Harry's eyes are closed and he lets his head fall forward, resting on Louis' chest, right over his heart.

“I wish you wouldn't leave again,” he admits quietly.

His hands are rubbing up and down Louis' back. It grounds him and relaxes him. “I don't want to leave,” he says just as quietly, nuzzling into Harry's hair. It smells like apples and a hint of sweat. “I want to stay here with you in this moment forever.”

“I'm sensing a but,” Harry says.

“As much as I wanted to see you I came here for a reason.” He pulls back, pressing a kiss to Harry's head. “I need to ask you something,” he says, getting off Harry's lap and shuffling to the other end of the settee. “And I need you to be honest with me.”

Harry scoots around so he's facing Louis. His forehead is wrinkled and Louis wants to reach forward and smooth it out with his thumb. 

“What happened?” he asks, biting his bottom lip.

“My father and I were out when someone shot him with an arrow,” he states. Harry's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to ask, but Louis cuts him off. “He's fine. Angry, but fine. Niall and the knights chased the guy. He was heading for the border. They apprehended him somehow, started asking questions.”

He trails off, not knowing how to say this. Harry's not been shy about disagreeing with his father. He knows Robert has his faults, but even with that Louis knows he won't take kindly to Louis accusing him of this, especially if there's a chance the man was telling the truth.

“What he say?” Harry questions when he's been quiet for too long.

Louis takes a deep breath, resting his arm on the back of the settee. “He said he was hired by your father to kill me,” he says. “And almost immediately used magic to run himself through with his sword.”

Harry's blinking at him. He can tell by the slight downturn of his mouth and how his brow is furrowed that he's thinking. Louis just can't tell what he's thinking.

“Harry, I need to know. Did-.”

“No,” Harry says, shaking his head. “No.”

“No, what?” 

“No, I don't know if he was telling the truth or not,” he elaborates. “I wish I could tell you, but my father's never been keen on sharing things with me anyway. He wouldn't tell me about it if he did. I want to tell you that I know for sure that he wouldn't do that. That he didn't do it, but I can't. He's-.”

Harry cuts himself off, eyes watery and breathing heavy. Louis feels bad for him for a lot of different reasons. He'd expected to come here and get into a shouting match because Harry felt the need to defend his father. He was prepared for this, but he wasn't prepared for Harry to have a breakdown over the possibility of his father having actually done it.

“I'm sorry, Louis, but _I don't know_ ,” he whispers, falling further into the settee and wrapping his arms around himself. 

Louis watches as he starts to speak several more times, stopping himself each time. He's got a war going on inside his head and Louis wishes he could help.

Beside them, on a table, a vase shatters, flowers, water and glass exploding for no reason and landing on the ground around it. It takes Louis longer than it should to realize it was Harry.

“I'm sorry,” Harry squeaks, grabbing at his head and pulling his hair.

“Hey, hey,” Louis says softly, pushing himself to his knees and crawling toward him. He gently reaches up and pulls Harry's hands away from his head. He holds on, rubbing what he hopes is calming circles into the skin below each of Harry's thumbs. “It's okay. It's fine. I just need you to calm down.”

Harry nods, eyes still wide and wet, but his breathing seems to even out a tad. “We don't know if he was telling the truth or not,” Louis continues, keeping his voice quiet. “Niall seems to think that he was sent by the Outsiders to pretend to have been sent by Robert to drive our kingdoms further apart.”

“Why would they do that?” Harry asks, voice coming out in hot puffs of air on Louis' face.

Louis does his best to shrug. “I guess because my father would be focused on that. Getting revenge on Robert or whatever instead of them. It'd make sense, I guess. I just wondered if you knew. That's all. I'm not accusing him of anything.”

“Louis,” Harry breathes out, looking him in the eyes. “You and I both know what my father is capable of. Niall could be wrong.”

“I know,” Louis nods. “But he could be right.” He drops one of Harry's hands and cups his face, rubbing thumb gently on his cheek. “I don't care about that right now, though. Now I just want to be here with you, kissing your stupidly attractive face.”

Harry smiles, blushing. “Then kiss me.”

So Louis does. He kisses Harry until their breathing is off for another reason. He lays back, pulling Harry down on top of him, kissing him until the candles illuminating the cottage burn out one by one.

He kisses Harry as they shed their clothes, learning each others' bodies for a second time. He kisses Harry, while they whisper promises into each others' skin they both know won't and can't be kept. He kisses Harry as he hovers over him and enters him slowly. He kisses Harry long after they've both come.

They kiss until they get too tired and cold and move to the bed, wrapped around each other. The whole time, Louis ignores the voice in his mind telling him that the night was too good and something terrible is about to happen. He's had that thought a lot. It doesn't mean anything more than it usually does. He hopes, anyway.

He falls asleep with Harry securely in his arms, snoring softly and snuggling closer to him every time Louis shifts. It takes him a while, but he eventually falls asleep too.

**

“Do you really have to go?” Louis asks. He's still in bed, the sheets and blankets wrapped around him. There's still a chill in the air, despite it being morning, and he's not going to move unless he has to.

“I'll be back in a couple of hours,” Harry tells him, pulling on his cloak. “Promise me you'll be here when I get back.”

Louis frowns. “Of course, I'll be here,” he says. “I know Niall threatened me, but I've still got a day or two. I just can't believe you're skipping out on our time together.”

Harry sighs, coming over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it to face. “I'd love to stay all day with you, but this is something I have to do.”

“Well, if you'd tell me what it is.”

“I can't,” Harry tells him for the fifth time that morning. “When I get back, maybe, but not now.”

Louis narrows his eyes. “Fine, be that way, but what am I supposed to do while you're gone. It's not like I can leave and go exploring the village.”

“Please don't do that,” he pleads. “Please don't get into trouble. I don't even want to think about what my father would do.”

“The question still remains,” he says. “What do I do?”

Harry smiles, his features softening. “There are books right over there,” he says. “And you're a creative person. I'm sure you'll figure something out.”

He stands, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Louis' mouth. He doesn't have time to return it before Harry's pulling away and heading toward the door.

“Maybe I'll sleep all day,” Louis continues. “I didn't sleep well last night since I had a giant suffocating me.”

When Harry reaches the door, he stops, turns and smiles. “I'll be back, Louis.”

He's out the door without another word and Louis slumps back into the bed, grumbling about being left alone. There's a part of him that knows he should be doing something, maybe going back home before Niall gets him into trouble, but the bigger, more selfish part wants to stay here and see Harry some more.

It should be a harder decision than it is, considering Harry's father most likely wants Louis dead, but here he is, hiding out in a cottage in Vidal waiting for Harry to come back from whatever secret thing he's got going on. 

He spends another hour or so in bed before pushing himself up and getting dressed. He grabs an apple out of a bowl, eating quickly when he realizes how hungry he was. He's still hungry by the end of it, but he can't bring himself to get another. It's not his place and he doesn't feel right eating more than that. Harry wouldn't mind probably, but Louis' still not going to.

There's no fire going because Harry thought it would look too weird if he left and people saw the smoke. Louis agrees, but it's only making him colder. So he grabs a throw off the bed and wraps it around himself, padding over to the bookshelf.

He doesn't recognize any of the books and briefly wonders if Corinan and Vidal have any of the same books at all. Louis grew up on a lot of fantastical, mysterious stories. Those seem like the type to be outlawed here now that he knows the king. It's sad because they were always his favorite and he blames those stories for his, oftentimes, reckless behavior.

He grew up idolizing the heroes of those stories. They were everything he ever wanted to be: compassionate, smart, brave, selfless, fair minded, among others. In his mind those were things he needed to be as a king. As an adult, he realizes he was right, but a lot of those heroes had faults as well. And he has his faults. 

Those characteristics are present within Louis, but his faults often outweigh those. His recklessness is one of those things, but he's also impatient, aggressive at times, stubborn and quick-tempered. It gets him in trouble and he's tried many times to tone it all down. Yet, here he is, doing something he knows he shouldn't.

One of these days his father and Niall are going to be right about him getting himself in trouble.

It's right as he finishes the thought that he hears it. There's a loud banging on the door. He drops the book and spins on his heel just as the door is thrown open and armed guards stomp in. Freezing, his eyes dart to his sword. It's by the door where Harry had thrown it last night.

There's no way he can get to it in time and even if he could he's outnumbered. Six guards stand between him and the door. There's a good possibility there are more outside.

How in the hell did they know he was here? How did they find him? There's no way...unless Harry-. No. Harry wouldn't have betrayed him, not when Harry was as much into last night as he was. Robert must have had Harry followed.

“Louis William Tomlinson,” a guard says stepping forward. “You're under arrest for trespassing and insult to the king.”

He doesn't have time to panic or to try to get away because two guards come up on either side of him, grabbing and cuffing his hands behind him. Louis can only watch and listen in horror as the guard continues rattling off his list of charges. 

“Kidnapping, assault of royal officials, theft, arson, and conspiring against the king,” he says. “Do you have anything to say, Tomlinson?”

“I'm a prince, you know,” he spits. “I'm royalty.”

It's a weak argument, but Louis' pretty screwed right now. He's got no way out of this. Most of the charges were false, but there's no way to prove that. Not that Robert's going to allow him a proper trial. If he gets one at all.

The guard to his left punches him in the face. It hurts like hell and it knocks him off balance. He falls to his knees and spits blood out of his mouth. 

He should have listened to Niall.

“I'm afraid that's not a good enough excuse,” the guard in front of him says.

He gets a kick in the stomach and a blow to the back of his head that has him seeing spots. He's got a headache now and he wishes more than anything he had listened to Niall.

Robert's had him arrested on made up charges and there's not much his father can do aside from starting a war. Robert would kill him, anyway, and a war would only distract from the threat of the Outsiders. Louis' going to die in Vidal, at the very least. Robert could do worse, though. 

He could keep him locked up and let him starve slowly in a damp, cold, rat infested prison. Have him beat and tortured every day until it slowly kills him. There's so many things Robert could do to him.

He's never been this scared before. He doesn't know what's about to happen or if he'll come out on the other side and all he can think as they continue kicking and hitting him is at least he got to see Harry one last time.

**

He was thrown, as he predicted, into a dark, damp, cold, rat infested prison without food and water. There's no window and no way for him to tell how long he's been down there. He knows he blacked out, his body only able to take so much beating, and he woke up as he was being unceremoniously thrown onto the floor where they continued hitting on him so more.

Never in his life has he been in this much pain. It hurts to breath, to move, and maybe that's why they took the handcuffs off. He's not going anywhere for a while. Robert's probably going for the killing him slowly thing. He wonders if Harry's noticed he's gone yet or if Harry was a part of it.

Somewhere to his left he hears a rat scurrying around, probably for food, and he thinks it's only a matter of time before they realize he's too weak to fight them off.

He tries to shift to a more comfortable position, but it only hurts worse. Groaning, he lets himself lean against the wall and close his eyes.

This isn't how he wanted to die.

**

“Get up!” a voice yells at him at the cell door is flung open.

It clangs off the wall and Louis' eyes open. Well, his right eye opens. The left one is too swollen. It's still dark in the cell and he can't make out much with one good eye, but he sees legs coming at him. He doesn't move, couldn't even if he wanted to.

He has no idea how long he's been down there, but it's been at least a day and his stomach is growling, but the thought of food makes him want to retch.

“Get the fuck up!”

Someone is grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling him up to his knees. He gasps in pain and tries wriggling away, but it only hurts more, so he lets himself dangle.

“Did you really think I wouldn't find out you were sneaking into my kingdom?” 

Ah, yes, the voice does sound familiar.

“I noticed Harry sneaking out again and I had him followed,” Robert tells him. “Unfortunately for you, Harry led my knight right to you.”

At least Harry didn't do it on purpose, he thinks before Robert throws him to the floor. 

He lands on his wrist and it sends a sharp pain up his arm. He rolls over, whimpering as he does because it still hurts to breath. He might have a cracked rib or two.

“Of course, my son doesn't know you're here,” Robert continues, walking around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees rats running away from him. The rats are scared of him too. “He thinks you ran out on him. No one knows you're here. I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before your father figures it out, but by then you'll be dead.”

Robert comes over to him, resting his foot on his chest and staring down at him. “I don't understand why Harry's so keen on you, but he is,” he sighs. “I don't want to hurt him and I don't want him to be upset, but I will let you die down here. He'll mope around for a while because you left him without an explanation, but he'll get over you soon enough. He'll move on.”

“He'll figure it out,” he coughs. His voice is raw and cracked and it hurts to speak. “He'll know what you did.”

“Yes,” Robert agrees, moving his foot up to Louis' neck. Applying pressure, he adds, “But at that point, there will be nothing he can do.”

“My father will kill you,” Louis tries, but it comes out in gasps of air as Robert pushes down harder.

Still, he thinks Robert understood because he laughs darkly. “I'd like to see him try,” he says. He pushes down even harder and Louis really can't breath now, but he doesn't have the energy to try to fight him off, so he lays there, gasping for breath. 

Robert removes his foot and crouches down to him. “You don't disrespect me in my kingdom,” he says into Louis' ear. “And you definitely do not deserve my son.”

That may be true, Louis thinks, but there's no way this whole thing has been about Harry. Robert can't be trusted even in this dark, lonely cell.

“No one's going to save you,” he says, straightening. 

As he walks away, he kicks Louis one more time. His body subconsciously curls in on itself, which does more harm than good. He's still gasping and with each gasp it hurts. Even when he isn't gasping he's in pain.

When Robert gets to the door, he pauses. “I wonder how long it'll take Harry to forget you. I give him a couple of days.”

“It'll take longer,” he tries to say, but it comes out as a raspy choking sound. 

Robert only laughs at him, saying something about him being pathetic before walking out and closing the cell door on him.

Louis tries to even out his breaths, but because of the pain he can't.

He tries to not to think, tries to sleep instead, but the rats are getting braver and coming closer and he can't do anything.

He'd be crying because of how hopeless he feels, because of Harry and what this means for him, but that would only worse.

**

He jolts awake when he hears voices and something hitting the floor. It sends a shooting pain through his body and he continues to lay there. He hears scuffling somewhere outside his cell, but he doesn't care enough or have the energy to try to figure it out.

The rats are closer than when he hell fell asleep and he has no concept of time down here in hell. He's starving, cold, and in pain every where. But even with all that he doesn't let himself entertain the possibility of this being something related to him. He doesn't let himself think that this is the rescue party he'd desperately wished for his father to send.

Because Robert was right, no one is going to save. His father won't risk a war for him and Harry certainly isn't going to. He'll die down here with his rats.

The scuffling finally stops and there's two sets of footsteps approaching. He can hear them split up and one comes closer, keeps coming closer until it stops right in front of his cell. They must have a torch because there's a flickering light, but even that hurts Louis' eyes and snaps them shut, groaning.

“Hey!” the voice whisper-yells. “Over here! I've found him!”

The other set of footsteps runs over and he hears keys jingling, muttering and then the door is creaking open and the footsteps come toward him. 

“Shit, Louis,” a second, almost familiar voice says as someone drops to their knees next to him.

There's hands grabbing at him. Checking his body for injuries, he supposes, but his injuries seem to be more internal than external so if they're looking for anything they aren't going to find it. 

“Liam, come over here and help me get him up,” the voice orders.

His ears perk up at the mention of Liam's name, but the first voice hadn't sounded like him. Maybe Louis' been down here for too long. Maybe he's started forgetting things, like the sound of people's voices.

“Is he alive?” Liam asks, voice closer than before.

“He's breathing,” the second voice confirms. “But barely.”

The person, whoever it is, sounds more upset about it than Louis actually is. 

“He looks like he's been beaten nearly to death.”

“He nearly was,” hisses the second voice.

“No, I know,” Liam rushes out. “I'm just saying it's going to be hard getting him to the border quickly. I doubt he's in any state to walk on his own.”

The voice sighs. “Look, we don't have time to discuss this now. We need to get going.”

Gentle hands cup at the back of his neck and the backs of his knees and lift him up. It sends more pain through his body, but he's too exhausted to make noise or protest in any way, so he lets his body go limp as the person starts carrying.

He's brought more closely to the person's body and he gets a whiff of apples and it's then that he realizes who it is. But even knowing that it's Harry isn't enough to get him to say anything, to let Harry no that he's okay, especially now that Harry's found him.

The pain is getting to be too much and he knows another blackout is coming, but as he's being carried out of the cell and down the corridor, he opens his good eye slightly. He catches a glimpse of uniformed guards on the floor.

That must have been what the scuffling was. Liam and Harry must have fought them all off to get to him. The thought warms him a bit, but his eyes slip shut again and he starts to slowly lose his hearing as another pain shoots through his abdomen when Harry shifts him a bit.

It's the sort of pain that hurts so much that he barely feels it. The blackout is close – too close – and the last thing he hears is Harry.

“I'm going to get you home, Louis. You'll be okay. I promise.”

For some reason, despite the fact that just moments ago he was convinced he was going to die amongst rats from starvation and pain, Louis believes that.

**

He comes to sometime later and instead of being carried by Harry, he's on a horse and someone is holding him, keeping him steady. He must be sitting sideways, though, as his side is resting against the person.

He has no idea where they are, but he's still hungry, in pain, and too tired to do much of anything. Every step the horse takes sends pain through Louis' body. Every breath in and out hurts. His head is throbbing and swallowing hurts. 

Still, he feels the need to let Harry know. Know what he doesn't know, but he needs Harry to know it.

“Thought you weren't a knight?” Louis manages to slur out remembering seeing the guards on the ground as Harry carried him out. 

Harry startles slightly. Louis only knows because it jostles him and sends more pain wracking through his body. He still opens his eyes as much as he can. It's still dark, though, he has no idea if it was dark earlier or not. He's only guessing Harry and Liam would choose to break him out during the night.

It takes him a moment, but Harry's face comes into focus. He gives Louis a small smile. “I'm not,” he says, quietly. Louis can feel his voice vibrating through his chest. “But I still had to learn how to fight and protect myself.”

Louis hums noncommittally, letting his eyes slipped closed. He mean to say more, but he passes out again.

**

He's vaguely aware of what's happening around him. He knows he's home in Corinan. Knows he's in the physician's quarters. He knows he was only brought in a moment or two ago.

He can't open his eyes yet, lacks the energy and fears the light will be too much. He hears Zayn puttering around, the sound of vials clinking together and him muttering to himself. He hears Niall yelling, but can't make out the words. 

He assumes Niall's yelling at Harry. Of course, he would be. Louis nearly died to meet up with him, knowing what could happen. Of course, Niall's angry. He never hears Harry.

The sound of the door being flung open has him startling and his eyes open to see his father striding through. The light is too bright and it hurts, so he closes them again. Niall's saying something to him an he feels someone come up to him. He thinks it's his father, but he can't be for sure.

He does hear his father's voice, but doesn't make out the words. The body disappears and then, for the first time since waking up here, he hears Harry's voice. Like everyone he doesn't understand the words, but he hears it and he hears how everyone in the room stops for a second.

The body returns and there's a pain in his side as the person touches him just as his father starts yelling. He opens his eyes again, angling his head a tad to see his father slamming Harry against the wall. Louis thinks there was actually a shelf full of books there and knows it had to have hurt, but Harry takes it.

Harry lets Louis' father pin him to the wall and yell right in his face. Louis wants to tell him to quit, but he can't get his mouth to say anything and he can't move.

The king continues yelling at Harry. Louis can't make it out, which isn't a surprise, but he's sure his father is blaming all of it on Harry. He wants to tell him to stop, to correct him, to tell him Harry's not at fault. And he tries reaching out, but nothing happens.

His body is too aware of the pain it would cause and seems to be overriding his wants. He can't do anything he wants.

Harry's still between the wall and his father's arms, standing still with wide eyes that, seem to Louis, to be filled with guilt. It doesn't make sense because it isn't Harry's fault, but he guesses Harry would blame himself.

His father's still yelling and Niall appears next to him, glaring Harry down, but still Harry doesn't do a thing to defend himself.

Louis tries reaching out again and this time his hand does twitch. The hands that were prodding at his body still, but only for a moment. When they start moving again, it's gentler. His eyes get tired and they slip shut again.

The body next to him comes near his head and he feels them lean down to him. “It's okay, Louis,” he hears Zayn's voice say in his ear. “I know you can hear me. You're going to be okay.”

Louis doesn't understand or know why he can make out Zayn's words and no one else. It might have something to do with magic, he thinks briefly before Zayn's standing up again.

“Stop it!” he yells. The rest of the yelling in the room quietens and Louis wishes he could open his eyes again. “I need you all to get out,” Zayn growls. “I can't do my job with you all in here screaming about who's fault this is. There will be plenty of time for that later. It's not good for Louis. So get out.”

“I am the king,” he hears his father say. “And-.”

“With all due respect, my lord, I don't give a damn,” Zayn says. “He's my patient and if you want him to live you'll do as I say and leave me alone to save him.”

Louis can't be for sure since he can't see, but he thinks his father wants to argue. Still, he hears everyone shuffle out of the room.

Zayn leans down to him again. “It'll be okay, Louis. I'm gonna help you.”

It's the last thing he hears before the pain gets worse.

**

The next time he wakes up, it's quiet and darker than before. He's not in as much pain, but there's still a lot. Moving hurts his body. His head, when he turns it, hurts and the room starts spinning.

He's still in the physician's quarters, but the windows have been blocked and on one is around. That last bit isn't unusual, he thinks, Zayn tends to only let patients and his apprentice in here. Louis only comes in as much as he does because he uses the prince card.

His throat hurts when he swallows. Something to drink would be lovely, but it's clear to him there's no way he can get it himself. Even the thought of trying to stand makes him woozy. He shifts around a bit, wincing. He's become accustomed to it. For however long it's been since he was pulled from the cottage the pain has been there. Maybe he should be used to it by now.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he hears Zayn say. It sounds like he's across the room and there's shuffling, rustling of papers, quiet footsteps and then Zayn is hovering over him. He looks relieved, albeit, concerned. “Don't move too much, Louis. There's still going to be a lot of pain.”

Louis groans, letting his head fall back to the pillow. “I'd advise not speaking for a while,” Zayn adds, settling down on the side of the bed. “You're going to be okay, but it's going to take a while. I had to use my magic to keep you alive,” he admits quietly, hanging his head.

He tries reaching out to him, wants to place a comforting hand on his, but he's too weak. “Your ribs were bruised and cracked, which was an issue already,” he continues. “But I think on the ride to Corinan one of them shifted and your lung was punctured. You were slowly drowning and I had no choice. Magic was the only way to stop you from dying.”

Louis wants to ask why he didn't heal the rest of him. Zayn said he shouldn't speak, but Louis can't. He doesn't know if it's because he went so long without doing so or if he's too weak. He tries to grunt instead. It sounds more like a whine.

“I couldn't heal you completely,” Zayn says, answering Louis' silent question. “Harry, Niall, your father, they saw what you looked like. I couldn't risk it. If you were suddenly a hundred percent healthy they'd be suspicious. Not worried about Niall, but the others.”

Zayn shifts, staring down at him. “Sorry about it. But I'm afraid that, even with suspicion aside, I don't think I'm powerful enough to heal you completely. Just what I did really tired me.”

“Your mother has been in to see you every morning and evening. The king is in every day, but they're keeping your sisters away. You still look quite terrible and I don't think they want to scare them.”

What about Harry, he wants to ask. Has his father kicked Harry out of Corinan? Arrested him? Killed him? The last is a bit extreme, but he's afraid had he died due to Robert's “punishment” Charles would have gone after Harry.

“You should sleep,” Zayn tells him, standing up. “It'll be better for your recovery if you do.”

He doesn't want to sleep, wants to know about Harry, but his eyes are closing. It's not really his decision, but he falls asleep anyway.

**

When he wakes up again, he's more aware of his surroundings. The pain has subsided mostly and he can breath properly again. He can freely without pain shooting through him. It's still there, but it's more of a dull ache. He'd much rather have this than what he had before.

His throat still hurts, but not like it had. His vision is clearer and he can hear better than before. Zayn's not around, he can tell, because there's no sounds of him puttering around. For a moment, he thinks he was left alone, but then he turns his head.

Niall's at his bedside, sitting in a rather uncomfortable looking wooden chair, reading what appears to be one of Zayn's books on plants with healing properties.

He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Frowning, he swallows hard an clears his throat. “Didn't take you for the reading type,” he croaks.

Niall startles, slamming the book closed and setting it on a table beside him, as he sits straight. “Fuck, Louis, nearly frightened me to death,” he gasps, clutching at his chest. Slowing his breathing, his face softens. “It's about fucking time you woke up.” 

He tries sitting up, but he's still to weak to push himself up. Niall lifts himself out of the chair and helps prop him up against the pillows. It's the first time he's been able to properly sit up in he doesn't know how long. He hadn't realized how much of a pleasure it was. 

“How long was I there?” he questions as Niall sits back down. His voice is scratchy and quiet, not what he's used to hearing from his own mouth.

“A week,” he answers, grimly. “Would have been longer had I not followed you to Taline. I saw the knights storm the cottage. We were on our way to get you when we ran into Harry and you near the border.” 

“Why'd it take you so long?” 

“We needed to confirm you were still alive and where they were keeping you.” 

Louis nods. It makes sense. It's exactly what they should have done. They couldn't have very well gone into Vidal, tearing the country apart looking for him. That would've only caused more problems.

“Your father isn't happy about what happened,” Niall continues. Louis snorts at that, which causes a pain through his throat. “He'd declare war if he could, but he's a little more preoccupied with what's been happening here.”

“Anything new I should know about?”

“No.”

Well, there's that out of the way. In however long this ordeal has lasted they haven't gotten any new information and he failed at finding anything on his trip to Taline. He hadn't thought Harry would be much help, doubted Harry knew anything at all, but it was worth the risk. 

He'd nearly die a thousand times over if it meant spending a little more time with Harry, which is probably the sappiest and stupidest thought that's ever crossed his mind, but there it is. In the very forefront of his mind. His time spent with Harry means a hell of a lot more to him than he'd willing to admit to anyone, maybe even Harry.

Speaking of Harry, he's not here and the last time Louis saw him, his father was most likely threatening him. He'd not gotten to ask Zayn and Zayn hadn't given him anything about it. That's either a good or a bad sign.

“Where's Harry?” he asks, his heartbeat picking up slightly.

Niall frowns, the lines on his forehead becoming more prominent. “The King wanted to exile him,” he says. “But Zayn convinced him not to. Said some bullshit about you wanting to see him. And then I-.” He cuts himself off, sighing and rubbing at the back of his neck. “I pointed out that it's not like he'd exactly be welcomed back to Vidal after helping you escape.”

“He didn't just help me escape,” Louis tells him. “He broke me out. I couldn't even try to get out on my own. Had it not been for him I probably would have died amongst my rats.”

Niall gives him a quizzical look. “Okay,” he draws out. “Like I said, Harry won't be welcomed back. If Robert wouldn't kill him for his magic, he'd kill him for this. That's for sure.”

“Why isn't he here?”

“He feels guilty,” Niall answers straight away. “As well he should.”

“Niall,” he starts to reprimand, but Niall holds his hands up in defense.

“Okay sure. Whatever.” He shifts around in his chair. “He feels guilty. It was his father that did that to you, so, of course, he would. But he feels guilty and he's not sure you want to see him.”

That's the most idiotic thing Louis' ever heard. Of course, he wants to see him. Harry saved his life, despite the fact that it was going against his father. Louis definitely wants to see him.

He's about to say as much, but Niall continues.

“And your father is having him followed. Doesn't trust him. And you can't blame him for that. I think he feels like your father will have him thrown out of Corinan if he comes to see you.”

Louis frowns. “That's not right. Surely, he'll have to-.”

“I'm just saying, Lou. He wants to see you, but there's a couple of reasons he hasn't. Although, and I didn't tell you this, Zayn snuck him in a couple of times during the night to see you. He'd just sit here with you and hold your hand. Make of that what you will.”

Niall smirks at him, which only confuses Louis. Niall's distrust of Harry is something that's seemed to grow as time passes, but then he smirks after telling Louis something like that. He doesn't understand how Niall really feels. 

Either he doesn't trust Harry or he does.

“What's your problem with him?”

“Oh god,” Niall sighs, slumping into his chair. “We're not doing this right now.”

“And why not?”

Niall stands, starting toward the door. “Because you need your rest and if Zayn finds out I'd been arguing with you he'll kill me. I don't want to die.” When he gets to the door, he turns back to him. “I'm too pretty and young to die, Louis.”

He doesn't let Louis get another word in before he's out the door.

**

He's been moved to his own room now, but Zayn's ordered him to move around as little as possible. It's nice being back in his chambers, in his bed, but there's still some pain and discomfort. He'd tried convincing Zayn to heal him the rest of the way and he'd fake being injured. Zayn wanted no part in that for several reasons he made sure to list out for Louis.

He's still groggy and he's been sleeping a lot, but his parents had allowed his sisters to come see him once he'd been moved. He'd realized when they'd come in how much he'd missed them and how close he came to never seeing them again. There were only a few tears on his part.

There's a guard posted outside his rooms at all times. He thinks it's a little much, but given the circumstances his father thinks it's for the best. Louis' not in a great position to argue since he'd only proved his father right. He is reckless and he nearly died because of it. Still, Louis doesn't think Robert would send someone into Corinan to kill him.

But, then again, they still don't know if the man in the forest was telling the truth or not.

He hears voices outside his door and he shuffles around in his bed, sitting up. It's midday, so whoever it is is probably bringing him his food. It's weird how hungry he started off being in that dungeon, but now that he's here and alive he can't bring himself to eat much. Zayn says it's normal and it'll pass soon enough.

Louis hopes so because he's tired of the judging looks from his servants and his mother whenever he leaves more than hall his food on the tray. 

The door finally opens and it's not his servant with his food or his mother. He blinks, then blinks again just to make sure, but, yes, it's Harry, carrying a tray of food.

He's moving cautiously and Louis' not sure if it's because he's afraid to drop the food or if he's nervous since they've not seen each other since Harry rescued him. He thinks it's a bit of both, though, because he's got his eyes locked on the tray, keeping it steady with his hands. There's a tension in his shoulders and his jaw is clenched.

When he gets to the edge of the bed he finally looks up, eyes widening slightly when he sees Louis staring at him. “Hi,” he mumbles. “I honestly thought you'd be asleep.”

“Did you want me to be?” Louis inquires. “Cause I can lay down and pretend.”

Harry gives him a shy smile. “No, I'm glad you're awake.”

Louis nods, eyes darting down to the tray. It just looks like an assortment of breads and cheeses, which is mostly what he's been living on since he got here. That's another thing Zayn and his mother have been nagging him about. He needs to build up his strength and bread and cheese won't help with that, according to them. 

“Are you hungry?” Harry asks, holding the tray up slightly.

“Not really,” Louis admits. “But if I don't start eating more I'm afraid both my mothers will hold me down and force feed me.”

Harry laughs, louder than he probably meant to. He comes around the side of the bed and hands Louis the tray. “I ran into your servant and I figured I could bring it up to you.”

“I appreciate it,” he says, grabbing a bit of cheese and popping it into his mouth. “You can sit,” he adds, motioning to the chair next to his bed.

Harry eyes him for a moment before pulling the chair closer to the bed and sitting. “I'm surprised they let me in here,” he admits. “Your father is having me followed and anytime I got close to where you were he's had me removed.”

Groaning, Louis swallows the cheese. “I'm sorry. He's just worried about me and thinks-.”

“I know what he thinks,” Harry says quietly, ducking his head. “I know _exactly_ what he thinks and he should. And I'm sorry.” He pauses, looking back up. “Louis, I'm so incredibly sorry. Had I known that my father was having me followed I wouldn't have allowed you to meet me and I-.”

“ _Harry_ , it's okay,” Louis says, cutting him off. “It was just as much my fault as it was yours. You didn't know.”

“But I should have,” Harry whines. “I really should have noticed and then I should have figured out what had happened sooner. I should have known that you wouldn't have left like that.”

Louis watches him, picking at one of the breads. It's clear Harry's blaming himself, but it's not his fault. He knows that no matter how many times he tells Harry it isn't his fault Harry won't believe it. It's something he's got to figure out on his own.

Still, Louis doesn't blame him or fault him. He should say as much, but he figures that'll only lead to them arguing about it. 

“How did you figure it out?” he asks, instead.

Harry breathes out through his nose. “Liam, actually. Said he saw some knights bringing in a limp body and when he inquired about it they acted strangely. It took us a couple of days to figure out it was you and then a couple more to get down there. I'm sorry it took so long.”

“Don't be,” Louis tells him. “It wasn't your fault.”

“I still feel-.”

“It wasn't your fault and I don't want to hear anything else about it.”

“Okay,” Harry nods, his eyes downcast. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Louis admits. “I mean, don't get me wrong, I feel loads better, but there's still pain and I'm weak. I just want to sleep.”

Harry looks back up, watching as he eats a tiny piece of bread. “You'd probably build your strength back up quicker if you ate better.”

Louis narrows his eyes. “Did Zayn or my mother tell you to say that?”

“No. It's the truth,” Harry says. For the first time since he stepped in the room, Harry's eyes are bright. “If you eat more food, something besides cheese and bread, you'd feel-.”

“Harry.”

Harry cuts off, blinking at him. “What?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay,” Harry smiles.

Louis grabs one of the breads he's not picked at and holds it out. “Want some bread?”

Harry shakes his head, politely declining. “No, thank you. I had some actual food before coming up here.”

“Bread is actual food,” Louis defends, sticking a piece in his mouth.

“Yeah, but it's not going to do anything to build your strength back up.”

“I can have you arrested, you know? I am the prince.”

“Go ahead, but when they figure out it was because I was trying to get you to eat they'll let me go.”

Louis picks a piece of bread up and tosses it at Harry's head. He misses, of course, because he's still weak and wasn't aiming, but Harry laughs all the same and reaches over, plucking a piece of cheese off the tray and plopping it in his mouth.

“And now you're stealing,” Louis says. “That's another charge I'll have you brought up on.”

“I'll take my chances,” Harry smiles.

They talk more about what happened. Instead, spending their time chatting and laughing about nothing and anything until Louis' mother comes in. Harry gives up his seat next to Louis for her and compliments her hair.

His mother comments that Harry's a lovely young man, winking over at Louis. He blushes before telling her that Harry was stealing his food and trying to force him to eat. He tells her that he wants Harry arrested immediately. She only laughs and tells him to stop being a brat.

Harry leaves shortly after, taking the tray of food with him. It's not until the door is securely shut behind him that his mother turns to him with tightened lips.

“He is lovely,” she says. “But I'm worried that-.”

“Mother,” Louis warns, holding a hand up. “He saved my life and risked his relationship with his father by doing so. I don't want to hear it.”

She frowns, shaking her head. “I just want you to be careful, love,” she says. “Doesn't matter what I think about him. Or your father for that matter. You'll do what you want regardless. You've proven that time and time again. I only hope that you've learned something from this.”

The only thing he's learned from this is that Robert can't be trusted and that his parents are paranoid and too worried for his safety. He doesn't say that, though. He promises her he'll be more careful in the future.

He doesn't think she believes him, but they both pretend she does.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm posting this a couple days before I wanted to because I'm going out of town for about a week and was worried I wouldn't be able to do it when I wanted to. That also means I won't have a lot of time to write, so I don't know when the next update will be. 
> 
> A lot happens in this chapter, but it also doesn't...if that makes sense. Also, take note that I've changed the chapter count.

It's the first time he's been outside since Harry brought him back to Corinan. It's his first time outside that he actually remembers since he went to Taline.

He's still in a bit of pain, so he's moving slowly, but he'd needed some fresh air. It took a lot of convincing of several different people to let him out. His father insisted that he stay inside the citadel. Louis agreed easily to that because he doesn't think he can handle going much further than that since he's still relatively week.

His mother had only agreed to let him go if he'd take someone with him. That was easy for him to accept. He wasn't about to go out on a walk by himself when he got winded just crossing his chambers. Zayn had then insisted that he cover up properly.

That had been a bit harder for Louis to agree to. He knows it's cold out, but he doesn't mind the cold. His usual winter outfit was what he was going to wear, but Zayn kept at him, claiming the cold was bad for him recovery wise and as Louis' doctor he wasn't going to let him go unless he bundled up.

Eventually, they'd agreed on a couple of layers of clothes, his heavy cloak, gloves and a heavy quilt. He looks ridiculous like this and he's still cold, but it's what got him out of the castle. He can't complain too much.

“I'm saying we need to step up our efforts,” Niall says as they cross the main part of the citadel. “We've not gotten any new bit of information in the longest time and we need some.”

“You think they're planning another attack?” Louis asks him, tightening the quilt around himself as the wind blows. That's another thing. It's windier than usual. His father says it's coming from the Parieon Forest. Louis' not so sure that makes sense.

Niall shrugs. “Probably. But we've no way of knowing for sure. You're father is playing it safe.”

“He wants to protect his people, Niall,” Louis points out. “Of course, he's playing it safe.”

Niall comes to a stop, turning to him. “Are you saying that if you were king right now you wouldn't be putting every bit of effort into finding these people and stopping them?”

Louis ducks his head, closes his eyes and breathes out. He's had a lot of time to think about it and he knows exactly what he would do. Niall's right. He would do everything within his power to stop this, but there's consequences with that.

There's consequences with what his father is doing, as well, but one of those decisions will have worse repercussions. Only time will tell, though.

When he looks back up, Niall's eying him wearily. “Of course, I would, but I'm not king and my father is doing what he thinks is best.”

“Normally you would argue your case more,” Niall tells him, turning around and resuming walking. “Maybe that near death experience was good for you.”

Louis follows after, holding the quilt tighter. “Well, let's lock you in dungeon with rats, starved and beaten, for a week and see how you come out.”

“How about let's not.”

“Hey! Wait up!”

Louis looks over his shoulder as Zayn is jogging up to them. He motions for Niall to slow down so Zayn can catch up. When he does, Niall wraps an arm around Zayn's shoulders. Zayn tries shrugging him off, but he only tightens his grip.

“What's up, mate?”

“You're not going to believe this,” Zayn says, trying again to shrug Niall off, sighing when he fails. “There was a wolf attack,” he tells them, grabbing a hold of Niall's arm and forcibly removing it. “In Mithran,” he adds, expression hard.

Niall and Louis stop walking, turning to him in disbelief. “In Mithran?” Niall asks, voice rising at the end.

“What are you talking about?” Louis questions. “There aren't wolves _near_ Mithran.”

“There is now,” Zayn says, letting out a breath. “There weren't supposed to be wolves in Realin either, but one attacked you and Harry,” he points.

There's another gust of wind and Louis shivers, ignoring the pointed look Zayn shoots him. “Well, if there was an attack shouldn't you be, you know, healing?”

Zayn sighs, eyes falling to the ground. “That'd be more a job for a regular physician, not the court physician. Wish I was, though, but there's no one for me to heal.”

“You mean?” Niall inquires, eyes widening in horror.

Nodding, Zayn says, “The woman was-. She was dead by the time anyone could get to her.”

“Damn it,” Louis mutters.

He can only imagine what kind of panic this must have brought on. Corinan doesn't have wolves, unless one wanders down from Fratin, but then it doesn't get past Ethras. And, on the off chance it does, it can't cross the river. 

There shouldn't have been a wolf in Mithran or anywhere close to it. The people don't know how to defend themselves against one, especially if it ends up being a pack.

With the ever growing presence of the Outsiders, they don't need the added on threat of wolves.

“Does my father know?”

Zayn nods. “I was there when he was told.”

“Did he-.”

“He's not sure what to do,” Zayn tells him. “Uncharted territories and all.”

Beside him, Niall snorts. “How do things keep getting worse?”

They've made it to the parapet now and he turns from them, stepping to the wall overlooking the city. There's hardly anyone out since it's as cold as it is. There's smoke rising over the city from the fireplaces, mixing in with the dark clouds. The city lacks color, it's usual vibrancy gone for a while now. 

The city looks dreary, something known of them are used to, even in winter. The weird thing is, winter is still another month or so away. None of this should be happening and he feels as powerless as he ever has.

Niall and Zayn come up on either side of him just as a lone dull snowflake falls. It hits the stone of the wall and immediately melts, leaving a tiny dark spot.

“Looks like winter's coming early,” Niall mumbles.

Louis looks away from the spot and back out toward the city. “Or something else,” he replies, eyes cold and hard.

Zayn turns to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You should get back inside.”

Before Louis can turn away, he catches sight of a rider coming into the lower part of the city. The horse is a brilliant white and it's a stark contrast to the rest of the city that Louis can't turn away. He tilts his head and Zayn drops his hand.

“That's not who I think it is, is it?” Niall questions, leaning on the wall as his eyes narrow to get a better look.

Licking his lips, Louis says, “It is.” He turns away from the wall and starts walking toward the castle. “Let's see what this is about.”

**

They walk into the throne room just as Liam's coming through the main doors. He's removing his riding gloves and walking quickly, his cape billowing around him. Louis stops just inside the door, Niall and Zayn behind him, and watches as his father looks up from the maps and papers some of his council is showing him.

The King's eyes narrow, his features hardening as Liam comes to a stop in front of him, bowing. 

“My lord,” Liam says, straightening. 

“Lord Payne,” his father starts, dropping the papers in his hands onto the table. “I trust you come into my kingdom uninvited for a good reason.”

“My lord, I assure you I would not impose on your hospitality if it wasn't urgent.”

The king's eyes narrow even more, his jaw clenching, as he steps toward Liam. “I don't think my hospitality was offered to you, Lord Payne,” he retorts. “I do not wish for or want friends of King Robert in my kingdom. I will give you an appropriate amount of time to leave or I'll have you arrested.”

It occurs to Louis in that moment that he doesn't think anyone told his father that Liam helped him escape. And by the way he's glaring down at Liam, he doubts Liam's going to be given an appropriate amount of time or any time at all.

Just as Liam's opening his mouth to reply, Louis takes the quilt off, passing it to Niall, who looks down at it with a wrinkled brow, and starts toward his father and Liam.

“Liam!” he calls jovially, stretching out his arms.

Liam blinks in confusion, turning to him. When he realizes it's Louis, he smiles and accepts the hug.

“It's good to see you, mate,” Louis continues.

“It's good to see you up and walking around,” Liam says, pulling back.

“Louis,” his father snaps. 

Licking his lips, Louis takes a step back.

“As I was saying, Lord Payne, if you-.”

“I never got a chance to thank you,” Louis interrupts, eyes set on Liam. “You know, for helping me escape.”

Liam gives a slight nod. “It was no problem. I just wish I would have figured out it was you a lot sooner.”

Behind him, his father clears his throat. Louis turns to him slowly, clasping his hands behind his back. “Yes, sir?”

Cocking an eyebrow, his father says, “Louis, I didn't know Lord Payne aided in your escape.”

There's a part of Louis that wants to reply with, “You think Harry did it on his own?” But he knows that's what everyone thought, considering his father just now learned of Liam's involvement. Not to mention, Louis knows that with his magic Harry most likely could have done it on his own. For all he knows that's how Harry managed to get to the border undetected and as quickly as he did.

“I'm sorry,” Louis blinks. “I must have forgotten to mention that while I was trying not to die.”

At his words, his father grimaces. “Yes, well, we're all thankful you didn't,” he replies dryly. He gives Louis a warning look then turns to Liam. “In that case, Lord Payne, I apologize and offer you the hospitality of the king.”

Liam nods, smiling thankfully. “I appreciate it, Your Highness, but I have come for a purpose.” He pauses, taking a deep breath. “I was looking for Prince Harry. Last I heard he was here and I have some important things to pass along to him.”

Louis' mouth parts slightly, his eyes narrowing. He wants to ask if Robert sent him, but he's afraid of the answer to that.

“He is here,” the king tells him. “I can send for him. Anna.” He motions toward the group of servants in the corner of the room. “Will you please find-.”

The doors to the throne room open with a creak and everyone turns their attention to them. Harry steps through, eyes landing on Liam immediately. He brightens, quickening his pace. 

He pulls Liam into a tight embrace, resting his head on Liam's shoulder. “I'm so glad to see you,” he says.

“I wouldn't be glad just yet,” Liam replies.

Harry's eyes snap open as he releases Liam and steps back. “What do you mean?”

Liam releases a harsh breath, running a hand through his hair. “Harry, the king has ordered you not to return and ordered Princess Gemma not to contact you.”

“And if I do return?” Harry inquires, lips pursed.

“He didn't say exactly,” Liam answers. “But it was heavily implied that if you should return it'd be upon pain of death.”

Harry swallows, nodding. “Okay.”

It's not surprising that Robert wouldn't want anything to do with him, but putting him to death is a bit extreme in Louis' opinion. He can't imagine what it's like to have a father like that. And he's glad he won't ever know.

“You saved my son's life,” the king starts, addressing Harry. “At the risk of your relationship with your father and for that I will always be grateful. As long as you need it there is a place for you here.”

Harry blinks at that, eyes thankful but questioning. Louis' meets his eyes, giving a slight nod. Harry nods back. They stay like that for a moment before Harry turns back to the king. “Thank you, my lord.”

The king nods, then addresses the whole room. “Could I please have a moment alone with my son?”

There's a murmuring of assent from everyone in the room as they start to disperse. Harry catches Louis' eyes on his way out. Nothing is said between them, even though there's still so much to be said. They've not talked much at all. He'll need to find Harry later.

On his way past, Zayn leans in close. “I'll be in the library.”

Louis nods and Zayn pulls away, heading toward the door with Niall.

“Sir Horan,” his father calls as Niall and Zayn reach the door. “Could you stay, please?”

Niall and Zayn share a look before Niall steps back toward them, stopping just beside the table and clasping his hands behind his back. Zayn watches for a moment before turning and leaving. He's the last one out of the room and once the door is shut behind him, Louis turns to his father. 

The king is leaning over the maps and papers on the table, eyes looking over each item. Louis walks over to him, turning his back to the table and lifting himself up to sit right in the middle of everything.

His father sighs, gripping the edge of the table and hanging his head.

“Would you ever do that?” Louis asks him.

“Do what, Louis?”

“Put me to death,” Louis answers simply. “Like if I'd done what Harry had, would you sentence me to death?”

His father straightens, looking him in the eye. “Louis, I could never to do that to any of my children. I love you all entirely way too much,” his father answers seriously. “Although, there have been times when I've thought about it with you,” he adds with a small smile.

Louis smiles back, but it falls quickly. “Thank you for letting him stay here,” he says quietly, looking down at his lap.

“I didn't do it for you, Louis,” his father says. “I did it for him.”

“I know.” Louis looks back up. “I just-. Thank you.”

His father watches him for a moment, eyes searching. Louis doesn't know if he finds anything, but he eventually looks away, down at the table, shooing Louis off of it.

Louis gets down, turning to the table. “What do you know?” he asks hesitantly.

“Nothing new,” is the answer. “Although, we have reason to believe that the Outsiders are working for someone and not as an individualized group.”

“Really?”

“Sir Horan?” his father says, looking up at Niall.

Niall takes a step forward, clearing his throat. “Two nights ago, our knights stationed just outside the Dredain Swamp, near Gravier, caught a man they believed to be part of the Outsiders,” he starts. “Turns out he was. He managed to escape, but not before mentioning someone they take orders from. He didn't give much information and no name.”

He was lied to earlier and he wants to point it out, but now isn't the time and he's sure Niall was under orders from the king not to tell him. This is a pretty massive piece of information. It doesn't do much to help them, but it is a step in the right direction.

“What did he say?”

Niall's eyes land on him. He keeps his head high and back straight, even under Louis' glare. It's so different from how he usually is and Louis can't help but make fun of him for it when they're in private. But maybe it's why he's the only knight that his father trusts as much as Louis. Sometimes Louis' convinced his father trusts Niall more.

“He was asked how they chose their targets and he said they didn't. That they were given orders.”

“You think him saying that was premeditated?”

Nodding, Niall says, “We think so.”

“I think whoever is running this is close to showing their face,” his father adds, Niall nodding along. Turning to him, his father says, “I want you to be careful and this time I want you to listen to me.” Louis ducks his head, cheeks coloring. “After everything that's happened and now your issue in Vidal-.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow. “Issue?”

“I really don't want you out on your own.”

“I agree,” Niall says. “Should lock you up in your chambers and only let you out for court meetings. Maybe not even that.”

Louis and his father turn to him in shock, eyes wide and eyebrows high. When Niall realizes what he's said, he blushes, ducking his head.

“Yes, well,” his father says, turning back to him. “I believe a war is upon and I'd like for you to stay safe.”

“Yes, sir,” Louis agrees. “Should we vacate the city? Take refuge somewhere?” 

“No, of course not” his father all but snorts. “The citadel is impregnable. We'll be more than safe here.” 

Louis doesn't quite believe that, but there's no arguing with his father about it. He's been hearing about how secure the citadel is his whole life. He doesn't doubt that it is, but if these people are using magic there's not much that will stand up to that.

There's a knock at the door that leads directly to the royal family's chambers. It opens slowly and a servant steps in.

“My lord, the queen requests your presence in the east sitting room.”

“What for?” his father asks, not looking up from the table.

“I'm not entirely sure,” the servant replies. “It was something about tapestries, sir.”

His father's head shoots up, brow furrowed as he stares at the servant. “Seriously?” When the servant nods, he sighs. Turning to Louis, he says, “We're about to be at war and your mother is worried about the tapestries being outdated.” 

Louis bites back a smile. His mother's been complaining about the tapestries for years. She's been trying to convince his father to have them changed, but he likes them. It's been the major argument between them for a while now.

She took them down, having them replaced with new ones she found on a trip to Gravier. When his father had finally gone in and seen them he'd thrown a fit and demanded them be changed back immediately. This has happened several times in the last couple of years.

“Tell her I'll be right there,” his father tells the servant, who nods and slips out of the room. “You two are free to go,” he adds to him and Niall.

Niall bows, muttering his thanks as he follows Louis out of the room.

Once they're out in the hall and the door is shut securely behind them, Niall lets his body relax. “I believe a war is upon us,” he snorts, doing his best impression of the king. “The citadel is impregnable,” he continues. “Can you believe that?” he asks, grabbing Louis' arm and stopping him. “We've been at war for a long time.”

“I know,” Louis sighs. “But he's not had to deal with this before. Give him a break.”

“I am!” Niall exclaims. “I have been. I'm just saying we shouldn't put much faith in the citadel holding if we're under attack.”

“I agree with you there.”

Louis starts walking again, taking long strides. Niall jogs a couple of steps to catch up. “Then why didn't you say anything back there?”

“Why didn't you?”

When Niall doesn't answer, Louis inclines his head toward him. “See.”

Niall lets out a harsh breath through his nose. “I gotta say, though, that's the most normal I've ever seen him. Human-like. Is he always like that in private?”

Louis stops abruptly, blinking at Niall's back. It's a few seconds before Niall realizes Louis isn't with him and he stops, turning to him. “What?”

“My father is a person, you know,” Louis says. “He's capable of showing emotion.”

“Well....” Niall trails off, placing his hands on his hips. “I know.”

“Do you?” Louis questions.

“ _Yes_.”

“Okay, then.”

Later, when Louis' in his chambers eating, Niall comes in, saying, “It was just shocking to see was all.” He leaves immediately after, Louis blinking at the door.

**

“I thought this would be easier,” Louis comments.

Harry startles, nearly falling off the chaise, but he stops himself, breathing heavily. The book he was reading lands on the floor with a thud.

“Sorry,” Louis laughs when Harry glares over his shoulder. “Didn't mean to frighten you,” he adds, walking into the room and heading toward the chaise.

“Wasn't frightened,” Harry mumbles, pushing himself into a sitting position, his feet on the ground.

Louis sits next to him, leaning down to pick the book up. There's no markings on the cover or spine, but he recognizes it from their library. It's one of the ones Zayn was reading a few weeks ago. 

He holds it out to Harry. He takes it, blushing, and sits it on his other side. “I was bored,” he says as an explanation.

“Don't need to explain,” Louis tells him softly. “We don't have much and I'm not sure how much help what we do have will be, but you're free to anything you like.”

“Is that you or the king talking?”

Letting out a quiet laugh, he bites his lip. “It's me,” he answers, turning his head toward Harry. He's leaning forward and he has to look up through his eyelashes to see him properly. He looks sad, just like he has every time Louis has seen him since he woke up here. 

Louis wants to make him smile, but every attempt he's made has been for nothing. There's not much for either of them to smile about and whenever Louis makes a joke the only reaction he gets out of Harry is a sort of grimace, which he thinks Harry means as a smile, but it's far from it.

“But as the prince, as well,” he adds.

Harry hums. “Well, I appreciate it. It's more than we have at home.”

“I'm sure.”

They sit in silence for a while, arms barely brushing as they breath. They've not been able to see each other much in the past couple of weeks. Louis' been busy recovering from his injuries, running training for the knights when he can, and attending meetings his father wants him in. Harry seems to be hiding. 

The general public doesn't know what happened with Louis since it's being kept quiet, but most of the higher ranking knights know. Louis knows it's not sitting well with a lot of them that Harry is remaining here unpunished, whether they know Harry didn't have anything to do with it or not, and he's caught several of them shooting Harry unfriendly looks whenever Harry is out. Louis would reprimand them all if he could.

Harry must have noticed them, too, or he wouldn't be hiding like he is. Louis does, however, have a feeling Harry would be staying quiet and hidden regardless. He remembers when Harry and Gemma were on their way and he was tasked in keeping them entertained. Not a lot was known about Harry. It seems he has a liking for staying private.

There's nothing wrong with that, but he wonders how Harry managed to get by with it since he is the prince. For all Louis knows this sort of thing differs between kingdoms, but he's had to stay in the public eye somewhat consistently. It's annoying at times, but Louis does enjoy getting to know his people. It's only fair they get to know him in return.

But that, coupled with Harry's little involvement in Louis' what was essentially a kidnapping, he's been staying in his rooms mostly and Louis' not gotten to see him.

“You thought what would be easier?”

Louis turns to Harry, humming.

“You said you thought it would be easier when you came in,” Harry explains. “I'm asking what?”

“Oh.” He rubs his hands together, keeping his forearms on his thighs. “I just meant I thought that with you being here all the time it'd be easier to see each other,” he admits quietly. “I mean, I'm not sneaking out in the middle of the night and crossing the border into hostile territory or anything. Yet, I've hardly gotten to see you.”

Harry doesn't say anything and when Louis looks over at him, he's staring back, eyes wide and blinking. “I really didn't think you'd want to see me,” he replies eventually.

“Harry,” Louis sighs, sitting up. Shifting so his body is aimed toward Harry, he says, “I told you I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault. And even if it was you saved my life. You got me out of there and brought me home.”

Harry's attention isn't on him anymore. He's staring at the ground in front of him, biting the inside of his cheek, which is something Louis' noticed he does when he wants to say something, but doesn't know how to bring it up.

He guesses, though, that, in this instance, it could be because of his guilt. Something else Louis' noticed is that Harry hardly looks at him, always looks away when their eyes meet. It's frustrating and confusing because Harry's never had a problem with eye contact before.

The only thing Louis would be comfortable betting on is Harry's guilt. It would explain the no eye contact thing Harry's got going on. Aside from that, Louis isn't sure.

“Harry,” he says trying to get his attention. “Harry, will you please look at me?”

Ever so slowly Harry turns his head toward him, eyes downcast. “ _Harry_.” Louis cautiously reaches forward, cupping his face. He starts rubbing calming circles with his thumb. Eventually, Harry's eyes meet his. “I really don't blame you.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

Instead of answering, Harry grabs at the fabric of Louis' clothes, pulling him closer and connecting their lips. It's the first time they've kissed since that morning – the first time they've even _touched_ since Harry saved him.

It's not rushed and their hands stay where they are, but they stay like that for a long time. Kissing until they're both breathless. It's intoxicating, kissing Harry, and Louis never wants to stop, but Harry pulls back all the same, resting his forehead on Louis'.

With his eyes closed and puffs of breath fanning Louis' face, Harry says, “Louis, I have to tell you something.”

It's whispered, but there's a sense of urgency to it that has Louis pulling back slightly. Harry's forehead is wrinkled and he resists the urge to smooth it out with his thumb. “What is it?”

“My-.”

“My lord,” a servant says coming through the door. 

They don't break apart, there's no point, really. Louis' father already knows he was sneaking out to meet Harry for years and continued doing so when his life was endangered. It doesn't matter if a servant tells his father what he's seen.

With his hand still cupping Harry's face, Louis asks, “What is it?”

“The king has requested your presence in the throne room immediately.”

“Do you know why?”

“No, sir.”

Louis sighs, dropping his hand. “I'll be back, love,” he tells Harry as he stands. Harry stares up at him and he leans down, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's mouth. “We'll talk later, okay?”

Harry nods, but even as Louis' walking away he has a feeling they won't talk later.

**

Louis stands by the king's side, arms behind his back and head bent down. Liam's next to him, shuffling his weight from one foot to the other. Zayn and Niall are somewhere to the left. His mother is there, as well, on his father's other side. She'd been there when Louis came in. He'd seen the apprehensive look she gave him and he knew it couldn't be good.

It was her, not his father, that told him. She'd said Liam had heard something from Vidal, something concerning Gemma and Louis knew right then that no matter what it was or how easily it could be fixed that his conversation with Harry wouldn't continue that night.

This isn't exactly how he'd seen his evening going. He had hoped to spend it with Harry, talking, kissing, whatever the hell it was they chose to do. This was no where on his list of possibilities.

The doors open and Harry finally comes in, eyes questioning and hesitant when he takes them all in. He bows as he comes closer. Louis can't bring himself to look at him directly, choosing to gaze up at him through his eyelashes. 

“Harry, dear,” his mother starts when it becomes clear no one is going to. “Lord Payne has received some news from Valina.”

Harry's eyes flick over to Liam, who squirms even more, before returning back to his mother. “What is it?”

“It's you sister,” she says.

Slowly, Harry's eyes widen and he turns to Liam fully. “What's going on, Liam?”

Liam takes a deep breath, taking a step further. “I have some friends high in court,” he begins, “that told me she was taken ill shortly after you left Valina with Louis. She's not gotten better.”

“She's alive, though, right?” Harry questions harshly.

“Yes,” Liam nods. “But it's not looking good. Her health is failing dramatically.”

“Is the physician not-.”

“That's the worst part,” Liam interrupts.

The king clears his throat. “It seems, that for whatever reason, King Robert has ordered the physician not to help her.”

“What?” Harry breathes out, face scrunching up. “How can he-. Why?”

“I don't know, Harry,” his father answers. “But it's become clear to me that Robert has no regard for the safety of his own children.”

Harry's breathing harshly, chest rising and falling as he does, eyes set on the floor.

“But here's what I'm going to do,” his father continues. 

Louis glances over at him. He's standing tall and proud, his hands behind his back and feet set apart. It's the stance he adopts when he's about to do something risky. 

“There's no alliance and never will be as long as your father is on the throne. I'm going to send my physician and some knights to get your sister and bring her here to recover.”

Harry's head snaps up. “My lord?”

“Mr. Malik will go with some of our knights. Accompanied by Lord Payne, they should be able to get in and out without being detected.”

Louis spares a glance over at Zayn. He's staring straight ahead, jaw clenched and eyes set. It's hard to tell what he's thinking or if he'd been told prior to this, but Niall's glancing between him and the king with a furrowed brow. He thinks it's a good bet Zayn didn't know. Or, at the very least, Zayn didn't tell Niall.

“With all due respect, my lord, I wouldn't underestimate my father,” Harry says. “Liam does know Valina and our castle better than most, but I'm afraid that if Robert suspects even for a second that you'd make this move he'll have Gemma some place Liam can't get to.”

“What are you suggesting then?” his father asks.

“I'll go too,” Harry says, biting his lip. “I know the castle better than anyone, including my father. We'll be quicker that way. And if Gemma is as bad as Liam was led to believe...” 

He trails off and the king nods. “You realize if he catches you-.”

“She's my sister,” Harry says simply. “She'd do the same for me.”

His father considers it a moment before nodding. “Okay. The knights and Mr. Malik will be ready within the hour.”

Louis wants to argue, say it's a bad idea and too dangerous, but Harry's already halfway out the door, Liam trailing behind him. Zayn and Niall are out the side doors before Louis can even blink.

Turning to his father, Louis says, “I don't think that's a good idea.”

Both his parents turn to him with questioning expressions. “Harry shouldn't go,” he continues. “If Robert catches him-.”

“Then Robert catches him,” his father says simply. “Look, Louis, it's his sister and he's right he does know the castle better than anyone.”

“You shouldn't let him go.”

“Tell me, Louis,” his mother begins gently, “wouldn't you do the same if it were one of your sisters?”

The answer is yes. He very much so would. He'd do a hell of a lot more if he had to. 

“See,” his mother says softly when he doesn't answer. “Go find him before he leaves. I know you want to.”

Louis bows, quickly spinning on his heel and heading in the direction Harry went. 

He runs down the corridor, sparing a brief thought to how nice it is to be without pain, and sees Harry turning toward the guest chambers. 

“Harry!” he calls, speeding up. “Wait up a moment!”

He doesn't wait up, but he does slow slightly, angling his body toward Louis when he catches up. Louis stops running, breathing heavily. 

“You shouldn't go,” he says between breathes. 

“She's my sister.”

“I know that,” Louis replies, stopping and bending over, hands on his knees. “But it's still too dangerous.”

Harry stops, turning to him. “Louis, I have to.”

“But if you're-.”

“I have my magic, Louis,” Harry tells him. “I won't be caught.”

Louis looks up at him, saying, “Yeah, but you said your magic was based in nature and all that other shit. Can you actually use it to help you with this?”

For a moment, Harry looks offended, nostrils flaring. “I can protect myself just fine with or without my magic,” Harry defends. “Stop thinking I can't.”

“I know you can.” Louis stands, his breathing finally slowed to a normal enough pace. “I just worry about you.”

Harry's face softens. “Louis, I'd love to sit here and name off all the reasons why you shouldn't worry about me and trust me there are a lot, but I have to get ready.”

“Okay,” Louis swallows. “Be safe.”

Nodding, Harry turns and heads toward his rooms.

**

When he walks into Zayn's quarters, he's running around the room, throwing things into his bag, mumbling to himself. He doesn't notice Louis and when he stops to rummage around in his bag he uses his magic to float something over to him.

Louis leans against the wall, arms crossed, and watches in amusement as Zayn does it twice more. He wonders, not for the first time since finding out about his magic, how often Zayn uses it when he's alone.

“I'm surprised you aren't kicking up a fuss about going,” he says finally.

Zayn jumps and the vial he'd been floating over falls to the floor and shatters, purple liquid swirling around it on the floor. 

“God damn it, Louis!” Zayn exclaims. Turning to him quickly, he grabs a book off the table and throws it at him. It misses, thankfully, and Louis only smiles. “I needed that.”

“You've got more,” Louis says not knowing if that's true or not.

Zayn growls, heading toward a shelf and plucking an identical vial off it. “And, of course, I'm not kicking up a fuss. I demanded to go.”

Louis steps away from the wall. “What?”

“Your father was going to send one of the physicians from the city or my apprentice-.”

“Who's name I still don't know.”

“But I don't like Robert,” Zayn continues, ignoring him. “And I think what he's doing is absolutely horrible. I quite liked Gemma and if she's as bad off as we think they're going to need me sooner or later.”

“Watch his back, will you?”

Zayn glances up from his bag, tilting his head. “I'm sure Harry will be just fine.”

“Yeah.”

Narrowing his eyes, Zayn lets go of the bag and rests his hands on top of the table. “Louis, at some point, you need to do something about this crush of yours. It's a bit pathetic.”

“I have done something!”

“You've not talked about it, though, have you?”

Louis opens his mouth, but shuts it quickly, frowning. “You be careful, too.”

Zayn watches him for a moment before nodding. “ _I_ always am.”

**

“How come you didn't go?” Louis asks as Niall walks in.

He'd not gotten to see Harry again before he left with Zayn and the knights. Louis had assumed that Niall would be going and was shocked to learn that Niall had chosen to stay behind. His father hadn't given him a reason for it, other than Niall asked to stay.

It's a bit perplexing to him that his father would have so easily agreed to Niall staying around, but maybe his thoughts on his father liking Niall better were true. 

When he'd not gotten an answer from him, he'd gone straight to Niall's chambers to demand an answer. Niall wasn't there so he's been waiting patiently, sitting in the dark.

“You are, aside from myself, the best knight in Corinan,” he continues when Niall silently closes the door. “And you and Princess Gemma had a weird sort of thing going on. I'm surprised you didn't jump at the chance to be a part of the rescue mission.”

“I'm surprised you didn't,” Niall counters, walking past him as he undoes his belt. 

Louis stands, turning. Niall sets his belt and sword aside. “My last encounter with Robert wasn't fun, in case you didn't remember,” Louis says. “I'm not taking my chances with him again.”

“Why? Because Harry's been here?” Niall turns to him, eyes narrowed and cold. “You didn't have to risk it because Harry's been here and nothing else matters to you?”

“Hey!” Louis steps toward him. “That's not fair. I nearly died. The reason I didn't go is because my father wouldn't let me and neither would Harry. And sure I could have done it, anyway, but I'm still not completely healed yet. I'd have been a liability.”

Niall walks around him, unbuttoning the first couple of buttons on his shirt. Louis turns with him. “And to be honest I'm not entirely sure I like what you were implying just now.”

“Well, sorry, Louis,” Niall replies, kneeling in front of the fireplace. “I'm sorry we can't all tell what's in your head all the time.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Louis demands, watching as a tiny flame starts. From what he can tell Niall isn't doing anything to actually start a fire. He must be using magic. It wouldn't be the first time he's used it to light a fire.

“It means that I'm not even sure _you_ know what you're thinking most of the time,” Niall tells him calmly.

“Well, that's shit and you know it,” Louis replies. “And please tell me you didn't want to help Gemma because you don't like Harry.”

Niall stands and spins quickly. “That's not what it is, Louis!” he yells. 

All the candles and torches in the room flame, the fire behind him grows larger than it should be an Louis involuntarily takes a step back at it. He can feel the heat from all the fire in the room. The flames continue growing all around them and Niall's eyes are bright and glowing.

In all the years Louis' known Niall and known of his magic he's never once seen him lose control of it. He's always had it perfectly under control. It's the same way he keeps his emotions in check, as well. He never lets these things get away from him. He remains in control of what he's feeling, how he acts, and his magic.

This is a new thing for him and the way his fists keep tightening at his side, the way his breathing has picked up, and the way he's glaring at Louis, he's not sure Niall even realizes what's happening. Louis' seen Harry lose control once or twice in the few years they've known each other, but when Harry does it it's usually something small exploding, like he's still got enough of a hold on it to not let it do any real damage.

Louis doesn't think Niall has any control over this. The flames are continuing to grow, dangerously close to catching other things on fire. He doesn't know how to break Niall out of this or even what's causing it. Yes, Niall's angry at him right now for good and bad reasons, but he's been on edge for the past several weeks and he won't discuss it with Louis.

Whatever he's keeping locked up is spurring on this loss of control. And for the first time Louis thinks he understands how magic, even when used for good reasons, can be dangerous. If people lose control like this and their magic starts doing it's own thing because of it who knows what would happen. 

“Niall,” Louis says, cautiously taking a step toward him. The flames grow and Louis takes a step back. “Niall, think about what you're doing” he adds hesitantly. “You don't want to burn the place down do you? You've lost control and I need you to get it back. Come on, mate.”

Blinking twice, Niall's fists unclench and his features soften. His eyes stop glowing and the flames go out, except for the fireplace. His body visibly relaxes as he lets out a sharp breath. 

Louis watches as he silently crosses the room and slumps into a chair, propping his head on his hand. He doesn't say anything, letting his breathing even out and his eyes slip shut. The air in the room is tense and he's not used to seeing Niall like this.

“Your eyes glow when you use your magic, did you know?” he asks, hoping to break whatever odd moment they're having. Niall doesn't answer, just squeezes his eyes shut tighter. “Or really when you're mad at me or upset about something.”

Again, Niall doesn't respond, just stays quiet as he breathes in and out. Louis gives him a minute before he tries again. “I've never seen you lose control before,” he admits quietly, afraid of scaring Niall or doing anything to set him off again. “I gotta say it wasn't pleasant.”

Predictably, Niall doesn't say anything. Louis lets out a deep breath, choosing to stay silent this time. Eventually Niall does speak, but it's quiet and forced.

“I haven't been sleeping,” he admits, not looking at Louis. “I can't because every time I do I have that dream again.”

“The one where I-.”

“Yeah,” Niall answers. Louis takes a couple of steps toward him. “Every time I have it it feels more and more realistic. Last night it was like it actually happened. I felt like I was drowning, which I guess is weird since that's not what's happening in the dream, but still. I woke up thinking you were dead.”

Louis licks his bottom lip, sitting in the chair across from Niall. “I'm not dead, Niall.”

Sighing, Niall drops his hand. “I know,” he says, finally looking at him. “But it felt like you were. It's getting stronger. It's too strong, really, and I'm afraid that means something bad is about to happen.”

“Of course something bad's about to happen,” Louis tells him. “We're at war. God only knows what's happening with Liam, Zayn and Harry.”

“You know they weren't who I was referring to.”

“I know,” Louis admits. “But I'm saying bad things have been happening for a while. The worst of it is close. We've known that for a while, but, Niall.” He shifts around in his seat, leaning forward. “I don't think the dream is something you should worry about.”

Niall shoots him a pointed look. “Louis, my dreams have come true in the past. This has felt too real and it's happening so often that I can't just pass it off as a regular dream. I know how this stuff works better than you do.”

“That may be true, but-.”

“Louis, just admit you don't know what you're talking about. Admit you're just as worried as I am that it will happen.”

For a moment, he stays quiet, eyes on Niall before he pushes himself up. Looking down at him, he says, “No, I'm not.” 

He walks away after that, feeling only slightly guilty that he lied.

**

Zayn and Harry had arrived with the rest of the knights and Gemma in the middle of the night. It took them four days to get to Valina and back, which is impressive. Louis hadn't been expecting them back so soon and no one told him when they arrived, so he'd slept through everything, which he is grateful for. Having a good night's sleep is something he's not had in a long time. Not that he slept well, but it was nice to know he could have.

Still, he was a bit perturbed that no one had thought it important enough to tell him. He had to find out hours later that every one came back unharmed and that Zayn had attended to Gemma and she was already doing much better. Louis sort of suspects that Zayn used his magic, but he won't admit to it.

Louis had been told by Liam this morning that Gemma had tried to contact Harry, which was against Robert's orders and that's why he'd locked her up and refused to give her treatment. According to Liam, Robert felt betrayed. Louis said it didn't matter what Robert's reasoning was, he was still a horrible person and didn't need to be around his children at all. Liam agreed, said something about needing food and disappeared for the rest of the day.

With his sister safe and resting, Harry's been sleeping the entire day. At least, that's what he'd told everyone so they wouldn't bother him. Louis doesn't quite believe it, but if Harry wants to be left alone, Louis will let him be.

He's spent most of the day doing nothing, aside from his one meeting with court. He'd had a training scheduled with the knights, but the weather is so bad he'd had to cancel it. The day has been boring. It's not something he's used to and the tiny voice in the back of his head that sounds suspiciously like Niall is telling him it's the cal before the storm.

But he's bored and it's because of this he finds himself outside of Gemma's rooms. He'd been told by Zayn that she could have visitors, but that she should avoid stress. If he's be honest, he's a stressful person. He knows he is and there's nothing he can really do about it. So he's been avoiding seeing her all day.

The thing with that is he's the Prince and it's customary for him to make an appearance. Not to mention he does consider Gemma a friend. He can't put off the visit any longer, especially when he's right outside her rooms.

He knocks on the door, waiting for a response. The door opens, revealing a servant. She bows when she sees him, opening the door further. He goes in, eyes immediately landing on Gemma where she's propped up in her bed. 

She's pale and there are dark circles under her eyes, but she smiles when she sees him. She dismisses her servant, then turns to him. “Was wondering when you'd finally get your arse down to see me.”

He gives a slight nod. “Well, I'm a busy man, you know. Princely duties and all.”

Snorting, she says, “Princely duties? I doubt you've been doing much more than pining after my little brother.”

He opens his mouth to retort, but freezes when he realizes what she said. He snaps his mouth shut, straightening his posture. “I'll have you know there has been little pining on my part. I did nearly die. Spent a lot of time recovering from that.”

“Well, that's one thing we have in common,” Gemma says dryly, her smile slowly falling. “And, of course, the other thing is that those near deaths were at the hands of my father.”

“That unfortunately,” he begins, clasping his hands behind his back, “is true.”

“I do apologize,” she says. “Had I known-.”

He holds a hand up, cutting her off. “Doesn't matter.” He crosses the room, grabbing a chair and pulling it to the side of the bed. “What matters is that we're both here and alive.”

“Well, that is true. And I have your father to thank for it. And Zayn.”

“And Harry.”

Her eyes light up again. “Yes, and Harry. Robert had me locked in an area of the castle no one knows exists except for the royal family. I'm sure Harry got there without a problem.”

He laughs lightly, head bent and eyes on the floor. They fall into silence. Louis wants to ask, but he's not sure he's reading Gemma right. Yet, he does anyway.

“Gemma, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your father's problem?”

She looks at him, eyebrows raised. “I don't know, Louis,” she answers after a moment. “I really really don't. And I wish I did.”

“My father has offered to let Harry stay here as long as he wants. I'm sure the offer extends to you, as well,” he tells her.

She nods, giving him a half smile. “Speaking of my brother, have you seen him since we got back?”

“No. He said something about needing to rest. I didn't want to bother him.”

“I'm sure he wouldn't mind,” she grins. “But I was asking because he said there was something he needed to speak to you about. It sounded kind of important. But, then again, I was half-conscious.”

“He does want to talk to me, actually,” he tells her. “But things keep happening. I'm sure it's not anything too important, though, or he'd find the time.”

“Ah, that's true.”

They fall silent again, Gemma picking at her cuticles as he glances around the room. It's nice, big, bright, certainly nicer than most of their guests get. It fits her well.

“Did I really wait too long to come see you?” he questions.

“Well, let's see,” she starts, letting out a breath. “I've had several visits from Zayn, which is to be expected. Your father came and saw me. So did your mother. I love her, by the way. You sisters. They thanked me profusely for those dresses.”

“Which were my idea,” Louis scoffs.

She laughs. “Yes, but my dressmaker. Anyway, my brother, of course. Liam, too. A lot of servants have been in, but I don't know if those count.” She turns to him. “Do they count?” Before he can answer, she shakes her head. “Doesn't matter. They've been here. And, uh, Sir Horan.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow, biting back a smile. “Oh really?”

“Yes,” she answers. “First thing this morning. He apologized profusely for not being able to help. I told him it was fine, but he seemed oddly regretful.”

“Yeah,” Louis draws out. “I'm afraid that was my fault. I insisted he stay here. It's just that, aside from myself, he's the best knight we have and people have tried killing me and my father both. I felt better having here in the castle. It was selfish on my part and I apologize.”

Gemma eyes him suspiciously for a moment. He starts to fear that Niall had given her an actual reason for not being able to help and she's just caught him lying to build Niall up or whatever he thought he was accomplishing.

She starts to say something, but the door opening cuts her off. She turns her attention to the door and Louis lets out a quiet, thankful sigh.

“Oh, Louis,” he hears. “I didn't expect you to be here.”

He resists the urge to roll his eyes, but he is incredibly thankful that Niall chose this moment to show up. “Neil!” he calls, standing up and throwing his arms open. Niall eyes him curiously, but allows Louis to pull him into a hug. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he hisses into his ear.

“Go along with it,” he whispers before pulling away and stepping back.

Niall's still watching him a concerned look when he does, but Louis ignores it. He's in his full knight's uniform, which he's not required to be in unless he's a court meeting, training, fighting or a special event. For the second time, Louis resists rolling his eyes.

“Niall, I was just explaining to Gemma why I had you stay behind,” he says, turning so Gemma can't see his face. He mouths, “play along,” and Niall's eyes widen, but he quickly regains his composure. “I know you wanted to help out, but I really feel better when you're here.”

“Right,” Niall draws out, glancing between him and Gemma. “I do what I'm ordered to do,” he adds, brow furrowing.

Gemma clears her throat and they both turn to her. “You both done?”

Niall nods, staying quiet. Louis smiles wide. “Well, I've got things to do,” he says, clapping his hands together. “Matters of king and country and, you know...” he trails off, walking backwards to the door. “Gemma, I'm glad you're doing better and I'm sure you'll be up and on your feet in no time.”

She's watching him with a bemused expression as he continues backing toward the door. He turns his attention to Niall. “Niall, do whatever it was you were doing and have fun.”

“Go away,” Niall tells him.

“Right,” Louis nods, opening the door and stepping out.

“Well, that was weird,” he mutters to himself once the door is shut. “I need to find something to do,” he adds, glancing down both sides of the corridor. “Right.”

He turns down the left side, shaking his head at himself. He'll find Zayn and mess with him some. That's always fun.

**

It's the middle of the night and he's taking a walk through the citadel. It's not the smartest thing for him to do right now, he's sure, but he couldn't sleep. He felt like clearing his head.

The walk had been relaxing, even though he's cold as fuck and he'd not come across a single person until just now. He'd heard hurried footsteps coming toward him from the bailey and hushed, serious voices. It's dark and late and he'd been concerned about being ratted out to his father. 

Technically, he's not breaking any of his father's “rules” since he's still in the safety of the citadel, but he'd hidden behind one of the columns of the covered parapet anyway. He'd planned to make a run for it back to his rooms, but he'd thought he recognized the voices as they got closer. It's still hard to tell since the voices are being carried across the citadel, but he's pretty sure.

His ears perked up and he got closer to the edge of the column, leaning around the edge of it a tad to see them. He can't yet see them, but they're getting closer.

“I still don't understand what your problem is,” one of the voices hisses.

“Don't you?” the second replies.

“Yeah, why don't you fuck off?”

He hears the second person growl, then a lot of shuffling. He flinches back when they come into view. He sees Niall push Harry against the stone wall. He hits the wall with an “oomph” and his head bounces off the wall. He's wearing his riding clothes and Louis wonders where he'd been and what Niall's thinking.

For a moment, he considers interfering, but he'd very much like to know what Niall's problem with Harry is. So he watches as Niall presses his arm across Harry's chest and gets in his face. 

“I swear I don't care if you're a prince or not,” Niall growls. “If you do anything – _anything_ – to hurt him in any way I will kill you.”

Harry doesn't seem scared of Niall, doesn't flinch at his words or anything. (To be honest, Louis' not sure which of them would win in a fight. Niall's got his knight's training and all, plus his magic, but Harry's a wild card.) 

Narrowing his eyes, Harry replies gruffly, “I don't think you could.”

“Fucking watch me,” Niall replies.

Louis can't be for sure since he can't see Niall's face, but he thinks Niall's eyes might start glowing. Harry's eyes widen and he tries pulling back, but there's no place for him to go. It's the first time he's ever showed any fear toward Niall.

“I will kill you,” Niall states. “Don't think I won't or I can't.”

They stare each other down for a second before Niall shoves his arm harder into Harry's chest, then backs away. Harry clutches at his chest, watching Niall cautiously.

“This isn't a warning,” Niall tells him. “It's a promise.”

Harry doesn't wait any longer to leave. He turns his back, walking away quickly. Niall stares after him. His back is to Louis, but he can see the tension there. His hands are balled into fists at his side. It barely looks like he's breathing.

“You can come out, Louis,” Niall says, voice even. Louis jumps, hiding behind the column fully. “I know you're there,” he adds.

He takes a deep breath and steps out from the behind the column. Niall's still turned away from him, but his hands aren't clenched anymore.

“Want to tell me what that was about?” Louis asks. He means for it to come out with more authority than it does, but it sounds more confused and worried.

Niall turns to him, eyes normal and face hard. “I'm sure you heard.”

“I didn't.”

“Well...okay.”

Louis tilts his head, narrowing his eyes. “Niall, wh-.”

“It doesn't matter,” Niall says, cutting him off. A strong gust of wind blows through then and Niall glances toward the sky. “You should get back inside, Louis. Get some sleep.”

He doesn't give Louis a chance to answer before he turns and stalks off, leaving Louis by himself wondering what the fuck just happened.

**

Gemma had wanted to go outside, despite the cold and snow. She'd said she was tired of being locked indoors and was going whether she was accompanied or not. The problem with it had been that she wanted to ride, which was a problem because she wanted to ride in the forest.

Harry was going with her, as was Liam. But Zayn had demanded he go because Gemma still has a tad bit of a cough and should something happen he'd need to be there. While Louis has been outside it's only been within the citadel and, like Gemma, he was feeling sort of trapped and he wanted to go.

It'd taken a lot of convincing, but his father had finally agreed. And that, of course, meant Niall was tagging along.

He was a bit worried about Harry and Niall being together because of what he saw the previous night and he'd tried convincing Niall not to come, but Niall wouldn't agree.

So they'd all gotten bundled up and went into the forest. The condition his father gave him was that they couldn't go too far. They had to stay within a perimeter he had set for him as a child. Louis' the only one who knows how far that perimeter extends, with maybe the exception of Niall.

The ride has been enjoyable, even with the freezing cold. He's noticed Niall and Harry haven't acknowledged each other outside of when helping Gemma onto her horse. Harry had stepped back and allowed Niall to help her, which Louis thinks was odd considering the other night, but he'd not said anything.

Aside from that, they've not spoken. They've both been sort of ignoring Louis too. He suspects it's because Niall knows Louis was there the other night, but he can't figure out what Harry's problem is. He'd ask, but Harry would only deflect.

Gemma seems to be the only one to have picked up on Harry and Niall not speaking and the limited interaction Louis' had with both of them, but, thankfully, she's not commented. Zayn and Liam have stayed in the back mostly, chatting about whatever it is the two of them have in common. 

They're coming up on the edge of the perimeter and Louis slows Dilah. “Couldn't have picked a warmer day to do this?” he asks Gemma as he shivers.

“I could have, but I figured this would annoy you most,” she replies.

“It's actually annoying me!” Zayn calls. Louis glances back at him. He's covered in more layers than anyone else and he's still visibly shivering. “And the cold isn't good for you,” he adds.

Gemma laughs, running a hand through her hair. “I'm sure I'll be fine.”

“I'm the physician, though. What do you know?”

“You realize,” Niall starts, turning Knica around to face Zayn. Everyone else stops their horses too. “That she's actually a princess, right?”

“He's got a point,” Liam mumbles, leaning his body toward Zayn, who gives him an unimpressed look.

Harry clears his throat. “Sir Horan is right,” he says with a small smile. Niall blinks over at him in surprise, but schools his features quickly enough that no one besides Louis notices. “She's royalty and I think you'd better watch how you address her, Mr. Malik, or you'll find yourself in the dungeons.”

They're messing with him and Zayn probably knows that deep down, but his brow raises. “The dungeons?”

Harry nods, but Niall's the one to respond. “You should address her how you address any other royal.”

“Imagine she's Louis,” Liam says.

“Hey!” Gemma protests. “I'm a lot better than Louis.”

“That's true, she is,” he agrees.

“Just pretend she's Louis,” Liam continues, ignoring both Louis and Gemma. “He's royal.”

“Yeah, cause Louis being royal stops me from ordering him around and calling him a dick,” Zayn retorts.

Gemma's laughing beside him and Louis bites back his grin. Niall steers Knica around Louis to Gemma's other side where Harry is. He stops Knica just beside Harry and leans toward him.

“I say off with his head,” he says, holding back his own grin. “What say you?”

Harry fails to hide his, but he says as seriously as he can, “I agree.”

“Sorry, Harry, but you don't have the authority to sentence me to death,” Zayn tells him, tugging his cloak tighter around himself. “Not in this kingdom.”

“I'm thinking a midday execution,” Harry continues. “We'll throw a party before.”

“And one after,” Niall throws in.

“Maybe one during.”

Zayn sighs, turning his attention to Louis. “Louis, please,” he says, motioning toward them. “Do something?”

“Do what?” Louis asks, blinking at him.

“Stop them. You're the only one here with the authority to do anything.”

Louis hums. “I guess you're right.” He pauses, leaning against the front of his saddle pretending to consider. “You know what, mate? I'm sorry, but I think I will let the sentence stand. We'll execute you in the morning!”

“Midday,” Harry corrects as everyone but Zayn laughs.

“Midday!” Louis exclaims. “We'll execute you midday tomorrow!” 

“I hate you all,” Zayn groans.

Louis cackles, throwing his head back. But he cuts off quickly because out of the corner of his eye he sees a knight riding toward them quickly.

Liam's the first to notice he's stopped laughing and turns to follow his line of vision. When he sees the knight, he says, “Wonder what this is about?”

“No idea,” he answers, riding Dilah next to him. “But it can't be good.”

The rest of the group has noticed their distraction and turn their attention to the knight as well. When he gets closer, Louis recognizes him. It's Sir Sarline. He was part of the group Louis sent to Rothram last week. So it's definitely not good.

“Your Highness,” Sir Sarline says, bowing his head when he gets close.

“What's going on?” Louis demands, his pulse quickening when he notices the blood on his tunic. “You're supposed to be in Rothram.”

“What's happening?” Niall inquires, coming up to Louis.

Sir Sarline nods. “I was in Rothram, sir,” he says. “But Rothram's been attacked. I came to Ethras to ask for aid because we're outnumbered.”

“The Outsiders?” Niall asks. When Sir Sarline nods, he mutters, “Shit.” Then turning to Louis, he adds, “This can't be good.”

“Rothram isn't the only city under attack, sir,” Sarline continues. “All of our cities in the north and east are. On my way here, I saw a group of Outsiders heading toward Mithran. They're making their way to Ethras.”

There's silence as Sir Sarline's words sink in. 

Louis had known that this was coming, but he'd thought they had a little more time. They were having such a good day and now it's over. Now he's got to fight a war. He has to protect his city, his family, his people. He's got a big job to do and while he's had all this time to prepare, he isn't ready.

He could never be ready for this.

“Does my father know?” he asks.

Sir Sarline nods. “He sent me out to find you.”

“Of course,” Louis nods. Turning to Niall, he says, “Niall, I need you to summon the knights. _All_ of them. Get them ready then meet me in the throne room.”

“Yes, sir,” Niall agrees, turning Knica and taking off toward Ethras.

Louis turns to Zayn next. “Zayn, get the-.”

“Yeah,” Zayn says. “I'll make sure we have more than enough space for the injured, but Louis I'm going to need help.” 

“Get your apprentice,” he says. “And any woman and child you can find.”

Zayn doesn't say anything else as he turns his horse and follows after Niall.

Louis turns Dilah so he can face the others. Gemma's frowning hard, Liam's brow is furrowed in worry and Harry's eyes are set on his horse. He wishes he had time to discuss with them, to make them feel better about this somehow. 

They must be feeling pretty bad, scared, or _whatever_. This isn't their home or their kingdom. They shouldn't have been brought into this. They shouldn't have to worry for their safety.

“The three of you need to get inside and stay there,” he says. He turns Dilah back to Sir Sarline. “Please make sure they get inside the citadel,” he says.

He doesn't wait for him to agree before turning Dilah toward the city.

**

Louis had spent the last three hours in what was supposed to be a strategy meeting, but ended up being a bunch of people yelling and not agreeing on anything. His father had finally stepped in and created some semblance of order. Out of that, they'd agreed they would hold their ground and fight until every last one of them was dead or until they defeated the Outsiders.

There's not many that believe that the Outsiders can be beaten, but Louis has some faith left.

By the time the meeting was over and Louis had given his orders to the knights, the Outsiders had already reached Ethras. With the help of magic, they'd managed to breach the lower quarter of the city. 

Louis was down there when it happened and he fought a few of them off, while trying to get the women, children, and people unable to fight to the next part of the city. They'd gotten most of them out, but with the magic the Outsiders have it's harder to accomplish anything. They'd sealed off the second quarter of the city and Louis had returned to the citadel.

While he is a knight, Louis is also the Prince and, for that reason, he's been ordered by the king not to fight until it's absolutely necessary. He'd been in the citadel, watching over the city from the parapet. He had to dodge a couple of arrows, but he's relatively safe up there.

It's hard for him to sit by and watch, so he's left the parapet for know, pacing the castle corridors. Things aren't looking too good and he's a bit surprised they haven't managed to breach the second quarter of the city yet.

There's so much happening in his head right now that it's hard for him to think.

It's not until he hears Niall yelling that he stops pacing and turns toward his voice. He follows it down the corridor and around a corner, freezing when he takes in the scene. His eyes widen when Niall continues yelling at Gemma.

She's against a wall, staring at him in fear, while he's pacing the width of the corridor. “Where the hell is he?” he demands. “And don't say I don't know!”

“But I don't!” she replies. “And if I did I'm not sure I'd tell you!”

Niall purses his lips, nostrils flaring. “Gemma, I know he's your brother, but I need to know where he is right now,” he says. He's obviously trying to remain calm, but he's not doing a good job of it.

“I don't know,” Gemma tells him.

“Yes you do!” Niall bellows, taking a step toward her. Louis shakes himself out of his shock and starts toward them. “I need to know where he is! I swear-.”

“Okay, Niall,” Louis says, swooping in and grabbing him by the arm. He pulls him back, stepping between them. “You need to cool down.”

“I-.”

“Uh-uh,” Louis says, holding his hand. “Stay.” Niall clenches his jaw, resting his hands on his hips. Louis turns to Gemma. “Gemma, love, I'm sorry about him. You know how knights get when there are-.” 

He cuts himself off, sighing. This is ridiculous, he thinks. He doesn't need to be making excuses for Niall. “You know, actually, I don't know what his problem, I apologize for him. Can you give us a moment?”

She nods, eying Niall warily as she goes into the room to their left. It's where his sisters and mother are too. He'd put them there because there's a hidden passageway in there that leads to a tunnel under the city. The tunnel eventually lets out inside the mountain near the river. It's the safest place for them to be. Even Niall doesn't know about the passage.

“What the hell is your problem?” Louis hisses, turning back to Niall, grabbing his arm again and pulling him down the corridor. “Why are you yelling at Gemma?”

“Harry's missing.”

“What?” Louis asks, his heart skipping a beat.

“Harry and Liam are missing,” Niall tells him factually.

“Well, maybe they're trying to help,” he tries, mostly to convince himself.

Niall rolls his eyes, pulling his arm away and stopping. “I need to know where Harry is.”

“Oh my god!” Louis shouts. “Why does it matter to you? Is this about your distrust of him? Because, Niall, he's never given you a reason not to trust him and you're being utterly ridiculous if you think-.”

“He was the one in the dream,” Niall rushes out, interrupting him.

Louis pauses, blinking at him. “What?”

“Harry was the one in the dream that killed you,” Niall explains slowly.

“That doesn't mean shit,” Louis scoffs. “Your dream isn't going to come true. It's stupid that you're even worrying about it.”

Niall licks his bottom lip, frowning. “Okay, if it's so stupid, then,” he begins, “and it's not going to come true and it doesn't mean anything, how do you explain me dreaming of _Harry_ before I'd ever met him.”

Fuck.

This explains a lot. It explains why Niall's been acting so weird every time Louis mentions Harry, why he was so opposed to Louis going to meet Harry in Taline. It explains so much.

Niall's been freaked out about this dream for nearly a year now and, if Harry was the one in it, it would explain Niall's reaction the first time they met. But it is _just_ a dream. It doesn't mean anything, does it? Surely, it doesn't.

And even if did it doesn't mean Harry's going to kill. Harry's had numerous chanes to do it. And it doesn't make sense why he would kill Louis. There's no motive there.

“It's just a dream,” he breathes out. “It doesn't-.”

“Louis, it was Harry in the dream.”

“Well, if he wanted to kill me he's had plenty of chances to,” he says quietly, thinking of the nights they'd spent together.

He was completely vulnerable to Harry in every sense of the word. Harry could have killed him with Louis' own sword when he'd taken it off him. He could've killed him when they were in bed, when Louis was sleeping, at any moment they've ever been together.

It doesn't make sense. He was so sure that his feelings for Harry were reciprocated. They never spoke about it, but he was positive. He would've bet money on it. Risked his life for it. And he can't think that the Harry in Niall's dream is the same Harry he knows in real life.

Harry's either a really good actor or Louis' incredibly dense.

“I don't know what his motive would be,” Louis says to Niall, shoulders slumping.

Niall's face softens, but his eyes remain hard. “Robert.”

“Shit.”

Harry's never hidden his dislike for Robert and over time it seems to have grown. From that, he'd think Harry wouldn't be in on whatever plan Robert had, but, then again, Robert is his father. It's hard telling what Harry would do, even if Robert did exile him and was ready to let Gemma die.

Unless it was all part of the plan, a voice in his mind says.

“Why would he do it, huh?” he asks. “Why kill me tonight when he had so many other chances?”

“Dunno,” Niall shrugs. “Maybe make it look like the Outsiders were responsible. I don't know, but he's missing and so is Liam. I know you still don't believe me, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't go to the rock tonight.”

Louis doesn't say anything. He looks down to the ground and sighs.

“Louis, promise me, please,” Niall begs. “These people want you dead, you don't need to be dealing with anything else tonight.”

Swallowing hard, Louis looks up and meets his eyes. “Of course. I promise.”

**

He went to the rock. It's stupid, he knows, but he needed to know. What Niall was saying made sense to him and there's all these things in Louis' mind telling him that Niall's right, that Harry does want to kill him. But things are still murky and he _needs_ to know.

There's closure or something that he needs, whether he dies or not. He needs to know. So he grabbed Dilah from the stables and snuck out through the secret exit. 

It's dark out now and the city is burning, an orange glow slightly lightly the forest. The Outsiders have broken through the next level of the city and he feels incredibly guilty that he isn't there fighting, but this is more important to him. He feels so bad for thinking that, but it is.

The weather has heated up a bit and there's thunder and lightening off in the distance. It will only be a matter of time before it starts raining, but he couldn't care less.

His heart only drops a bit when he dismounts Dilah and sees a dark figure, clad in black and their hood up, sitting on the rock. Louis didn't bother to grab any of his riding equipment or his cloak and, despite the fact that it's warmed up outside, he still shivers.

The person has their feet planted on the lower part of the rock, their arms resting on their thighs as their head hangs.

“I really didn't want to believe it, you know,” Louis says, stepping forward, his voice calm and even.

Slowly, the person raises their head and bright green eyes meet his. 

It doesn't hurt like he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence in this chapter. Blood and stuff. I don't think it's anything too graphic, but I'm not the best judge. So here's your warning.
> 
> Also, I'm changing this to 8 chapters because I'm adding an epilogue of sorts.

The thing about trusting someone – the thing about loving someone as absolutely as he did Harry – means when that person betrays you it hurts a hell of a lot worse than you could anticipate. It feels like something heavy is sitting on his chest, pushing down to the point right before he breaks. Pressing down so hard that he almost doesn't feel it. It makes it's presence known, makes sure it can't be forgotten.

It digs deep, planting itself in his heart. Roots growing so long and thick and heavy that it can't be moved with a simple act. The roots continue to grow, digging deeper and deeper, releasing it's poison. It brings with it an overwhelming sadness that overtakes him. It's completed by the feeling of being an absolute idiot. Harry lied to him before. Of course, he would lie again.

But, as he stares at Harry, that sadness and betrayal slowly transitions to anger. The anger is somehow more potent than the sadness. It digs even deeper, sending an itchy burn through his body. The kind of itch you can't scratch. The kind of burn you can't ease with with an ointment. It lingers in the heavy corners of his body, setting everything it crosses on fire.

Harry's indifference to Louis' accusation only spurs the anger along. He doesn't move, doesn't try to plead his case or prove Louis wrong. He only stares, blinking at him through the shadow of his hood. It's infuriating because Louis had cared so much, put so much of himself into whatever it was they had, was willing to fight for it, was willing to _die_ for it. Yet, Harry's here doing nothing to prove him wrong.

He looks sad, sure. His shoulders hunched, mouth in a straight line, eyes dull even with their brightness. His hands are clasped and it looks like he's barely breathing. But that means nothing to Louis and he reads it as indifference. It's the anger and hurt, but he doesn't care.

Harry's proved to him he's a brilliant actor. Pretending to be sad and regretful isn't going to fix this. It won't make Louis feel bad for him and it won't make Louis forgive him or whatever it is he's trying to accomplish. 

There's so much between them that's been left unsaid for so long, too many lies and too many half-truths. He doesn't know where to start and for a fleeting moment wishes that if Harry's going to kill him he does it soon and quickly.

He clasps his hands behind his back and starts pacing, careful to keep Harry in his peripheral at all times. He was taught at a very early age not to turn his back on royals or his enemy. Harry is both, therefore, he won't turn his back, but he can't stand there and let Harry stare at him like he's a caged animal. 

“Niall had a dream, you know. Before we meet.” He pauses, turning Harry with a dry laugh. “Before we officially met.” 

Harry doesn't react. 

He resumes his pacing. “It had him freaked out. Made him antsy,” he continues. “I, of course, thought he was worried about nothing. Paranoid, even. Told him so, which he didn't take too kindly. Now, I don't blame him. I should have listened. I should've heeded his warning and ran like hell. I should've _trusted him_.”

He stops pacing, standing directly across from Harry and meets his eyes. “You see, I should have listened to him because in the dream I was here and someone killed me. I didn't think much of it because it was just a dream, but I should have. Because the thing about Niall, and I think you know by now, is that he has magic.”

Harry blinks and, through the orange glow of the city, Louis sees his jaw tighten. “And throughout his life some of his dreams come true. They're like premonitions. I don't understand the science behind it or why he sees what he sees and why, but I told him this dream was nothing to worry about. We argued on and off about it for months, almost a year.”

“And then you showed up,” he says, pointing a finger up and starting to pace again. “And Niall instantly disliked you, which is something else I should have payed more attention to because Niall doesn't instantly dislike anyone. He generally likes most people, yet, he hated you. Told me on more than one occasion that I shouldn't trust you. And I never put it together. I never understood the link between his dream and his aversion to you.”

Louis stops pacing again, turning to Harry slowly. “The link,” he says, pausing. “As it turns out, was _you_.”

He takes a step closer to Harry, swallowing hard. “I didn't find out until tonight, but the reason Niall didn't trust you or like you was because you were the one in his dream,” he says, breathing picking up slightly. He tries evening it out. It works for the most part. “I didn't want to believe it, of course, and I tried to convince myself that what Niall was saying wasn't true, but _god_. Everything makes a lot of sense now.”

“The reason Niall reacted the way he did when he saw you, the reason he hated me being alone with you, the reason he followed me to Taline that last time. It all makes sense. And I tried to tell myself that it was all wrong,” he admits, licking his lips. “But Niall had a good point. He dreamt about you before he met you. He knew exactly what you looked like before he'd ever laid eyes on you. There's no way that was possible if the dream didn't mean more.”

“It all makes sense,” he states. “On Niall's end, that is. I'm still confused as hell because nothing about _you_ makes sense. I don't understand a lot of what's happening. I don't understand why you would kill me tonight instead of all those other times you had. You had plenty of chances to do it when I was nothing but vulnerable to you. You could've killed me while I slept. All the times my back was to you. You could've done at it any point. Hell, you could've done it in this very spot three years ago. But you didn't.”

Finally, Harry has some reaction. He ducks his head down, breaking the eye contact they'd had. Still, he doesn't say anything. 

“But you didn't,” he repeats. “And I can't figure out why. I can't figure out why you'd want to kill me at all. I'm sure there's a reason. I don't know it, but there's got to be one. Is Robert behind it? When did you decide to kill me? If it was months ago why save me from your father? Why do anything that you've done? Was Gemma in on this? Liam?”

Abruptly and all at once, Harry pushes himself off the rock, standing fully, and snapping his fingers. There's a rustling sound and thick, green vines sprout up from the ground reaching for Louis. Staring down in panic, Louis tries backing away, but a vine springs up, wrapping around his waist, pulling him back.

“What the hell are you doing?” he demands staring up at Harry. He doesn't answer, watches as a vine wraps around Louis' wrist and pulls it behind his back. “You going to strangle me with a plant?”

His other wrist is pulled behind his back and he feels a vine wrap around both his arms. One wraps around his legs, then around his knees. It pulls so tight he falls to the ground, grimacing at the pain that shoots through his left knee.

He pulls against them, struggling to free himself, but they only tighten. Two more vines shoot up, one wrapping around his upper body, the other around his neck. The one at his neck is looser than the others and he wonders if Harry just did that because of his poorly timed defensive joke.

The vines continue wrapping around him until his body is nearly covered in them. He tries pulling free again, but he can't break it. They're too strong. 

Harry stays in his spot, towering over him as Louis glares up. “Nifty little trick. Why didn't you try it in bed?” he quips wryly.

Letting a harsh breath out through his nose, Harry pulls off his hood. His jaw is still clenched, mouth shut, and eyes wild. “It is Robert,” he says, voice and face now void of emotion. “He actually has magic. Bet you're surprised to know that.”

He actually is and it brings on a whole new set of questions, but he's not going to play Harry's game easily. “Well, it's not surprising. Bad apples fall from bad trees.”

Harry's nostrils flare, his eyes darkening, and the vine around Louis' neck tightens enough to be uncomfortable when he swallows. “He wants to be powerful. As powerful as he can be. He wants to be feared, wants to be-.” 

He cuts himself off, looking to the side. “He wants to rule the whole realm,” he continues, looking back to Louis. “And he's starting here, in Corinan.”

“Doesn't matter where he starts,” Louis says. “Someone will stop him.”

“Doubt that,” Harry scoffs dryly.

“Okay, so one thing I don't understand.” Harry cocks an eyebrow. “Why kill others with magic? What's he get out of that? Won't that just piss the people off even more?”

Harry swallows, scratching just below his eye. “There's a way to steal magic from a magical being,” he answers. “I don't know how he does it exactly, but he does. That's why anyone found to be magic-.”

“Is put to death,” Louis finishes. Harry nods. “Makes him more powerful, doesn't it?”

“Of course. All he wants is power.”

There's a rumble of thunder in the distance. It's closer this time. “You told me he didn't know about your magic,” Louis points out. 

According to Niall's dream, he's not making it out of this alive. But, according to Niall's dream, Niall does show up at some point. If he can drag this out long enough maybe Niall can save him. Surely he's got to be strong enough to take on Harry.

“I was led to believe he'd kill you if he found out about it. Was that a lie too?”

Harry laughs. It's abrasive and penetrates the silence around them, but it lacks humor. It's uneasy and anxiety ridden. “I didn't lie about that,” he says when his laughing stops. “And he would kill me. Probably. He'd get my magic. Not that it'd be much use to him. Look what I do.”

“Seems pretty handy to me,” Louis retorts, struggling against the vines to prove his point.

“Not to him, but that wasn't my only reason,” Harry informs him. “I was afraid he'd use me.”

There's another rumble of thunder and it's said so quietly Louis almost misses it. But he does hear it. His anger and hurt is still present, but in this moment he sort of feels bad for Harry. He's telling the truth. About this, at least.

His shoulders are hunched, eyes wide and his hands are shaking. Louis wonders if Harry realizes that. If he realizes that he's showing this sign of weakness. Probably not or he wouldn't let him see.

“Not telling him didn't help me, though,” Harry continues. “He brought me in on his plan, anyway. And I'm powerless against him.”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis snorts.

“I am,” Harry whines, running a hand through his hair. The vines tighten again. “I am. Every time I would speak out against him or disagree with him, he'd lock me in the part of the castle no one knows about. He'd keep me there for weeks, barely feeding me. And I couldn't use my magic because then he'd know and it made me too weak.”

That explains how Harry knew exactly where Gemma was. Louis had wondered about that, but hadn't had a chance to ask.

“And I was too afraid to leave when I could. Louis, you've only seen a tiny glimpse of the darkness in my father. I've always been afraid of him,” he confesses, eyes wide and imploring. 

“If you want me to believe you, I don't,” Louis tells him. “Well, about Robert I do.”

“Louis,” Harry starts to protest, but Louis cuts him.

“No, you went along with it, did you not? How long has he been planning everything? How long have you known?”

“Everything that's happened was a part of his plan.”

Yeah, Louis thought as much. It hurts more than anything to know that. There's still something about it he doesn't understand. Well, there's a lot he doesn't understand, but one thing is standing out more than the others.

If Robert wanted Harry to kill him, Harry, as Louis pointed out, had plenty of chances to do it. He built up a trust for years before Louis knew who he really was. There was so much time for Harry to do it.

“What about those three years, huh? In the forest? What was that? Part of the plan?” Louis accuses. 

Harry sighs, ducking his head. “No, it wasn't,” he admits, quietly. “At that point it was just you and me.” 

“You were lying the whole time,” he points out, struggling against the vines. He doesn't get anywhere and he chokes himself.

Harry watches as he coughs, regaining his breath. The vines around his neck loosen.

“I know,” Harry agrees. “But it was just you and me. No one knew. At that point, my father was only hinting at this huge, important thing he wanted me to do. I knew it involved killing someone and I wasn't okay with that, but he was my father. And, I told you, I'm scared of him. Of what he'd do to me. It wasn't until he told Gemma and I that we were going to Corinan that I told anyone about you. Father-.” 

He cuts himself off, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He started smiling, which isn't something he does a lot. And then he started going on about how perfect it was. That's when he pulled me aside and told me it was you. He told me it was Prince Louis of Corinan that he had been planning on me killing for all those years. I didn't know what to do, Louis.” 

“Well, not going along with was a start,” Louis quips dryly.

“You're right,” Harry says, nodding. “I should gotten as far away from him as possible. I should have done _something_. But I didn't.”

“And here we are,” Louis adds. “So me being captured and you helping me escape was all part of the plan?” 

Harry's quiet for a moment, looking toward the ground. There's a flash of lightning somewhere to their left and he thinks he can feel the electricity from it. He hears a rumble of thunder and then it starts drizzling. 

It's a cold rain. It's not enough to really do anything, but he's got a feeling it's going to get a hell of a lot worse before the night's over.

“Not really,” Harry answers finally. “He didn't know I was meeting you in secret. That was a surprise to him, but he'd told me not to kill you until he gave the order, so I wasn't technically doing him wrong. It still angered him, though, which is why he took you. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know about that.”

“Just about everything else then?”

Harry flinches. “When I figured out what really happened,” he continues. “I went to him, demanding to know what he was doing. He told me that if I could find you and get you back here to Corinan I'd have a little more time with you.”

Louis doesn't know what that means and before he can ask Harry's continuing.

“But he was still going to have me kill you,” he concludes, biting his bottom lip.

Louis' about had enough of this. He glances around them, but sees no one. Niall needs to hurry his arse up, he thinks, but then he remembers another part of the dream.

Niall said there was someone that grabbed him. Louis doesn't see anyone else, but he'd bet his life that the someone else is Liam.

He takes a deep breath, the vines constricting against his chest. There's something he wants Harry to know. He needs Harry to know, but mostly he just wants Harry to know so he can think about it while he's killing him. So he can think about long after Louis' dead.

He meets Harry's eyes. “I loved you,” he admits finally, keeping eye contact. “Was that part of your plan?” 

Harry breathes out loudly, head dropping and body curling in on itself. His hair is hanging across his face, wet and blocking Louis' view of him. He looks up and his eyes are wet. Louis can't tell if it's from the rain – probably not since it's still a light drizzle – or if it's tears.

“No,” he chokes out, shaking his head. “It wasn't part of it.”

“Of course it wasn't,” Louis mutters to himself, looking down to his left.

“What was happening between us personally wasn't part of it.”

Harry's voice is strangled. He's fighting tears, which really only pisses Louis off more. What the hell does he have to be upset for? He wasn't the one that was lied to for years. He wasn't the one that was betrayed. He's not the one who found out the person he loved was sent to kill him.

The anger he'd been feeling had subsided a tad, but it's bubbling back up to the surface, threatening to spill out. He lets it because Harry's hurt him entirely too much for Louis to feel sorry for him. Louis' the one that's been fucked with. He's the one that's been hurt. Fuck Harry.

“So I was just a quick and easy fuck?” Louis hisses, snapping his head up and glaring. “Just thought you'd play with me some before daddy told you to kill me?”

Harry grimaces, taking a quick step back like he'd been slapped. His breathing picks up and his eyes are wetter than they had been before. 

“No,” he breathes out, brow furrowing. “That's not what it was. Not at all. I can't-. How could you think that?”

Louis stares up at him, lips pursed and eyebrows raised. “Do you really have to ask, Harry? Don't be stupid.”

“I-. It wasn't supposed to happen like this,” he says. “I was just supposed to kill you. Get you to trust me a little bit, learn things about the kingdom and the city that could help my father, then kill you when he told me to. That's all I was supposed to do. I wasn't counting on-. _My father_ wasn't counting on this.”

He gestures between them before running his hands frantically through his hair. His eyes are bright and wide, never staying on one thing for too long. He seems to be losing his control, which doesn't bode well for him if Niall losing control was anything to go by.

And, sure enough, the vines start tightening, closing around his throat. He can't breath, tries to, anyway, but he ends up gasping and struggling against the vines as they start to crush his body.

After a sharp intake of air, Harry's eyes land on him, widening more, and the vines stop, loosening. Louis falls forward as much as the vines will let him and gasps.

“Thanks for that,” he chokes out, glaring up at Harry.

“Sorry,” Harry frowns. “I really didn't mean for any of this to happen.”

“Like I care,” Louis mutters, straightening back up.

“Louis.”

“Okay, okay,” he says calmly. “So you didn't mean for this to happen?” he prompts.

Harry whines, eyes closing. “When you were in Vidal,” he begins. “Father realized then that you were-. I dunno. He tried telling me then that you were in love with me. I didn't believe it, though, I had hoped you did. But I also didn't want you to be because it made things even more complicated.”

Pausing, he takes a step closer and kneels down in front of him so they're eye to eye. “He told me it was an added touch that the person you loved would be the one that killed you. He congratulated me for it and I'd never felt so bad about anything in my whole life, but there was still a small part of me that was happy.”

He looks away, picking absentmindedly at a blade of grass. “It was fine that I was feeling the way I did because, if I were to go through with it, then it'd be punishment enough. Knowing that I was responsible for your death. I'd been feeling that way for so long. For years. And he gave me a sliver of hope of that it wasn't just me. I still never meant for anything else to happen, but I was selfish and I let it happn, knowing full well what I was supposed to be doing.”

“I think father sort of suspects, anyway. After what he said when he'd had you locked up. About me having more time with you. I don't know how he could be so horrible. I mean, I almost get it when it comes to other people, but I'm his son, you know. I thought he'd want me to be happy. This doesn't make me happy.”

His voice cracks at the end and he's still not looking at Louis. It makes him feel bad, makes his anger melt away slowly. Clearly, Harry's not okay. He's not making much sense. Louis can follow it pretty well, but he's not coming right out and saying anything, which is frustrating on a whole lot of levels.

He thinks he knows what Harry's implying, but he's not going to assume. Assuming has gotten him in a lot of bad positions before. Still, he knows Harry's not okay and knows this isn't going to end well for either of them.

“What are you talking about?” he asks, voice breathy.

The rain starts to pick up as Harry looks at him. He looks straight into Louis' eyes, honest and broken, and says, “I love you.”

There's a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. “So much,” he babbles. “I have for a long time, but I didn't think-. I was selfish before. I've been selfish the whole time. Louis, I'm not going to kill you.”

A part of Louis' mind relaxes at that, though, he's still tangled up in vines. Still, he sits and listens to Harry babble on.

“I've known for a while that I couldn't even if I wanted to. I don't have it in me. And I don't know what my father will do to me when he finds out, but I can't, Louis. I really can't. I've been trying to figure out how, but there isn't a way.”

Tears are streaming down his face, mixing with the rain drops. “I'm scared and I don't know what to do.” He pauses, dropping back on his legs and ducking his head. “I don't know how to fix this, Louis.” 

He says it so quietly it's almost lost in the rumble of thunder, but Louis hears it. It's so broken and sad and _honest_. It might be the most honest thing he's every said to Louis.

“I don't know what to do,” he whispers, resting his head in his hands, fingers splayed around his eyes.

As soon as he says it the vines disappear and Louis' body drops unexpectantly. He catches himself with his palms on his thighs. He's free and his throat and lungs are thankful for it, but he doesn't dare move.

This moment is fragile and tense at the same time. It's honest and he's afraid that moving will break that. He's afraid to break Harry. He's still angry he was lied to and betrayed, but Harry's so torn up right now that he finds it hard to be angry at him. He's struggling with this, has been for months, and Louis doesn't want to break this.

He ignores the voice in the back of his mind that sounds like Niall – why does it always sound like Niall – telling him that Harry's a good actor and he shouldn't trust him. He ignores it telling him to run as quick as he can from the broken boy in front of him, instead, he listens.

“I was going to tell you everything the night of the feast after the tournament,” Harry continues, voice muffled. He doesn't drop his hands and Louis has to strain to understand every other word. “I was going to admit everything and let you leave right then. I would've hated hurting you like that and the thought of never seeing you again was so painful, but I was going to do it. Then Liam interrupted us.”

He drops his hands and looks up at Louis then, meeting his eyes. “And then I was going to tell you again. The day Liam heard about Gemma. I was going to tell you everything that day. I was more than prepared to take whatever punishment I had coming because _I love you_.” 

“Yet, he we are,” Louis repeats, almost mechanical.

All this certainly explains a lot. Harry's behavior as of late had been erratic. He would go through spells where he'd ignore Louis, but Louis would catch him staring. Then he'd not leave Louis alone for even a second. The times where he would ignore Louis were only growing as time went on.

It was confusing, but he gets it now. Harry's in love with him, but his father wanted him to kill Louis. There are close to a hundred things Harry could have done differently, but Louis gets it. Harry's frightened and even if Robert is a horrible, disgusting human being, he's still Harry's father. Louis would have struggled with this too. And he'll only ever know what he'd truly do if he were actually put in this same position.

He knows what he would like to think he'd do. He'd tell Harry the truth and turn his back on is father, accepting whatever punishment he got. But he knows, realistically, it probably wouldn't happen that way. It's hard to fault Harry for being human, for wanting his father's love and approval. It's shit, but Louis can't fault him.

He's still angry and he will be for a long time. And it'll take an even longer time for Louis to even think about trusting Harry. 

They have bigger problems, though. More immediate problems.

His head's a mess and Harry's is most likely worse, but they really have to deal with this.

Harry's head is in his hands again. He's sobbing. 

The voice in his head tells him to make a break for it or, if he won't do that, to turn the tables on Harry and kill him. The voice still sounds like Niall and Louis wonders if Niall has the ability to get inside his head. Maybe his magic can do that. He'll have to look into it.

He ignores the voice again and reaches out to Harry, gently covering his hands with his own. Harry flinches at the contact, but he stays, lets Harry raise his head up. His eyes are red and puffy and his hair is plastered to his forehead, his skin clammy.

Rubbing underneath his eyes with his thumbs, Louis, voice low, asks, “How do we beat this?”

“I don't know,” Harry whispers, barely shaking his head.

“Come on, Harry. You have to know something,” he encourages. “Think.”

“I'm not going to kill you,” Harry says, eyes pleading.

“I know,” Louis tells him. “But what were the vines for?”

“Needed you to listen to me. Didn't want you running away.”

Louis scoffs. “I wouldn't run. Walked briskly? Yes, but I wouldn't have ran.”

“He's too powerful,” Harry blurts out, pulling away from Louis' hands.

He lets them drop to his lap and listens as Harry talks. “He's taken too much magic. I can't compete with that. Not that I could. He's still my father.” His eyes widen again. “Louis, I can't kill him, but it's the only way to stop him. I can't kill him.”

“You don't have to,” Louis says quickly. 

“But it has to be someone with magic,” Harry continues. “I don't think someone without would stand a chance against him. Even someone with won't have a good chance. We'd need, like, someone who could use their magic darkly.”

Louis' almost afraid to ask, but he does anyway. “What the hell does that mean?” 

The corners of Harry's mouth turn down and his brow furrows. “There's not really dark and good magic,” he says. 

“Oh god,” Louis sighs. He's been hearing this from Niall for so long now he wants to beat his head against a tree.

“No, no, listen,” Harry urges. “You remember that story Zayn told us? About Neenah and the beginning of magic?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I've done a lot of thinking about it since then. When Neenah was given the magic it was to help her village, but she was supposed to give it back.”

“Yeah?”

“She didn't.”

“Yes, I know, Harry,” Louis says slowly. “The villagers killed her because they were afraid. What's this got to do with anything?”

Harry wipes at the rain on his face, but it does nothing since it's still raining. “Before she died she cursed them. Now, you _could_ argue that it wasn't _dark_ magic, but it's curse, so it was.”

“I'm still not seeing your point.”

“I'm getting there.”

“Get there faster.”

Harry frowns at him. “Okay, so Neenah used the magic she received to help her people, but she also cursed them. She was able to do good and bad with it. According to the story, the people of that village are why there's magic now. I'm thinking that everyone has the potential to use magic for good and bad.”

“Like Neenah?”

“Yes,” Harry nods. “And I think the ability to do that comes from some place deep within ourselves. I think-.” He cuts himself off, tilting his head. “You say Niall has magic?” Louis nods. “I thought he did. Wasn't for sure, though,” he mutters. Turning his attention back to Louis, he asks, “Has he ever done anything bad with it?”

“No, I don't think so,” Louis answers. He still doesn't know where Harry's going with this.

“Okay, I didn't think he had, but from what I know of Niall and him threatening me I'm sure he could if he really wanted to. That was him starting the fire in Valina?”

“Yeah.”

“Starting a fire, isn't necessarily an evil act,” Harry tells him. “But he was using it against people. No one was injured. No one was killed, but imagine if he lost control because he got too upset? Too angry?”

“Don't have to,” Louis mutters.

Harry's brow furrows, but he shakes it away quickly. “I'm not sure I'm making sense, but, what I'm saying is, to use magic for an evil purpose, you have to have something deep within you. I think most people have that, but can't tap into it.” He pauses, swallowing. “I think, if Niall was pushed far enough, he could use his magic for evil just because of the glimpses into his not so happy side of his personality I've gotten.”

Louis opens and closes his mouth twice before saying, “I think I understand what you're getting at.”

“Right,” Harry nods. “I don't think I could tap into that, whatever it is. I mean, I can't kill my father even though I know what he's done and what he's planning. And it's not just because he's my father. I just can't. I don't think I could ever kill anyone. I'm not even knight. Didn't want to be because it was too much violence.”

“So we need someone who can tap into this dark part of their self you're talking about,” he concludes, waving a hand around.

“Yes, but we also have to take into consideration that using magic weakens you. The stronger the magic you use is, the more it weakens you. Using magic for evil-.”

“Requires a lot of energy,” Louis finishes. When Harry nods, he says, “Look, Niall doesn't use his magic a lot. I doubt he could handle it and I don't want to ask him to do it.”

“Neither do I,” Harry agrees. “But we've got to come up with something.”

That's easier said than done. Louis' spent a lot of time over the last couple of months learning about magic from Niall and Zayn. They don't know much and it hasn't been a whole lot of help. 

The only other people with magic that Louis knows is Harry, and he's out of the question. There are plenty of Outsiders that-.”

“Wait, Harry.” 

Harry hums, eyebrow quirking.

“You said Robert has been planning this for a long time.”

“Yeah,” Harry draws out.

“Is he responsible for the shitty weather and wolf attacks and the-.”

“Yes, all of it,” Harry answers.

Louis looks to his left, muttering. “Bastard. Nearly died because of that wolf.” He turns back to Harry. “How can he do all that?”

“He lets several of the members from the Outsiders keep their magic as long as it suits him,” Harry explains. “Some of it was them, but a lot of it's been him using what he's stolen. That's just how powerful he is.”

Lightening flashes and thunder rumbles as the rain picks up. “You know, not that this conversation hasn't been enlightening, but I'd like to hurry this up.”

“We are running out of time,” Harry tells him. “I think I have a plan.”

“Care to share?”

Harry pushes himself up and starts pacing. Louis stays where he is. “He doesn't know about my magic,” he begins, crossing his arm over his chest as he paces. “Not that I could do anything anyway. _But_.” He pauses, turning his body to Louis. “There's a way to temporarily transfer magic to someone else. It's sort of like what happens when you steal it, I guess, but it's different?”

“It sounds like you don't know much about how this works and I feel like you're about to suggest it, anyway,” Louis says, watching him with a worried expression.

“Oh, I know how to do it,” Harry tells him. “Without a doubt I know how to transfer it. The issue is finding someone who could use it the way they need to.”

“Oh, yeah, that's the hard part isn't it,” Louis chatters, brushing the wet hair away from his face. It doesn't stay back. “We just have to find someone, explain to them what's going on and-. What?”

Harry's smiling down at him, almost fondly, almost amusement. “I think you can.”

Louis blinks up at him.

What Harry's suggesting is absurd. Louis wasn't born with magic and he has no idea how to control. There's a lot that can go wrong with this. If he can't find a way to control, and since they don't know how it will manifest, they're going to have a lot of new problems on their hands.

Now, if he can control it, it should be smooth sailing. Hopefully. Providing Robert cooperates with whatever Louis decides to do. He doubts he will.

“Okay, let me try to understand this,” he says, standing up. “You think I can tap into my inner darkness and use magic for an evil purpose without a problem, right?”

“Not exactly,” Harry answers. “I just think you've got more willpower to do what I can't. And I'm not saying that you being able to do that makes you evil. I'm just saying you have that possibility.”

“Gee, thanks.” After a second, he asks, “So will I be able to grow vines?”

“Don't know. Probably not. As far as I can tell, magic manifests itself based on the personality of the individual. So everyone's is different. I mean, mine's based-.”

“On nature,” Louis finishes. Harry smiles shyly at him. “So, it may not be that way for me.”

“Exactly.”

They fall into silence then.

The rain has let up a tad, but it's still lightning and thundering. The city behind them is still under attack, the fire and smoke rising higher than before. They're running out of time. It's their only option as far as Louis can tell.

The easiest thing would be if Harry could do it on his own, but, despite what all Robert's put him through, Louis' not going to ask him to do that. Harry shouldn't have to at all.

“You realize I'll have no idea what I'm doing, right?” he says, taking a step toward Harry. “This could end up with me accidentally killing us both. Or it won't work at all.”

“It's the only shot we have,” Harry tells him, stepping forward. 

“That's what I'm saying,” Louis says. He can feel Harry's breath on his face. “It's our only shot and it's not a very good one.”

“I have faith in you,” Harry whispers.

Off in the distance, Louis can hear Niall yelling for him. He sounds frantic, not how Louis' used to hearing him, but he ignores it. 

“So, how do we do this?” he asks, all to aware of how close they're standing. 

He can feel the heat from Harry's body, see the rain drops stuck to his eyelashes as he blinks. There's still a lot they need to work through, a lot that Louis doesn't think can be forgiven, but _fuck_ does he love this boy.

Niall calls his name out again. He's a lot closer this time. They still ignore him.

Harry wraps a hand around the back of Louis' neck and pulls him in. Thunder rumbles and their lips meet and his hands find their way into Harry's hair, fingers twirling into the damp curls. It's heady and passionate. It's so packed full of emotion that Louis has to resist the urge to pull away from the intensity of it.

It's an amazing kiss, certainly the best one Louis' ever had, even with the rain falling down around them and Niall's distressed calling getting closer. He pushes that away and throws all his emotion into it, matching Harry's. He pushes the anger and hurt, the betrayal, into it, pulling Harry closer.

It doesn't last long, though, before Harry's pulling away, dropping his hand and taking a step back. When he opens his eyes, Louis feels woozy, eyes not focusing on one thing.

Out of the corner of his eye, he does see Niall come into view. He calls out for Louis, but someone else grabs him. Probably Liam, he thinks.

Everything starts to spin and he stumbles forward, expecting Harry to catch him, but he doesn't and he falls to his knees. Niall's yelling again and when Louis looks up, he sees Harry's retreating back.

He remembers Niall's dream and wonders briefly is Harry tricked him and he's dying, but the thought of that kiss shoves that aside. It must have been how Harry did it. Must have been how he transferred his magic. If so, it's too much and he can't handle it.

Everything is still spinning, but it doesn't matter. He can hardly keep his eyes open.

As his body topples over and his cheek hits the mud, he hopes he didn't prove himself to be a bigger idiot than he already had.

**

Louis comes to slowly, then all at once.

He's not outside anymore, but in a dark corridor. He's being carried, and, though, he can't see by who, he sees the torches lighting up on their own, flickering out once they've passed. From what he can see, they're in the secret passage that leads to the outside of the city, the one he was using to meet up with Harry.

There's only a couple of people who could be carrying him right now and the torches lighting on their own have narrowed it down to one person.

“You were only half right,” he says.

Niall yelps, jumping and dropping Louis. He lands on the floor, thankfully, on his bum. It still hurts, but not nearly as bad as it would've if he'd landed on his face.

When Niall realizes what happened, he clutches at his chest, bending and resting his free hand on his knee. “Louis,” he breathes. “A little warning.”

Staring at him in disbelief, Louis replies, “I spoke. That was warning enough.”

“Could've wiggled around a bit or something.”

“Fuck off and help me up.”

Niall straightens, holding a hand out. Louis grabs it and lets Niall do most of the work, pulling him up into a standing position. But he doesn't stop pulling there, instead, pulling him into a hug. Louis stands rigidly, hands hanging at his sides, for a moment before hugging back.

“Thought I'd watched you died there for a moment,” Niall says.

“I said you were only half right,” he repeats, pulling away. 

Niall smacks him in the arm, then punches him in the shoulder. Louis flinches away, covering his chest. “What the hell were you thinking?” Niall demands, trying to hit him again. “Why would you go out there?”

“It's a long story. Stop hitting me!” He barely dodges another of Niall's attempts to hit him. “Stop!”

He does, but only to cross his arms and glare. “What the hell happened out there?”

“You were only half right,” Louis tells him for the third time. “Harry was sent by Robert to kill me. And-.”

“That fucking bastard,” Niall hisses, throwing his arms out and starting to pace. “I should have killed him when I had the chance. I swear to god-.”

“Niall!” Louis calls, gaining his attention. “Focus.” Niall stops pacing and turns to him fully. “Robert is magic.” Niall's eyes widen, his mouth popping open. “The reason he kills others is to take their magic. Apparently, that's something you can do. It makes him stronger. His goal is to take over the whole realm and he's starting here. The Outsiders, the weather, the wolves. That's all been him.”

He pauses, watching as Niall's brow furrows. “So, what's Harry got to do with it?”

“Robert doesn't know Harry's got magic,” Louis starts. “He still wanted Harry to be a part of this, though. He'd sent him to Corinan with Gemma to gain intelligence, hoping that would help him take over. He'd also told Harry that at some point he'd have to kill me.”

“Fucker.”

“Stay with me, please. At this point, Harry and I had been meeting for years. He didn't want to do it, but Robert's his father and they've got a tense relationship already. Harry's scared of him and what he'd do if he found out.”

“Doesn't make it right,” Niall mutters.

Louis frowns. “Notice I'm still here,” he says, motioning at himself. “A lot of what's happened has been part of Robert's plan. Me falling in love with Harry wasn't, but Robert certainly enjoys it.”

“Whoa, whoa. Wait. In love?” Niall questions. “I knew you liked him, but I didn't know it was _love_. I joked, but _fuck_.”

“Niall, that's not the point. Harry says he's in love with me. And, while I'd like to believe that, he's lied to me too much for me to believe it completely. Point is, Robert ordered him to kill me tonight, which he didn't do.”

“Then what was with you passing out?”

Louis swallows. This is where things get more complicated and Niall may not know about the transfer of magic. He certainly doesn't know about Harry's hypothesis about Neenah and the nature of magic. They don't have much time for him to explain it either.

“Harry can't kill Robert, for a couple of reasons,” he starts. “He's his father even if he's an ass, but also he's too powerful for Harry's magic.”

“What's that got to do with-.”

“I'm getting there.”

Louis gives Niall a quick explanation of what Harry was thinking, tells him about the transferring magic. Niall nods at that, giving the implication that he'd heard about it before, then his eyes widen when he sees where Louis' going with it.

“He gave you his magic?” he gasps. “He thinks you can handle it and use it for evil?”

Nodding, Louis says, “Well, if you want to call it evil, sure. I'm just stopping an evil guy I think.”

Niall smirks, crossing his arms. “That's a vote of confidence if I ever heard one. Thinks you can handle magic. Ha!” He pauses, narrowing his eyes. “Did it actually work?”

“Dunno,” Louis shrugs. “I passed out.”

“I can feel mine,” Niall tells him. “I don't how it is for other people, but I can feel it inside me. It's difficult to explain, but it's like a buzzing in my veins. It's an odd feeling, but you get used to it. And it gets stronger when you actually use it. Do you feel anything?”

Now that Niall's said it and Louis' paying attention, he does feel something. It feels like how Niall explained. It's a dull thrumming, almost like an itch, but it's throughout his whole body. It's under his skin, deep deep down. Rooted inside him somewhere he can't get to to scratch.

“Yeah,” he nods. “I feel something.”

“You think you can use it without losing control?”

Louis doesn't know. He doesn't even have a clue what's going to happen, how it will manifest. He doesn't even know how to make it work.

“Just try focusing on something,” Niall suggests. “Just focus on what you want it to do.”

That's the problem. He doesn't know what he wants it to do or if it can do whatever he comes up with. He doesn't say that, though. There's a crate at the end of the corridor and he chooses that to focus on. He's not sure what he what he's trying to do, but he focuses. Nothing happens.

His attention span has never been the greatest and after so long of nothing happening, he's about to give up, angry at himself, angry at Harry, angry at everything. It's as that anger flashes through him that the crate explodes, sending splinters of wood flying through the air.

He and Niall duck, covering their faces with their arms. When the debris has stopped, they raise back up. What's leftover of the crate is on fire, smoke and ash billowing around it.

“Well, that was powerful,” Niall comments, waving a hand in front of his face as smoke comes near them. “Maybe too much if you can't control it.”

“I can control it,” Louis tells him, holding his chin high. “I just have to get angry to use it.”

“You should have a lot of that,” he retorts, turning to him. “I still don't think it'll be enough.”

“May not be,” he shrugs. “Where were you taking me, anyway? And where did you put my horse?”

Niall rolls his eyes. “I figured Dilah would be safer in the forest so I left her. And I was taking you to Zayn. I didn't know what had happened and I figured he might be of some help.”

“We should find him, then,” Louis nods, starting down the corridor. “He _might_ be of some help with coming up with a plan. He's smart.”

Niall follows behind him, scoffing. “So are we.”

He doesn't reply.

The passageway lets out into the middle part of the city and once through the hidden door they step into chaos. The rain has done nothing to stop the burning. People are fighting everywhere with evidence of the magic used by the Outsiders sprinkled in. Bodies are scattered everywhere. Buildings are burning, some are torn apart. It's going to take a lot of time, effort and money to rebuild this – to rebuild the whole kingdom.

If they make it out alive, a voice reminds him. _If._

“How'd you know about that passageway, anyway?” he asks.

Niall inclines his head toward him. “I know everything,” he answers seriously.

Louis thought he was joking, but Niall doesn't offer a better answer, so he follows along, dodging bodies and avoiding fights. It'd do him no good to be injured or killed out here. His mission is to take Robert down.

They've made it to the upper level without incident thanks to a couple of hidden passages that only he and Niall know about. They used to use them as children to sneak away from their studies and training. Now they're barely used at all.

Things are a bit quieter up here since the Outsiders still haven't broken through to the citadel, but it's only a matter of time before they do. His father will be proven wrong.

It's as they're crossing the citadel when Louis remembers what happened to Zayn in Niall's dream. Surely if Louis didn't actually die, Zayn's fate could have been different as well.

“Wait,” Louis says, coming to a stop and holding his arm out to stop Niall as well. Niall turns to him, eyes wide and questioning. “Didn't you say that in your dream Zayn was injured at the stables?” 

Niall blinks once. “Yes.” 

“But he's not?” 

Niall sighs, glancing around. “Look, Louis, as much I would like to explain it to you we don't have time.”

Something explodes off to their right just then as if to punctuate what Niall said. They duck, holding their arms up to shield their heads as bits of debris fall around them. 

“See?” Niall yells at him. 

“Oh, come on!” 

Louis grabs Niall by the elbow and starts leading him toward the physician's quarters as the Outsiders storm the citadel.

**

Before Louis had gone to the rock, he'd ordered Zayn to set up in one of the halls because there was more room than in the physician's quarters and they were expecting a high number of injuries. He wonders why Zayn isn't there, but figures it has something to do with Niall and his dream.

When they push the door open, Zayn's pacing the room, mumbling something that Louis thinks sounds suspiciously like insults at him and Niall. He's pacing toward them, head down. He doesn't look up until Niall flings the door closed.

His purses his lips and stares for a moment. Crossing his arms, he says, “Glad to see you two are okay.”

“I have Harry's magic,” he blurts out. 

Zayn blinks at him, quirking an unimpressed eyebrow. “Tommo, I don't think now's the time to joke around,” he says. 

“No, I really do,” Louis insists. 

Zayn throws his head back and starts cackling. Louis and Niall share a worried look. It's probably from stress, he decides, turning back to him. “Will you calm down? We have important things to deal with.”

His laughing slows, until he's letting out tiny gasping coughs. “Go on,” he manages, waving a hand. “Why and how do you have Harry's magic?”

He launches into a quicker version of the story that he gave Niall because they're running out of time. Zayn nods along, snapping at Niall to shut up every time he tries to interject something. He never seems shocked by anything that Louis tells him and he's grateful for that. They don't have time for shock.

When he's finished giving Zayn a quick rundown, Zayn stands there, hands hanging at his sides. “You have his magic, then?” Louis nods. “Lets see what you can do?”

“No!” Niall yells, stepping in front of Louis with his hands up. “You don't want him to do that,” he says over his shoulder to Zayn. “He exploded a thing and I'm not sure it's a good idea he have this. I don't think he can control it.”

Louis frowns, leaning around Niall to face Zayn. “I'll give you both the longer version of this story, which includes Harry's reasoning for this, later. Right now we need to figure out how to stop Robert.” 

“If he's as powerful as Harry says,” Zayn starts giving Niall a look as he steps aside, “then it's going to be difficult for anyone to beat him.”

“I don't think this is the sort of thing we can plan,” Niall replies. “We don't know what Robert's capable of and, right now, we don't even know what Louis' capable of.”

“There's got to be something.”

“I'm not so sure, Zayn.”

“Well, we can't just go in there blind and hope for the best.”

“I think we can, actually,” Louis says. They turn to him, Niall hopeful, Zayn agitated. “Robert knows I don't have magic. If I walk in there acting like I'm turning myself in I'll have the upper hand.”

“No, you won't,” Zayn argues. “We don't know what he can do.”

Niall sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes, but at least we know he has magic. In this case he doesn't know anything about Louis'.”

“Unless this was part of the plan,” Zayn suggests, eyes hard.

Louis rolls his eyes. He thought they were past blaming Harry. “Zayn-.”

“What? You think Harry's not capable of lying to you about this when he's lied about so much else?”

Niall steps toward Zayn. “Mate, Louis has his magic. I don't see how that could be good for anyone. It's certainly not good for Harry or Robert. I think maybe we can trust Harry on this.”

Louis' head snaps toward Niall, eyebrows raised. “I never thought I'd see the day. You defending Harry. What's happened to you, Sir Horan?”

“Well, you have his magic,” Niall defends.

“Louis' not meant to have magic,” Zayn continues. “There's got to be some sort of repercussion for this. What if that's what Harry and Robert are playing at? That it becomes too much for him and he implodes, taking us all with him.”

“That is a point,” Niall says out of the corner of his mouth.

“Maybe,” Louis agrees. “But wouldn't it just have been easier for Harry to kill me instead of this?”

Niall shrugs. “I think we can trust him on this. I mean, might as well. It's not like we've got any other choice.”

“That's fair, but-.”

“Okay, fine,” Zayn interrupts, rubbing at his temples. “We can trust Harry after all this other shit. Am I really supposed to believe that he means well when you went to Vidal to see him and ended up being captured and nearly _beaten_ to death?”

“He said that wasn't planned,” Louis tells him. “He said when he found out what happened Robert told him he that if he could find me and get me back to Corinan he could have more time with me.”

“You think he suspects Harry might have some-?”

“Probably,” Louis says to Niall. “But this isn't the biggest issue right now.”

As if on cue, there's an explosion somewhere outside and yelling. 

Niall rushes toward the window, flinging it open. The sounds get louder and the yelling isn't muffled. One of his knights – he can't tell which one – is yelling out orders. Mixed in with those orders, he hears, “They've taken the citadel! They have the king!”

Everything freezes when he hears it. Fear and panic run through his veins. Niall and Zayn share a look, then turn to him with questioning eyes. 

He doesn't answer them, just runs toward the door.

**

They're running down the corridors, dodging Outsiders and Knight's fighting. Niall's got his sword out, fighting off an Outsider if they get too close, clearing the way for Louis. Zayn's behind him, subtly using his magic to clear the ones Niall doesn't get.

He's nearing the throne room when he stops, turning to Zayn. “If my father's injured help him.”

Zayn nods.

When Louis turns back it's as Niall's thrusting his sword into an Outsider's abdomen. Niall twists the sword harshly, then pulls it out. Once the man has fallen to the ground Niall turns to him.

“Niall, as much as I value your ability and as much as I want you here, I want you to find my mother and sisters,” he says, placing a hand on his shoulder. “There's a passage in the room that leads to a tunnel beneath the city. No one but the family knows about it, so you should be safe. Keep them safe.”

“Louis, I'm not really into evacuations,” he replies. “I'll do it because you're the Prince, but, respectively, sir, I think my abilities would be better suited for combat.”

“You're right, Niall, but you're the best knight in Corinan,” he says seriously. “If something should happen my mother and my sisters need you. Please, keep them safe.”

Niall breathes out through his nose, nodding slightly. “You'll stay safe as well?”

Before Louis can answer, Zayn's walking up beside them. “Don't worry. I've got his back.”

Louis' not entirely sure Zayn's magic would be of any help. He doesn't know what extent his magic reaches. He knows he can heal, but that might be something most can do, since it seems to involve incantations mostly. And he knows Zayn can move things with his mind, but that will only help them so much.

It seems to satisfy Niall, though, because he's smiling and turning toward the corridor that leads to his family.

“You ready?” Louis asks Zayn.

Zayn turns to him. “The question is, are you?”

He doesn't wait for an answer before walking toward the throne room doors. Louis follows after him.

There's a small hole in the door and he squints, looking through it just as Robert is grabbing Gemma by the hair and throwing her to the ground. She lands, twisting her body so she catches herself.

Behind Robert is Liam. Louis can't tell, but it looks like his hands are tied. Off to the side, Harry stands with head hung low. Louis scans the room for his father. He finds him, next to a column. It looks like he's being held by something invisible.

He struggles against it, but doesn't move very far. He's bleeding from a spot above his forehead. His sword is discarded by his throne. It's covered in blood as well, but Louis can't tell from who.

“Tell me where they are,” Robert demands, glaring down at Gemma.

“Not a chance,” she replies, trying to stand up. She falls back to the ground when a powerful wind sweeps through the room. “Why don't you accept that I'm not going to help you?”

Robert growls and Gemma screams out, clutching at her stomach.

When she stops screaming, she turn her attention to Harry. “Harry, please, you can't-.”

“He's not going to do anything,” Robert snarls at her. “He's too weak to try. He's been doing everything I want him to do this whole time.”

Louis can't see her face, but her breathing picks up and she never turns from Harry. It's almost comforting to know that she's been betrayed, too. It's probably worse for her since this is her family.

“Harry,” she whines. “Please tell me it isn't true.”

Harry doesn't look at her, doesn't even acknowledge she's addressed him.

Robert turns to his father now. “I have to admit, Charles, I thought this would be harder. Now, if you'd only tell me where your wife and daughters are we could get done a lot quicker.”

“I'm not telling you anything,” the king replies, holding his chin high.

“You will sooner rather than later. Although, it is entirely possible that some of my men have already found them.”

He's trying to get a rise out of his father, but he doesn't take the bait, only holds his head higher. “Let me ask you something, Robert.” Robert nods for him to go on. “Why persecute people like yourself? Why kill others with magic?”

“Because I get theirs,” Robert answers with a devilish smile. “But stop stalling. I will find your family with or without your help. I will kill them. And then I will kill you.”

Gemma's struggling to get up, but Robert's got his magic keeping her down. Harry still hasn't moved and Liam's watching on in horror. 

He glances over at Zayn, meeting his eye. Zayn nods in return.

“And with your son already dead,” Robert says, but is cut off when Zayn flings the doors open.

Louis steps through, eyes hard, fists clenched at his sides. “Think again, Robert.”

“Louis,” his father gasps, turning his head as best he can to see him. “What are you doing here? You should leave. Get your mother and sisters and go.”

Louis ignores him, eyes set on Robert. “As you can see I'm very much _not_ dead.”

Robert's eyes harden, his jaw clenching as he turns to Harry. “You were supposed to kill him,” he growls, stepping toward him. “You lied to me.” 

Harry finally looks up, eyes and face honest. “Yes I did,” he replies, voice low and body perfectly still. “Was that wrong?” 

Louis' incredibly proud of him, fights the urge to run to him and get him out before Robert can take his anger out on him, before he can perform whatever punishment Harry's been so afraid of.

“What? Why?” Robert asks, nostrils flaring. The realization of what Harry's done and why visibly hits him. “You're in love with him,” he breathes out almost in disbelief. “You ungrateful, selfish bastard,” he snarls.

He throws his hands out and a burst of dark purple shoots toward Harry. It picks him off the ground and throws him backwards. He hits the wall, his head bouncing off it, and falls to the floor, face first. 

When he lands, he doesn't move and, for a brief second, Louis thinks he's dead, but then he sees the slow rise and fall of his body as he breathes. He lets out a sigh of relief, then turns to Robert.

Liam starts to step toward Harry, but something invisible stops him.

“Would you really kill your own son?” Louis' father asks.

Robert glares over at him. “He went against me. He lied and, for whatever reason, he spared your son his life. He'd be lucky if I killed him. He'll suffer for sure.”

“Do you think that he maybe spared me my life because he's a decent person, unlike you?”

Turning to him, he says, “Young love isn't all it's cut up to be, is it? Tell me, _Prince Louis_ , how long did it take you to figure out that Harry was only with you because I told him to be?”

He fights the urge to roll his eyes, stepping further into the room. “I don't know, _King Robert_ , but how long did it take for you to figure out that Harry and I had been secretly meeting in Realin for three years before you sent him here?”

“Louis,” his father hisses.

Imperceptibly, shock crosses Robert's face, but he recovers quickly. “Still, he let all this happen,” he says, gesturing around. “How much do you really think he loved you? He was willing to let me kill your family.”

Clenching his jaw, Louis grits out, “Fuck you.”

Robert lifts his hand and a purple blast starts hurtling through the air at Louis. He ignores his father and Zayn calling out and lifts his hands in defense.

He doesn't know if anything will happen, but it does. An invisible shield stops the blast. Louis holds it until the purple is gone, which only takes a couple of seconds. Then he shoves his hands forward, hoping that it this works as well.

He catches Robert off guard and Louis' borrowed magic sends him flying backwards. He hits the throne and topples over the back of it, landing on the ground. 

It must have knocked him temporarily unconscious because Liam's hands come untied and he rushes toward Harry. Gemma's able to finally stand and his father's able to step away from the column.

“Louis,” he says, rushing toward him and pulling him into a hug. He hugs back, fiercely. “I didn't know you had magic. Why didn't you tell me?”

He doesn't sound angry, more curious than anything. Louis pulls away. “I don't,” he says. “It's a long story and we don't have time. We have to deal with Robert.”

“There's no way I'm letting my kingdom fall to this egomanical, murderous bastard,” the king says. “No offense,” he adds, looking toward Gemma.

“None taken,” she replies, rubbing at her wrist.

Robert groans behind them.

“Father,” Louis starts, reaching down and grabbing his father's sword. “I sent Niall to get mother and my sisters. I told him to get them out through the tunnel. You take Gemma and go.”

His father scoffs, grabbing hold of his sword and taking it back. “There's no way I'm leaving you here to deal with this.”

“I'm sorry, but you have to trust me,” he rushes out as Robert starts shifting around. He grabs his father's wrist and pulls him toward the door. “You have to go. Just trust me. _Please_.”

His father searches his eyes for a brief moment, before nodding sadly. “You'll be careful?”

“When haven't I been?” he replies, heading toward Gemma and grabbing her. “Time to go.”

“What about my brother?” she asks, resisting.

“He'll be fine. Zayn will tend to him.”

“And I'll stay with him,” Liam adds behind them.

That doesn't seem to make her feel any better, but she allows Louis to hand her over to his father. With one last lingering look, his father wraps an arm around Gemma's waist and starts leading her out of the room.

When he turns back around, Robert is slowly getting to his feet. He starts over to him, but Liam cuts him off.

“I'm sorry, Louis,” he says sincerely. “I had no idea what was happening. Had I known I-.”

“It's fine,” Louis says holding up a hand. 

It's actually not fine because Liam was a pawn in all this, had no idea he was being used. He wonders how Liam feels about his best friend lying to him, but they don't have time to get into all of that now.

“Help Zayn with Harry,” he tells him, stepping around him and heading toward Robert.

He's too his feet now, rubbing at his temples. He doesn't seem to notice Louis until he's stepping around the throne and standing directly in front of him.

“You aren't supposed to have magic,” he says, dropping his hands and standing fully. 

“I don't,” Louis tells him, looking him straight in the eye. “I'll let you in on a little secret, though. This magic,” he adds, leaning in and dropping his voice, “is Harry's. He transferred it to me because he knew he couldn't kill you. So here we are.”

Robert opens his mouth to reply, eyes narrowing, but Louis flings him backwards again. His back hits the wall and he drops to his knees. 

“You don't come in and threaten my family.”

“Can you even control that?” Robert asks him, smirking up at him. “It'll kill you eventually. It'll kill you both. If he's not already dead, that is.”

Louis growls and flings Robert sideways. He hits a column and falls to the floor in a heap. This time, before Louis can do anything else, Robert retaliates.

The ceiling above Louis cracks loudly and starts crumbling around him. Pieces of it fall to his right in big chunks. He looks up as the crack deepens and grows, spanning the whole room now. Chunks of stone are falling everywhere. 

He watches in horror as a piece of it above Harry starts to fall. Zayn notices at the same time, eyes widening as he stares up at it. Once it's completely loose and starts to fall, he waves a hand and it flies to the other side of the room, hitting the wall and crumbling to smaller pieces.

He starts to turn back to Robert, but Zayn yells his name. Louis glances up just in time to see the stone above him working it's way loose. He barely has time to leap out of the way.

“I'm stronger than you,” Robert says.

Louis pushes himself up to his knees, eyes flickering to Robert. He's leaning against the column, clutching at his middle, but he's still smirking at Louis.

“This magic will kill you.”

“Let's just make sure I kill you first,” Louis replies, standing fully and mentally picking up a fallen stone and flinging it toward him.

Robert manages to duck out of the wall and takes off toward the door. Louis run after him, following into the corridor. 

The thing is, Harry was right. Using magic does make you feel weaker. He already does and he's not used much of it. Running is taking a lot of energy, as well, and he hopes he doesn't run out before he's done here.

Robert heads toward a staircase. It's the one to the tallest tower, Louis knows. That's one thing he's got an advantage on Robert. He knows this castle better than anyone.

There's a torch on the wall just a ways a head of Robert and Louis focuses on it, blowing it up. Fire shoots across the width of the stairs and Robert flinches away from it. It gives Louis enough time to catch up to him. He jumps at Robert, pushing him over.

Unfortunately, the force of his jump knocks him over too and he lands on top of Robert. 

Robert is bigger than him and manages to roll over, pinning Louis under him. He punches Louis square in the jaw and his head bounces off the stair underneath him. A sharp pain shoots through his head, but he struggles to get free.

He gets another punch in the stomach. The wind is knocked out of him, but he remembers the magic coursing through him. Focusing, he sends Robert flying off him just before he lands another punch. 

Robert lands a couple of steps below and tumbles down a couple more of them. Louis pushes himself up quickly, doing his best to ignore the pain in his body and the weakness he feels, and runs up the stairs.

Going up probably isn't his best idea, since there's no way to go, but going back down isn't an option. He's nearing the top, can see the door to the top room, when he hears Robert yelling from behind him, his footsteps closer.

Just as he's reaching for the door, a force hits his back and throws him forward, propelling him enough to bust the door down. He lands on broken wood, splinters in his hands, but he pushes up anyway and runs into the room.

There's nothing up there, but things his parent's didn't have a use for. There's a couple of old settees, some old portraits and tapestries. (He lets out a small laugh when he sees them. They're the ones his parents have been fighting over for years.)

The glass doors that lead to the balcony are across from him and he makes his way toward them. Something hits him in the back again and throws him through the doors and into the rain.

He lands in glass this time, tiny bits getting stuck in his palms. There's a bigger piece in his side, sending pain through him every time he breathes. He gets to his knees and pulls it out, hissing. He throws it aside and stands.

“I don't see what my traitorous son sees in you,” Robert's deep voice says behind him.

Louis turns just as Robert's stepping through the doorway, the glass crunching beneath him. “I don't see why he was so loyal to _you_.”

“Clearly, he wasn't or you wouldn't be such a thorn in my side right now.”

With his magic, Robert picks up the door and flings it at Louis. 

When it's right in front of him, Louis explodes it, ducking down as glass shards fly around them. When he straightens back up, he means to fling Robert backwards, but he's caught off guard when Robert runs right into him, pushing him toward the edge of the balcony.

They struggle. He feels the edge of the wall hit his back, but Robert keeps pushing. It becomes clear to Louis what Robert's trying to do and it's with that knowledge that Louis decides, if he's going over the edge, so is Robert.

They struggle for another second before Robert uses magic to dislodge the stone on the wall Louis' leaning against. He starts falling immediately and makes sure to grab a tight hold on Robert.

There's nothing but air beneath them as they fall. Robert lets go of him and Louis tries to turn in midair, but fails. The roof of the covered parapet is coming closer and he braces himself for impact, squeezing his eyes shut.

It never comes, though. 

He opens his eyes to see he's hovering just above it. Must be the magic, he thinks in a panic. He glances around for Robert, but doesn't see him. 

He's trying to figure out how to get down or back up when he drops the last bit to the roof. He lands with an “oomph”. It doesn't hurt, but he's winded from the shock of falling.

Carefully, he rolls over on his back, trying to catch his breath. He's blinking rapidly as rain falls around him, hand rested above his head, when he sees Robert. 

He almost doesn't believe his eyes and he sits up quickly, rubbing at them, but Robert never disappears. He's climbing up the side of the tower.

“Sick, my arse,” Louis mutters, pushing himself back up and heading toward the wall.

This is something he and Niall are equally bad at. Climbing has never been something he was good at and he never needed to be. But he climbs, anyway. It's harder than he'd wanted and the places to grab on to are less than he'd hoped.

He sees Robert make it to the top and pull himself over the wall of the balcony. The city is burning below him and his pulse is quickening. He's a lot weaker than he had been earlier. He doesn't think he can make it to the top.

He manages it, though. He hauls himself over the wall slowly, but he does it, hitting the balcony floor and rolling a bit. When he stands, he almost expects Robert to be gone, but he's not. He's standing near the door, smirking down at him.

“Thought it'd take you longer.”

Louis heaves himself up, saying, “I think it's pretty impressive that you managed to get up here yourself, considering you're age.”

Robert narrows his eyes. “One of us needs to give up and it's not going to be me.”

To punctuate his sentence, Robert sends a purple burst at him. Louis tries to dodge it, but he's too slow and it hits him in the left side. It stings like hell and he falls to the ground again. He tries moving his left arm, but his left side is paralyzed. It still hurts, even if he can't move it.

Robert stands over him. “This would've been a lot quicker and easier if you'd just let me kill you before.”

“I'm not an easy kill,” Louis replies, trying, but failing to move. 

He may not be able to move, but he's still got the magic, so he uses it. He flings Robert back. When Robert hits the ground, the movement comes back to his body and he quickly gets to his feet. He sets a line of fire between them.

Robert gets up, laughing. “That's not going to stop me,” he says.

The rain picks up, coming down at an angle, the lightning and thunder as well, and the wind is howling as it whips around the tower, but Louis' fire only grows.

“Talk about impressive,” Robert yells at him. 

“It's Harry's magic,” Louis reminds him.

Robert's face darkens. “I wonder if he knew the consequences of transfer,” he says. “He was always a rather stupid kid. Never paid any attention to his studies, head always in the clouds. I doubt he knew.”

There's a part of Louis that wants to believe that Robert's just trying to mess with his head, but Louis figured transferring magic wasn't an easy thing to do. Of course, it would have consequences.

“I was telling the truth earlier,” Robert continues. “It will kill you both. I don't know how long it will take, but if you don't transfer it back you will both die. However, it seems, if Harry's still alive, you won't be there to give him his magic back. He'll die because of you. Not that he'll be much of a loss.”

All the anger Louis had felt earlier in the forest floods his body and the flames crackle and grow between them. Harry's so much more than Robert's trying to pass off. He deserves a better father than Robert. He deserves so much more than he's gotten.

And Robert deserves the worst of everything. He may be right about Louis not making it through this night, but Louis isn't going to let himself die without ending Robert first.

He's tired. Oh, so very tired. And it's taking every bit of energy to keep this fire going. He's in pain from the splinters, from the glass that was in his side, and from whatever magic Robert used on him earlier. He needs to end this soon. 

He wonders, briefly, if the vine thing Harry did used much magic. The fire certainly takes more than what he used to throw Robert around, but it's more effective. 

Then, he wonders if he _could_ do the vine thing.

He decides to try it, but suddenly it all becomes too much and he hunches over, the fire dropping. His head is pounding, heart thumping, pulse racing. He grips at his head, trying to ease the pain, but it doesn't work.

“That's another thing, isn't it,” Robert says coming closer as a bolt of lighting hits the very top of the tower. “The magic takes your energy. I'm afraid that since you're body wasn't meant to deal with it it takes more. You're draining yourself. Keep at it and you will die.”

The wind's whipping around the tower, blowing the rain at them sideways. Louis can barely see anything.

“But don't worry,” Robert continues. “You don't have much time left.”

He sends a blast of purple at him again. This time it doesn't paralyze him, just knocks his on his back. Before he can move, the leftover broken glass from the door comes at him, burying deep into his skin all over his body.

He cries out in pain, trying to crawl away.

Another blast of magic knocks him around. He hits the side of the tower and rolls from the force of the hit. His back is aching, but he tries standing, anyway. He gets halfway up when Robert knocks him back down.

A sharp, stabbing pain shoots through his chest. When he looks up Robert's standing over him, holding his fist up. He squeezes his fist and the pain in his chest is nearly unbearable. He can't breathe and the pain won't stop.

“How many people have played with your heart, I wonder,” Robert says, coming closer and loosening his fist.

The tightness and pain in his chest eases and he gasps for breath. “Is it just my son? Or have there been others?”

Robert squeezes his fist and the pain and tightness are back, his airways closing again. “I'm sure it was torturing him, but that was just more fun for me.”

“Shut up,” Louis wheezes, getting on his knees and trying to push himself up.

Laughing, Robert squeezes his fist tighter. The pain and breathlessness intensifies with it as his heart constricts. Louis falls back to the ground, gasping for air. None comes. It's agonizing pain, is what it is, and he'd give anything for it to be over.

“You're going to die, Prince Louis. And once you have I will find your family and kill them in the most painful way possible. I wonder how loud your sisters will scream,” he grins maniacally.

Below the pain and breathlessness, anger is threatening to break through. Just the thought of this man being anywhere near his sisters makes him want to fight through the pain, makes him want to fight through not being able to breath.

“I wonder how much they'll cry when I tell them you're dead before I rip their little hearts out.”

“No!” Louis screams , pushing himself up abruptly.

Robert flies backwards, his back hitting the balcony wall. The pain disappears and he can breath again. Robert's eyes widen in shock and swallows hard.

Gasping for breath, Louis says, “Leave my family alone.”

The wall and floor around Robert starts cracking, thick, black, thorny vines breaking through. They're nothing like the ones Harry had. His were much more beautiful, less harmless than these.

Louis vines are dangerous and as they wrap around Robert they tighten, the thorns breaking through his skin and drawing blood. Robert tries to get loose, struggles, but that only makes the thorns dig deeper.

He tries shooting blasts of magic at him, but Louis deflects each one with the same invisible force field from the throne room. He isn't even trying to do any of this, but it's happening. Harry must have been right. He can channel that dark bit inside him. He just needs to be undeniably angry.

More and more thorns grow and wrap around Robert's body, sealing him to the wall and trapping him. There are thorns sticking into his neck, blood dripping down it.

“You will not touch my sisters,” he adds, nostrils flaring. 

“Let me go, you-.”

He's cut off when Louis shoots a green stream of magic at him. It hits the middle of his chest and explodes. The force of it knocks Louis back and he has to cover his eyes from the brightness of the explosion. 

When the light is gone, Louis looks up, breathing heavy. There's broken vines littering the area and Robert's body is gone. All that's there is a scorch mark on the wall where he'd been trapped.

**

When Louis walks back into the throne room, he's in pain, clutching at his side. There's blood all over his body. His head hurts worse than ever and the magic is thrumming restlessly through him, begging to be let out.

He sees Liam first, coming in one of the side doors with a bag of stuff he assumes is for Zayn. He scans the room, spotting Zayn kneeling over Harry. 

Harry still isn't moving and he's not been moved from the spot he was in when Louis went chasing after Robert.

Zayn glances up as Louis walks in, eyes widening. He says something to Louis, but he doesn't hear it. His body's too weak to handle everything all at once.

It gives out on him. 

His eyes are closed before he hits the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken so long to update. I started rewatching The West Wing and that's consumed my life for the past two weeks.
> 
> This is the last bit. I have a last chapter/epilogue type of thing coming right up.
> 
> I'm considering a sequel to this. I think I have a pretty good idea for one, but I'm not making any promises because I've got a lot of other stuff I'm working on.
> 
> It's taken me over a year to write this thing after my initial idea was put in my notes. I'm incredibly proud of what this turned out to be and I thank you all of you who have taken the time to read this.
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thanks!!!

This time when he wakes it's all at once because he remembers what happened prior to his passing out. He remembers meeting Harry in the woods, the vines, the truth. He remembers Robert, remembers him attacking his own son, remembers chasing him up the tower. He remembers using Harry's magic to kill Robert.

The same magic that he can still feel thrumming through his veins, begging for a release.

He sits up abruptly, ignoring the wooziness that hits him. There's so much that he _doesn't_ remember. So much that could've happened for however long he's been out. He _needs_ to know. He needs to know if his family is okay. If Harry's okay. If he's even alive. He needs to know how his kingdom is, how much needs to be fixed and how many casualties there were. 

He starts to shift his legs to the side of the bed so he can stand, but he's stopped by a pair of arms.

“Whoa, whoa, Louis. Hold on.”

Niall's pushing him back into the bed gently, eyes soft, but not rested. There's a red, puffy gash above his eye, but there's no trace of blood. It looks like it's been cleaned.

“Just give it a minute, will you?”

Louis lets Niall keep him there and he takes a look around. He's in Zayn's private room that's off the main room of the physician's quarters. There's a window letting sun light in, which means no more rain. It's relatively quiet, which he guesses is a good sign. At least he's still in Ethras.

“How's Harry?” he asks, sitting back against the pillows Niall propped up for him.

Sighing, Niall sits in the chair he'd pulled to the bedside. “Louis, you just woke up,” he replies, calmly. “How do _you_ feel?”

“How's Harry?” he asks again, this time more demanding. “And remember I am the Prince and your future king.”

Niall frowns, crossing his arms. Louis doesn't play that card very often with anyone, certainly not Niall. “He's not woken up, yet,” Niall tells him. “It's been two days and he's not woken up.”

“What does that mean?” he questions, swallowing down the dread.

“I don't know. You'd have to talk to Zayn.”

“Well, where is he?”

“With Harry.”

“And where's that?” he demands, his patience running thin. The magic jumps inside him.

Standing, Niall moves toward the door. “I can take you there, but Zayn will be pissed I let you out of bed.”

**

Harry's been put into one of the guest chambers of the castle. Niall told him it was because it was more private and relaxing than the physician's quarters. That's true, but he wonders if Harry was put there so his father could keep a better eye on him there.

After all, no one other than Harry and Louis knew the whole story. They've both been out for the last several days. His father doesn't know everything. It would only stand to reason that he wouldn't trust Harry completely even if he unconscious. Louis should tell his father soon.

Niall had also told him that his family, other than being shaken up and worried about him, were fine. His sisters were resting and his mother and father were already in meetings to restore the city and the kingdom.

On their way to Harry's room, Louis had noticed that all the cuts and bruises he'd received from his fight with Robert are gone. Niall had told him Zayn used his magic to fix all that, but he couldn't wake Louis up sooner because the magic drained him. He still feels drained, the magic fighting to get out. Keeping it locked inside him is only making him feel more drowsy with each step he takes.

When Niall pushes the door open to Harry's room, he steps in without a word to Louis. “Look who's up,” he says to the room.

He steps through the door, letting it shut behind him. Zayn's turning from the table he's got his stuff on and frowns when he sees Louis. 

“You shouldn't be out of bed,” he tells him. 

“He wants to see Harry,” Niall says, voice dull.

Something Louis can't decipher flashes across Zayn's face, but he schools his features quickly. “He's over there,” he says, motioning toward the four-poster bed.

Louis turns his attention to it, but the first thing he sees is Liam, sitting in a chair next to the bed, eyes on Harry. Slowly, his eyes move to Harry.

He's in the center of the bed, hair fanned out on the pillow around him. There's a gash on his head and he's pale, paler than Louis' ever seen him, but there's a sort of greyish undertone to his skin. He looks frail, drained and Louis' sure his eyes, if open, would be bloodshot and soulless. He looks breakable.

Louis stays where he is, eyes locked on him. He needs to ask, but he's afraid of the answer he'll get. The magic inside him is coming to life even more now that he's in the room with Harry. There's a pull he's feeling. It wants to go back to him, but Louis doesn't know how to release it.

“When will he wake up?” he inquires, voice flat.

“I don't know,” Zayn answers from behind him. “I don't even know if he will. I can't heal him. I've tried. My magic can't do it.”

“Then what the hell good is it?” he demands, spinning on his heel.

It's not fair, really, to be angry with Zayn. But this is all Robert's fault and he's not here. There's a possibility Harry could never wake up and Louis could still die and Robert would, in a way, win. 

Louis loves Harry so fucking much and he could die at any minute and it's all because of Harry's father. His kingdom was nearly destroyed. He's lost some of his knights – some of his _friends_. His people have suffered and there's not a whole hell of a lot that Louis can do to help anyone.

He's powerless. He can't help his people or his kingdom and he can't help Harry. It's all because Robert's pursuit of becoming the most powerful person in the realm and taking over with the help of magic. None of them deserved this. 

It's magic's fault, he thinks bitterly, clenching his fists.

“Why have magic if nothing good comes of it?”

“Louis,” Niall warns, voice low and a tad cautious. “This isn't our fault.”

“I didn't say it was,” he hisses, the magic jumping in side him.

Some of the vials Zayn has on the table explode as well as a mirror on the other side of the room. No one reacts to it.

Niall takes a hesitant step forward. “Louis, you need to hold on. You need to control the magic,” he says slowly. “I understand you're upset, but getting angry and losing control isn't going to make this better. Everyone's alive. Your family, us and Harry.”

“Zayn just said-.”

“I know what he just said,” Niall interrupts. “But, for right now, he's alive and we're trying everything we can to help him. But you need to calm down.”

Slowly, he releases a breath and lets his hands relax at his sides. 

Niall's right. Getting angry and letting the magic take over is not the way to fix things. If anything it'll make things worse for them.

He turns back to the bed. Predictably, Harry hasn't moved, but he watches the way his chest rises and falls as he breathes. His breathing seems normal, at least. 

Liam's now standing, turned to Louis with a worried expression.

“Did you really not know anything?” Louis asks him, his voice quiet.

“Not until the other night,” he replies, lips turning down at the corners.

“Okay,” Louis nods. “Okay.”

He looks back at Harry, watches him breath a little longer before turning back to Zayn and Niall. “You say you don't know if he'll wake up?”

“What you and Harry did was risky,” Zayn tells him. “I was able to heal the external and physical internal wounds inflicted by Robert, but I can't heal whatever else is happening to him.”

“And what is that?”

“I don't know,” he replies, shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Look,” Niall says, stepping forward. “Harry transferring his magic to you was a risky move. We all knew that, but I don't think any of us really knew how risky it truly was.”

Louis runs a hand through his hair and moves to sit in one of the chairs at the table. Zayn and Niall remain standing.

“People without magic aren't equipped to deal with it for long periods of time,” Zayn says. “You can feel it inside you. It doesn't want to be there. It wants to be back with Harry where it belongs. It wants to be where it's home was carved out.”

“Robert said-.” Louis cuts himself off, eyes flickering to Harry, then back to them. “He said that it could kill us both.”

Zayn nods. “He's right,” he confirms. “It's going to slowly kill you, Louis. And it's going to destroy everything around you when it does.”

“And then it will kill Harry,” Niall adds. “Because he's not meant to live without it.”

Louis huffs out a breath. “I need to get rid of it, then.”

Niall and Zayn share a look before they turn back to him. “That's the problem,” Niall says. “We don't know how to do that.”

“You'll have to give it back to Harry,” Zayn says.

“But we don't know how,” Niall reminds them. “It's not as simple as just giving it back and you can't just get rid of it because the magic has to be returned to it's original host. I'm assuming Harry didn't tell you how he transferred it or how you could give it back?”

“No,” he answers, shaking his head. 

He doesn't think Harry really thought they'd live through it. He's actually pretty sure Harry didn't think he was going to live once Robert found out what he did. And Louis didn't think he was going to make it through that, either. Plus, they were running out of time. They didn't really have time to discuss it.

“Well, with Harry unconscious – and he could be forever – we'll going to have to figure it out ourselves,” Niall concludes.

“You can't just like ask someone?” Liam asks from the other side of the room.

“No,” Zayn says, not turning to him. “Aside from the three of us, I don't know anyone else with magic that would have that sort of knowledge. I didn't even know you could transfer magic until recently.”

“Not to mention-.” Niall starts, but he cuts himself off, eyes widening. He quickly turns to Liam. “Liam, you are a genius.”

Liam's brow furrows. “I am?”

Niall turns back to Louis and Zayn. “The woman in Aligna,” he says. “The one I went to about the dream. She could help.”

“But she didn't help you,” Zayn points out.

“No, but it's worth a shot. People try to find her for a reason.”

“ _Can_ we find her?” Louis asks, blinking up at him.

He shrugs. “I found her once, didn't I?”

The magic is dancing inside him again, almost as if it's trying to tell him something, like it's trying to tell him he should listen to Niall. Personally, Louis thinks it's a shit idea, but it's the only one they've got. He certainly doesn't know how to reverse this.

“Okay, it's worth a shot,” he says, standing and heading toward the door. “Zayn make sure Harry doesn't get worse.”

He spares one last lingering glace at Harry on his way out. His skin has already gotten paler.

**

“Are you sure you don't need me here?” he asks, watching as his father turns from the window.

“Louis, I need you to be wherever you need to be,” he replies, clasping his hands behind his back.

Louis had gone to see him after he made the decision to go to Alinga. He'd given his father a quick, but informative briefing on what transpired between him and Harry and then with Robert. He explained with more detail what's happening now with the magic.

“I want you to fix this,” he continues. “The city and the kingdom need rebuilding and I will need your help with that eventually. But for now the knights can handle dealing with the remainder of the Outsiders. Most are turning their selves over.”

He nods. “Yes, sir.”

Truthfully, he'd rather be dealing with this than going to Aligna, but if he doesn't take care of this magic thing he'll never be able to help his kingdom.

His father comes up to him, placing his hands on his shoulders and looking down at him. “You will make a great king someday. I am very proud of you.”

Ducking his head, he says, “Thank you.”

His father drops his hands. “Make sure you make a quick stop to see your mother. Just so she has proof that you're actually alive.”

“Of course,” Louis smiles, heading toward the door.

“Oh, and Louis,” his father says, stopping him. When Louis turns, he says, “Sir Horan and Mr. Malik both have magic and I assume you've known for some time.”

“To be fair, sir, I only found out about Zayn's magic a few months back.”

His father hums. “Well, we'll need to talk about that.”

“Srir?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yes, I need to know why I had to deal with stitches, a topical ointment and a sling if Mr. Malik could have healed me without it.”

A slow grin breaks across Louis' face. “I'm sure Zayn will be glad to discuss that with you.”

He starts to turn back to the door, but his father stops him again. “And don't think you're getting out of a talk, either. Playing around with someone else's magic. Very risky move.”

“I know, but I had no other choice.”

“I know,” his father replies. “Be careful.”

**

He's tired, not from the ride, but the magic. It's itching to get out and he feels like he's about to burst at the seams. The further he's gotten away from Ethras and Harry the more it's fighting to be released. And, it seems, the closer to Aligna they get, the stronger the magic itself gets.

A few times Louis' considered letting the magic go, but that would only kill Harry and possibly himself. It's probably a good thing he doesn't know how to release it.

The ride to Aligna had been uneventful, even with them not taking the may road. It had been quicker to cut through the woods, but only just. He suspects Niall didn't want them to be seen and that's why he was so insistent on taking his “short cut”. Louis had been to tired to argue.

It's nightfall when they reach Aligna. The smoke from the cottages blending together with the dark clouds that never seem to disappear from here. The cottages themselves are old, small, and falling apart. The farmland is small and doesn't seem to grow anything. Dead trees line the front of the village. The people they passed were dirty, frail and watching them with suspicious eyes.

The air is colder here, so much so that he's had to put on his heavy cloak. He'd known that it always stayed cold, but he'd not expected the snow that covers the ground and trees. It's so far different than what he's used to in Ethras that he can't help his eyes roaming the village as Niall leads them through it.

It's not until the air gets even colder and the cottages sparser that he realizes where Niall's leading them.

“Whoa,” he says, slowing Dilah to a complete stop. Niall slows Knica, turning to him. “The Parieon Forest?” he asks, motioning toward the tree line. “You said the woman was in Aligna, not Parieon.”

Niall blinks at him, brow furrowing. “Well, Louis, I-. She's in the forest, around some old ruins.”

“Then why'd you say Aligna?” he questions, the pitch of his voice climbing.

Slowly, Niall smiles in amusement. “Louis, are you scared to go in there?”

“No,” he replies, holding his chin up and ignoring the way he shivers. “I was given wrong information is all.”

“Did you really think she'd be that hard to find in a small village like this?”

“Well, I-. Shut up.”

Niall huffs out a laugh. “Come on, Prince Louis. It's only trees and nature in there,” he says, turning Knica back toward the trees.

Louis begrudgingly follows after him, glancing around to make sure they aren't being followed. “That's what scares me,” he mutters, patting the side of Dilah's neck.

Somehow it's darker in the forest than in the village and quieter. Eerie, he thinks. There's not one sound other than his and Niall's breathing and the sounds of the horses hoofs on the frozen ground. Even the river doesn't make a sound.

“How is it that's not frozen?” 

In front of him, Niall shrugs. “Magic, maybe.”

They ride further and further into the forest. The horses getting restless, the magic in him fighting even more to get out. Eventually, Niall comes to a stop and hops of Knica, grabbing his reigns. Louis does the same with Dilah and continues to follow Niall deeper into Parieon.

“How are we going to find an old woman in this forest. It's huge,” he's muttering to himself. “This is ridiculous.”

“Louis,” Niall says, his voice coming out in a puff of swirling air. 

Snow starts falling, sticking to their hair and the horses. “I'm just saying. It'd be difficult in the day light. I can't imagine how long we'll be out here. Probably freeze to death first.”

“Louis.”

“Do you even know where you're going?” he asks, watching down at the ground as he steps. “I doubt you do. I think you're just-. Oomph.”

Louis rubs at his forehead as he steps away from Niall's back. “Why the hell did you stop?”

Looking over his shoulder with an unimpressed look, Niall says, “We're close.”

He starts walking again, which is when Louis notices the ruins in front of them. He knows his kingdom's history better than anyone. It was required he know. He knows the history of the realm before the kingdoms. And he knows that the history of Parieon has always been murky at best.

No one knows exactly what happened here to make it such a desolate and feared place. Up until recently Louis hadn't bought into the rumors of the area, but since they stepped foot into Aligna his skin has stayed prickly and he's been restless, itching to leave. Still, that doesn't give him any clue as to the history of this place.

The ruins look like what's left of an old castle. There's a tower still standing, but it's covered in vines and stones are missing places. There's a high wall surrounding the tower and the rest of the ruins. It's charred in places and, like the tower, stones are missing and vines cover it.

No where in the history of the realm has it ever said there was a castle here, but there's what looks like the remnants of one right in front of him...and Niall's going in.

“We're going in there?” he asks, slowing. “You can't be serious.”

Niall ignores him as he walks through the opening in the wall. Louis watches after him a moment, mouth wide open, before following after him. 

As they pass through the wall, Dilah whinnies, pulling slightly at her reigns. It's not like her to not follow Louis willingly and her apprehensiveness has his eyes shifting around the area more. There's several fallen towers, massive stones lying about, holes in the wall and more and more scorch marks as they go further into the ruins.

“Niall, what is this place?” he asks, keeping his voice quiet.

There's an abandoned torch lying on the ground. Niall picks it up and lights it, continuing to walk. “Myth has it that there was, many thousands of years ago, a city here,” he tells him. “It was supposedly a very rich city. Some sort of group or something attacked the place and pretty much burnt it to the ground. Almost everyone here died.”

“That's an uplifting story,” Louis mutters.

“People have always feared this forest because of that,” Niall continues. “They say it's haunted, that the ones who perished here never left.”

A cold chill runs up his spine and he shivers. “It's definitely not welcoming.”

Niall comes to a stop. There's a stream from the river running through the ruins. It's small and makes no noise as it runs past them. Off in the distance, he sees the end of the ruins.

“You don't learn about this because it's just a myth,” he says. “And really only the locals know it.”

Something dark moving over Niall's shoulder catches Louis' attention and he tunes Niall out, focusing on it. It's a figure, moving slowly toward them from the other side of the stream.

“Uh, Niall,” he says, but Niall just keeps talking.

The figure gets even closer and as it nears the edge of the stream, he can make some features. It's shorter than him, hunched slightly. It's wearing a cloak and just as it stops by the stream, grey eyes glow from underneath the hood.

“Niall,” he hisses, pointing at it.

Eyes widening, Niall whips around, but as soon as he does, the figure it gone. “What is wrong with you?” he asks.

“I-. I don't know. I swear there was someone there.” He lets go of Dilah's reigns and moves to stand next to Niall. “On the other side of the stream.”

“I think you're seeing things,” Niall says cautiously. “There's nothing there.”

“There was.”

“Must be the forest messing with your mind.”

Louis huffs out a breath, blinking when a snowflake gets caught in his eyelashes. “Yeah, maybe,” he mumbles, turning back to get Dilah.

He doesn't get very far, though, because the figure is right in front of him when he turns. He yells out, jumping back and grabbing for Niall, who startles and spins, dropping the torch to pull out his sword. Dilah and Knica whinny and neigh, backing away from the figure. 

The figure's eyes glow brighter then dim as it pulls off it's hood, revealing a wrinkled, pale face. Beside him, Niall relaxes and sheaths his sword.

“What are you doing?” Louis demands, gripping onto Niall's arm tighter. “Don't put that away.”

Niall shoots him a pointed look. Louis drops his hands from Niall's arm, but he rests one on his sword, ready to pull it out should he need it.

“Why are you here?” the woman asks, voice gravelly and worn. Her grey hair is bushy and knotted around her face. She narrows her eyes, shifting from Niall to him. “You would not come to ask for my help, Prince Louis, if it were only for yourself.”

At the use of his name, he bristles. “How do you know who I am?”

“I know everything,” she replies, straightening and holding her chin high. “Within my power,” she adds when Niall snorts. “Sir Horan, do you doubt me?”

“You were of no help to me,” he tells her. 

“Then why steer Prince Louis in my direction?”

Louis' eyes aren't on Niall and even if they were it's too dark, but he's sure Niall blushes. When he doesn't reply, the woman smirks. “I am afraid, Prince Louis, that I cannot help you,” she tells him, the smirk falling.

“You don't know-.”

“I know why you are here,” she says. “And I can tell you that I do not have a solution for you. I cannot save young Harry from his fate.”

Narrowing his eyes, Louis takes a step toward her. “How do you know Harry?”

“I told you. I know everything that I'm supposed to know. And knowing how to save the future king is not one of them.”

“If he's the future king does that mean-.”

She holds a hand up, cutting Niall off. “A king,” she points out. “I can only tell you what I'm permitted to know,” she continues, starting to walk around them. “And that is very little when it comes to you, Prince Louis.”

“What do you know then?” he inquires, turning so he can keeps his eyes on her as she walks. 

“That Prince Harry, should you succeed in saving his life, will be a king one day. He is more powerful than he knows.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Can you give us anything that isn't vague?”

“I know a lot, Prince Louis, but I cannot save the man you love,” she tells him ruefully, stopping her walking and turning to him. “What the two of you did was risky and well beyond the realm of _my_ magic. It takes a lot of practice and power to successfully pull off a transfer. I do not know how to reverse it for it is different for every person.”

“You don't have any idea?” he asks, pushing away the fear rising in his stomach.

“Only Prince Harry and yourself can answer your question.”

Louis hangs his head. This was their only option. What little hope he had that this woman could help is gone now. He doesn't know how Harry transferred his magic. He can't even begin to imagine how he's going to fix this.

The woman watches him with bright eyes. “Do not fear, Prince Louis,” she says. “I do not believe Prince Harry would have transferred his magic to you if he did not think you would be able to give it back without his help.”

He'd like to think she has a point, but they were both convinced they weren't going to beat Robert without one or both of them dying. Harry probably didn't think much of it at the time. Louis certainly hadn't.

This woman is of no other help to them if she can't tell him how to fix this, yet, he finds himself speaking anyway.

“Why didn't Harry think he was strong enough to take on Robert?” 

“Because no such thing as dark magic exists.” 

“Told you.” 

“Shut up, Niall.” 

The woman gives them a small smile. “Killing someone with magic _is_ an act of dark magic, but the magic itself is not dark,” she explains. “It takes a much stronger person to be able to tap into their inner darkness to use it. But do not fear, Prince Louis. That does not mean you are a bad person.”

“I wasn't thinking that,” he tells her honestly. “Harry and I already discussed this. I'm just more capable of tapping into the inner darkness that everyone has.”

She nods. “Even though Robert was stealing others' magic he was still able to be defeated by you because you did find that inner darkness. Prince Harry would not have been able to do that. There is a reason his magic makes things grow and Prince Harry knew that.”

“But he knew Louis was stronger in a sense and figured he'd be able to stop Robert?” Niall concludes. When the woman nods, he adds, “So Harry was right.”

“You owe him a massive apology,” Louis tells him.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

He turns back to the woman. “Why can't Zayn's magic heal him?”

She sighs. “It is not an injury of the physical kind. Because he is without his magic-.” She cuts herself off, turning to Louis more fully. “You feel it inside you.”

As if on cue, the magic leaps inside him again. “Yes,” he nods.

“Magic takes energy to use, but it also gives a person energy,” she begins. “A person born with magical ability is meant to keep it. They are one in the same. One can not exist too long without the other. They feed off each other. His lack of magic will kill him and the energy he would be getting from his magic is now in you. You are not designed to hold that energy.”

“So it'll kill me,” he finishes.

“Yes.”

“How long do they have?” Niall asks.

The woman sighs. “Prince Harry should not have lasted this long without,” she answers. “I do not know why he has. Your friend can keep trying to heal him, but it won't work.”

Niall turns to him, hands on his hips. “If Harry doesn't wake up you're in trouble.”

“I don't think he will,” Louis says honestly. 

He was trying to hold on to some hope, but there's a very small possibility Harry will wake up before his lack of magic kills him. It's been several days and there's been no sign of him waking.

“I am sorry I am of no help,” the woman says, turning from them.

“Wait,” Louis says. She stops, turning back to them. “Can we at least know your name?”

She watches him carefully for a moment. A harsh wind whips around them. “Neenah.”

As soon as she says it, she disappears into the dark.

“Well...okay,” he says, turning to Niall. “That was fun.”

Niall frowns at him before going after the horses.

**

They didn't stick around in Parieon or Aligna any longer than they had to. They'd restocked on food, but made the decision to not stay the night since they're pressed for time.

On the way back to Ethras Niall kept going on about how the woman was really Neenah, wondering if she were a ghost or just really old. Louis' not sure she was either. He's having a hard time believing the woman was really Neenah from Zayn's story, but, then, stranger things have happened.

He hadn't cared about her entirely too much, though, since she was no help to them. They've gone back to the drawing board. The woman may have been no help, but there has to be some way to reverse this. 

He's itching underneath his skin, the magic begging for a release. There's no way to release it, though. Not that Louis knows, anyway. 

“Maybe just try letting it go,” Zayn suggests from across the table. 

“Oh, right,” he says, snapping his fingers. “Why didn't I think of that?”

“Look, Louis,” Liam starts, leaning toward him. “Harry wouldn't have done this if he didn't believe you could figure it out.”

“Really?” Louis asks, quirking an eyebrow. “Because I don't think he really had that much time to think about it.”

“Not to mention they both had a good chance of dying,” Niall adds.

Zayn sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “There has to be a way.”

“Well there fucking isn't,” Louis snaps, pushing his chair from the table and standing. 

“Louis,” Niall starts, but Louis waves him off.

“Until someone comes up with something viable leave me alone.”

He walks out of the room without another word.

**

He ended up at Harry's bedside without realizing it until he was pulling a chair over. He's not sure how long he's been sitting there listening to the little puffs of breath coming from Harry's parted lips, but it's been at least an hour.

In the past day or so he's come to the conclusion that this isn't going to end well. No one has any idea how to reverse this and he's done everything he can think of. Nothing has worked. He doesn't know how to transfer the magic back to Harry. Clearly, it isn't as easy as thinking about doing it and hoping it happens.

There's nothing in any of the books in their library that explains how to do it. All they say is that transferring magic can happen in several ways, it just depends on how the person with magic chooses to do it. One of the books Zayn found said that the transferring of the magic back to the original person has to happen in the same way it was originally transferred. 

It sounded helpful at first, but then Louis realized he didn't know how Harry had done it, so it ended up not being helpful.

“I hate you,” he mutters, sitting up in his chair and leaning on the edge of the bed. “Except I don't,” he tells Harry's unconscious body. “I probably should given everything, but I don't. I love you entirely way too much for it.”

The gash on Harry's head is healing. It's less red than when Louis first saw him. “Do you have any idea of the kind of shit you've put me through since we met?” he asks, knowing he won't get an answer. “You've lied to me a lot. And each time I found out it hurt worse, but even through that I still love you.”

The magic is pushing against him, sensing that Harry's in the room. It wants out and he wants to let it out. “I was willing to lose my life just to see you again,” he continues. “I was willing to lose a lot for you and I still think I would, but this-. It's not something that's going to help you, you know?”

“Like we're both going to die because of this. I'm not scared of death, Harry. That's not the issue and I would still give my life to protect you, but when I die it's not going to help you. Because you'll already be dead.”

He pauses, breathing harshly through his nose. “You'll be dead and it'll only be a matter of time before I follow. We've both been through hell. Neither of us deserve this. And it's shit because I know there's a way to fix this, but I don't know what it is.”

He shifts in his seat, getting closer to Harry. He's fighting back tears. This is the first time he's truly let himself think about what's happening since he woke up in Zayn's room.

“Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me know how to fix this?” he begs. “Because I don't know how. I'm so helpless right now and I hate it. I don't want to sit here and watch you die, but it seems that's all I can do.”

Pushing out the chair, he hovers over Harry. Leaning down, he presses a kiss gently on Harry's mouth. A sob escapes him as he pulls away. 

Before he has a chance to pull away completely, he's thrown backwards and to the floor. He lands on his bum, hands spread on the floor beside him. It must've been the magic, he thinks, furrowing his brow. It felt Harry and wants to go back to him.

When he pushes himself up, grumbling about his bum, his eyes land on Harry and he freezes. It's barely noticeable, but Harry's eyes are slightly fluttering. 

“Zayn!” he yells, rushing to Harry's side. 

Harry's eyes aren't completely open yet, but he is flexing his hand weakly at his side when Zayn comes crashing in the door.

“What?” he demands. “What is it?”

“I think he's waking up,” Louis tells him, not taking his eyes off of Harry.

Zayn quickly comes up to him, staring down at Harry with a furrowed brow. “He's moving.”

“Yes.”

“This is good.”

“You think?”

“I hope.”

The door swings open again and Liam rushes in, followed closely by Niall, who's got his hand resting on his sword.

“What's happening?” Niall demands.

“We think Harry's waking up.”

**

Zayn kicked him and Niall out so he could evaluate Harry. He wasn't particularly happy about it and questioned why Liam got to stay, but he'd been told to leave on his own or Zayn would make him. He still doesn't know the reach of Zayn's magic, but he'd not wanted to test it, so he'd left.

He and Niall have been pacing the corridor outside the rooms Harry was given, waiting for Zayn or Liam to come out and tell them what's happening.

“Why do you think he's waking up?” Niall asks as they pass each other.

When Louis gets to the spot he's been turning in, he turns, saying, “No idea.”

“Do you still have his magic?” Niall inquires when they pass again.

Louis stops pacing, turning to Niall. “No idea.”

“Try something.”

There's a dislodged stone from the fight the other night sitting at the end of the corridor and he focuses on it, trying to make it explode, but nothing happens. For several minutes he tries everything he can think of, but not one thing happens. 

“I don't think I have it anymore,” he says carefully.

“How'd you do it?” Niall asks, coming up to him.

“No idea.” 

Just then, the door opens and Zayn slips out. “He's awake,” he says, smiling. 

“Gemma's going to want to know,” Niall says. “I'll go find her.”

He walks off without another word, leaving Zayn and Louis in the corridor.

“How is he?”

“A little out of it,” Zayn answers. “But that's to be expected. He seems fine other than that. Liam's giving him a quick rundown on what happened with Robert.”

“Good, good,” Louis mumbles, looking down at the ground. “Should come from him.”

“Could've come from you.”

“You kicked me out.”

When he looks up, Zayn's smirking. “Yeah, but he's awake and alive and so are you. I don't care who tells him what.”

“I don't have his magic now,” Louis tells him.

“I know,” he says. “Harry tested it out. He's got it back. You did it, Louis.”

“Yeah, but _how_?” he asks somewhat desperately. “I don't know what I did.”

Zayn breathes out through his nose, inclining his head. “Maybe Harry will share that with you.”

The door opens and Liam comes out, shutting the door quietly behind him. “He wants to see you, Louis.” 

“Yeah, okay,” he nods, stepping toward the door. “I'll, uh, be in there then.”

“Have fun,” Zayn snorts as Louis slips through the door.

His eyes find Harry immediately. He's sitting up in bed, propped up against pillows. Most of his coloring has come back and his eyes are bright, but weary as he watches Louis cross the room. It takes everything in Louis to not run across the room and pull him into a hug.

So much has happened between them and what Louis said earlier about still loving him was true, but Harry still _lied_ to him about a lot. It's not going to be easy for him to push it aside and forget.

“I don't understand how I can still be this tired,” he comments, voice scratchy from not being used in days.

“Went through a lot,” Louis replies, giving him a shy smile as he takes the seat he was in earlier. “Aside from the tiredness, how do you feel?”

“I've got a headache,” he answers, rubbing at his temple. “But Zayn says that normal. Though, I don't know why. I'd ask, but I'm not sure I'd understand.”

“He makes things up.”

Harry smiles, eyes falling to his lap. “What'd you do in here?” he asks.

“I was emotional,” Louis tells him. “I couldn't figure out how to give you back your magic and I thought we were both going to die. I was rambling to you about it, then I kissed you. Next thing I know I'm on my arse and you're moving around.”

Harry nods slowly, eyebrows knitted together. “Makes sense,” he grumbles. Looking up at him, he adds, “I should've told you before how I was going to do it, so you'd know if something happened and I couldn't tell you. I'm glad you figured it out.”

“Uh,” Louis draws out, holding a hand up. “I don't know how I did. I _don't_ understand how I gave you back your magic.” 

A small laugh escapes Harry's mouth. “It was the kiss,” he says simply. “My magic and a lot of other people's magic is emotionally based. When I kissed you in the woods I was putting every bit of emotion into it to transfer my magic. That's all you had to do to return it. Seemed like the easiest way.”

That makes sense now that he thinks about it. It was after Harry kissed him that he passed out, waking up with Harry's magic. He should've been able to put that together a lot sooner. He'll claim emotional distress if Harry gives him a hard time for it.

“Ah, well, I figured it out,” he says.

Harry smiles wider at him. “Yeah.”

They stare at each other for a long time. Louis should say something, start the conversation they'll inevitably need to have, but he doesn't know where to start or if now is really the best time since Harry only just woke up. But he doesn't know how to act or what he can and can't say because he doesn't know what everything means to them.

He doesn't know where they stand and he doesn't even know how to go about starting the conversation. There's a lot that needs talked about and it'll take a while to do it. He's got a lot of options of where to start, but none of them seem particularly good options to him right now.

Maybe he should just enjoy the fact Harry's awake and they're both going to life for a while before he starts anything.

The door opens behind him and Gemma comes in.

She stops at the edge of the bed and her and Harry stare at each other for a while. She looks uncertain and Harry's eyes are filled with regret. It's then that Louis remembers he wants the only one Harry lied to. 

Gemma was screwed over more than Louis was. Her father and her brother were lying to her and she'd been unknowingly brought into the plot. Her father's dead and she's now inheriting the crown, probably well before she wanted. Her brother just woke up from nearly dying. 

She's probably more confused about all this than Louis is. After all, he did get an explanation even if it was rushed and in parts from Harry. As far as he knows Gemma hasn't gotten anything close to the truth.

He pushes himself up. “Well, I'll let the two of you talk for a while.”

Harry glances over to him, nodding imperceptibly as he starts toward the door.

“Thank you, Louis,” Gemma says as he passes, then she turns to Harry. 

The last thing Louis hears as he leaves is, “What the hell were you thinking?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you!!!

The sun is shining down on the city, flowers have bloomed in full force, birds are singing, children are playing in the streets. Parts of the city are still being rebuilt, but, despite that, everything is bright, content, and lighthearted. The people are helping to rebuild and it's not just Ethras. The majority of the kingdom needed rebuilding, but Ethras took the biggest hit. 

Most of the the villages and cities within Corinan have already been restored to it's former glory. His father had declared that before Ethras was to be rebuilt, the rest of the kingdom needed the attention of the king. It's been months since Robert's attack and things are finally going back to normal. The city, the kingdom, and the people, for the first time in a long while, are alive.

Louis' spent most of his time since the attack helping to rebuild the outer villages with the knights. It's taken up most of his time and he's tired and his muscles ache, but he's helping his people and there's nothing more rewarding than that. Being away from home was a different story.

Given everything that had happened his family was concerned for his safety should he leave the capital, but he'd assured them that, with Robert dead, he'd be fine. It was his duty after all to help his people and that's what he was going to do. Still, he missed his family entirely way too much and his nightmares, while coming to him less and less as time goes on, kept him up most nights.

He's home now, though, something he'd promised his father he'd be here for. Gemma, officially crowned queen of Vidal just recently, has traveled to Corinan to sign the peace treaty. 

It was a wonderful reception for her and the speeches made by both her and the King were hopeful. They spoke of peace, freedom and a long-standing alliance between their two kingdoms, among other things. Gemma, unfortunately, does not have a lot of time in Corinan as she, too, has a kingdom to be rebuilding. Robert's actions did not only affect Corinan, as it turns out, and she's been working hard to right his wrongs.

She's leaving soon, but she'd requested time alone with Louis to be able to properly thank him for all he'd done for, not only his kingdom, but for hers. Louis hadn't thought it was necessary, but he'd followed her out of the citadel. 

They'd taken a walk through the city much like they had nearly a year ago. He told her all the things they were doing to rebuild and she explained, in detail, her coronation.

“It's sounds amazing,” he comments as they near the citadel. “Why did it take so long?” he questions, clasping his hands behind his back.

“I was told it being in the spring would make it more memorable,” she tells him. “It certainly was beautiful,” she adds. “But, honestly, it was the court's way of making sure I wasn't corrupt like my father. Also, I do believe there were some who didn't think I was capable of running a country.”

Louis snorts. “Well, that's certainly not true.”

“I know,” she smirks. “But it was my father that named me his successor. You can understand why the people would be a little worried about me taking over.”

“Fair enough,” he agrees. “I wish I could have been there.” 

Gemma stops walking, turning to him, eyes for of regret. “I understand why you didn't accept the invitation.” She pauses, swallowing hard. “He misses you. He's not very happy right now. Hasn't been at all, really, and I'm not sure he will be anytime soon.”

He wants to bite out some sort of scathing remark about how Harry's the one to blame for his unhappiness, but deep down he knows that isn't entirely true.

They hadn't had much of a chance to speak to one another after Harry woke up because Louis had a duty to his kingdom. He was in and out of meetings all day, helping to advise his father on how to rebuild the kingdom, and once he'd be free of them, Harry was already asleep.

After Harry had fully recovered, he and Gemma returned to Vidal. They'd already put it off for too long, so he understood the need to leave. What he hadn't understood was Harry not saying good-bye to him before he left. Louis hadn't been told he was accompanying his sister home and didn't know until he saw them leaving the citadel from his window.

Liam had been told to stay behind as an envoy so they could start working out the details of the treaty. He'd hunted Louis down the next day and explained that Harry was still feeling guilty and a whole hell of a lot of others things, that he didn't think Louis _would want_ to see him.

It was ridiculous, that notion, because he did very much want to see Harry. They never talked about things and he doesn't know the nature of their relationship. He's still feels angry and betrayed. They need to work it out, but Harry's the one that took that option away from them. Louis isn't going to be the first one to make a move on this. Harry's the one that lied repeatedly. Louis did nothing wrong.

“Well, maybe one day,” he breathes out, turning from her and heading toward the center of the citadel where her servants and knights are waiting on her.

His father is there to send her off. He looks a tad impatient. They were probably gone a lot longer than they said they would be.

He slows as he comes near, Gemma passing by him easily enough. She meets his father with a smile. They exchange some words he doesn't pay attention to, his eyes landing on Niall, who's hiding behind a pillar toward the main entrance to the castle. 

Niall's spent most of his time avoiding her, blushing any time her eyes catch his. It's sickening to watch, really, and Louis hasn't passed up an opportunity to give him hell for it.

“Well, Your Majesty,” his father starts, as Gemma is climbing onto her horse. “I wish you a safe and enjoyable trip home.”

Smiling down at him, she says, “Let our kingdoms and families continue on in peace.” She turns her attention to Louis then, raising her eyebrows. “Louis, you will have to come visit again. You've not seen Vidal when it's truly prosperous. You'd very much enjoy, I think.”

“I'm sure I would,” he replies, giving a slight bow. “We will see each other again.”

He can tell she wants to ask when, but she knows she won't get an exact answer, so she doesn't ask. He smiles up at her, waving as he takes small steps backwards.

With one last knowing look, she gives the order to leave. He watches as she and her company disappear through the gate of the citadel.

**

He's got the knights training in the field outside the city. Normally, they train inside the city in the area the tournaments take place, but, somehow, it was one of the areas that was completely destroyed during Robert's attack. Since it was an area usually only used by the knights it wasn't a priority to be rebuilt. The rest of the city needed fixing first, so he's had to move the training.

He prefers to train out here, though, and oftentimes holds the training out here anyway. He likes how open it is, how they can more easily spread out and how the river and the woods provide a nice backdrop. The ground is uneven out there, too, which he likes training them on, since in reality if there's a fight they most likely won't have flat ground. 

It's a nice change of pace and he'd like to think it keeps things interesting.

“You're not as quick as you used to be,” Niall quips, advancing.

Louis blocks his blow, but just barely, proving Niall's point. “I've not trained in a while.”

“Oh you know that isn't true,” Niall smirks.

Louis lunges at him, but Niall's much quicker and pivots, deflecting. Niall empty fades quickly. He guards against it, but is slow to retaliate, caught off-guard by Niall's use of the move. It's not one he does very often.

“You've been guarding this whole time,” Niall laughs. “It's starting to show.”

He doesn't argue because he has been guarding, playing defense more than offense. It's something that happens when he's distracted by something. Niall knows that and is likely to call him out on it soon.

“What?” he asks as he fakes a lunge. “That I'm guarding?”

“No,” Niall replies as their swords collide. “That I'm the more skilled fighter.”

He sends him a wide smile, pulling back and cutting down at him. Louis blocks it easily. When Niall pulls back ready to advance, Louis doesn't move. He relaxes his body and lets his arm hang limply at his side.

“Why don't you just come right out and ask me.”

“Ask what?” Niall questions, aiming his sword at Louis' shoulder where his armor would protect him easily enough should he be hit. 

That's not where Niall was originally aiming and his change in direction is a result of Louis' carelessness at the moment. Louis wasn't in any sort of guarding position and Niall would have easily landed his blow to Louis' knee.

Right before Niall's blade makes contact, Louis steps aside and Niall falls forward when his sword doesn't hit anything. He manages to catch himself before he hits the ground. When he turns to face Louis, he's frowning.

“You're not setting a good example for the other knights.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Louis tells him, “None of them are paying attention to us.”

“Is this about Prince Harry?”

“Maybe,” Louis sighs, sheathing his sword. 

He heads toward a wooden bench he had brought down for them to use. He sits on it, eyes trained on his knights. Niall follows him over, sheathing his own sword.

“You should make up with him,” he says as he sits.

“What happened to you not liking him?” Louis questions, cocking his eyebrow.

“He made up for it,” Niall says.

“He lied,” Louis says flatly. “About a lot.” 

“Yeah,” Niall shrugs. “So? He told you the truth eventually. He nearly died for it and he lost his father, as much of an arse as he may have been. He's been through hell.”

That may be true, but that doesn't excuse years of lying. It doesn't excuse Harry not telling him who he really was or what his father was planning. It doesn't excuse anything, really. If they could only talk, he thinks. Then maybe they could move past all this.

Because Harry was being pressured by his father and he was scared. Louis doesn't blame him for that, but he still should have said something. He should've warned Louis. But, then again, he did risk his life to help Louis stop Robert. That's got to count for something.

And it does. Louis' still angry and feels slightly betrayed by the whole thing, but with each passing day he feels it less. There is a chance they could work it out.

“He left without saying good-bye,” Louis points out. “He didn't even let me know he was going to leave.”

“Ah, well,” Niall says. “Yes, but to be fair I probably would have done the same. As bad as you feel about the whole thing, imagine how he feels. He thinks it's all his fault and he probably thinks you don't want to have anything to do with him.”

“That's not true, though,” Louis argues. “I do want to see and it's not _all_ his fault.”

“That's not how he sees it.”

Louis sighs, wringing his hands. “He's not going to come to me first, is he?”

“No. He's the one that needs forgiven and in his eyes it's all up to you on how this continues.”

Turning toward Niall, he asks, “Want to take a trip?”

**

Louis had gone to Gravier to pick up a few things before heading to Valina. He picked up a few exquisite tapestries from one of the better known artisans as a gift to the Queen and the kingdom. It was something he'd wanted to do months ago when Gemma and Harry had first come to Corinan.

He'd planned a trip down there, knowing they would both appreciate it, but, due to the circumstances, he hadn't been able to carry out his plan.

While in Gravier, he also bought some beautiful emerald green and gold robes. He hadn't been thinking about getting anything in particular for Harry, but as he'd been walking through the market he'd passed a stall selling robes and dresses. The intricate detail on the robes had caught his eye and he'd stopped to look at them. When he'd seen the emerald green and gold, he knew he had to have it. There was something about them that was screaming to him that Harry would love them.

So he'd bought them, had them wrapped up and added to his things. Niall wasn't particularly happy about it because it meant more for them to fight with when loading the horses back up. Since Louis neglected to have his servants come with him, the duty of dealing with such things fell to Niall. 

He told Niall that he would have been happy to make the trip on his own. Niall blanched at the idea of being left out and stopped complaining.

They made it to Vidal quicker than he thought they would. Entering the city, he was surprised by how much it's changed since he was last there.

Before it had been dark, despite the sun, closed off, and sort of eery, but it seems Gemma has replaced most of the dark stone that made up the castle and surrounding buildings. It's brighter and the people seem more lively than they had. He strongly suspects that has something to do with Gemma repealing the laws that outlaw the use of magic. The city seems more open than it once had. It was a much needed improvement.

He'd sent a messenger ahead of them to let Gemma know he'd be coming with Niall for a visit, so she'd met them in the great hall once they'd arrived. He'd presented her with the gifts he'd brought from Gravier and complimented her on what she's done with the city so far.

They spoke for a bit longer before she insisted that him and Niall be taken to their chambers so they could rest and clean up before they ate later in the day. It was on his walk through the castle that he remembered why the emerald green and gold robes he'd seen reminded him of Harry. 

Gemma's kept the banners and curtains on the walls in the castle and, even months later, they remind him of Harry's eyes. The robes should definitely compliment his eyes. It wasn't his goal, but he'll take it.

Once he'd cleaned up, instead of resting he went to Harry's chambers to wait for him. According to Gemma, he'd left a few days prior with Liam to one of the bigger cities in Vidal. There was some sort of meeting the city was having on some issue Gemma didn't bore him with and Harry had gone in her place so she could stay in Valina and do her job there.

He's supposed to be back any time now, so, like a creep, he's sitting in Harry's barely lit chambers in a dark corner. The robes he bought for Harry are sitting on the table by the fireplace. Louis positioned it so it'd be the first thing Harry saw when he came in.

He's dozing off when the door finally opens and Harry comes in, slipping off his riding gloves and tossing them to the table. He starts to walk by the table completely, which would bring Louis into view, but he pauses. Louis watches as his eyes land on the wrapped up box.

Sitting quietly and barely breathing, he continues watching as Harry takes off his cloak and distractedly lays it over the back of one of the chairs. He's comes around the table, eyes on the box the whole time. His back is to Louis now, but he can see his head slightly tilt to one side as he slowly reaches forward.

The way he's positioned Louis can't see him open it, but he can hear the box coming apart and rustling around as Harry pulls the robes out. He pauses, staring down at what's in his hands before pulling it out completely. He turns to the side, holding them and, though Louis can only see half his face, he can tell Harry loves them.

His mouth is slightly parted, his gaze fixed on the robes in his outstretched hands. As he stares at them, his mouth slowly quirks up at the corner in confusion and awe.

“Thought you'd like those,” Louis says finally, his voice loud in the quiet of the room.

Harry startles, spinning on his heels and clutching the robes to his chest. His eyes are wide and trying to focus in the dim lighting. It's dark in the corner and Louis doubts Harry can make anything out. He pushes himself up and steps in the light. 

When Harry realizes who it is, he relaxes minimally. His stare is curious, confused and distressed. Louis thinks he sees a bit of fear and embarrassment in his eyes, too, but with one blink that's gone and Harry's only staring at him in confusion.

“I was walking by and they caught my eye,” he continues, stepping closer. “Reminded me of you, so I bought them.”

“Thank you,” Harry replies somewhat breathlessly. He glances down at the robes in his hands, pulling them away from his chest slightly. “They're beautiful.”

“So are you,” Louis replies honestly. Harry's eyes snap back up to him, wide and searching. “You left without saying good-bye,” he says quietly.

Harry swallows and Louis can tell he's fighting the urge to break eye contact, but he doesn't. “I didn't think you'd want to see me,” he admits just as quietly as Louis. “I thought-. Well, I'm not sure, but I'm the one that needs forgiving and, honestly, what I did can't easily be forgiven. Whatever's going to happen is going to happen because you decide.”

“I can't make any sort of a decision when you disappear on me,” Louis tells him, ignoring the twitch of his hand when a stray curl falls into Harry's face. “You want me to make the decision, that's fine, but I can't do that when you leave without letting me tell you what I'm thinking.”

“I know,” Harry whispers. “I'm sorry.”

The moment is fragile and he's almost too afraid to breath. This – whatever they have – is uncharted territory. Louis doesn't exactly know how to proceed. He knows how he wants to, but he's not sure if it's possible. Forgiving Harry sounds easier than it actually is. He wants to, but he may not be able to.

And there's a smaller worry in the back of his mind that they've never actually tried to have a romantic relationship and it may not work between them. The friendship they had and the physical relationship were both built on a foundation of lies. But his feelings for Harry were true and are still very much present because underneath the lies the Harry he was around for years – the Harry he fell in love with – is real Harry. And Louis was never anything but himself with Harry.

Whatever they decide will be difficult for a while and he's sure leaving right now and forgetting about Harry's existence, while painful, would be the easiest path to take. He's not forgiven Harry completely just yet and he may never be able to. Who knows what kind of a strain that would put on their relationship.

But he doesn't want to walk out of here and regret not ever having tried.

“Why are you here?” Harry asks curiously, reaching up and tucking the stray curl back.

“Officially, I'm here to further show that our kingdoms are working peacefully together now,” he says. “You know, show support for your new queen and all. But, honestly.” He pauses, closing the space between them. He reaches out and grabs the robes from Harry. Reaching around him, he rests the robes on the table. “I just wanted to see you,” he finishes, looking up at Harry. “I've missed you.”

There's barely any space between them now and all Louis would need to do to kiss Harry is push up on his toes a tad. There's an uncertainty about them, lingering in the little space between them, and he doesn't dare break it. Not yet.

Harry doesn't seem surprised by the admission, but he doesn't seem delighted either. Louis doesn't blame him. The air around them is filled with an uncomfortable tension and he's fighting the urge to back away.

“Are you honestly going to say that you've forgiven me?” Harry inquires, not moving away either. 

“No,” Louis admits. “But I'm working on it. I just know that I miss you and I want you around.”

“Louis, I don't-. I'm not sure why you're here or what your motive is, but if it's to mess with me _please_ reconsider,” Harry begs. Before Louis can ask what he's on about he continues. “I've been through hell and I love you entirely way too much for this. If your plan is to get back at me by using my feelings for you to-.”

“Harry,” Louis breathes out sadly when he realizes what Harry's saying. “That's not what I'm doing at all. And, honestly, I'm a bit offended you think I would do that.”

Harry swallows, looking down at him. “Why are you here then?”

“Because I wanted to see you and I missed you,” Louis tells him again. “I'm being one hundred percent honest when I say that. I'm not trying to trick you.”

Harry hums, but Louis can see the distrust in his eyes, the worry that Louis would actually mess with his feelings like that to get back at him. Getting Harry to believe him, to believe that he's telling the truth, is proving to be difficult.

Cautiously, he reaches up and cups Harry's face in his hands. “I'm telling you the truth, Harold. I fell in love with the boy from the woods and, yeah, you were lying to me about who you were, but I got over that. It's the rest I'm working on,” he says truthfully. “Believe me or not, I'm not letting you walk out of my life because you're afraid I'm never going to forgive you or because you think I'm trying a get revenge or whatever.”

“What are you saying?” Harry asks curiously.

“Maybe we should just start over,” he suggests. “After all, our kingdoms are.” 

Harry's lips twitch. “You really think we can?”

“Of course,” Louis tells him, gently rubbing his thumb on Harry's cheek. “If you want to, that is.”

“I do,” Harry smiles. It falls slightly when he adds, “There's still a lot to discuss.”

“I know,” Louis agrees. “But we've got time. Right now I just want to kiss you.”

And so he does.

He kisses Harry with every bit of emotion and passion he has. He kisses Harry with every bit of hope he can find that this can work between them. He kisses Harry hoping that they can find happiness together and Harry kisses him back with mirroring emotion.

After all, they deserve a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thanks for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> [thoughtlessblogger](http://www.thoughtlessblogger.tumblr.com)


End file.
